Gate: The coalition fought here
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A reimagining of the gate anime where the JSDF fights alongside the US military in the special region. This will still follow Itami as well as several new characters. The first few chapters will be quite similar to the anime but will eventually branch off into a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The gate opens

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo Japan as the citizens of the capital city walked through its many streets going through their daily routines.

Onboard a train was a young man in his mid twenties. He was relatively tall with brown eyes and spiky/messy dark brown hair. He wore tan shorts with a blue long sleeved shirt, and was looking at his phone as he rode through the city.

As he rode he noticed a teenage boy reading a manga, on the cover was an illustration of a young woman in armor fighting beside a knight and a woman with feline like features against a series of trolls. Another teenager peeping into the manga as the young man gave a slight smile before turning back.

"Shit , it's later than I thought. This train better get there soon or I'm going to miss the expo...Again."

Unknown to the young man, nearby several people began to notice something slowly forming in a street entrance, what looking like a massive building made of marble with column and a greek like design , began to form in front of them.

The train stopped as the young man rushed out and towards a large convention center packed with people. He made his way inside and up an escalator before he saw the convention center filled with a series of stands and attractions. Countless different exhibits from the entertainment industry with their fans.

Back at the newly formed gate, dozens were now watching in awe before they saw something fly out. Several shouted as they saw a large dragon like creature with red scales , a brown underside, no arms, and two wings fly out. The creature had armor across its neck and two horns on its small head, a man sat in a saddle on the creature's back, a man wearing armor, a cape, and a helmet.

As the young walked around, he saw the many fans around him, several reading the same manga as the boys on the train, much to the young man's appreciation before he heard a series of screams.

The young man rushed to the nearest window as he heard what sounded like a horn.

His eyes widened as he saw the impossible. An army of monsters ran through a gate, hundreds of monstrous creatures with green, red, and blue skin with pig noses , large fangs, and three arms came out wielding hammers, maces, and other weapons. They wore leather armor and roared as they attacked everyone in sight.

Behind the monsters were formations of human men in grey armor similar to lorica segmentata, with grey helmets that hat black plumes on the top. Each man carried a large rectangular metal and wooden shield in front of him with a spear in the other hand, making the soldiers look much like roman legionaries. Dozens of the soldiers on horseback or on dragon like creatures joined the rampage.

The young man rushed out of the building as he saw panic grip the people. He saw a woman cowering behind a street post when he rushed over to her.

"Come on, you can't stay here, they'll get you." He said trying to get her up, the young woman looking terrified.

The young man then saw a pair of police cars crashed with the officers cowering while one fired a Howa type-89 assault rifle, knocking one of the cavalrymen off his horse. The soldier grunted as he got up and ran at the policeman who froze up before being cut down.

As the soldier tried to slash at the others, the young man grabbed his arm and flipped the soldier over him, locking his left arm around his neck as the man struggled to break free before the young man managed to get the soldier's knife and stabbed him with it.

The remaining police were in shock as they saw this, the young man picking up the assault rifle as he turned to the police.

"Don't just sit there, let's go!"

The policemen got up and followed the young man as they organized groups of civilians out of the danger zone and towards the imperial palace, the city police seeing up a barricade around the gates.

Thousands of terrified people were inside the gates as the few police there tried to contain them and keep the invaders outside as the beasts beat at the gates.

The young man was with the police as they tried to keep everything contained.

"Why are you just sitting here, we need to get those people moving." The young man said.

"Well we, we're having trouble doing so, there's so many of them." One officer said.

They heard another banging sound as more people cried out in terror.

"We're running out of time, split up who we have and get those people out of here!" He shouted as the police did as he said.

The police captain there was on the radio.

"Good news , the first division is on its way." The gate shook again as the young man held up the rifle.

"They better be." He said.

One of the cavalrymen rode up along a formation of his infantry with another beside him.

"Hmp, these buildings, they're made of brick, after so much strangeness it's nice to see something familiar."

"We have the prisoners."

"Send them back, Zorzal El Caesar will want them. In the mean time we shall continue to press on."

At the gates to the imperial city, the young man and what police officers they could scrape up had gathered with their guns raised. However, as they saw the dragon like creatures overhead, they heard something else as well.

The dragon like creatures were torn apart by six Cobra attack helicopters colored in a brown and green camo with a red circle on the tail.

They were joined by four grey apache attack helicopters.

On the ground dozens of soldiers wearing type II flecktarn camouflage uniforms with kevlar body armor and the Japanese flag as a patch on their shoulders, rushed out of Komatsu light armored vehicles and other armored vehicles.

They were joined by men and women wearing woodland camo uniforms with kevlar over them. On the chest of the uniforms under the kevlar were the words U.S Marines.

These troops were backed up by green strykers and m1 abrams tanks.

These forces began firing into the attackers who were torn apart in the furry of gunfire and explosions. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire attacking force was decimated.

Inside the gate, the young man let out a relief breath before he noticed a little girl left behind. She looked scared as she shook by a tree while crying. The young man came over to her, kneeling down and taking her hand.

"Let's find your parents."

* * *

Inside a large government building, the young man stood with his hair now well groomed and his facial hair shaved. He wore a japanese ground self defense force officer's service dress and stood at attention as an older man placed a medal on his uniform.

"Even when off duty, second Lieutenant Yoki Itami demonstrated the best of our citizenship. Leading innocent civilians aware from danger we've never seen before. Saving countless lives and demonstrating true bravery as well as dedication to one's people." Itami saluted the man who pinned on his medal as a series of tv cameras focused in on him.

Several reporters coming in close and bombarding Itami as he nervously sweat dropped and sighed.

Later that night, Itami sat in his apartment, letting out an exhausted breath as he looked at the tv.

"Hero Yoki Itami was recognized by Prime minister Hojo for his valor in the attack from the gate. U.S president Direll has offered the United States' full support in any action Japan will take against those who reside on the other side of the gate.

Itami turned the tv off as he sat at his desk and got on the computer, turning on an art program.

"So much for my debut at the expo, oh well." Moments later his phone run and he quickly answered.

"Hello. Yes sir, ...Yes, no I understand sir. No it's no problem sir I'll be there in the morning." Itami said as he hung up before looking at the program.

"I guess you'll have to wait."

The next morning, Itami was in a physical training uniform as he ran on the track of his base.

He was sweating profusely , but didn't slow his pace. Eventually he heard someone else, another soldier rushing over from further back on the track.

"Lieutenant Itami! First Lieutenant Itami!" The young man shouted. He was shorter than Itami and younger as well, looking about eighteen with short black hair and green eyes. He had an excited look as he saw Itami.

"Sir, private Takeo Kurata. I have to say it's an honor and privilege meeting the hero of Japan sir. What you did in Tokyo, and that medal from the prime minister!"

"Private, I'm on mile seven right now, can we talk later." Itami said trying to focus on his run.

"Oh sorry sir."

After finishing his run, Itami put on his camo uniform and went to the mess hall, sitting down at a table as Takeo sat in front of him.

"How you just sprung into action like that and saved those people! How did you do it!?"

Itami sweat dropped and gave a nervous look.

"It just sort of did it I guess, if I didn't people would have died."

"You're too modest, you're a real hero! I'll bet you're swimming in ladies!"

Itami sighed before he noticed Takeo had a manga in his backpack.

"What is that private?"

Takeo looked almost nervous.

"Oh , it's just a copy of issue 13 of the manga Time-warriors. It's my favorite manga."

"Really." Itami said giving a slight smile.

"I was at the expo the other day, I got this there, I had hoped to meet the author, he was suppose to show up and reveal himself, but he never did."

"Give him time. So you really like the manga. What do you like the best about it? The story , the characters?" Itami said.

"Those are fine, but I love the girls."

"What?"

"It's sort of embarrassing, but I've always had a think for furry girls, you know cat ears and such. This manga has lots of those kind of girls."

Itami's face turned red as he sighed and lowered his head.

"Are you bothering this hero private." the two heard as an older soldier approached. He was bigger than either of the other two, he had a more military esk buzzcut, brown eyes and slightly greying hair as he sat down beside Itami.

"No First sergeant Tomita." Take said nervously.

"Is he bothering you sir?"

"No, he's fine." Itami said.

"Looks like you didn't become famous the way you wanted to ahh Itami."

Itami heard the familiar voice and turned to see another young man. He was in his early to mid twenties wearing a USAF abu uniform with first lieutenant ranks on as well as a small tab sewed onto the shoulders with the word ranger in it.

He was about Itami's size with lighter skin, light brown eyes that almost looked green and dark brown hair done in a buzzcut.

"Daniel!" Itami said as he got up and clasped hands with the other man before hugging him.

"You didn't tell me you were coming to Japan." Itami said.

"I just found out two days ago, apparently something big is happening with this gate thing."

"Come on sit down. Sergeant Tomita this is Lieutenant Rian of the U.S Air Force, this is First Sergeant Tomita, my senior NCO, also known as pops to the grunts."

"Don't humor them sir." Tomita said as Takeo laughed a little.

"This is private Takeo."

"An honor to meet you Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Rian is an old friend of mine. He's also an Air Liaison Officer."

"You're special forces?" Tomita said.

"That's right, and I'm not the only one here either. I still can't believe that actually happened to you guys here. I mean dragons, monsters, roman legionaries. This feels like a fairy tail." Daniel said.

"Or a manga." Itami said smiling slightly.

* * *

Later that day , Itami was with dozens of other officers inside a large room as they were briefed by Lieutenant General Hazama. The general had greying brown hair and a thick mustang with brown eyes.

Itami sat beside another Lieutenant who noticed Itami dazing off , hardly paying attention.

The other officer had combed over black hair and blue eyes with glasses on. He gave a smug smile as he 'accidentally' bombed Itami.

"Huh?"

"Falling asleep during a briefing as important as this. Not what I expected from the hero Itami."

"Lay off Yanagida."

"I'm surprised you're not up there with him, being such a celebrity and all."

"I didn't ask for this, stop talking to me like that." Itami said annoyed as the other officer laughed a little before Itami dazed off again, his mind elsewhere.

"Prime minister Hojo has worked out an arrangement with President Direll, this attack on our soil as well as the fact that this gate is on our soil has given us the authorization to respond by a counter attack into the land beyond the gate. Our division will spearhead the attack, but this will be a combined operation with the U.S military. The USAF and USMC will be joining us, I'll have joint command with their commander, Major General Rooth. We will move out tomorrow at 1000. Ensure you and your men have your wills made out and everything at home taken care of. It is unknown how long we'll be on the other side of the gate, but our primary mission is to establish a base and try to make peace with those on the other side. But we have been given authority to use deadly force to protect ourselves."

The officers got up and too attention as the general left the room, Itami taking a deep breath.

Later that night, Itami and Daniel were walking through the streets of Tokyo together out of uniform.

"So how are things going with-" Daniel started.

"Not so fine."

"I'm sorry."

Itami sighed.

"Nothing I can do about that. What about you, how was your recent deployment?"

"Harsh, but I was in good company. The special forces community is made up of the best human beings out there."

"So glad you made it." Itami said before they were stopped by a group of people wanting pictures with Itami. Daniel noticing Itami's expression as this happened.

"What's wrong Itami? You're finally famous."

"This isn't the attention I wanted."

"Still doing that hobby of yours?"

"I love that hobby, if I had to choose between my work and my hobby I'd choose my hobby."

"It doesn't look like you're going to have that option." Daniel said.

Itami sighed.

"I know."

"It's too bad you can't show me more of Japan. This is my first time here."

"Maybe when we come back... If we come back." Itami said.

"Still, going through that gate, a brand new world, who knows what could be on the other side. We'll be the first people from this world in that world. I'm more than excited."

"..."

"Don't tell me you of all people want to stay?"

"I'm ready to go."

* * *

Later that night, Itami was at his apartment and looked at the computer.

He had the program open from before and continued working before finishing up.

"My last one until I come back likely...This sucks...'Sigh'" Itami said as he sent something over an email.

The next morning, Itami sat inside a Komatsu with sergeant Tomita and private Takeo. The three had assault rifles and wore full body armor with helmets.

"All forces are in position." They heard over the radio.

"Vanguard move in!" Hazama shouted.

Itami saw the vehicles in front of him drive through the gate.

He sat in the passenger seat with Takeo driving.

"Go." Itami said as the vehicle drove inside.

Itami saw how nervous Takeo looked before putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there private."

"Yes sir."

Itami smiled.

"You never know what could be on the other side, maybe even those cat girls you like."

"You really think so!?"

Itami shook his head in a playful manner.

"Focus private." Sergeant Tomita said before Itami heard something over the radio.

"Itami, are you in the gate yet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah what about you?" Itami said as he looked out the window, seeing it was dark with some while lights over them.

"We're inside, I'm a little anxious, wondering what's on the other side."

Itami saw a feint light at the end of the tunnel. It wasn't sunlight, but moonlight. Their vehicles came out on a grassy hill overlooking a vast landscape of grassy hills and valleys. Forests and rivers in the distance with a few mountains.

The terrain looked similar to that of their world , but it also had its own unique feel to it, ike they truly were in a different world.

"Everyone out! Set up defensive positions now!" They heard a colonel shout over the radio as they saw thousands of lights down the hill.

Itami got out and took out a pair of binoculars. He looked down the hill and saw thousands of the soldiers from tokyo in three camps waiting for them.

Dozens of soldiers and marines began setting up fire positions and machine gun positions with their armored vehicles and tanks getting in position.

Itami organized a platoon into a firing position as he saw Daniel with a group of marines. Daniel was in his own battle kevlar with an FN scar in hands, the two saw each other and gave a thumbs up as they saw the armies approach.

Itami took several deep breaths as he saw Takeo and several of his men shake in nervousness. Itami looking down the scope of his assault rifle and breathing to calm himself.

"Open fire!"

* * *

 _So this is my first non pokemon anime fic_

 _As I said in the description, yes much of it is taken from the story of the anime and the first few chapters will be like that with some unique elements, but eventually it will take a different direction_

 _Also certain characters will have completely different personalities_

 _As usual please let me know what you liked and didn't like so I can use it to improve_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bloodbath

* * *

Inside a massive marble chamber with a series of connected seats circling around a center with stained glass on the walls, a young man stood before dozens of men wearing expensive robes and tunics.

He had light skin with brown eyes and deep yellow hair. He wore maroon armor like a knight that had once been magnificent, but was now torn up , the white and black garbs underneath just as added and stained with blood. A rag was tied around his left arm with blood staining it. The young man gritting this teeth as he clutched his arm. Beside him were several other men wearing similar armor and were just as bloodied.

"It was a bloodbath, I've never seen a such carnage in my entire life. We were slaughtered mercilessly." The lead young man said shaking.

"Well, it seems the great general Zorzal El Caesar, the man who conquered five kingdoms with one army , defeated the great bunny warrior queen Tyuule in single combat, and is the crowned prince of the Empire has finally been defeated." One of the men said in a condescending manner.

Zorzal turned to the man with a look of rage.

"We came with three armies to meet the invaders at the gate, we left with half a legion! We didn't kill a single one of them, I, I don't think we ever even saw them. It was like hell on earth. The ground erupted in fire, metal beasts from the sky breathed fire on us like a fire drake." Zorzal said.

"What kind of sorcery was it?" An older man holding a staff with a crystal on the top.

"Our men were hit with killed by something, we were hit as well." Zorzal said as one of the men came up holding a metal bullet head in hand.

"We extracted this from prince Zorzal's arm, several others who survived also had them."

"They wiped out three of our armies in a single battle!" One of the senators shouted in fear.

"If Prince Zorzal couldn't defeat them with three armies we're doomed! We must admit to their terms." Another senator said.

"No!" Another man wearing armor got up.

"We must avenge our defeat, we will return and slaughter them, go back to the other side of the gate and enslave their people, sow their fields with salt and-!"

"Send another army! That's suicide!"

"Would you have us surrender our empire like cowards!"

The senate erupted into shouting , Zorzal trying to get some words in before the entire senate was silence by a single sound.

All in the chamber turned to a man sitting on a red and golden throne above them. He wore white and black attire made of fur and fine silk. A black crown on top of his head with several silver rings holding precious stones.

The man had four armed guards around him wearing black versions of the legionary armor with violet plumes on the helmets.

The man appeared to be an older version of Zorzal with green eyes and a beard.

He stood up and looked around at the senate.

"My son has returned, bloodied and wounded, our armies are slaughtered by these invaders, and you men bicker like children. You insult my son whom has done more to expand and bring prosperity to our empire than any of you. Who saw the horrors of these invaders first hand and returns alive."

The first senator who called out Zorzal came forward and bowed.

"Forgive me emperor Molt Sol Augustus. I was out of line."

Molt sat back down and tapped his fingers against the arm rests of his throne.

"Marquess Casel, the people of the empire must feel afraid."

"Yes, of the invaders."

"Really, nothing else." Molt said as Casel looked confused.

"Losing three armies puts us at a considerable loss in terms of military power. One can only wonder how the vassal states and conquered kingdoms will see this shift in power, and what they might do." Molt said as a series of frightened murmurs filled the chamber.

Molt tapped his fingers and looked at the senate.

"As Emperor, I take responsibility for this disaster. No one else, the senate, the people will all turn to me to protect them from these invaders. Therefore we shall fight."

"What!?" Zorzal shouted in shock and horror.

"No war is won without loss, we have suffered a defeat, but we will not lose the war. Send messengers to all surrounding kingdoms. Inform them of the invaders and have them muster up their armies. I will lead an allied attack on Arnus hill." The senate shouting in unison , cheering on their emperor as Casel looked confused.

Zorzal rushed forward despite his injuries.

"Father, you can't do this, it will be another slaughter. Those enemies cannot be defeated in battle! You will die!" Zorzal shouted as Molt gave a smile.

* * *

Thousands of men wearing varying armor marched across the grassy plains and roads towards Arnus hill.

They were joined by hundreds of other non human warriors, goblins, dog and cat like humanoids covered in fur wearing leather or mail armor.

Watching the armies from a hill was an older man with long grey hair and a red eyepatch over his left eye. He wore bulky red armor with a black cape and rode an armored horse.

"Lord Duran." He heard, turning to see one of his men ride up.

"We've sighted the enemy army on Arnus hill." Duran nodded.

He arrived at a massive camp with the armies around it.

Duran met with several other men inside the main tent. A large table with drinks set up was in the center. The men all looking at an imperial soldier who knew before them.

"The enemy army is at Arnus hill setting up fortifications. Around ten-thousand of them if our scouts are correct."

"Where is emperor Molt, he was the one who called us together." Duran asked.

"He is with the imperial army fighting them as we speak. In the morning he wants you to attack at first light."

"We will slaughter them, my army will take the vanguard." One lord said.

"No mine shall."

The lord began to argue who would take the lead. Lord Duran looking uneasy.

"Lord Duran, are you ok?" Another lord asked.

"This battle, I have a bad feeling about it."

"These men have invaded our land, they will see us all killed. Emperor Molt wouldn't have called us here if it weren't true."

Duran put his hands together.

"I don't know Lord Irus. Something isn't right."

The following morning , Lord Duran sat on his horse as he watched two of the allied armies march up towards Arnus hill. With them were thousands of goblins and other non humans , the goblins marching over a series of white wooden boards with strange symbols on them that had been set up.

Duran heard a strange sound, a whistling sound that came fast before his horse spurred. Duran's eyes widened as he saw the hill erupt in fire that flew like wind.

"What!?" Duran shouted in horror as he saw the armies on the hill scatter as their men were torn apart by the explosions.

"What's happening? Arnus hill is erupting!"

The men who weren't killed by the explosions were torn apart as what looked like red flying beams flew past them.

Blood and limbs were flown everywhere as Duran watched in horror.

In the air several wrymling dragons and their riders were shot down by flying metal beasts. Three of them shaped almost like birds flew over the armies as the men below were ripped apart before being enveloped in an explosion.

* * *

Two nights later, Duran sat with the remaining lords in the war tent.

"I've never seen such carnage, how can an army fight like this, we haven't even seen the enemy!"

"Over half my army was destroyed, how could this happen!?"

"Where is the imperial army, I haven't seen them at all."

"Would it make a difference?"

"Lord Duran?"

Duran opened his eyes.

"We cannot leave, not yet. Not until I repay them with an arrow." He said as the lord looked afraid. One of the lord, a dog like man got up and growled.

"What do you suggest?"

"Perhaps a night raid, catch them by surprise. It's a new moon, darkness will protect us."

That night, Duran lead thousands of men and other creatures marching towards the hill.

Duran careful as he rode his horse and got closer and closer. However, something strange happened, the sky lit up, the men looking up as they saw what looking like deep red flames soaring through the sky like a comet before more explosions fell around them, the men beginning to panic.

"Stand your ground! Attack!" Duran shouted before an explosion knocked him off his horse. As Duran tried to get up he saw his men get killed by the red beams that flew through the air. Duran got up as the world slowed around him.

All of his men dead at his feet as he took out a bow and arrow.

"How is this possible? Why is this happening?" He asked before a tear ran down his face and he loosed the arrow before an explosion enveloped the ground near him.

* * *

The following morning Itami was with sergeant Tomita and Daniel as they looked over the carnage.

They saw three A-10 warthogs fly overhead as Itami picked up a broken bow.

"How many was there?" Daniel asked sounding sick.

Itami took a deep breath.

"Best estimates at slightly over two hundred thousand humans, fifty-seven thousand non-humans."

"They just kept coming." Tomita said.

"It isn't right, this wasn't a fight, it was a turkey shooting. Why didn't they just retreat, why did we have to kill so many?" Daniel said as Itami sighed.

"I don't know what kind of nation we're fighting. I didn't think this is what I'd get when I signed up for the self defense force." Itami said throwing the bow away.

* * *

Back in the imperial capital, an official stood before emperor Molt in his throne.

"The allied force was slaughtered, those who survived are straggling back to their homes."

Molt smiled and let out a relief breath.

"Good , the vassals and conquered kingdoms are no longer a threat to us now. Burn every non empire town and village between them and their homes. Take their livestock and crops. Ensure they can't reform their armies."

"Yes my emperor."

Moments later the door opened as another entered the room.

"Your majesty!" They heard as a young woman with long and dark red hair with the same color eyes. She wore light armor that had heavy shoulder guards and a white cape behind.

"Princes Pina Co lada." The official said.

"Father , is it true that the allied army has been destroyed and that the invaders still hold Arnus hill?!" She shouted.

"Yes."

"Why aren't we fighting them! Zorzal should be-"

"Your brother is still recovering, as is our army."

"The enemy holds our holy land, would you just sit here and-"

"Pina." Molt said in a more stern tone, the princess being silenced.

"We know little to nothing about this enemy. If we are to defeat them, we must learn." Molt smiled.

"I want you and your order to scout the area around the hill, find out everything you can about them."

Pina's expression changed.

"Me, and my order?"

"Yes, that is if your order is more than just your plaything."

Pina gave a determined look as she almost shook.

* * *

At Arnus hill, the coalition had set up a forward operating base with tents and other structures set up.

Itami stood at attention with Daniel in front of a Japanese lieutenant colonel. Several other japanese soldiers on computers in the same tent.

"First Lieutenant Itami, we've determined that operating here will require more knowledge on this region and its people. Industries, religion, politics."

"An investigation huh, that sounds good." Itami said.

"I'm serious." The colonel said in a more stern tone.

"You will be leading one of the many recon teams."

"I am?"

"Yes! Lieutenant Rian will be accompanying you, by orders of Major Brent. He also has given you instructions to pick two of your american soldiers to accompany you."

"Yes sir."

"Make contact with the people and establish a relation if you can."

"Yes sir." Itami said.

Several minutes later Itami saw slightly over twenty of his soldiers in full battle gear with their weapons in hand as they stood at attention.

At the front was first sergeant Tomita.

He saluted Itami with the others.

"Sir, recon team three ready for duty!"

Itami saluted back with his usual dazed look.

"Ahh pops, glad you're leading the team."

Itami saw private Kurata among them, as well as a a young woman with brown hair and eyes.

"Ahhh , I'm Lieutenant Itami. I guess I'll be your team leader." He said as the young woman looked at him with his dazed look with disappointment.

"What's wrong with him?"

Moments later Itami saw three others approaching. One was Daniel while the second was a young man in a marine battle camo with kevlar and a sniper rifle on his back. Unlike Daniel, he looked just as Japanese as Itami and the others with brown eyes and black hair.

Also with them was a young woman with red hair and blue eyes wearing a US navy NWU type III camo uniform with kevlar armor on and an MP5.

"Itami this is corporal Jiraiya Kita and corpsman Mary Quinn. They'll be joining us."

"Pleasure to meet you Lieutenant." Jiraiya said in japanese, however, Itami noticed he had a very thick american accent, particularly southern.

"Man your vehicles!"

The team got into several Komatsu vehicles while Daniel and his men got into a humvee.

The convoy of vehicles began to drive down the road with Itami's in the lead.

Itami sat in the passenger seat with Takeo in the driver's seat and Tomita in the back.

As they drove they got closer to a village near the entrance to a forest. They passed several small hills and old stone structure.

Jiraiya drove the humvee as Daniel sat in the passenger seat.

"We're sure going to have some stories for the folks back home aren't we sir." Jiraiya said.

"If it's not all classified." Daniel joked.

"I'm interested to see the non-humans up close. I looked at some of their bodies after the battle." Mary said.

"Something just occurred to me, how the hell are we suppose to talk to the people here. I assume they won't speak english or japanese?" Jiraiya asked as Daniel thought for a moment.

He got on the radio.

"Itami, do we have any way of communicating with the locals over?"

"I was given a book with some notes from the prisoners we took after the battle but it's very limited, over."

"Looks like we'll have to use non-verbal communication the best we can." Daniel said.

When the group reached the village they parked their vehicles outside of it. Itami and the others slowly approached, most of the town's folk hiding in their homes before Mary saw a little girl come out , her mother trying to get her, but Mary reached her first.

Mary knelt down and smiled at the girl.

Itami came over as well, the soldiers trying to look as friendly as they could. Several people started to come out and begin talking in a strange language.

The team did their best to communicate with them before the town leader pointed to somewhere near the mountain before pointing at the village entrance.

The convoy began moving down the road again with Itami reading the book with the local language.

"According to the map provided by the town leader there's another settlement in the forest there." Sergeant Tomita said.

"Why not go right in?" Takeo asked.

"We don't know what's in there besides the village, we don't want to do anything stupid." Itami said as Takeo kept looking around.

"This place reminds me so much of Yurran." This catching Itami's interest.

"Yurran from Time-warriors?"

Takeo nodded.

"I suppose it does, I never thought about that. Maybe this place will give me new ideas for it." Itami said before he covered his mouth.

Takeo slowly turned to Itami who looked embarrassed.

"You! It's you! You're Time-warrior's mysterious writer!"

Itami sighed.

"Yes."

Itami sweat dropped as Takeo began bombarding him with questions and comments about the manga, sergeant Tomita shaking his head as he moved his hand and accidentally turned the radio on.

"And the cat girls like Yuri, there have to be some here right! If we find some will you make another like Yuri! Do you know where I can get uncensored versions of issue 34!"

Also in the humvee were two japanese soldiers , including the only woman other than Mary.

Those inside the humvee were able to hear the entire conversation, all sweat dropping.

"What's with him?" She said sounding more annoyed.

"Hello." Mary said as the woman turned to her.

"I'm corpsmen Quinn. Sorry if you have trouble with me, my japanese still needs work."

"You're fine. I'm sergeant Shino Kuribayashi."

"Pleasure to meet you Shino."

"So you're a navy medic? Have you seen any action?" Shine asked.

"Some in Afganistan, it's where I met Lieutenant Rian and corporal Kita."

"You all served together?"

"The Lieutenant and I are both special forces, he's an ALO and I'm a scout sniper."

"Really." Shino said in interest.

"I'll tell you one thing, we brought some good old fashioned Alabama justice over there." Jiraiya said as Shino sweat dropped.

"That explains his accent."

"I never thought we'd be sent to Japan for a mission like this, though it is nice seeing Itami again." Daniel said.

"You know him?" Shino asked sounding unimpressed before they continued hearing Takeo.

Moments later Takeo stopped as he and Itami saw something in the distance.

"What is that!?" Takeo screamed.

Itami saw the forest on fire with a colossal dragon breathing fire into the forest.

The entire convoy was in awe as they saw the beast.

The dragon was almost as big as a small mountain with. It stood on hind legs with two large arms that had curved claws at the end. It was covered in dark blue scales with spikes going along the tail and spine as well as the head. It had two red eyes and massive wings with claws at the end.

"Dragon!" Someone shouted, several of the soldiers took pictures of the beast.

"It looks like king Gihdora." Sergeant Tomita said.

The convoy stopped on a ridge overlooking more of the forest.

Itami got out with Tomita and a few others.

Itami looked at the dragon with some binoculars.

"Daniel it's a good thing you came, we may need some air support." Itami said as he lowered the binoculars.

"No air support until they get the airfield ready. We were lucky to have it during the battle."

"Damn." Itami said before he gave another dazed look.

"Sir, what should we do?" Shino said as she came closer.

"Let me think."

"Sir check it out!" Jiraiya said as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle.

Daniel and Itami came closer as Itami looked down his binoculars and saw what looked like a village being burned down.

"Shit, we just found the village."

"What!?" Tomita shouted.

"Oh no." Mary said sounding horrified.

"What is our plan sir?" Shino asked.

Itami gave another dazed look.

"Sergeant Kuribayashi , I'm feeling a bit scared, will you enter with me?"

"Uhhh no?"

"Ok."

She gave another irritated look.

"Will he take this seriously?" She said before the fire started to get closer.

The soldiers aimed their guns as the men in the vehicles aimed the turrets at the dragon.

Jiraiya loaded a bullet in using the bolt lever.

"Easy corporal, it doesn't know we're here yet."

"Yes sir." Jiraiya said sounding anxious.

"If there are survivors in that village we need to help them!" Mary shouted.

"We have to wait for the dragon to pass or we might end up the same." Daniel said as Itami nodded.

The dragon began to fly higher up and away from the forest.

"Let's go!" Daniel shouted as thunder roared and rain followed.

When they reached the village, the fire had burned itself out, the team only seeing the charred remains of the village and the forest.

"The ground, it's still hot." Tomita said.

"Do, do you think there were any survivors?" Takeo asked nervously.

They looked in horror at the charred building remains, and bodies.

Daniel stopping as he saw a charred arm sticking up, he closed his eyes and performed a sign of the cross as one of the soldiers gagged.

Itami sighed as he sat at the town well and drank from his canteen.

Shino approached with Daniel.

"Sir, there are around thirty-two building like structures here. But we only found twenty-seven bodies."

"Where are the others?" Itami asked.

"Likely buried under the rubble, I'd estimate there could be as many as a hundred dead here." Daniel said.

"This is a tragedy." Shino said.

Itami sighed.

"We ought to make a report about the dragons attacking settlements." Itami said as he capped his canteen.

"We killed those smaller dragons back at the gate, but I have no idea if our weapons could hurt that thing. It could be a flying tank for all we know." Shino asked.

"We can kill it, one way or another. We have the firepower." Daniel said.

"The coalition does, we might not. I don't want to stay here any longer than we need to. Let's get moving." Itami said as he sat up and accidentally knocked over a bucket near him.

As it fell into the well, the three heard a clunking sound.

"What was that?" Itami asked as Shino shined her light down the well and the three saw something.. A young woman wearing a green tunic-dress floating in the water.

"A survivor!" Daniel shouted.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah I wasn't a big fan of Zorzal in the anime, he just seemed two much of a one note villain made almost like a strawman rather than a real person, but hey it's just my opinion_

 _As I saw the first few chapters will be quite similar to the anime_

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Challange

* * *

One of the vehicles was driven up to the well as a rope was put on the front axle and the other end tied around Daniel as he slowly grappled down the well with Itami and the others watching him.

"Almost there." Daniel said as he reached the water and saw the young woman.

She looked to be in her early twenties with very long light blonde hair and what looked like pointed ears.

Daniel saw she was still breathing and picked her up in his arms.

"I've got her!" He shouted as Takeo began driving the vehicle backwards, dragging them up.

As Daniel reached the top he carefully set her down as the others looked at her, her ears in particular.

"Woah!"

"Is she an elf?" Itami asked.

"Corpsmen!" Daniel shouted as Mary rushed over and knelt down.

"Help me get her in a vehicle!" Shino helped Mary put the elf woman in Itami's vehicle before they laid her down on a gurney.

"We need to raise her internal temperate, help me cut her cloths off." Mary said as Shino nodded, the two carefully cutting off the elf's wet tunic.

Daniel emptied the water out of his boot as Itami , Takeo and Jiraiya stood by him. Takeo looking excited as he held his hands up and blushed.

"Finally, a fantasy girl come true! An elf, and a blonde!"

Daniel shook his head as Jiraiya smacked the back of Takeo's helmet.

"Get your head straight boy."

"Aww come on." Takeo said.

"He's right private, no funny business with her." Itami said as Takeo gave a crestfallen look.

"Sir." Mary said coming over with a stethoscope on.

"The young woman is stable, what do we do with her now?"

"Her settlements been wiped out, we can't just leave her." Daniel said.

Itami nodded.

"Let's take her back as a refugee."

The convey began moving down the road.

"Let's stop at that village first and warn them about the dragon." Itami said as Tomita nodded.

When they reached the village Itami met with the townsfolk.

He slowly read from his book.

"Dragon came, burned village, one survivor." He said in their language.

"A fire drake!" One villager said in horror.

The village leader looked at the elf girl who was still unconscious and now wrapped in a blanket.

"She was the only survivor. What a tragedy, but I'm afraid we cant' take her. If a fire drake has awoken we're all in mortal danger."

The villagers began furiously packing their things into wagons, the soldiers helping them.

"Prioritize what you need first." Itami tried to say in their language.

As the convoy of wagons prepared to move Itami heard something near the front.

They hurried forward and saw a flipped over carriage with a thirteen year old girl wearing a white robe standing over an injured little girl.

The teenager had short cyan hair and eyes with a crystal staff in hand.

Mary rushed over to the injured little girl and began looking at her.

"Shit she has a concussion."

The thirteen year old looked confused as she saw the soldiers.

The injured horse spurred as it came up and tired to hit them.

Tomita quickly shot the horse with his sidearm, the girl looking in amazement.

Itami watched this with Daniel.

"If this is like a medieval society, where is the local lord and his men, shouldn't they be involved in this?" Daniel asked.

"I talked with the village leader, apparently all of the lords in this region were killed in the battle." Itami said.

"Geez we might have destabilized the region without even knowing it."

"Maybe." Itami said.

* * *

That night , a group of bandits sat around the a fire.

"I'm telling you all of the local lords are dead. After the battle with those people in green there are stragglers everywhere." One said.

"That gives us a great opportunity, there is a town nearby right, if we find a few more stragglers from the battle we'll have enough to take over, kill the men and make the women ours." The bandits seemed interested, several of them being goblins.

"I don't suppose you'll want those dead men to eat?" One of the goblins asked, the bandit leader laughing.

"Take all you want, we won't leave any alive. Just think we could become the lords of that down." The leader said before he convulsed, the other bandits seeing him fall in half.

They jumped up as they saw someone standing behind them.

The person was smaller than them and dressed in black, despite their small size, they were able to lift a massive halbert.

"Thank you for offering yourselves, Elmroy will certainly be pleased with your souls." The person said before they began violently killing the bandits and goblins who fled in vain only to be cut down as the person chased them down.

* * *

The next morning the convoy was moving with the villagers.

Every once and a while the convoy had to stop to help a wagon stuck in the mud. The convoy stopped again when an axel broke.

Itami saw the family desperately trying to put it back on and turned to the village leader.

The older man told them to take what they could. Itami giving a hard look as he ordered one of his men to set the wagon on fire after they took what they could.

Inside his vehicle, Itami saw Shino give him an angry look.

"Why did you do that sir? Burn their belongings?"

"They refused to move, it had to be done."

"We could have called in more vehicles."

"And then what."

"What do you mean?"

"Technically we're past the front, if we call in more vehicles it could attract attention from the locals. Some might see it as a military offense and try to attack us, we'll start a battle, more will come and before long there will be a bloodbath." Shino gave an almost embarrassed look.

"Yes sir." She said realizing he had a point.

"We can only help them move." Itami said before Takeo saw someone ahead of them.

"Sir."

Itami saw a series of ravens flying over a girl as she walked towards them. The girl looked to be about sixteen with light skin , ruby red eyes, and very long black hair. She wore a gothic esk dress with a black and red bow in her hair. In her right hand an oversized red and violet halbert.

She had an almost evil smile on her face as she slowly approached the convoy.

"Who are you? Where are you going?" She asked as several children ran out to her.

"An oracle!" They shouted in excitement as they reached her.

"We're from coda, a fire drake forced us out." A saddened villager said.

"What's going on?" Tomita asked.

"Perhaps a religious matter?" Itami asked before the girl turned and looked directly at Itami who now looked a little nervous.

The girl approached the vehicle and looked at Itami.

"Who are these strange people?" She asked.

"They helped us out of coda village."

"So you're not being forced out?" She asked.

"No."

"How does this move?" She asked.

"I don't know but it's comfier than our wagons." The child said.

The girl looked at Itami again.

"A comfy ride, huh?"

She licked her lips.

"I'd like to see."

"Huh?"

"Uhh hello, how are you?" Itami said in the local language before the girl open the door and climbed onto Itami's lap.

Itami's face turned red as hers did as well , the girl moving around as Itami got more nervous.

"No fair sir!" Takeo shouted.

"Please get off!"

"Oh." She said

"Hey don't touch my pistol." He said as Shino almost jumped out of the vehicle , not able to take the uncomfortableness, Mary doing the same.

"Get off!"

"No fair!"

"I'm not enjoying this!"

The two women rushed into Daniel's humvee.

"Who the hell is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Rory Mercury." They heard turning to see the blue haired girl from earlier.

"What? You can speak japanese?" Shino asked.

The girl nodded as she showed her now glowing staff.

"I used a knowledge enchantment to mimic your language. I'm Lelei the local mage."

"Magic user? Like real magic?" Mary said in amazement.

"Rory Mercury?" Daniel asked.

Lelei nodded.

"She's an oracle for the god of death Elmroy, oracles like her usually protect small folk."

"Well it sounds like somethings going on with her up there." Daniel said as he and Jiraiya got up and walked to Itami's vehicle before they saw what she was doing. Both sweat dropped as Itami turned to them.

"Help me!"

"...Uhhh." Daniel said.

"That ain't right." Jiraiya said.

"We better make sure nothing happens." Daniel and Jiraiya got in the back of the vehicle and sat beside the unconscious elf girl.

The convoy began moving as Rory sat between Itami and Takeo.

They entered a more arid canyon area, the sun coming down on them hard.

"Looks like some different terrain."

"We're pretty far from the village, I wish this would be over already." Itami said before wiping some sweat off his face.

"It's much hotter here than in japan." He said looking up at the sky before he saw something. It looked like a wild wyrmling dragon , the same kind that was ridden by the locals in the previous battles.

This caught Itami's attention as the dragon got closer before something snatched it up with massive jaws.

The convoy's eyes widened as they saw it was the fire drake.

"Oh shit!"

The dragon roared as it came down an breathed fire at the villagers who screamed in terror before scattering.

"Battle stations!" Itami shouted.

Several the wagons were burned or torn apart as the vehicles turned and drove at the dragon as it set down.

"Just like the movies!" Tomita shouted.

"Keep moving around it, don't bunch up!" Itami shouted as they began firing at the dragon, their bullets and the turret rounds bouncing off it.

The dragon roared as it tried to blast them with fire and smash them with his feet.

The vehicles kept moving and narrowly avoiding its attacks.

Daniel , Itami, and Jiraiya all fired from the vehicle, Daniel using his FN-scar's grenade launcher while Jiraiya used his sniper rifle.

"Damn it , even the 50 caliber turret rounds are bouncing off its hide." Jiraiya shouted.

Itami gave a very frustrated/fearful expression as the dragon lowered its head.

That was when Daniel heard something, he turned to see the elf girl had woken up.

She got up quickly and stood on her feet, the blanket falling off her.

"Ghaaah!" Daniel shouted as his face turned red.

"Ohhhhhhh." Jiraiya said as he saw her as well.

"Ahhhh!" Takeo said as he lost focus before Itami smacked him.

"Focus private!"

"You're, you're awake." Daniel said, the elf girl not even noticing, or possibly caring that she was naked. She saw the fire drake and had a mixture of fear and anger on her face.

She shouted something in her language to Daniel while pointing at her light blue eye.

"What?"

She shouted again, still pointing when Daniel looked at the dragon again and noticed it had an arrow in its left eye.

"The eyes! Aim for the eyes!" Daniel shouted as he fired a grenade at its head and Jiraiya tried to take aim with his sniper rifle.

The others began shooting at the eyes as the dragon backed up and moved its head before breathing fire at them again.

Jiraiya missed its eye and shouted.

"Fuck! Drive straight!"

"I'm trying!" Takeo shouted.

As their fire drove the dragon back, they heard something else.

In the air they saw a second dragon, much smaller than the one they were fighting, but at least three times bigger than the wymlings they had fought before. This dragon looked almost like a mixture between the two types, having four legs and spikes across its back as well as horns aiming back from the sides of its head. The dragon was a bit slim and streamlined, its scales were a silvery purple color with darker scales on its wings and lighter ones on the stomach. It also had a series of silver armored plates put on its.

On the back of the dragon was a man sitting in a saddle. He wore silver knight like armor with helmet over his head and a sheathed sword on his back.

"Dragon rider!" Lelei shouted.

"Dragon rider?" Shino asked.

Itami and the others weren't sure if this dragon was a threat , until they saw the dragon roar and breath fire into the fire drake's head, the larger dragon roaring as it tried to attack the smaller dragon as it flew around and forced the larger dragon back again.

"We've got an opening, use rockets now!" Itami shouted as one of his men in another vehicle took out a rocket launcher and carefully aimed.

"Fire!"

The man unleashed a rocket that flew through the air and crashed into the dragon's left arm. The convoy saw an explosion as the drake roared in pain.

Their eyes widening as they saw its arm fall of from the elbow.

"Good hit, good hit!" Itami shouted before the massive drake flew up and away from the battle.

The vehicles stopped as Itami let out a relief breath.

"We're alive." Takeo said.

"It's over." Itami said.

Rory smiled as she climbed out and stood on top of the vehicle, looking up at the second dragon and its rider before they flew off.

The elf girl let out a relief breath before she realized she didn't have any cloths on.

She shrieked and tried to cover herself, Daniel placing the blanket back over her as she sat down and used it to cover herself.

"We need to get her some cloths." Daniel said.

Later that night, the convoy and the village survivors met in a grassy area. They saw a series of glowing flowers in the meadow below as they stood over the buried bodies of the villagers who had died in the attack.

There was a silence between the two groups as many prayed, Itami seeing a little girl crying as she looked at one of the graves.

He knelt down in front of the girl and gave her a hug, remembering the little girl from the attack in Tokyo.

"Most are going to relatives neaby." Itami said meeting with Tomita and Daniel.

"Are they going to be alright?" Daniel asked.

"They have bigger problems, many of the kids and old folks lost family members."

The village leader took a deep breath.

"I hate to be cold. But we can't take any more people, we have to leave with our own. Thank you for saving us." He said.

The soldiers waved goodbye to the townsfolk as they departed, Itami and Daniel looking back at the orphans and widows still with them as well as the elf girl, Rory, Lelei and her master.

"What do we do with them?" Shino asked.

Itami took a deep breath before smiling.

"No need to worry, leave it to us." He said trying to lift the survivor's spirits, Shino and the other soldiers smiling.

"Let's get back to base."

* * *

Back in japan, a self defense force colonel was in a large room with several other intelligence officers.

"The latest report from the coalition forces sir." One of the soldiers said as he handed the report to the colonel.

The door opened as two more men walked in. One was a soldier while the other was a man wearing a black suit and tie. He had dark skin , a shaved head, and green eyes with a black goatee.

"Sir, this is agent Wilcok, he's with the CIA."

"CIA?" The colonel said.

"A pleasure to meet you Colonel Asami." Agent Wilcok said as he respectfully bowed.

"No disrespect agent Wilcok , but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here under the orders of president Direll. I'm suppose to work with you on the intelligence collected from the special region."

Colonel Asami sighed.

"Of course you are, big brother is here to watch all our moves."

"I'm not here to do that colonel, I'm here to help you. As a show of good faith." Agent Wilcok said as he placed three mugshots in front of the colonel.

"What is this?"

"Three men we apprehended, they had military equipment and a well detailed plan on getting past your perimeter at the gate to get into the special region."

"What? Who are they!?"

"Currently we don't know, I had them brought to the base detention facility. You can talk to them if you'd like."

"Well, if you're here to help us, I'm glad to have you." Colonel Asami said shaking agent Wilcok's hand.

* * *

Pina entered a chamber in the royal palace where she saw the royal physician looking at Zorzal's arm and other injuries.

Zorzal noticed Pina enter.

"Brother Zorzal." She said.

"Pina, come to check on your big brother, don't tell me you've gotten sentimental." Zorzal said.

"You're the heir to the empire Zorzal and my brother, of course I'm worried about you."

"You should be more worried about yourself Pina, you and your knights. I know about the mission father has given you."

Pina noticed several of Zorzal's officers and knights were also in the room with other physicians looking at them.

Pina took a deep breath.

"That's actually why I came. You've fought these invaders, I know I've only been ordered to observe them, but is there anything you can tell me that could help."

Zorzal sighed, a hard look on his face.

"Pina, whatever you do , do not try and fight them. These people have weapons beyond what you could possibly imagine. They're merciless, slaughtering men in the hundreds, the thousands at once."

"All things I've heard brother, come on, I need to know more."

"Any of you have something for my sister?" Zorzal said turning to his men.

"One of my men who survived claimed he got close enough to see some of their scouts. According to him they wore green multi-color cloths with strange helmets and padded non-metal armor over them." One of the officers said.

"Green." Pina said.

"Their weapons kill from a distance, no armor is able to withstand it." A knight said.

"Pina." Zorzal said as he came up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do this. I can convince father to send someone else."

Pina shook her head.

"I am the princess and the leader of the Rose-order of knights. I must."

"Pina I saw my men die by the thousands. Men I had fought beside for years, they were like a family to me." Pina seeing the sorrow in Zorzal's men.

"We lost mother earlier this year, I couldn't imagine losing you too."

Pina tried to contain her sorrow.

"I must go brother, I must prove the worth of my knights."

* * *

Elsewhere in the special region, Duran laid in a bed bandaged wrapped around his head, his right forearm and where his left arm and leg had been. He had a very sad/tired look on his face as he laid there, contemplating the battle and what had happened.

Moments later the door opened as Duran turned his head and saw a young man enter.

The young man wore blue armor with a cape, he had long orangish hair with light green eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Duran.

"The great lord Duran, or what's left of him I suppose. I must say I'm almost a little disappointed." The young man said.

Duran gave an angry look but it soon turned to emptiness.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"My name is Diabo, but who I am isn't important lord Duran. It's you who. It's so sad that a man of your reputation lies here broken, forever scarred by an enemy you had no hope of defeating, yet you were thrusted into like a sheep waiting for the knives."

"What do you want?"

"Aren't you listening old man, it's not what I want, it's what you want. Do you wonder why the Imperial army wasn't at the battle?"

"What?" Duran said as he turned his head.

"They were wiped out before you arrived, before the allied armies were called upon. Emperor Molt deceived you, he sent you to be slaughtered to protect his empire. You were manipulated, you and your men were slaughtered, for nothing."

Duran tightened his grip on the covers, his teeth grinding as he felt rage build up to a boiling point.

"Lord Duran, emperor Molt shouldn't be allowed to get away with such a crime, wouldn't you agree." Diabo said smiling as Duran turned to him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The soldiers have driven away the fire drake, but with some help,_

 _Pina's quest has started and another plot has begin_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aftermath

* * *

An elf man with blonde hair dashed through the forest with a bow in hand. He reached a village in the forest center with several of the buildings built into the trees. he acrobatically leapt up to a tree house where he saw his daughter asleep.

"Tuka! Wake up!" He shouted as the young woman opened her eyes.

"Father what's wrong?"

"We need to leave now!" He shouted before she saw the fire dragon over them.

She screamed in terror as her father grabbed her hand and lead her away. The dragon began breathing fire into the village destroying everything in sight. Many other elves were burned alive as the young woman watched in horror.

She screamed as fire came all around them, eventually they reached a well.

"Tuka, get in the well, you'll be safe here."

"Father." She said before he tossed her inside, seeing the dragon's head come over her father.

"Father!" She shouted before waking up.

Tuka breathed as she saw herself inside the vehicle with Daniel and Jiraiya sitting over her.

Tuka noticed she had been given a tan shirt as well as some jeans.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked doing his best to speak in her language.

She looked out the window and saw Arnus hill, the coalition having completed their massive star shaped fortress over it.

* * *

At another village a sever held a platter of drinks.

"They drove off a fire drake, what horse shit." A man said.

"It's true, I saw it." The server said.

At another table, Pina sat with three knights, one was a young woman with short brown hair. One a man in his thirties with blonde hair, and the third a man with graying hair.

"What do you think?" The young woman asked.

"I think this beer tastes like piss." The blonde man said.

"Hamilton." Pina said.

"I heard that mercenaries in green drove off the fire drake with help from a rider."

"I know the story, I was there." The server said as they saw her.

"Could you tell us, we'll believe you." Hamilton said as she handed her a coin, the server looking excited.

"Yes! So when the dragon attacked they came and saved us. These people in green came in metal carriages that could move on their own, they used magic I've never seen before to attack the dragon and took off one of its arms, driving it away."

"Green." Pina said thinking about what Zorzal had told her.

* * *

Back at the base, Itami stood at attention with Daniel as the colonel from earlier shouted.

"Ahhh! What have you done!?"

"I shouldn't have brought them here?" Itami said as the colonel covered his face.

"Of course not, now I have to report it."

Itami sweat dropped.

Lieutenant Yanagida stood before general Hazama and general Rooth.

"We've made initial contact with the locals, most of them are human, that report has everything we know about them so far. Communications have been difficult, but so far they appear to be an agriculture based society , we still don't know much about their political structure, but perhaps we could take in several of them."

"If we took them without knowing how to communicate, it could appear to be kidnapping." General Rooth said.

"Itami took several refugees, military or not, that's easy to explain."

"Alright they can stay." General Hazama said.

The colonel let out a relief breath.

"They are allowed to stay. They're your's to take care of."

"Me?"

"Yes you, now get to it!"

Itami and Daniel walked with Itami's men.

"Get them food , clothing, and shelter set up." Itami said sounding tired.

"Lieutenant Itami." He heard turning to see Yanagida.

"Lieutenant Yanagida? What do you want?"

"A word please."

Yanagida lead him to the rooftop of the building they were in.

"Quite funny isn't it, how you lost communications after your fight with the dragon, almost as if you didn't want to be told not to bring those refugees here."

Itami looked nervous.

"Well, the fire from the dragon could have hit our antennas, or this world-"

"You're full of shit. Listen to me, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. This place, its a new world entirely. A world untouched by ours, no pollution, untapped resources, an almost blank slate, the people who are here are so behind technology wise that we can do with them as we please. Thus we have a great opportunity and responsibility."

"We do?"

"Think about it, we've already discovered large ore deposits on this hill alone, the gate to this world is connected to japan, and japan only. This creates a delicate political situation with our world and this world. You've taken in these refugees, that's given you in particular a great edge over everyone here."

Itami sweat dropped.

"I never thought about it like that."

Yanagida turned.

"You're probably going to be given freedom to operate soon Itami. Think about what I've said."

Itami met with the others outside.

"Name please." Itami asked.

"Sage Kato Altesian."

"I'm is student Lelei la Lalena."

"Rory Mercury. Apostle of Elmroy, the god of death. "

"Tuka Luna Marceau. Daughter of Hodolue, of the forest of Koan." Tuka said nervously.

Itami looked at the book of translation.

"Alright , today, make house, outside." He said trying to act it out, the refugees looking confused.

"Smooth." Daniel said as Itami sweat dropped.

"Shut up."

Lelei watched several steam shovels with Tuka, Lelei noticing a spaced out expression on Tuka's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine, it's just there's so many amazing things here, my father is missing all of it, he'll be so disappointed." Tuka said in a certain tone.

Lelei looked confused as Tuka walked off.

Tuka walking through the camp as she looked around at the countless japanese soldiers and american military members there. They gave her strange or amazed looks seeing her ears. Tuka unable to understand them.

She was very confused and frightened by everything that had happened. Her village was gone, she was in a strange place surrounded by strange people, none of whom she could even understand. Tuka was so overwhelmed by this that she almost fell over, bending down to hold her head before hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tuka looking up to see the man she first saw when she woke up.

She didn't understand what he said but could sense his tone.

"Uhh, ar- yo- ok?" Daniel asked trying to speak her language.

"….I don't know." She said shaking before Daniel helped her up.

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

Tuka shook her head.

"Why don't we get you something?" Daniel lead Tuka to one of the dinning facilities.

Tuka sat a small metal container with soup inside of it.

"Chicken soup, it might make you feel better. I know corpsmen Quinn said you recovered, but some chicken soup always helps when you are sick."

Tuka slowly at the chicken soup, never having food that well prepared, she was surprised by it. However, she still ate slowly.

Daniel was eating some chicken and rice with her.

"This is kind of weird, you've probably met humans before, but I've never seen an elf before." Daniel said as Tuka looked at him.

"Right, language." Daniel said sweat dropping.

"Hard enough speaking japanese to half the guys here and english to others, now I have to learn another langue ok let's see." He said looking at the book.

"I've, never, seen, elf before."

"You mean my kind aren't in your world?'

"No, just humans and animals."

"How strange…"Tuka said before she lowered her head again.

"I'm Daniel Rian by the way. Yours was Tuka right?"

Tuka nodded.

"Can you tell me more about your people?"

"We live in the forests around the world, isolated from the empire and other human kingdoms. We live in harmony with nature, and care for it."

"So you're environmentalists, real ones,. Can you do magic?"

"Some."

"That's pretty cool. I was also wondering , how long do you normally live for?"

"Most of our kind live for a practically an eternity. I'm a hundred and twenty-six."

"An eternity! Geez it is like a fantasy novel come true, that's amazing." Daniel said.

Daniel noticed she seemed to get sadder the more she talked about her people.

"Ahhh, well, maybe I should tell you more about me. I come from a place called America."

"America?"

"A lot of us here do, the rest are from Japan."

"Japan? Are these different worlds?"

"Well to you I suppose, but in our world Japan and America are countries."

"You're allies?"

"Exactly."

"So you're a soldier of the kingdom of America?"

"Well we're a republic, and technically I'm an airman , soldier refers to a member of the army…But you don't care, yes I'm a solider. We're all soldiers."

"Why did you come here, why did you help us?"

"Because it was the right thing to do, you needed help and we had to do something."

"Not many here would have helped an elf. Unless they wanted to use me for physical pleasure."

Daniel's face turned red.

"Ahhh yeah don't worry, nobody here's going to do that to you."

"You're all soldiers aren't you."

"We're not soldiers like that. I promise nobody's going to touch you, and if someone does try just tell me , Itami, or someone else, we'll put a stop to it."

Tuka gave a slight smile.

"Thank you." She said.

* * *

Later that night, Tuka was with Lelei and Rory in a bath tent set up, Shino guarding the entrance.

"Ahhh, I can't believe they actually have a working bath in a military camp." Rory said.

"I've never had a real bath before, have you?" Lelei asked.

"Back at the temple of Elmroy we had one that was able to use a few times. But Itami said the people here can use this anytime." Rory said.

The two noticed Tuka was being quite, her expression a little different.

"Who was the one who pulled me from the well?" She asked.

"It was the one called Daniel I think." Lelei said.

"Daniel was the one who saved me. Daniel." Tuka said blushing a little.

Rory and Lelei looked at her.

"You seem to be recovering well." Rory said.

"Huh?"

"You lost your entire village and family. We understand if you need time to recover." Lelei said.

Tuka sighed.

"These people have done so much for us. I don't think I can ever repay them."

"It's ok Tuka , most of the people here are refugees. You're among friends." Lelei said as Tuka smiled a little.

* * *

Elsewhere Itami and Daniel were with Tomita, Shino, Takeo, Mary, and Jiraiya in the base fitness center.

Mary and Shino both doing some leg work outs while Takeo ran on the treadmill, and Tomita doing some pull ups with Jiraiya.

Daniel was spotting Itami as he did some bench presses.

"I still can't believe that Rory girl did that to you."

"Can we stop talking about it." Itami said as Daniel smiled.

"Sorry man, I know she's like sixteen, don't want to get you in trouble or anything." Itami racked the weights and wiped the sweat off his face.

"You're up." Daniel laid down on the bench and began doing reps.

"So what did the other Lieutenant have to talk to you about?"

Itami sighed.

"Just about my impact in bringing the refugees here, and the political consequences."

"I suppose that's something we didn't think about, I can only imagine what the people back home think. Everything we do will be put in question. I feel bad for the higher ups, all the people they're going to have to answer too."

"It doesn't help that I already have so many people watching me."

"You're hero Itami. If anyone will be able to get away with anything."

"After what we did with that dragon, we're all heros now, to these people anyway."

"I'll bet this place will give you a lot of ideas for that manga of yours."

Itami smiled a little.

"It should, that's one thing I can look forward to here."

"I'd keep that a secret from private Takeo." Daniel said as he racked the weights.

Itami sighed.

"You should have heard the shit he asked me when he found out I'm the author. All of his freaking fetishes."

"Oh we all heard, someone left the radio on."

Itami's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no no." Itami said.

Daniel laughed a little as Itami racked the weights.

"Easy Itami, I'll keep it quite."

Itami exhaled.

"That elf girl Tuka, she talked to me."

"Really, is she ok?"

"I think it's too early to tell. She's still traumatized , but we talked a bit about each other. I told her a bit about myself and she told me about her species."

"What are they like?"

"Like fantasy elves, they live for a thousand years, live in the forest."

"Wow, what are the odds of that."

* * *

The next morning, Itami was inside a makeshift office signing some paperwork.

He sighed as he stretched his arms behind his back.

"I hate after action reports." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itami said before he saw it was Mary.

"Oh corpsmen Quinn. Is everything ok?"

Mary looked concerned.

"It's the elf girl, Tuka."

"Has her condition changed?"

"No she's fine physically, but since last night, she's been asking for for two of everything. Two sets of cloths, two meals."

"She has?"

"But that's not the strange part, the second set of cloths she's been asking for has been for a man. According to Lelei she's been wondering around the refugee camp as well, talking to herself."

"Do we have a psychiatrist here?"

Mary nodded.

"I asked her to see Tuka, a chaplain too, but Tuka didn't want to talk to either of them."

Itami nodded.

"Maybe Daniel should talk to her again."

* * *

Back in the refugee camp, Tuka was with Rory. The two sitting on a table together.

"This place is quite amazing, they have baths, better structures than anything i've ever seen. This is temporary lodging?" Rory asked before she saw the sad/scared look on Tuka's face.

"Are you ok?"

Tuka sighed.

"The people here have been so kind, they've given us everything. But, we can't stay here forever. Eventually we'll have to take care of ourselves. I don't really know how to, not alone…. I know Daniel said no one here would touch us, but when we leave. What if we end up having to sell ourselves to hill soldiers." Tuka said shaking before they two saw someone wearing hazmat gear with a mask.

Tuka almost shouted as Rory held her halbert.

The person took off the mask revealing it to be Lelei.

"Lelei!" Tuka shouted.

"It's safe outside, you guys should see this."

Lelei lead them to the hill where they saw a massive graveyard. Thousands of dead soldiers, as well as non-human warriors.

Rory took a deep whiff with a pleasured look as Tuka looked afraid.

"This was where the JSDF and Americans wiped out the allied armies."

"Why did you bring us here?" Tuka asked.

"Look." Lelei said as they saw dozens of dead wyrmling dragons on the ground.

"Wyrmling dragon scales. They fetch a good price, and the SDF doesn't seem interested in them. With them we could take care of ourselves." Lelei said as Tuka seemed less scared.

* * *

Itami and Daniel stood at attention in front of the colonel from earlier.

"You want to head to the nearby imperial city of Italica?" The colonel asked.

"Yes sir, according to the refugees is a trade hub. It we establish contact with the people there, we could learn more about the inhabitants, their economy, society , and possibly make a friendly relation." Itami said.

The colonel sat back.

"Alright , you may take your team there. But use caution."

"Yes sir." The two officers said before their convoy was loaded up with Itami's team.

Itami sighing as he sat beside Takeo in the lead vehicle.

"How did we end up as a taxi service?" Itami said.

"Come on sir, we'll get to see more of the locals. Maybe even a girl with cat ears." Takeo said sounding excited before Tomita smacked the back of his head.

"Enough of that private." The first sergeant said.

In the back of the vehicle, Jiraiya sat with Tomita in the back. Rory, and Lelei already in the back with a bag filled with wyrmling scales. Tuka nervously looked around before she saw a hand extend toward her. Daniel in front of Tuka before she took his hand and was pulled into the vehicle.

The convoy leaving the base on Arnus hill towards Italica.

Inside the command center general Hazama and general Rooth were speaking with Lieutenant Yanagida.

"The national Diet is inquiring on the recent incident with the fire drake, they somehow found out local civilians died in the incident and demand the commanding officer on scene return to explain the event." Yanagida said.

"Damn politicians." Hazama said.

"One of my officers was there as well." Rooth said.

"Yes, but mine was in charge, they'll want Itami and your officer. Where are they?"

"They left for Italica."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the team heads to Italica what will await them there_

 _Tuka is still recovering from her loss, but she has help_

 _Also to answer a question, the dragon rider used a sword because the rider is based off of dragon riders from Eragon who used sword, yes a Lance would be more practical, but this is a special sword._

 _So until next time, please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The battle of Italica

* * *

The convoy moved down the dirt road across the special region.

Itami was in the front and looked back as he saw Tomita looking at a map of the region with Lelei, showing her how to use a compass.

"The drill sergeant from hell they called him." Takeo said as Itami saw Tomita smiling and talking softly.

"Hard to believe isn't it."

Tuka's face was red as she sat in the back, looking at Daniel a few times with a nervous expression.

Rory noticed this and gave her usual smile, leaning close to Tuka.

"So you know what you want?" She said as Tuka almost yelped.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked as Tuka tried to calm down.

"I.."

"Lelei says these dragon scales are worth a lot of money. What are they used for?" Daniel asked.

"They're not easy to come buy, and can be used for many things."

"Y'all should make a fortune with em then." Jiraiya said as he cleaned his sniper rifle.

"Tuka, Itami tells me you've been having trouble sleeping." Daniel said.

"Huh?"

"He says you've been seen wondering the refugee camp at night. Is everything alright?"

Tuka sighed.

"I'm just looking for him."

"Him?"

"Papa." Hearing her say that made Daniel and Jiraiya concerned, the two looking at each other.

As Takeo drove he noticed smoke in the distance.

"Smoke." He said as Itami opened his eyes.

"Smoke?"

Itami saw it as well, Lelei coming up.

"What's in that direction?"

"Italica." Lelei said.

Itami and the others were now concerned.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Itami said before getting on the radio.

"All units be on alert." Itami said before he saw Rory poke her head up , a look of desire on her face as she licked her lips.

"Rory, what's wrong?"

She giggled.

"I smell blood."

* * *

Smoke rose from outside Italica's walls, dozens of men lay dead with hundreds wearing various armor attacking the city walls. On the walls Pina shouted at the men on the walls with them as they fired arrows and hurled rocks down at the attackers. The men on the walls wore scarce armor if any.

Pina and her knights covered in sweat and dirty from days of fighting.

The attackers began to bring up a battering ram.

"Oil now!" Pina shouted as the men on the walls pour burning oil over the walls and onto the battering ram, the ram burning apart with the men around it as several more were cut down by arrows.

Pina saw the commander of the attackers order a withdraw, the princess giving a relief breath as she turned back to the inside of the wall and saw the exhausted defenders behind the wooden barrier around the gate. Most of them being armed civilians.

Pina have a tired sigh as she sat against the walls and saw the other exhausted defenders.

"Norma, Hamilton, are you hurt!?" She shouted.

Down by the wooden barrier were dozens of bodies. Standing over them were two knights, the blonde man and brown haired young woman. Both looking exhausted.

"We're alive." Hamilton said as she sat on the ground.

Pina slowly came down as a third knight, the oldest smiled at her.

"How cold, you weren't concerned for me princess?" He asked

"Your safety was never in doubt Grey." She said.

Pina walked through the streets of Italica with her knights.

"How many are there left?"

"At least a thousand princess, and that was the last of our oil." The blonde man said.

"Perfect." Pina said sounding frustrated.

"How did we end up here?" Hamilton asked as Pina looked angry and turned.

"When I heard an army was invading Italica , I assumed it was the invaders from another world. How was I suppose to know it would be remnants of the allied armies. Not to mention after we found out what was here, we couldn't let them take the city." Pina turning to the resting defenders.

"They'll come back! Refortify those positions! If we can hold out a little longer, my knights will arrive!" Pina shouted as the defenders began working.

"If only the Empire's garrison were still here, this battle would be over by now." Norma said.

"You can thank the invaders from the other world for that." Pina said.

Pina's armor was now off as she sat down on a couch inside a small castle-manor in the city center.

She was in a fancy room with a uniformed servant standing over her.

"Your highness, the battle has been going on for days now."

"You want to surrender?"

"I can't just help but wonder if we should just give it to them."

Pina drank whine from a goblet before setting it down.

"Give these bandits one of the most dangerous things in the world, and then hope they don't slaughter the men, pillage the city, and rape the women." The servant looked afraid.

A woman servant brought Pina some food , the princess exhausted as she tried to eat. After finishing she got up.

"I need to sleep, if I don't wake up pour water on my head." She said before entering a chamber with a bed in it.

As Pina laid down she lamented her situation.

"My first battle and I lay on the edge of oblivion. The conscripts are close to breaking, and one of the most precious treasures in the world close to falling into the hands of bandits."

* * *

As Pina slept she began to relive memories of her past. She saw herself as a little girl watching her brother Zorzal on horseback. Zorzal fought off multiple knights who were also on horseback.

"Yes my prince!" The lead knight shouted as Zorzal continued to fight his instructors.

Pina had stars in her eyes watching her brother fight. Another day in the palace, she wore makeshift armor with several noble girls her age also in armor.

"From now on, you're all part of my knights. We will be an order of righteous warriors, disciplined and fierce."

"Yes ma'am." The little girls said before they heard a laugh.

Pina turning to see Zorzal standing nearby.

"This is too cute, my baby sister wants to have her own order of knights." Zorzal said.

"My knights will be the pride of the empire big brother!" Pina shouted.

Zorzal smiled.

"Well if you're going to try and turn these little noble girls into knights, you may as well do it right." Zorzal said as Pina saw a knight come up beside him.

"This is commander Grey, a veteran knight. If anyone can help you, it's him." Zorzal said as Grey came closer.

"You're going to teach us?" Pina asked as Grey smiled and nodded.

"Where do we start?"

"Well the basic fundamentals for any soldiers are to march."

Pina began marching the little girls through the palace.

"Left, right, left, right." Pina said as many other nobles saw this and laughed a little, young Hamilton tripping.

"Geez Hamilton, you don't even know your left from your right!" Pina yelled.

"Forgive me!"

Grey smiling as he saw the girls continue marching.

As time passed he showed them how to properly fight with swords, spears, and other weapons, the girls practicing archery, horseback riding, and unarmed combat.

When Pina was an adult, she knelt in her armor with dozens of knights behind her, men and women alike with a banner of a rose around a golden symbol on a red background.

They knelt before emperor Molt who now rose.

"In the name of emperor Molt Sol Augustus. I hereby declare you the Rose Knight order."

Pina and her knights stood at attention with their banner raised. They were outside the palace with other knight orders as formations of legionaries marched forward.

Pina looking upset as she sat her brother and his generals at the front.

Zorzal stopped as he dismounted before his father.

Zorzal bowed to his father before several men were brought forward, all bounded and ruffed up. Zorzal stepping in front of the first while one of his men handed him a banner wrapped around a crown.

"The king of Tizonn." Zorzal said as he laid the banner and crown before his father.

"The king of Reshot." Zorzal said laying another banner and crown down.

"The king of Yalt, the king of Surton, the king of Wakeen." Zorzal said as Molt smiled.

"Zorzal El Caesar, my beloved son. With a single army you have added five kingdoms to our glorious empire's territory."

"Actually, six father." Zorzal said as another bound person was brought forward and placed before Molt.

This was a young woman with light skin and snow white hair that went past her wast. Across her forearms was white fur , the same being on her legs below the knees. On the top of her head a pair of white rabbit like ears.

The woman wore revealing body armor and had pinkish eyes with a defiant look on her face.

"The bunny warrior queen Tyuule."

"Defeated in single combat by Zorzal." One of his men said.

"Really." Molt said as Zorzal kept a disciplined and humble look, Pina looking frustrated.

Later that night, she slammed her fist into a pillar.

"Honor guards! Is that all my knights are to my father, just a decoration. We belong with Zorzal, fighting beside our armies!" Pina shouted in frustration.

"You must be patient my princess, the time will come when the empire will need us." Grey said putting his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Pina was woken up by water as she shot her head up and saw the servant woman.

"What's happening?! Have they returned!?"

"No."

"Is it my knights!?"

"No." The woman said nervously.

The convoy had reached Italica. The city walls were worn from battle and the city itself around a series of fertile fields.

Itami and the others could see hundreds of dead men around the walls.

"This city is being attacked." Itami said in concern.

"Maybe we should pull back." Takeo said.

"We should at least see what's happening." Daniel said as Itami nodded.

"Let's go talk to them. Be prepared in case they try something." Itami said as Daniel loaded a magazine into his FN-scar and got out with Itami, Tuka looking nervous for him.

On the other side of the gate, Pina was looking through a hole.

"Metal carriages with no horses? What is this?" She asked.

"Princess look." Hamilton said as she saw a pair of men get out of the first with a cyan hair girl, a blonde elf, and a teenager in dark attire.

"A mage, an elf, Rory Mercury!" Pina shouted.

"The oracle of the god of death." Grey said in concern.

"Could she be here to help us, or the enemy?" Norma asked grabbing his sword.

"She'd be in by now if it was the enemy. Wait a minute." Pina said looking closer at the men who came closer, noticing one was wearing green and they both had what looked like jacket armor over them.

"No, could it be, the invaders, the people in green!" Pina shouted as her knights drew their swords.

"What do we do!?" Hamilton asked.

Pina shook in fear.

"They aren't attacking. Which means they bring words not steel. Perhaps we can talk this out without providing them." Pina said as she nervously unlatched the gate and threw it open.

"Welcome to Italica!" She shouted before realizing she hit someone. Itami on the ground with Daniel and the others over him.

"Oh no." Pina said.

"What's wrong with you!? Did it not occur to check if someone was there?" Tuka asked angrily as Daniel poured some water from his canteen onto Itami who shook his head.

"Ouch."

Pina saw the rest of the convoy come up , the people inside looking frightened.

"Ask who's in charge." Itami said as Lelei turned to Pina.

"Lieutenant Itami wishes to know who is in command?"

"I am, Princess Pina Co lada!"

Lelei told Itami and the others.

"Ok…Princess!" They all shouted.

They were lead inside the city by Pina and her knights who were still quite nervous.

"So you're the princess of the Empire?" Itami asked while Lelei translated.

"I am the daughter of Emperor Molt."

"That makes things interesting." Shino said.

"What's going on here, why is this city being attacked?" Daniel asked, Lelei translating.

"Those men are scattered remnants of the allied attack on Arnus hill….The armies your side slaughtered. They have come to pillage Italica, after all it is the center of trade for this part of the empire. It has much wealth." Pina said, Itami and Daniel able to tell she was hiding something.

At the same time they also didn't like the idea that these people were in danger because of something their side did.

Shino and the others saw the tired, hurt, and frightened people in the streets of the city.

Tomita seeing a skinny child near a corner, came over and knelt down handing him a spare ration from his kit, the boy eating it and looking a little happier.

"So you're the invaders?" Norma asked.

"Your empire attacked Japan first, we're here in response to that attack." Itami said.

"Why have you come here?" Pina asked.

"Well to make contact with your empire actually. We were hoping to establish some friendly relations, but we weren't expecting a princess." Daniel said.

"If there is a battle here, I must take part in it. Elmroy demands it." Rory said.

"We could make a huge difference here." Mary said.

"I disagree, we shouldn't get involved in this." Shino said.

"With our guns we could take down that attacking army." Jiraiya said.

"I'm not sure, there's less than thirty of us." Daniel said.

They were lead into the manor and walked through the halls, seeing a series of tapestries decorating them.

"This city's count was killed leading the garrison beside my brother, with him dead his daughter has taken his place." Pina said as they reached a chamber with a frightened looking little girl sitting in a chair.

"She's just a kid?" Mary said.

"Countess Myiu turned eleven this month. I am leading the defense in her stead."

Still something didn't sit right with Itami.

"So, these bandits came here to attack a heavily fortified city for plunder. We saw hundreds of men dead outside. There's nothing else here they want?"

Pina looked more nervous.

"This city's garrison died fighting you, it was unprotected, of course they tried to attack." Pina said.

Lelei looking at Pina.

"She's lying, there's something else here."

Itami looked more serious.

"Princess, there's something you're not telling us. Why is this city under attack? Why are all of these people's lives at risk?"

"Princess we can't tell them." Grey said.

"Tell us now." Daniel said in a more stern tone, Pina remembering what her brother had said about them.

She sighed.

"Follow us." The soldiers were lead deeper inside the castle manor and to a chamber with two armored men guarding it.

They reluctantly moved out of the way as the group saw a locked chest inside.

Pina took out a key and slowly opened it. Inside the chest was a large golden stone. The stone was in an oval shape and bigger than a head. Tuka's eyes looking terrified as she saw it, hiding behind Daniel as she shook.

Rory looking amazed as Lelei did the same.

"What is that?" Itami asked.

"That is a linked-dragon egg." Lelei said.

"Dragon, as in the one that attacked us!" Shino said backing up.

"No, that was a fire drake. A linked dragon is the dragon that helped us." Lelei said.

Rory licked her lips as she came closer.

"A linked-dragon is a very rare type of dragon species. The dragon choses one person in the world to bind themselves to in a special link. Once they find that person, the dragon hatches and the person is given superhuman abilities, strength, speed, and extended life."

"Extended life?" Itami asked.

"Immortality " Tuka said nervously.

"That person becomes a dragon rider, one of the fiercest warriors in the world." Rory said.

"That man on the dragon, he was a rider, and that was his linked-dragon." Daniel said.

"Linked-dragon eggs are incredibly rare. They're one of the most valuable and sought after artifacts in the world. Somehow those brigands found out there was one being kept here. If they got it to hatch-" Pina said shaking.

"We'll be taking that." Itami said taking it.

"What are you doing!?" Pina said as her knights drew their swords, Itami's men drawing their weapons.

"If this dragon egg is as dangerous as you say it is, then we're going to watch it. We aren't going to let it fall into just anyone's hands. If you want our help, this is going to happen." Itami said sternly.

Pina reluctantly signaled her knights to lower their swords.

"Fine, I'll need you to defend the eastern gate."

Itami handed the egg to Tomita who put it in his backpack.

"The egg is your responsibility First Sergeant."

"Yes sir."

Pina and her knights watched the convoy move into the city and to the eastern gate, many of the citizens watching in amazement.

"Is it wise to trust them princess?" Hamilton asked.

"We don't have a choice. We won't survive another attack alone, and if they can do what they did to our armies at Arnus hill, then they might be what we need." Pina said.

Itami was in his vehicle on the radio.

"What do you mean you can't make it back Lieutenant!?" The colonel shouted as Itami looked nervous.

"We've gotten caught up in a battle sir."

"The Diet has summoned you directly!"

"The egg." Daniel said as Itami nodded.

"Sir, we've come across something that's considered very dangerous here. A linked-dragon egg, we've also met the imperial princess. I believe it would be in our best interest to ensure both remain safe sir."

"Imperial princess! Shit, you may have a point. I'll see if I can get you some reinforcements."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Itami said as he got out.

"Are you sure they shouldn't be in the manor?" Daniel said as Itami saw Rory, Lelei, and Tuka out.

"I'm not missing out on battle!" Rory shouted.

Tuka grabbed Daniels arm.

"I don't want to leave , I feel safer with you." She said.

"You did drive off the fire dragon. I'd feel safer with you than in a manor." Lelei said.

"They have a point sir. We do have guns." Mary said.

"Alright, but at least wait in the vehicles." Daniel said.

"He's right." Itami said as one of his men lead them inside the first vehicle, Tuka looking afraid as she got in.

Itami and the others got not he wall near the eastern gate. Jiraiya got his sniper rifle out while several of the soldiers set up machine guns on the wall.

"Sir, night vision goggles." Shino said as Itami nodded, taking one from her as he tried to put it on his helmet.

"So what's the plan Itami?" Daniel asked.

"We have a strong fire position, use machine guns and grenade launchers on bunched up groups or siege weapons. Snipers on officers, if they break through the gate use the turrets on them." Itami said.

"Pina said there could be as many as a thousand left, they'll probably try to mass at a single part of the wall. Even with our guns that's a lot of people. It might be a good idea to have a wider base of fire. Spread the damage out more."

"That's true. Sergeant, spread those machine guns out more!" Itami shouted.

"Are you worried?" Daniel asked.

"Now that we have the dragon egg I doubt the princess would needlessly put is in danger. "

"I suppose that's true."

"I'll need you on the left, I'll take the right." Daniel nodded as he went over to his part of the wall.

Itami was having trouble putting his night vision goggles on.

"I'll hold that." Rory said as Itami handed the helmet to her.

"Why are you helping princess Pina?" She asked as Itami put it on.

"What do you mean?"

"She's the princess of the empire, your enemy. Yet your helping her and her people."

"Protecting innocent people is the right thing to do. If we can help these people we should." Itami said as Rory smiled.

"Are you interested in that reason?

"Elmroy is the god of death. Killing to him is not a sin so long as your motive is just. Lies and deception taints the soul, it makes killing sour."

"We are here to protect the people, and to show Pina we shouldn't be enemies."

"I see, you're going to strike terror into her soul!" Rory shouted as she leapt up and spun around on the turret.

"Well that's not-" Itami said sweat dropping.

"If that's the reason, then I'll be happy to help!"

Daniel was with Jiraiya as they picked up a box of grenade launcher rounds before Daniel saw Tuka shaking.

"Corporal why don't you go on without me."

"Yes sir, ease her mind." Jiraiya said as he left.

Daniel got into the vehicle beside Tuka and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Tuka still looked very afraid.

"I've never been in a battle before. Men are going to try and kill us, or do terrible things to me."

"We're not going to let that happen. Soldiers like us protect people from bad soldiers." Daniel said.

"Have you fought people like this in your world?" Tuka asked.

"Well, not exactly like this."

"Do you fight them often?"

"I've been in many battles against them. It doesn't ever seem to get easier."

"Did they have weapons like yours?"

"Some of them."

"How terrifying." Tuka said thinking about it.

"It can be terrifying."

"Even you get scared?"

"Everyone is scared when they go into combat Tuka. Anyone who isn't scared is stupid, but a soldier needs to know how to handle fear."

Tuka still looked very afraid.

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Listen, how about I give you something to protect yourself with."

"Huh?" Tuka said as Daniel took out his sidearm.

"This is a pistol, it's like my gun but smaller. If one of the bandits tries to kill you, use this on them."

He got Tuka out of the vehicle and held her arms as he showed her how to hold the pistol.

"Wait until they get close, turn this lever to here, and then just squeeze this trigger."

"That will stop them?" Tuka said.

"Yes."

Tuka seemed nervous with the gun.

"Just be careful with that, only use it if you have to." Tuka nodded.

"Thank you."

"Daniel get up here!" Itami shouted.

"I've got to go, stay in the vehicle."

"Please , don't die in this battle." Tuka said.

Later that night, Norma was at the north gate, torches lightning the walls as he patrolled them before hearing something. He saw one of the conscripts get hit in the head by an arrow before falling down.

"Arrows! Cover!" He shouted as the men got down.

Norma seeing the bandit army coming at them again with shields and siege ladders.

"The north gate is under attack!" Norma shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pina was with Hamilton and Grey and saw the gate being attacked.

"The north gate! No! Someone get to the east gate, get those green people!" Pina shouted as a runner sprinted across the city.

At the east gate, the teams saw and heard the battle going on.

"It looks like they're attacking the north gate." Tomita said.

"A well disciplined force for a night attack." Shino said.

"Are we going to help them?" Mary asked.

"We haven't had orders to yet, we shouldn't abandon our post on a whim." Itami said as Rory stomped her foot.

"Awww , why aren't they attacking here!" She shouted.

Back at the north gate Norma saw the conscripts get cut down by the bandit soldiers as they reached the walls.

He drew his sword and slashed two of the bandits down before kicking the ladder back. Another slashed at him only for Norma to knock his sword away and then slash across his side.

Norma felt a sharp pain his his shoulder as another bandit stabbed through the gaps in his armor. Norma forcing the man away before lopping his head off.

Five men now surrounded Norma as he cut down three before finally being stabbed to death by the last two.

The world seemed to slow around Pina as she saw Norma's body get hurled off the wall. The bandits overwhelming the wall. The gate began to open as the bandits moved towards the wooden barrier, the armed civilians starting to break.

"How could it have come to this?" Pina said shaking.

At the east gate, Itami saw a man running towards them.

"Help! We need help at the north gate!"

"Let's go!" Itami shouted as they rushed to their vehicles, Rory springing across the city.

Back at the north gate as the sun started to come up, a massive man wearing a skull like helmet and two chained balls on his hands approached the gate, Pina and her knights now standing alone before they heard a roar in the sky.

The three , the bandits, and the civilians in the city looked up in awe to see a silvery-violet dragon flying down at them with a knight like warrior on its back.

The dragon breathed fire across the walls, killing the bandits on the walls before slamming down onto a dozen bandits, the rider leaping off and decapitating the lead bandit.

Pina and her knights were in awe as they saw the rider stand before the bandits with his dragons.

The rider said nothing, he only danced around the bandits as they tried to attack him. The rider cutting them down one by one with superhuman speed, agility, and strength.

The dragon snatched up bandits with its mouth and flattened them with its tail.

Rory mercury finally reaching the barrier before cutting five men in half with her halbert.

"Finally!" She shouted as the rider saw her join him and his dragon.

The convoy of vehicles arrived as well, the soldiers rushing out as they began firing at the bandits with their machine guns and turrets, ripping through them quickly.

"Reinforcements!" Pina shouted as she drew her sword and charged in with her other knights.

"For Japan!" Shino shouted as she put a bayonet on her rifle and charged forward.

"Sergeant get back here!" Itami shouted as he kept firing.

Shino tried to stab a bandit but her knocked her onto the ground with his shield, Shino getting her gun and shooting him before another two came over her.

Itami shot one down before stock striking the other, the man coming back only to have Itami grab his arm and flip him over his body before shooting him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Itami shouted as Shino looked embarrassed.

"Get back in formation!" Tomita shouted as he grabbed her.

Jiraiya had his sniper rifle out and nearly took the heads off the men he sniped, trying to focus on the bandits that got close to Pina and her knights.

"Sierra two-three this is Hunter two-one do you copy over?" Daniel heard over the radio.

"Sierra two-three copies, over."

"Sierra two-three Hunter two-one is inbound to provide air support, waiting for the coordinates, over."

"Roger Hunter two-one, over. Air support is on its way, I need to mark the targets."

"I'm with you Lieutenant!" Tomita shouted as Daniel switched to his grenade launched and fired one at the stairs near the wall, blowing apart several bandits coming down.

Daniel and Tomita fought their way up to the wall, Tomita shooting down more bandits as Daniel got in position and began marking targets.

"Targets marked , standby."

Pina heard something in the air before seeing three flying metal beasts moving faster than anything she had ever seen before.

The ground shook as as series of explosions and fire came from the three A-10s as their strafed the bandits outside the wall.

The bandits in terror , not knowing what to do.

"Good hit, good hit, come around for another pass." Daniel said before he saw Tomita get hit in the back with a sword.

"Sergeant!"

Tomita was unharmed, only his backpack torn, the Sergeant stock striking the man off the wall as Daniel saw the dragon egg roll on the ground.

"No!"

Daniel ran over and tried to grab it as another bandit leapt off a siege ladder and knocked Daniel's gun away.

Daniel backed up and reached for his sidearm before realizing he gave it to Tuka.

"Shit!" He said grabbing his knife.

Tuka slowly looked outside of the vehicle before she saw Daniel without his gun.

"Daniel!" She shouted, trying to tell the other soldiers but the noise drowned her out.

Daniel avoided the sword strikes before kicking the man's arm back and grabbing him, using a fast takedown to bring the man down before stabbing him.

Terrified, Tuka saw another bandit come in behind Daniel. Tuka was shaking but remembered what Daniel told her. She raised the pistol and began to see her village burn down, the terror filling every bit of her being before she remembered something else.

Tuka squeezed the trigger three times, Daniel turning to see a bandit with two bullet holes in him fall off the wall.

Daniel saw the dragon egg roll towards the stairs and sprinted after it.

The rider saw the egg as well and gave a horrified shout as he nearly saw it fall off the wall before Daniel dove and grabbed it. Daniel tumbled down the stairs and landed with the egg safely in his arms.

"Ouch." Daniel said before looking at the egg.

"Well at least the egg unharmed." Daniel said.

Itami and the others heard something else outside the gates, a series of helicopters appearing outside the gates firing on the bandits.

Dozens of soldiers and marines fast roped down from the helicopters and joined the fight. The remaining bandits surrendering within minutes.

Mary rushed over to Daniel after seeing him on the ground, checking him for injuries as he held the egg.

The rider and his dragon slowly walked over and stood over Daniel.

He removed his helmet, revealing his face. The rider had purple eyes with long dark brown hair that was tied back and had bangs. The man's face looked almost like Tuka's in the sense that he had no visible imperfections.

Itami saw Tomita rejoin him as another soldier approached them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Ryuo!" Itami shouted as he and his men saluted.

"Lieutenant Asami, it seems we arrived just in time." The colonel said smiling.

* * *

Inside the manor, Pina sat in a chair beside Myiu, Hamilton in front of them.

Colonel Ryuo was with Lelei as they spoke.

"Regarding the post battle treaty, the empire and ruling house of Italica will pay for all repairs to the city itself , all tax revenue from the last round will be offered to the JSDF for their part in the battle. Prisoners will remain here." Hamilton said reading from a parchment before Lelei translated.

"That will suffice, but inform them that the prisoners must be treated humanely."

"Humanely?"

"No cruel or unusual punishment."

Lelei explained.

"What? These men tried to pillage the city!" Hamilton shouted.

"These are their terms." Lelei said as Hamilton looked nervous, Pina as well.

"Now there is the terms of how long the JSDF will occupy the city."

"Tell them we will be pulling out immediately."

Lelei translated as Hamilton nearly jumped.

Following the negotiations, Pina was with Grey almost shaking.

"They agreed to those terms! That's crazy! They're giving up the rights as victors?"

"I know, I don't know how Hamilton did it. But she convinced them to go with those terms."

Grey sighed.

"Well, we kept Italica and the dragon egg safe."

"Did we Grey?" Pina said sounding defeated.

She lowered her head.

"It was the SDF and the dragon rider who saved the city, not us. The same SDF that wiped out our armies at Arnus, and now we accept terms with them.…"

Grey put his hand on Pina's shoulder.

"We still have to bury Norma."

Pina felt a tear come down her face as she nodded.

* * *

Lelei was now with Daniel, Itami, and the rider.

"His name is Arkanes, he's a dragon rider who came to collect the egg. He wants it."

"This complicates things." Itami said sweat dropping as Daniel held the egg in his arms.

"Tell him we thank him for his help, but this egg needs to stay in the custody of the coalition." Itami said as Lelei translated.

The rider seemed irritated before speaking again.

"He says the egg doesn't belong to you, and that he will be taking it." Arkanes having an intense expression on his face as the other soldiers slowly reached for their guns.

"Tell him that we can talk this out together at Arnus hill. Our superiors are expecting the egg." Daniel said.

Lelei translated as Arkanes sighed.

"He says he'll be there with his dragon, but he won't leave Arnus without the egg." Arkanes turned and left.

"Now the brass will take the heat if he gets the egg." Tomita joked as Daniel put the egg in his bag.

"I'm just glad this whole ordeal is over." Itami said with an exhausted expression.

Inside another chamber , Lelei had joined Tuka and Rory as they placed the bag of wyrmling scales in front of the cities top merchant.

He inspected one closely.

"Fresh wyrmling scales, these aren't easy to come by. How many do you have?"

"Two-hundred." Lelei said.

"Two-hundred!" The merchant shouted in disbelief.

"How much will they go for?"

He took out some parchment.

"This many will go for four thousand silver denarii, however, after the battle and the payments we only have three thousand to give you." He said nervously.

"Three thousand would be plenty." Lelei said as Tuka nodded.

They took their silver and rejoined the others at the convoy.

The other coalition forces had already left, most of the cities occupants had come out to thank them and see them off.

Tuka, Rory, and Lelei getting into Daniel and Itami's vehicle.

"Let's go." Itami said as Takeo started the vehicle and lead the convoy out of Italica.

"So did you sell those scales?" Mary asked.

"Yes, we should have plenty of money now." Lelei asked.

"We come to help them sell some dragon scales and end up in a battle. That's something I'll tell you." Jiraiya said as Daniel smiled.

"I'm glad it all worked out." Tuka nervously took out Daniel's pistol.

"Here."

"Oh right, and thank you." Daniel said as Tuka looked more nervous.

"You saved my life."

"…..I."

"Sir." Takeo said as Itami opened his eyes.

Itami and Takeo saw dozens of mounted knights wearing similar armor as Pina approaching.

"Knights?" Takeo said as Jiraiya looked down his scope at them.

"Sir, they've got a banner with a rose on it. It looks like around half of them are women too." Jiraiya said as the convoy stopped, the knights aiming lances at them before their leader, a young woman with long blonde hair an brown eyes approached.

"Who are thee?" She asked.

"How your fire, we don't want to violate the treaty." Itami said over the radio, his men readying their weapons.

"Where are you coming from?"

"Italica." Takeo said nervously.

"To where?"

"Arnus-"

"Arnus!" The knights drew their weapons and aimed them through the windows at Takeo.

"Are thee the invaders!" The leader shouted before Itami got out and approached.

"Easy there, we mean you no harm, we-" Itami started before another knight held a sword to his throat.

"Surrender!" She shouted.

"Calm down." Itami said before the knights grabbed him.

"Hold your fire!" Tomita shouted.

"Run!" Itami shouted.

"What?! No we're not leaving you!" Daniel shouted.

"Run!" Itami shouted before the convoy sped off, leaving Itami at the mercy of the knights.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Italica is safe, as is the dragon egg,_

 _But now Itami is at the mercy of Pina's knights,_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Setting off

* * *

It was nighttime outside Italica as Daniel and the other soldiers looked at the city from a hillside.

"How do we know Lieutenant Itami isn't dead already." Shino asked.

"Don't say that!" Daniel said in a very stern/afraid tone.

"Those knights looked quite violent." Mary said in concern.

"If he's in there we'll get him out." Tomita said as the others noticed the very concerned/obsessed look on his face.

* * *

Inside the manor the two lead knights stood before Pina as the princess hurled metal goblet at the head of the young blonde knight with brown eyes.

"You idiot!" Pina screamed as the knight stood dumbstruck, blood coming from her forehead.

"Eh?" She said going to her knees as the knight beside her put a cloth against her before he turned to Pina.

"What have we done wrong princess?" He asked Pina looked to her left in concern.

Itami had a black eye, severve beating marks on his face with blood on his mouth, rope around his hands and neck. Hamilton trying to get him free.

"Lieutenant Itami!" She said in concern before he fell over.

"Ahhh!" Hamilton shouted as Pina held her head.

Itami was taken away by several maids as Grey approached Pina who held her face.

"We've violated the treaty after one day. If they use this an excuse to start a war-" Grey started.

"I know Grey…What am I going to do?"

"Itami must be convinced to forgive the offense. By any means necessary."

Pina gave a hard look and nodded.

* * *

Outside the city Daniel was with several of the soldiers, Takeo, Tomita, Jiraiya, Mary, and Shino. The others staying with the vehicles.

"So we'll need you three to cause a distraction so we can get inside the 're going to find Itami." Daniel said.

"The treaty though, if we're seen sir?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know corporal! I don't fucking need that in my head, we're going to rescue him!"

"He's probably dead " Shino said as Daniel looked like he was ready to attack her, Shino backing up.

"Itami is tougher than he seems. He's a ranger." Tomita said.

"What!? As in a U.S army ranger!?" Shino shouted in disbelief.

Itami nodded.

"He was in my ranger class , it's how I met him, he was my ranger buddy." Daniel said.

"How!?"

"After Itami completed officer training his commandant thought he needed additional discipline, so he pulled some strings with a friend he had in the U.S army at fort Benning and get him into a ranger school, he passed."

"Impossible! Ranger's are elite soldiers and leaders who go through hell! Itami! Laid back manga writing Itami!" Shino said holding her head as she fell over, Rory and Tuka laughing a little.

"So Itami is an elite warrior." Rory said in interest.

* * *

Itami woke up in a furnished guest room. His body still ached and he saw four women wearing maids outfits standing over him. One had short black hair and blue eyes, one had red hair with yellow eyes, one long light brown hair and red eyes with a pair of bunny ears on top of her head, and finally a young woman with long violet hair done in a thick pony tail with light blue eyes and old fashioned round bifocals.

"Master you're awake, we were starting to worry. I am Susan." The black haired one said.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Countess Formar's manor."

"So I'm back in Italica, the last thing I remember were those knights taking me."

"Princess Pina deeply apologizes for the incident with her knights. She assures you that she does not condone it and they will be punished. She has brought us here to serve your every need and desire."

"Ahh thank you." Itami said in her more relaxed tone.

He saw the violet haired girl pour some water before noticing she had a tail coming out of the back of her dress and cat ears on the top of her head, as well as short fangs coming out of her mouth, only slightly bigger tan regular teeth. Everything else about her seemed human, the bunny girl as well.

"A cat girl? Just like Takeo wanted." Itami said before he realized he only had his dog tags on, every other piece of clothing had been removed. Itami then thought about what Susan had said, his face turning red.

"No, no , no." He said to himself.

At the city gates, dozens of Pina's knights were guarding the gate and walls. A pair of locals preparing a shop nearby.

"Damn imperial knights, they arrive too late to help us and now they took one of those green people who did help us."

"This will only lead to trouble."

A pair of knights saw Tuka enter with Rory and Lelei.

"Hey it's the oracle."

"Best let her pass." the second knight said as the three walked in. Lelei saying something under her breath before casting her staff , a blue light surrounding the two knights before they fell asleep.

Tuka carefully moved up the stairs to the wall before saying something in an ancient language, a pinkish light enveloping the knights before they too fell asleep.

Rory leapt up onto the wall and signaled Daniel who moved forward with the others.

The team moved through the streets before reaching the manner. Daniel waited with the others as Jiraiya came back.

"I found us a way in sir, clear of guards so long as we move fast." Jiraiya said as Daniel nodded, using a hand signal to direct his team into the manor.

The soldiers moved fast and light, avoiding detection from the knights around the manor.

Tomita carefully used some thermite to open a sealed door.

* * *

Inside the room, the bunny eared girl's ear's rose up.

"Is everything alright?" Susan asked.

"I hear someone entering the manor near us."

"Likely his friends coming to rescue him. Bring them here." Susan said as the young woman left with the cat haired girl.

"Uhhh now that there gone, do you mind if I ask who and what they are?" Itami asked.

"You mean people like them don't exist in your world?" Susan asked.

"Only in manga novels that guys like me write." Itami said in a joking manner.

"Well Mamina is a bunny warrior and Persia is a cat girl."

"…Creative names." Itami said.

"I don't know if you've seen them, but there are other animal races here called morphics. Human like beasts who have humanoid bodies but the fur and features of cats, wolves, dogs, rabbits, things of that nature. Anyway thousands of years ago humans began to interbreed with them, creating hybrids. They can breed with humans but aren't always seen as their equal, luckily for them our last count was quite tolerant." Susan said.

Daniel and his team kept moving through the manor , stacking up by a doorway before Jiraiya took out a breaking charge.

Daniel motioning him not to.

"They don't have guns, just kick it open."

Tomita kicked the door open before they saw Persia and Mamina waiting for them.

"Huh?" Daniel said before Persia caught Takeo's eyes.

"This way please."

Daniel almost sprinted in.

"Itami!" He shouted before seeing the red haired girl give Itami some water.

"Oh hey guys." Itami said as the soldiers gave dumbstruck looks.

* * *

In another room , Pina sat down with the black haired and blonde knights who both looked very ashamed.

"Bozes, Panathe, you both violated the treaty we signed with the coalition. You treated him in a way they don't condone treating prisoners. Your actions may convince them to start a war with us. I don't have to tell you what would happen to the empire." Pina said as Panathe came forward and bowed.

"Forgive us princess, we didn't know." He said.

Pina turned to Bozes.

"Bozes, you were in charge in my stead. We must ensure Itami does not use this incident to start a war. You must convince him to forget your actions, by any means necessary." Pina said as Bozes looked afraid and sad.

"Yes princess." She said.

* * *

Takeo shook as he stood in front of Persia.

"Hello, I am private-first-class Kurata Takeo! Twenty years old, single, soldier in the SDF." He said as Persia giggled a little, her tail starting to wag.

"You defeated the bandit army with so few warriors. It was beyond anything I've ever seen!" Mamina said as Shino gave a proud look.

"That's what us SDF soldiers do, we protect the innocent with out top training."

"Funny I seem to remember Itami giving you some help." Rory said as Shino nervously sweat dropped.

"That shirt looks so amazing, what's the fabric?" Susan asked Tuka.

"I don't really know, but it stretches and feels great."

Mary looked at Itami as Daniel stood beside him.

Itami looking embarrassed as Mary finished checking on him.

"You should be fine Lieutenant." Mary said as Itami looked away.

"Oh relax sir, I'm a professional. Though I can see your work outs are effective." She said as Itami's face turned red before Daniel hit his head.

"Ouch?!"

"What the fuck were you thinking, giving yourself up like that! Are you fucking stupid!" Daniel almost shouted.

Itami gave an embarrassed look.

"I was trying to prevent a bloodbath."

"And what if they had cut off your head! Sent it back to us!?"

"Y'all should calm down sir, he's safe, and we get to spend some time in this castle." Jiraiya said as he sat beside Tomita against the wall.

Tomita nodded.

"My wife and son won't believe half the stories about this place." Tomita said.

Takeo smelled some tea Persia made.

"How is it?" She asked.

"it's so good."

"Meow." She said blushing.

Tomita heard something and turned to see Persia had Takeo against the wall, the private's face turning red as the maid kiss him with her tail wagging, Takeo's speech muffled.

"Private no!" Tomita shouted.

"Sergeant, let's bend the rules a little. This is his fantasy come true." Itami said as Tomita sat back down shaking his head.

"We don't have to leave just yet, do we sir?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well if corpsmen Quinn thinks Itami needs more time to rest." Daniel said as Mary smiled.

"Well in my medical opinion, more time to rest could help his condition."

* * *

Outside the room , Bozes stood in a red nightgown. The gown barely covered her large breasts and the coverings around her waste and upper legs were practically see through.

Bozes shook with a frightened/sad look on her face as she thought about what Pina said. Her eyes tearing up.

"For the empire." She said slowly opening the door to see Takeo holding a camera at the maids, the soldiers, and the other girls all around Itami.

"Ok say cheese." Takeo said as he took the picture, Bozes's face turning red as she shook, Takeo showing the picture to Persia before the group began talking again.

Bozes turning to Itami.

"So will this be a chapter in your next manga?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, maybe I can include Takeo in it." Itami laughed as he saw Persia holding him against the wall again , the private's voice muffled as the cat girl kissed him.

Bozes was filled with rage.

"He dares ignore me, a daughter of house Palestea!"

Jiraiya saw her first, his face turning red as he nearly jumped.

"Good lord!" He shouted before Bozes almost stormed over to Itami who was still laughing with Daniel before he turned to see her hand.

"Huh?"

* * *

A few minutes later Itami was in his uniform with a hand mark on his face. He and the others standing in front of Pina who was livid.

"Bozes, that wound." She said as Bozes kept her head lowered.

"…..I did it."

Pina screamed as she held her head.

"Princess, it's time we take Itami back. You can work this out yourself." Tomita said as Lelei translated.

"No wait! We'll make this right, Bozes will service you! She'll service all your men! The maids as well….." Pina looking very nervous.

"…..Even I shall, if you so desire." Pina said as the maids now looked afraid, backing up before Lelei translated.

"Ahhh! No!" Itami shouted.

"Lieutenant Itami has been called back by the Diet." Tomita said.

"Their senate has called him to make a report." Lelei said as Pina nearly froze in fear.

"His senate! When he tells them what happened." Pina said to herself.

"Please! Allow me to come with you, to make a formal apology to your commanders!"

After Lelei translated, Itami turned to Daniel and Tomita.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe the brass would like to see her, being a princess and all." Tomita said.

The soldiers returned to the convoy, Pina and Bozes both in their armor as they joined them.

The two nervously got into one of the vehicles, sitting across from Jiraiya and Tomita.

Itami was in the passenger seat as he saw Persia still kissing Takeo through the open window.

"Persia come on." Susan said pulling her off.

Takeo's face red.

"Persia-san, I'll be back!" He said.

"I'll be waiting!"

Tomita felt his head get smacked by Tomita.

The first sergeant turned to Itami.

"The colonel says it's fine to bring Pina."

"Good let's get out of here." Itami said as the vehicles moved away from Italica.

Bozes and Pina were uneasy inside the vehicle as it moved.

"Princess, it's Arnus hill!" Bozes shouted as Pina saw the hill.

"What? We're here already!?"

The two then saw several helicopters and tanks moving outside the base. The two watching in terror as the war machines got closer.

They could also see groups of SDF force soldiers and American marines doing war exercises outside the base, a few groups on firing ranges.

"What magic is this?" Pina said as she saw a target get torn apart.

"Not magic." Lelei said as Pina turned to her.

"Their weapons are called guns, they fire a piece of lead across a great distance."

"What kind of enemy are we fighting?" Pina said shaking thinking about the imperial army being decimated by them.

"There ain't no weapon finer than a sniper rifle, clean , efficient, powerful. This baby is it all." Jiraiya said cleaning his sniper.

Eventually they reached the base, Itami getting out as Pina tried to reach him.

"Itami, I was hoping we could-"

"Sorry I have to deal with this Diet thing. Corporal Kita and Sergeant Shino will take you to the commanders." Itami said before he walked off.

"Fuck!" Pina said.

"I didn't have a chance calm him down about the situation."

The two followed Shino and Jiraiya, Bozes looking nervous.

"I didn't expect to see knights when I came here. But lady knights is even more amazing." Jiraiya said as Bozes turned to him.

"You have knights in your world?"

"A long time ago."

"No knights?" Bozes said in almost disgust.

"Ya got special forces like me I suppose."

"Ahh so you are sir Jiraiya?"

"Nah, I'm just corporal, ya'd call an officer sir."

Bozes looked at Shino again before noticing a pair of women marines walking by. Jiraiya and Shino saluting one who was a captain.

"So Shino and Mary aren't the only women in your army?" Bozes asked.

"Nah, we got plenty of ladies in the military. I suppose some countries don't. I reckon y'all don't have many fighting ladies here."

"Not in the human kingdoms. There's the warrior bunnies, most of their kind are women , but they have enhanced reflexes and agility. Only the rose knights allows women in its ranks."

"If y'all fight like yer princess y'all must be fierce."

Bozes smiled a little.

"Thank you. Women in your army are fierce too?"

"You kidding? Corpsmen Quinn saved my life in the desert. I took shrapnel from an RPG, that lady patched me up while under fire. She's made a steel."

They eventually reached a room where Bozes and Pina stood across from general Hazama and Rooth with Lieutenant Yanagida beside them.

"Lieutenant general Hazama of the JSDF, Major general Rooth of the USAF." Lelei said.

"I am princess Pina Lo Cada! Daughter of emperor Molt Augustus!"

Lelei translated.

"Pleasure to meet your princess. It's nice to finally talk with someone in power here." General Rooth said as Lelei translated before they sat down.

"So why did you come to see us?" Hazama asked.

"I came to formally apologize for the actions of my knights and the violation of the treaty." Lelei translated.

"Yes I heard about the incident." Hazama said as Pina looked nervous.

"A misunderstanding then?" Rooth asked.

"If the terms of the treaty are a problem." Hazama said as Pina looked terrified.

"No! The terms are more than fair!"

Yanagida smiled.

"Itami says the lady there gave him quite a hard time." He said as Bozes shook.

"But he says he's willing to overlook it. Did he do something to provoke you?"

"No." Bozes said quietly.

"Easy." Rooth said to Yanagida as he saw how frightened Pina and Bozes looked.

* * *

In Itami's makeshift office , he talked with Daniel.

"Why the hell do I have to come to the Diet now, I thought they just wanted you?"

Itami smiled.

"They requested all officers present."

"They can't call me in, I'm in the American military."

"President Direll authorized them to."

"Damn it." Daniel said as Itami smiled.

"I know how much you love public speaking Daniel."

"Yeah yeah."

"By the way, they wanted Tuka to come as well, seeing as she's the only survivor of her village and was involved in the incident. Would you mind telling her she'll be coming. Seeing as she's most comfortable around you?"

"Sure. Night." Daniel said as as he left.

Itami heard his phone go off and saw a series of messages.

"The fire won't stay on. It's getting colder. I'm starving!"

Itami sighed.

"Oh boy." He said before hearing the door open.

He turned to see Pina standing there looking nervous.

"Pina?" He asked, doing his best to speak in her language.

"Itami….I wanted to finish talking about what happened with my knights."

"Pina it's fine." Itami said as Pina still looked very stressed out.

"I just need to know you won't bring this up to your senate."

"Pina you need to calm down." Itami said as he sat her down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It can't be good for you to be so stressed."

"How can I not be, I barely know you , my knights attacked you after we made a treaty. Now you're about to report to your senate what happened! Your nation having so easily wiped out out armies! The fate of my empire is in your hands!"

Itami sweat dropped.

"If it makes you feel better Pina, you could come."

"What?"

"I could pull some strings. I'm sure they'd want to meet the princess of the empire. Plus you'd be able to explain yourself to them directly."

Pina seemed a little less nervous.

"Yes, I could ensure they understand. Thank you Itami!" She almost shouted before giving an exhausted look.

"How do you stay so calm?"

Itami put his hand on the back of his head.

"I guess I just try to look past the stressful things in life." He said before Pina nearly feinted from exhaustion. Itami catching her before sighing.

"I better get you some rest." Itami said before picking Pina up in his arms.

He carried her to another building and laid her down in a bed. Carefully removing her armor before setting it beside the bed.

He yawned before nearly falling asleep.

"I better get going before I." Itami said before falling asleep beside the bed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the camp, several marines and JSDF soldiers held their guns up as a large silvery-violet dragon landed, a knight like figure getting off her back as the JSDF approached.

"Hands up!" He shouted before the rider snatched the gun out of his hands and bend it in half, the soldiers and marines backing up as the dragon growled.

Lelei approached him with Yanagida.

"Rider Arkanes." She said as he turned.

"Ahh the dragon man, the one who wants the egg we wound. Tell him to follow us, but the dragon has to stay." Yanagida said as he saw the dragon loom over him.

The lieutenant giving a frightened look as she growled, Arkanes speaking.

"He says his dragon comes." Lelei said as Yanagida heard the intensity in Arkanes's voice.

"Fine."

In another building. Tuka was staring at the extra supplies given to her by the coalition.

"Tuka." She heard looking up to see Daniel approach.

"Daniel, I didn't know you were coming."

"I thought I'd check up on you. Everything ok?" He asked.

"We're fine." She said.

"Well, Itami wanted you to know that his senate wants to see you as well."

"Me go to your world?"

"You'd be an emissary of your world to ours."

Tuka looked very nervous.

"Tuka it's nothing to be afraid of, we'll be with you the whole time. You'll love it."

"….Why do they want me?"

Daniel tried to avoid brining up the fire drake incident, giving a nervous look.

"Well, we've been with you for so long. We've haven't made such a close relationship with others in this world. They just want to get to know you guys more."

"Ok….You'll be with me the whole time right?" She said.

"Absolutely. Tuka, you said we earlier, who were you talking about?"

"Papa and me." Tuka said looking at the extra supplies.

"Papa?" Daniel said before Tuka noticed Daniel's bag.

"The egg?" She asked.

Daniel looked inside and saw he still had it.

"Ohh look at that, I guess I forgot I still had it. I wonder if that Arkanes came here looking for it yet?" He said now holding the egg.

He saw how uncomfortable Tuka looked around the egg.

"Tuka, what did you mean by papa?"

"Well I haven't been able to find him yet tonight, but I know he's around the camp somewhere."

Daniel was now very concerned for her.

"Shit…What do I do?"

"Tuka…Have you seen your father since we found you?"

"He's around here somewhere. Daniel is your papa waiting for you?"

Daniel was silent for a moment.

The two then heard something else, a strange noise that emanated from the room.

"What's that?" Daniel said reaching for his sidearm. Tuka grabbed onto his other arm and held on tight as they looked around. Eventually they realized the wailing sound was coming from the egg.

"What the?!" Daniel said before the egg moved. Tuka almost pulled Daniel back as the egg shook again, finally a crack forming on it as Daniel aimed his pistol at it, Tuka shaking in fear as the egg cracked again and again before hatching.

The two watched closely as a small dragon hatchling lay in the remnants of the egg. The dragon was no bigger than a dog with four legs, a triangular shaped head with two horns coming out of the back, a spiked spine and tail, as well as two wings. The dragon had glittering gold scales and let out of quite sound as it got onto its feet and began looking around.

Tuka began to have flashbacks of the fire drake and shook in fear, her eyes tearing up as she clutched onto Daniel's arm so tightly it started to hurt him.

The dragon slowly moved towards them as Tuka tried to moved them away, Daniel on the other hand watching it in amazement, putting his gun away as he knelt down and tried to pet it.

"Easy there little guy, my God, a real dragon hatchling! This is amazi-" He started before the dragon opened its mouth, a golden light hitting Daniel's bare right hand as he cried out in pain, falling onto the ground as he clutched his hand.

"Daniel!" Tuka shouted as she tried to help him. Daniel looking at his hand only to see a shining mark there in the shape of a dragon. The small golden dragon coming over beside his hand and licking it.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yesterday I had like 70 percent of this chapter done and I come home today and my entire desktop on my mac is just gone, I spend two hours after studying and doing taxes but can't get it back. So I said fuck it and re-wrote it, I didn't really think I could actually do it but here it is._

 _The team will soon go to our world, and the egg has hatched for Daniel_

 _As I've said before, please let me know specifically what you like and don't like via reviews, it helps me as a writer and let's me know you guys like the story and want to see more_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Onward through the gate

* * *

A knight-like figure carefully entered a chamber with a young man reading a map, the room only lit by a single candle.

The knight-like figure looked nervous as he stood before the other man.

"Duncan, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What do you have to report?"

"Diablo….I'm afraid the attack on Italica , has failed."

Diablo put down his quill and sat up.

"Failed?"

"Our force was wiped out completely."

"How? I was certain there was only a skeleton force of knights and militia guarding the city."

"They received help, from the invaders in green, and a dragon rider."

"What? They slaughter the empire's armies at Arnus then come to their aide?"

"From what I understand they made a treaty, and took the dragon egg."

"Ahh that explains it. How unfortunate, that egg would have been quite useful to us even if it never hatched. Still this treaty between the empire and invaders concerns me. My plans required their war continuing."

"It seems princess Pina is traveling to their world through the gate. Possibly to their senate, apparently some of her knights violated the treaty without her knowledge , kidnapping and harming one of their men."

Diablo smiled.

"Then war is still possible. We must ensure the Empire remains at war with invaders. If they're heading to their world then they'll be opening the gate again." Diablo turned.

"Bring me our best assassin."

* * *

At the base on Arnus hill, Daniel lay inside a medical cot with a doctor looking over him.

"Well Lieutenant in all my years in the medical field I've never see anything like this." The doctor said as he looked at the glowing dragon-shaped mark on Daniel's hand.

"Other than that you seem to be in perfectly fine health. But I'd like you to stay here a bit longer, let some specialists look at you."

"Alright captain, if you say so." Daniel said before they heard a commotion. Daniel and the doctor seeing none other than Arkanes push two JSDF soldiers away who tried to keep him back.

"The rider! Where is he!?" Arkanes shouted, Daniel recognizing the language as another soldier tried to keep him back, only to be pushed aside as Arkanes reached Daniel.

The rider looked over Daniel for almost a minute before coming up beside him and grabbing his hand.

Arkanes looked at the mark on his hand and took a deep breath.

"So it's true…..I never would have guessed it would hatch for one of you."

"What the hell happened to me? What is this?" Daniel asked.

Arkanes removed his right gauntlet before revealing he had the same mark, the dragon looked slightly different but the same kind of mark.

"The mark of the rider. That dragon chose you and now you're linked with him."

"What!? Linked? What's going to happen to me?"

Arkanes sighed.

"I need to see the dragon, where is he?"

"That's classified." The doctor said before Arkanes turned to him, giving him an intense look.

"Where is the dragon?"

"Being looked at in building #13." Daniel said.

"We'll talk later." Arkanes said as he left.

Daniel began breathing deeply.

"I just want to know what's happening to me." He said to himself.

A few moments later someone else entered the building as one of the soldiers stopped her.

"Please, I want to see Daniel." He heard seeing it was Tuka.

"Hey, let her in." Daniel said as the two moved away.

Tuka almost ran over to him.

"Daniel! Are you hurt, they wouldn't let me see you." Tuka said.

"I feel, strange." Daniel said as Tuka noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She blushed seeing his muscular body , several scars on it. A strange looking scar on his left arm.

"What happened to you?!" She almost shouted.

"Huh? Oh these are just some scars I got in the desert and a training accident."

"What about that scar, I've never seen one like that before?" She said pointing to his arm.

"This one, ahh yes. I was shot there."

"Shot, by one of your guns, and you lived!"

"Being shot doesn't instantly kill you, well I suppose it could if you were hit in the right spot."

"Are you going to be ok!?" Tuka shouted grabbing his arm in concern.

"It was almost a year ago, I'm fine." Daniel said as Tuka stayed close to him.

* * *

Elsewhere , Jiraiya was with Tomita, Takeo, Shino, and Mary as they stood behind a bullet proof glass with several other coalition soldiers. They watched in amazement as several men and women wearing protective gear looked at the small golden dragon on a table with several soldiers holding high caliber rifles and a rocket launcher around them.

The small golden dragon was chained to the table and violently tried to break free while shrieking.

Several of the examiners tried to hold him down, but the dragon was too strong.

"Damn it, keep the thing restrained!" One of the vets shouted.

"I'm trying, it's like trying to hold down a fully grown wolf!"

"Sedate it!"

"Syringes aren't working on the scales, and it's spiting out any sedatives we give him orally."

"I can't believe the coalition has a real dragon!" Takeo shouted in excitement several of the coalition soldiers taking pictures.

"What you reckon there gonna do with it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Who knows, study it most likely." Tomita said.

"That dragon will be the crown jewel of Japan." Shino said as Jiraiya turned to her.

"The hell you talking about, that thing hatched for Lieutenant Rian, it belongs to the United States." Jiraiya said.

"We're the one's running this operation, the gate opened in Japan. The dragon should go with us." Shino said as she and Jiraiya argued over it.

Mary had a sad look as she saw the dragon cry out and try to break free.

"That poor thing, listen to him." She said as Tomita took a deep breath and nodded.

"If it's acting like this now, I'm afraid of what he'll be like when it's bigger." Tomita said before the side of the building burst open.

The soldiers jumping as they saw Arkanes's dragon roar as she smashed through the wall and roared.

Arkanes walked in front of her, several of the guards aiming their weapons before Arkanes moved faster than they could react, using fast strikes to knock their weapons out of their hands.

The dragon snarled at several other soldiers came in before backing up.

Arkanes saw the baby dragon who looked less scared as he saw Arkanes and his dragon.

Arkanes ripped the chain off the dragon with his bare hands before taking the dragon in his arms.

"Hold it!" Arkanes heard turning to see Tomita and the others come in.

"You can't just leave with that dragon." Jiraiya said.

Arkanes reached for his sword as his dragon growled before the two saw Rory standing by the hole in the wall.

"Leaving so soon rider." She said holding her halbert.

The dragon snarled at Rory who didn't flinch.

"Not without the rider." Arkanes aid before leaving the building with the dragons, walking past Rory.

* * *

Inside the medical building Tuka was still with Daniel as another doctor looked at the mark on his hand.

"Have you met any dragon riders?"

"Once, a rider named Eragon came to our village once with his dragon named Saphira. He was a human and had a green egg. He took it around the village to see if it would hatch for anyone. It eventually did for a girl named Arya who is a few decades older than me."

"So eggs can hatch for elves as well."

Tuka nodded.

"She left with Eragon to the rider's domain, which is across the world from here. I hear she ended up marrying that rider Eragon." Tuka then gave a nervous look.

"You're not going to leave with Arkanes are you?"

"I don't think so, that would be deserting the Air Force, which I can't do." Tuka gave a relieved look before Arkanes entered the hospital wing again. This time with the baby dragon in his arms.

The others in the medical building were in amazement watching the dragon before the small hatchling looked excited seeing Daniel.

Arkanes allowed the dragon to jump onto Daniel who grunted as it hit him.

"We'll talk later, you've got quite a path ahead of you." Arkanes said before leaving.

Daniel saw the dragon on his chest and carefully petted him, the dragon laying down and rubbing his head against Daniel.

"Not so bad when you aren't doing this to my hand." Daniel said smiling as the dragon let out another noise.

Tuka shaking as she saw the dragon.

The next morning Itami and the others were in the mess hall having some breakfast.

Pina and Bozes joined them, the two nervously looking at bowls of rice with an egg beside them.

The two nervously watched as they saw Shino crack her egg over the rice before eating it.

"We eat this white stuff, mixed with a raw egg." Bozes said nervously as she and Pina also shook.

She saw Itami doing the same and took a deep breath.

"Nobody said this would be pleasant Bozes. We must keep out strength up." Pina said as she cracked the egg before mixing it. Pina looking with disgust at the now golden and a little mushy rice.

Pina noticed a Takeo pour some brown liquid into the egg and did the same. Bozes was trying to figure out how to use the chop sticks as Itami saw her and smiled a little.

"Here." he said coming over and showing her how to use them.

Pina slowly taking a piece before putting it in her mouth. Bozes gagging as she saw her eat some.

Pina's expression changed as she looked almost happy.

"You like it?" Bozes asked before she saw Pina eat more of it.

Bozes shook as she saw Jiraiya sitting across from her with Mary beside him and Daniel with Tuka nearby. The four eating eggs over hard with bacon and french toast. Bozes feeling jealous , recognizing the food and lamenting the fact that she was stuck with what she had.

"You can do this. You can do this." She said trying to eat some before it touched her tongue.

Bozes tried not to spit it out. Mary laughing a little.

"Someone doesn't like Tamago." Mary said as Jiraiya pushed his plate towards Bozes.

"Here, try this." He said taking her bowl.

"Dad always thought I needed to get more in touch with my heritage." Jiraiya said as he began eating.

Bozes recognized the toast but not the thick , brown -sticky liquid on it. Still it was a vast improvement from what she had before and cut a small piece before biting it.

Her face turned red as she savored every bit of the taste.

"So good." She said before quickly eating more.

"What is the white stuff?" Pina asked.

"Rice."

"Rice?"

"It's a food from our world, technically a swamp grass."

"Grass? From a swamp? " Pina asked not sure if she was amazed of disgusted. Pina then heard something else, turning with Itami to see Daniel's dragon ripping apart his plate of meat like a savage wolf.

"I like your new pet Daniel." Itami said.

"A dog is a pet, that thing is no pet." Daniel said.

"How can you talk that way about a linked dragon. He may be small now, but you saw the rider's dragon, and from other's i've seen it's not even fully grown."

"Holy-" Takeo started.

"Language private, you're speaking to a princess." Tomita said.

Tuka nervously looked at the dragon as Rory petted him.

"Dragons are magnificent creatures, such great destruction and death can come from them." She said as Tuka looked even more uneasy. Daniel and Itami shaking their heads.

"I've got a meeting with that rider and my commander after breakfast. We're going to figure out my situation." Daniel said nervously as he took a deep breath.

"Relax I'm sure everything will work out fine." Itami said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say."

"Being a dragon rider is a privilege bestowed upon the few. You should be honored." Pina said.

"See , listen to Pina." Itami said smiling as Daniel sighed.

Pina turned back to her food.

"Itami, can you tell me more about your nation?"

"I suppose it could help you when you meet the Diet. Alright, well japan is an Island nation in east Asia….You have no idea what Asia is."

"You're an island?"

"A large island, over a hundred million people live there."

Pina's face turned white as she dropped her chopsticks.

"Over, one-hundred, million people." Pina said as more fear racked through her.

"They have an unlimited supply of manpower." Pina said shaking.

"You are the largest nation in your world then." Pina said.

"Nah, we're actually not even close. The U.S where Daniel and them are from has almost three times as many people as us, and the most powerful military in the world. Then there's China who have over a billion people-" Itami started before he saw Pina nearly pass out.

"Pina!" He shouted, quickly catching her.

"Princess!" Bozes shouted.

"I think Pina's eaten enough." Itami said as he helped her up.

* * *

Itami took Pina back to the building she was staying in. The princess shaking as she sat down.

Itami sighed and sat beside her.

"You know, our world isn't so different from yours. We spend a lot of time fighting each other."

"You do?"

Itami nodded. Pina was horrified , thinking about armies like the coalition fighting each other with their weapons and with that many people, the death and destruction beyond anything she could imagine.

"How horrible."

"Well it use to be a lot worse, there haven't been any serious wars in a while, just small ones here and there. The point is that we aren't going to gang up on you guys."

Pina sighed.

"Itami, was it your dream to be a soldier?" Pina asked

"No, not really."

"Then why did you join your army?"

"Well, I got a scholarship for officer training to put me through college."

"College?"

"Advanced schooling."

"Like an academy?"

"Exactly. Anyway it was during college that I started a hoppy that I came to love. I wanted to make a career out of it, but never got going with it like I wanted. So I stayed in the army, eventually making it through ranger school after my commandant thought I needed more discipline. My hobby started to pick up, but the army is a steady career with benefits."

Pina looked almost jealous.

"So easy for you. Unlike me." Pina said as Itami looked at her.

"My brother Zorzal , trained from childhood to be the perfect emperor. An elite knight, master battlefield tactician. I'm only where I am because Zorzal asked Grey to help me…..I came here with my knights to prove my worth to my father as a knight and an heir to the empire, but now I'm groveling to another empire." Pina said before signing.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to be unappreciative of your kindness. Especially after everything."

Itami sighed.

"It sounds like you have had the chance to do what you wanted, and if this goes well you'll be saving your empire. Something your father and brother couldn't do."

Pina thought about what Itami said.

"Are you happy with your choices Itami?"

Itami put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well I do have a steady career, I work with a lot of good people. Plus my hobby is going well…. But, there are somethings I regret."

"With your career?"

Itami shook his head.

"My personal life..I'd rather not talk about it."

Unknown to the two, Rory was listening to them through the wall, the oracle tightening the grip on her halbert.

* * *

Daniel sat in the same building Pina and Bozes had been in earlier. He had his dragon with him as he sat beside a major and general Rooth. Arkanes was across from them with his Dragon's massive head poking her head in from a broken wall. The three men sweat dropping as they saw this.

"Do you need the dragon here?" The major asked as Lelei translated.

"Iondraet is my partner. Where I go, she goes."

"Well, Mr. Arkanes. Seeing as you are a rider, we'll need you to tell us everything we[ll need to know for Lieutenant Rian and this dragon." General Rooth said.

"Over time the link will grow stronger, his physical abilities will enhance, his physical imperfections will fade away. He will be faster, stronger, and will live as long as an elf, which is practically immortal." The major and the general turning to Daniel as he shook.

"Immortal? I'm immortal?" Daniel said as he sweat and shook.

"This, this is real?" The major asked.

Arkanes sighed.

"I understand this must be a lot to take in. Especially considering you don't have dragons or riders in your world. But I'm afraid it's real."

"Well then…We'll have to talk about your retirement plan again Lieutenant." General Rooth said.

"I need him to come with us, him and the dragon. We'll help him understand his abilities and properly raise the dragon."

"I, I'm afraid not. Even if what you say is true, Lieutenant Rian is still an officer in our military. He can't just leave."

"Please, you don't know what you're dealing with. I just want to make sure they're both ok."

"Well, we could permit you to stay here and act as an instructor to them both for a time being." The major said as Arkanes turned to Iondraet, the two staring at each other for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"On one condition. That dragon stays with him, not your nations, him."

The baby dragon shrieked at Iondraet, the larger dragon coming closer and licking his head as the dragon hatchling gave a happy sound.

"Sir can we do that?" The major asked.

"For now. Alright you have a deal." Rooth said as he got up and shook Arkanes's hand.

Daniel still shaking in fear.

* * *

Elsewhere , Jiraiya was with Bozes outside as he showed her his sniper rifle .

"This is my beautiful baby, the Barrett M82 sniper rifle. We call her the light fifty, semi-automatic, fires a .50 caliber round. Hit's someone in the hand, it'll take their arm off. This girl's seen me through some rough times, saved my life more times than I can remember."

Bozes looked at the sniper rifle closer , looking impressed that such a strange weapon could be so dangerous.

"Why do you refer to it as a woman?" Bozes asked as Jiraiya sweat dropped.

"Well you see all marines are riflemen, our rifles are our lives. All marines have to take care of their rifles like they would their lover. Every night our drill instructor would have us recite the riflemen's creed."

"Rifleman's creed?"

"This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine.

My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life.

Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will…

My rifle and I know that what counts in war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit…

My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will keep my rifle clean and ready, even as I am clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will…

Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and I are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life.

So be it, until victory is America's and there is no enemy, but peace!"

"You care deeply about your weapon. An admirable trait for a soldier. A knight must take care of their sword." Bozes said taking out her broadsword.

Jiraiya amazed at how well maintained the sword looked.

Bozes tossed a feather into the air before swiping it with her sword, the feather being cut in half before she sheathed it.

"Well, that's impressive." Jiraiya said.

"Thank you. A sword unmaintained could cost a knight their life."

"An unmaintained gun could do the same. I clean this gun more than I clean myself." Jiraiya said

Bozes smiled a little before the two saw Mary approach.

"Mary, is everything alright?"

"I'm looking for Tuka, I'm still concerned about her. Someone says they saw her wondering around the base last night as if she were looking for someone. I haven't been able to talk to her about it, or get Lieutenant Rian too because of his dragon situation."

"Uhh Jiraiya." Bozes said as she saw Tuka wondering around.

"Tuka!" Mary shouted as she rushed over to her.

"Tuka, I've been looking for you. I was hoping we could talk."

"Mary. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now."

"Why?"

"We're leaving soon, and I have to find papa before we do."

"Find papa?" Mary said before Tuka walked off.

* * *

The next morning Itami and the others were in their service dress uniforms. Takeo sighed.

"I miss Persia.. I hope we don't have to stay long." Takeo said.

"I can't wait to see my wife and son again. Tell them about all of this." Tomita said.

Daniel held his dragon in his arms as Arkanes stood by him.

"We have to go to your world?"

"I've been summoned, if you want to help us, you have to come too." Daniel said as Arkanes sighed and climbed onto his dragon's back.

Yanagida handed Itami an envelope.

"Money to show them a good time. Don't do anything stupid." He said smiling as Itami sighed and took it.

He got into one of the vehicles as Pina and Bozes tried to get in, Rory pushing past them as she sat beside Itami, holding his arm. Pina noticed Rory stare at her as Itami looked uncomfortable.

Tuka nervously sitting by Daniel and his dragon before Lelei sat beside Shino.

"We're all here, let's go." Tomita said as the those from the special region felt their nerves tense. The convoy entering the gate into a world they had never been to before.

As the coalition's doors around the gates began to close, an unseen figure moved through the gate, following the convoy.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Daniel will have some adjusting to do with his new teacher and we finally return to the regular world, but who is following them?_

 _Tuka is still coping with her loss and the characters become more friendly with each other_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Japan

* * *

The convoy parked outside of the gate as they stooped at a military checkpoint.

Itami showing his ID to one of the men as Pina and the others looked at the city of Tokyo. The girls were in awe as the saw the massive buildings and paved streets.

"This is Japan!?" Pina shouted as she saw the city.

"Such amazing architecture. So many people fit into a small space." Lelei said as she saw people through the windows.

"Tokyo's the biggest city in the world." Shino said.

"Our forces attacked the largest city in their world…." Pina said sweat dropping.

The convoy stopped as they got out, Pina and Bozes still shaking in awe as they saw the city.

Tuka shook as she felt the colder air and wind.

"It's so cold here." She said.

"It is getting close to winter time." Tomita said.

"Do you need a coat?" Daniel asked Tuka who shook her head.

"This second shirt you gave me will be fine." She said holding the sweatshirt they had given her.

"If you get too cold just let me know."

Tuka nodded.

" _The city covers everything. I don't see any ground where I could hunt."_ Daniel heard from what sounded like a woman's voice.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"What?"

"That voice? It sounds almost like a woman?"

"I didn't hear anything?" Tuka said.

"Don't worry Iondraet, I'll make sure you get fed. If there are this many people they must have plenty of food." Daniel heard Arkanes said, his dragon Iondraet beside him.

The dragon looking around at the city, Daniel noticing his dragon staring at Iondraet.

" _I wonder if there's any new creatures here, and if they're tasty."_ Daniel heard the voice again.

He noticed several soldiers around the checkpoints looking at Iondraet in awe , some taking pictures of her as the dragon looked down at them.

" _What are they doing to me?'_ Daniel heard as the dragon turned to him.

Daniel shook as he backed up.

"Is she , is she talking to me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Arkanes said.

"Dragons can talk?"

"Linked dragons can , to riders."

" _You're world is quite cold . I don't like it."_ Iondraet said as she lowered her head closer to him, almost touching his dragon's nose.

As Itami finished up at the checkpoint another figure came up behind him.

"Lieutenant Itami." Itami turned to see a dark skinned man wearing a black suit and tie. He had a pair of japanese men in suits beside him.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is agent Wilcok , CIA."

"CIA?" Itami said.

"This ought to be good." Mary said as Jiraiya nodded.

"I just wanted to come and meet the hero of Tokyo myself." He said holding his hand out, Itami shaking it.

"What's the CIA doing here?"

"I'm here on behalf of president Direll."

"Keeping on eye on us for him is it then."

"Ha , don't let our the old stories about the CIA fool you son. We're actually quite decent people if you get to know us. I've done my research on your, not the best track record for a hero. According to your security bureau you barely passed officer training, your commandant so mad at your lack of motivation he sent you off to U.S army ranger school, where you met Lieutenant Rian." Daniel glancing at agent Wilok.

"After that he had to stick you somewhere, so he sent you back to oversee wargaming. Still not good reviews though, until your little heroic moment in Tokyo got you promoted. Hard to believe your a SFG." Itami sighed.

"So you've done your homework."

"SFG?" Pina asked before they all heard Shino wail , her face turning red as she shook an held her head.

"Special Forces Group!Itami is part of the Special Forces group! That's not possible!" She shouted before falling over again.

"Why are you here?"

"I've been asked to bring you to the Diet?"

"Our summons aren't until tomorrow, I was hoping to show them around."

"I wouldn't recommend that. The less attention your draw to yourselves the better."

"Come on, this is a brand new world to them." Mary said.

Agent Wilcok was about to speak again when he noticed Iondraet staring down at him, the dragon letting out a small puff of smoke from her nostrils. The three agents backing up a little .

"Alright fine. But we'll be staying close."

"I'd expect as much." Jiraiya said.

They rode in a bus down the streets, Tuka looking out the window with Lelei and Rory at the people walking the streets. Iondraet flying overhead to try and get a better view of the land around her.

"It's more amazing than any magic I've ever seen." Lelei said as she saw some tv's and other media technology.

Itami sat beside Daniel and noticed him looking at Tuka as she stood in the aisle. Her upper body leaned forward and her lower body leaned back, her upper was it and lower stomach showing.

"I guess we can't have her show up to the Diet in jeans huh." Itami said.

"Huh? Oh! Right, that's exactly what I was thinking." Daniel said sweat dropping.

Itami smiled for a moment.

"I think somebody has the hot's for our elf friend."

"What?!" Daniel said as his face turned red.

His dragon was still in his lap, trying to sleep before he was awoken by Daniel's movement.

"And after you told her no soldier would touch her."Daniel said in a joking tone.

"I, she. You don't know what you're talking about!?"

"Don't give me that, I see the way you've been looking at her."

"She's still traumatized by the death of her father, corpsmen Quinn says she's been walking around the base looking for someone." Daniel said in concern as he petted the side of his dragon's head.

"All the more reason you should be careful in how you handle your feelings for her." Itami said as Daniel glared at Itami before noticing Rory glance back at Itami.

"I suppose it could be worse, some sixteen year old oracle could be trying to get into my pants."

Itami's face turned red as he sweat dropped.

"That's not funny." Itami said.

"I beg to differ."

"She's crazy!" Itami said before noticing Rory look at him and quickly looked forward.

Daniel noticed Arkanes sitting in the back of the bus. He kept himself secluded from the others, reading out of a book from the special region.

Daniel nervously wondered if he should talk more with Arkanes or not. But realized they still had a while on the bus and took a deep breath.

He got up and walked towards the back, passing Tomita who was on the phone.

"Yes honey, we're back in Japan. Hold on, let me send you the address of the hotel they're putting us at."

Daniel sat beside Arkanes who glanced at him.

"Hey….I was hoping we could talk."

"Well, I'm glad to finally ready to listen." Arkanes said closing his book.

"…That was you that day, when our convoy was attacked by the fire drake."

Arkanes nodded.

"Fire drakes aren't the same as linked-dragons, they're violent animals."

"The way Iondraet talked, she didn't seem like an animal."

" _I'm not, and you'd be wise to remember that."_ Daniel heard, his hatchling looking excited as he heard Iondraet.

Arkanes smiled.

"Linked-dragons can be smarter than most humans, don't forget that"

"I won't."

"Anything in particular you would like to know?"

"I don't know where to start?" Daniel said.

Arkanes took a deep breath.

"I can imagine how much this be to take in. I'm sorry if I came on a bit harshly. "

"Is it true, that dragon rider's are immortal?" Daniel nervously asked.

"As far we we know, none of our riders have died of age, the oldest rider is over three-thousand years old."

Daniel shook a little.

"And you?"

"I'm 217."

"…..Well, you look good for your age."

Arkanes laughed a little.

"How did you become a rider?"

"I was the third son of a minor noble house. I had hoped to become a scholar , but my father told me I had to become a knight. So he had me trained by our house's master at arms. I didn't think much of it until my first fight against another knight in training. That was a bit fun, taking on a more serious opponent, after that I spent more time training. Anyway, when I was seventeen, a group of elves were passing by carrying treasure from their realms, hoping to trade some of it for some of the seeds we had that didn't grow in their woods. One of the treasures was a dragon egg, my older bother took it without permission and I tried to return it, but that night as I did, Iondraet hatched for me."

"I take it your father wasn't happy."

"On the contrary, having a son who is a linked-rider, that was something he praised. Within a week my future master and his dragon arrived before taking me to our enclave on the other side of the world. I've been a rider ever since."

"….What's going to happen to me? I'm going to just go on, not aging, outliving all my friends and companions?" Daniel said shaking as Arkanes put his hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, and try to take it in slowly, one day at a time."

* * *

They stopped at a clothing store. Shino going into the dressing room with Tuka as she came out wearing a black woman's suit.

"This isn't as comfortable as the other cloths." Tuka said.

"No but they're more formal. What about you two?" She asked looking at Lelei and Rory.

"My mage's robeswill be fine."

"This is ceremonial oracle attire, I would disrespect Elmroy if I wore something else."

Agent Wilcok paid the bill as Pina and Bozes looked at the different cloths from the store.

"What kind of garb is this?" Bozes said looking at a suit jacket.

"Let me see." Pina said as she tried to grab it, but the jacket snagged on her armor and ripped. The two looking nervous as Agent Wilcok sighed.

"Add it to the bill."

Jiraiya and Mary laughed a little before noticing Takeo looking slightly depressed.

"Hey what's got ya so depressed?" Jiraiya asked.

"I miss Persia."

"Sorry you finally found your little fantasy girlfriend only to leave her so soon." Mary said in an almost mocking tone.

"I hope y'all aren't planning on banning her just cause she's got those cat ears." Jiraiya said as Takeo looked nervous.

"No, I….I'd like to get to know her."

"We're just given you shit." Jiraiya said patting his shoulder.

Itami stood by Daniel and Tomita as they looked at agent Wilcok and the others.

"So the CIA and security bureau are watching us closely. What do you think?" Itami asked.

"They're probably under a bit of political pressure. Still I don't like the idea of them following us everywhere." Tomita said.

They eventually arrived at their hotel. Three adjoining rooms, one for the men, and two for the women.

The hotel rooms seemed to be inspired by japan's heritage. Paper and wooden walls , tapestries, a light brown wall around the paper doorways and several cushioned round chairs that almost looked like wicker.

"This is an inn!?" Bozes shouted in disbelief as she entered the room.

"A nice one, paid for by the government." Tomita joked.

The group began setting their things down as Arkanes walked out on the balcony. The balcony had a floor made of wooden boards with a fine finish on them. Arkanes looking out at the area outside the city. Arkanes saw the dense forests with streams running through them.

Tuka walked out and looked with him , the two looking at a a large mountain in the distance.

"So it isn't all city." Arkanes said.

"The forest looks different then one ones back home." Tuka said looking closer before a large shadow was casted over her. Tuka jumping as a dead serow fell onto the balcony.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as Daniel and Itami ran out.

"Tuka what's wrong?" Daniel asked before he and Itami saw Iondraet on the roof above them, a dead serow in her mouth.

" _I finally found something to eat, these creatures aren't half bad."_

"See I told you." Arkanes said.

"Wait a minute, those are Serow's ." Itami said nervously.

"Aren't Serow's a threatened species?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Shino said sweat dropping as she saw the dead serow on the balcony.

"Oh boy." Itami said.

"Uhh Iondraet, from now on if you need food, just tell us, we'll work something out." Daniel said.

" _Hmp, hunting is half the fun."_ Iondraet said.

"Itami." Itami heard as Pina approached.

"When do we meet your senate?" Pina asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning."

Pina nodded.

"Then tonight you must educate me in everything I will need to know. I must be completely prepar-"

"The rooms in the in have their own refreshments?" Lelei said opening the room's refrigerator.

"Lelei wait, those aren't free!" Mary shouted before Itami saw Tomita leaving.

"I'm off to meet my wife and son Lieutenant, I'll be back in the morning."

"Have a good time sergeant. Pina, I always found that the best thing to do before something like this is relax and have some fun."

"What did you have in mind?" Shino asked.

"I was thinking we take them out on the town, maybe to a night club, show them some real japanese culture."

"Sounds fun." Rory said looking at Itami who sweat dropped.

"Itami, this might not be the best idea. This Diet thing is pretty serious, and we shouldn't be taking them deep into the city, not when one is a princess, one an elf, and one a bloodthirsty oracle." Itami said.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"I'd like to see more." Lelei said.

"Princess, if you saw more of their culture and who these people are , it might help with negotiations." Bozes said.

"Maybe, very well , we'll come along."

Daniel had a concerned look on his face.

"I still think this is a bad idea. Why don't we just stay here?"

"Come on sir, let's live a little." Jiraiya said.

Tuka looked out at the city again.

"If we got here, maybe he did to. He could be looking for me in this massive city." Tuka said to herself.

"What about those agents?" Takeo asked.

"I can take care of that, and watch your dragon." Arkanes said.

Daniel sighed as he gave his dragon to Arkanes.

"Rory, if we're going, you have to leave your halbert here." Itami said as Rory gave a pouty look.

"Fine." She said setting it down.

Agent Wilcok was with the japanese agents watching the front of the hotel. Agent Wilcok drinking some coffee before Iondraet landed in front of the car, the three men jumping, not noticing the group exiting the hotel. Itami and the others soldiers changing out of their uniforms.

* * *

They walked through the packed streets of Tokyo. Pina and the others from the special region in awe as they saw the colorful neon signs lighting up the night. They passed a large screen showing a preview for a movie.

"Come see Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger the movie: The heart of Kalos, critics are giving it 5 out of 5 stars!"

"What kind of flames can illuminate a city like this?" Pina asked.

Tuka received a many stares as she nervously walked. Staying close to Daniel as she held his arm.

They passed dozens of stores selling toys, phones and other electronics, food.

Rory smelled something and stopped as she saw some castella being sold.

She smelled the sweet and licked her lips as the shop owner sweat dropped.

"Uhh, that will be 1000 yen." He said before Rory dropped a silver denarii on the counter before taking it.

"What?" he said before taking the coin and biting it.

"Silver!" He shouted as more ate the castella.

"So sweet." She said.

Pina was overwhelmed by how packed the streets were, the noise from all the people, the cars was almost deafening to her.

"Oh my god!" Takeo shouted as he rushed ahead.

"Takeo?" Shino asked before they saw he had gone into a manga shop.

Pina looking at the shop, seeing rows of manga novels.

She looked at one and held it, amazed at the artwork inside.

"What , what is this?" She asked.

"That's a manga." Itami said.

"A what?"

"It's a story essentially, with pictures showing it."

"It's , so so beautiful, the artwork, i've never seen anything like it." Pina said shaking.

"I've finally got the latest copy of Time-Warriors!" Takeo shouted in excitement as he held the manga before Pina snatched it from him.

"Hey!"

Pina began reading as Jiraiya held Takeo back.

"Let her have it." Jiraiya said as Pina looked at the manga.

Itami smiled a little.

"Do you like that one?"

"It's amazing! I need more of these!"

They eventually found a night club, the bouncers letting them all in when they saw it was Itami.

"Lieutenant Itami! Come right in!" They almost shouted, not noticing Rory and Lelei.

The night club was packed with patrons, who danced on multiple dance floors. The club was mostly black but lit up by different lights around the club. Music coming from karaoke singers by each floor, as well as two levels ,each with a bar.

"This is a tavern in your world!?" Bozes asked.

"Well. A fun one." Jiraiya said.

"So many people, so consumed by lust an alcohol." Rory said looking at them.

"Come on! Let's have some fun!" Shino shouted as she ran out onto the dance floor.

Itami went to the bar with Jiraiya, Pina, Bozes, and Daniel.

Itami drank some sake when he noticed Daniel giving an uneasy look.

"Loosen up Daniel."

"You know I don't drink."

"I was hoping this would be the time." Itami said as he drank some more.

"Easy there Bozes." Jiraiya said sweat dropping as the knight had her third shot of Umeshu.

"These drinks, feel so different." She said with a dazed look.

"I guess they don't have liquor in their world." Jiraiya said.

"I still think this was a bad idea."

"They seem to be having fun." Itami said before Daniel realized Tuka was missing.

"Tuka? Tuka!?" He shouted , looking around for her.

"Tuka!"

Pina looked down at the dance floor , seeing Mary and Shino both dancing with some young men.

"Itami, the dancing here is so , different. Is this common dance to your people?"

"Depending on the setting."

"Perhaps we should try it. Come on Bozes." Pina said as she slowly walked down, the smell of alcohol only getting stronger as she reached the dance floor.

She tried to dance, but the floor was crowded, Pina feeling uncomfortable as she was almost brushing up against many of the other dancers.

Itami was about to join them when he felt Rory grab him.

"Itami, join me." She said as Itami was pulled onto the dance floor and nervously danced with her, Itami looking back at Pina who in term returned his glances.

"A foreign girl huh, she looks hot." Pina felt someone grope her, and quickly turned to see a drunk man before smashing her elbow across his face.

"Hey!" He shouted before a Bozes kicked him back.

"Peasant! You dare touch the princess!" Bozes shouted , her speech slurred before the man got up looking angry.

"Bitch, I'll." He said before Jiraiya grabbed his hand and twisted it back.

"Ahhh!"

"A gentlemen doesn't speak that way to a lady." He said giving the drunk man a look of death before he ran off.

"I could have protect the princess from him." Bozes said as she struggled to stay up.

"I know." Jiraiya said as he helped steady her.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted as he searched the club.

"Tuka!" He shouted sounding very concerned.

"Papa!" He heard, Daniel pushed through the crowd when he saw Tuka by an certain crowd. Men and women covered in tattoos and piercings, some smoking non-tobacco substances.

"You've seen my papa?" She asked in her best japanese.

"We see lots of people."

"Where's you go to make your ears look like that?" One of the girls said touching them as Tuka yelped.

"Hey!" Daniel shouted as he rushed forward and grabbed Tuka.

"She's with me, we'll be going."

"Hey man, we're not done talking with her." One of the punks said grabbing Daniel before he locked him in an arm bar. As Daniel almost lifting him off the ground before dropping, the young man crying out as he held his arm.

"Huh? Daniel said , Tuka grabbing his arm.

The other punks backed up.

Daniel didn't intend to lift him up, but somehow he did relatively easily.

"Come on." Daniel said as Tuka held his arm.

Pina was now trying to dance with Jiraiya and Bozes , they then noticed Takeo at the karaoke machine, he looked nervous as he sang in front of the crowd.

"Pina." She heard, seeing Itami who had gotten away from Rory.

"You look a little lonely. Care to dance?" Pina smiled a little and nodded, following Itami's lead as they danced together, Pina starting to enjoy herself as she noticed Takeo had a surprisingly good voice.

"I never knew Private Takeo had a voice like this." Itami said as Pina smiled.

However, she felt someone grab her again, quickly pulling her arm away before she saw a tall young man with messy black hair and brown eyes covered by square glasses. He wore a brown shirt and black pants with a hook shaped birthmark over his left cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I almost tripped." He said.

"Ohh. Well ok." Pina said as the young man walked off.

"I love this stuff!" Bozes shouted as she drank more liquor on top of a table, nearly falling over before Jiraiya caught her.

"Ok, you've had enough." Pina laughed a little with Itami.

"Your alcohol is quite strong. How do you handle it so well?"

"Practice I guess, but a lot of people here can't handle it either."

"Another thing our worlds have in common."

After another hour, Jiraiya had to literally carry Bozes in his arms, the knight having a very drunk expression on her face.

Takeo, Mary, and Shino were also a little buzzed. Itami, and Pina were the least buzzed while Tuka and Itami hadn't had any alcohol.

They stood on a platform waiting for a train to take them back to their hotel.

The platform wasn't quite as full, Lelei and Rory looking at the trains as they went by.

"More magical machines, first their cars, now these things called trains." Lelei said as she looked at the trains.

Jiraiya watched Bozes closely, making sure she didn't wander into the tracks.

Boze's gave a very sick look.

"Easy Bozes, just breath." Jiraiya said as she bent over the platform railing and vomited.

"Damn it." Jiraiya said as the others laughed a little, Pina shaking her head.

Moments later Itami noticed a police officer covered in vomit walking up the stairs towards them before glaring at Bozes.

"Ahhhh, officer." Itami said as he came forward.

"Public drunkenness, vomiting on a police officer!" He said trying to grab Bozes, a nightstick in his other hand.

"Wait." Itami said coming in front.

"She's not from around here. She's from the special region."

"Yoki Itami!" The officer almost shouted.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, she's never had liquor from our world before. Just let us get her back safely."

The officer saw Tuka and the others from the special region.

"Alright fine, just watch her closely."

"Yes officer." Itami said giving a relieved sigh.

"Bozes! Don't get us in trouble here, we need to prevent a war not vomit on their peacekeepers!" Pina shouted.

Bozes stumbled around before Jiraiya took her in his arms again.

"Ok, looks like I'll have to carry you the rest of the way." He said.

Their train arrived , the group getting in sitting down on both sides before the train began moving. Pina nearly falling over as Itami helped her get to her seat.

"Careful, it's fast." Itami said before Rory intentionally fell on him.

"Ohhh you're right.

Lelei kept looking out the window as Daniel sat beside Tuka, who kept her usual nevus expression.

"Tuka." Daniel said as she turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you run off like that in the club?"

Tuka sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking."

"Tuka since we've taken you in, you've been wondering around the camp, asking for supplies for two, and looking for someone. I have to ask, is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm just looking for my papa."

Daniel looked more concerned.

"Your father."

"Yes." She said smiling.

"He's around here somewhere, I just need to find him."

Daniel wasn't sure what to say next, not wanting to just tell her that her father was dead.

"You've seen him?"

"Not yet."

"…" Daniel tried to think of what to say.

* * *

Elsewhere, near the club the group had been in , a pair of police officers were walking by.

"Daigo says he met Lieutenant Itami after some girl from the special region puked on him."

"What? That lucky bastard, getting to meet Itami and people from the special region." The other officer said.

"You'd like to get puked on?"

"To meet people from another world and the hero Itami."

"Oh shit!" They heard before seeing a punk near the dumpster sprint away down the alley.

"Hey!" The first officer shouted as he shined his light down the alley, however, the punk was gone.

The two carefully moved down the alley before one stopped at the dumpster, slowly opening it.

"Damon." The officer said as he his partner came over and looked inside the dumpster. Inside was a tall young man with messy black hair and brown eyes covered. He wore a brown shirt and black pants with a hook shaped birthmark over his left cheek, the young man's throat slit.

"Fuck! Call it in."

* * *

The following morning, breakfast was brought to the hotel rooms. Bozes having a miserable look on her face as she held her head.

"My head, it's broken." She said as Pina stood over her.

"That's what you deserver for getting drunk last night." Pina said as Bozes sighed.

"Forgive me princess."

"Here. Some eggs and coffee should help." Mary said as she gave Bozes some black coffee and scrambled eggs.

Daniel was with Arkanes who read from another book as the two dragons ate on the balcony. Iondraet was still on the roof with her head extended down. Almost an entire cow brought up for her to eat, while Daniel's dragon ate meat from a plate beside her.

"How was he?"

"A little upset you were gone at first, but Iondraet calmed him down."

" _The little one has a lot of energy. More so than the last two hatchlings I have seen."_ Iondraet said.

"Today's going to be interesting with the Diet. I'll need you to watch him again."

"No problem."

Daniel was in his full service blues, Jiraiya in his blue dress uniform, and Mary in her full dress.

Itami, Shino, and Takeo were also in their green service dress uniforms.

Pina noticed the medal on Itami's uniform. She also noticed several medals on Jiraiya, Mary, and Daniel. Daniel and Jiraiya both having a medal that had a purple ribbon holding a heart shaped medal with a purple center, a man in the middle. Jiraiya , Daniel, and Mary all had a medal held by a red, blue, and white ribbon, holding a bronze colored star. Daniel had another that had a slightly different pattern ribbon and a silver star in the center.

Tuka was in the black suit, and the two knights were in their armor.

The door opened as Tomita came in wearing his own service dress uniform.

"Tomita, there you are. How are you wife and son?"

"Both doing well, Ryu loved the pictures and souvenirs we recovered. Also, those agents are here."

Agent Wilcok coming in with the other agents who looked angry.

"Morning." Itami said in his usual laid back tone.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Wilcok shouted as Bozes held her head.

"What do you mean?" Itami asked sweat dropping.

"We know you snuck out and took them to a nightclub. Do you realize what kind of trouble you could have gotten into!" One of the other agents said.

"But we didn't." Itami said as Daniel came forward.

"We're very sorry, it won't happen again."

Agent Wilcok sighed.

"Alright we'll look the other way on this. But we need to get going."

"Already, the summons aren't for another two hours." Itami said.

"Better to get there early." Daniel said as Bozes moaned.

They were loaded into a bus and were guided by a police escort, Arkanes flying overhead on Iondraet.

Daniel sat with his dragon on his lap, Itami beside him.

Itami noticed Pina sitting nervously before she took out the manga and checked to see if anyone was watching before she began reading it.

Itami smiled.

"So , have you thought of a name for that Dragon yet?"

"…Not yet, I haven't really thought much of it. But maybe I should ask Arkanes, it would be easier if he had a name."

"I might include dragon riders in the next issue of Time-warriors, mind if I use him for inspiration?"

"I thought you'd ask Arkanes?"

"Him too…..I can't believe Pina actually likes my manga."

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised too."

"Should I tell her that I made it?"

Daniel looked back at Itami, and noticed his expression.

"Itami, I hope you're not getting at what I think you're getting at."

"What?! No, are you crazy…. Of course not." Itami said sounding nervous.

"You realize she's an actual princes, from another world, and an empire that we're still technically at war with. If you did anything with her, the political consequences could be catastrophic."

"….I know."

They arrived at a large building with a series of perimeter gates around it. The people near the entrance backing up as Iondraet landed. Daniel getting out with Itami, Rory, Lelei, and Tuka.

"Wait." Tomita said to Pina and Bozes.

"You're stop is elsewhere, with our prime minister."

"Prime minister?"

Daniel handed his dragon off to Arkanes, the hatchling looking reluctant until Iondraet took him her her mouth.

* * *

Pina and Bozes stood in an office like room with a pair of couches, several potted plants, and grey walls with wooden corners. Window being the only source of illumination.

The two saw several men wearing suits with black shades on standing around prime minister Hojo and a younger man who also wore suit. He had brown eyes and well combed black hair.

"Princess Pina co Lada, Prime minister Hojo and director of foreign ministry, Sugawara Kouji-kun."

Pina nervously looked at them.

"I am honored to meet the esteemed ruler of Japan."

"Ruler? My dear princess, I am no ruler, I am simply the elected leader."

"Elected leader?"

"She may not understand sir." Sugawara said as they sat down.

"I appreciate you coming all the way here, it is good to finally speak with someone from the special region, and a princess none the less."

"Prime minister, I have come to ensure there is peace between our empire and Japan."

Hojo and Sugawara were quite.

"I see, well things aren't quite that simple princess. You're empire attacked Japan, you killed dozens of innocent people in a blatant offensive act of war."

Pina shook.

"We gravely apologize, we had no idea what was beyond the gate."

"We were not in the position we are now, technology wise, would you have wanted peace?" Hojo asked as Bozes and Pina tried to remain calm.

"Prime minister, we've seen our people die in mass fighting your army. We wish for it to stop, we cannot win a war against you."

"No, you cannot." Pina noticing the confidence in Hojo's tone.

"Still, I have no desire to be a butcher. I would also like the fighting to stop."

Pina felt relieved.

"Confessions shall be made to make right what our side has done to yours."

"Indeed, we shall have to speak more on that matter."

* * *

Itami and Daniel lead Rory, Lelei and Tuka into a large chamber with tan carpeting that had star and diamond shaped patterns. The walls were brown with more patterns between sections. All around he room were sets of desk seats and rows of furnished chairs.

Most of them filled with camera crews and microphones set up.

Those inside looked at the three girls in amazement, the event being televised as people across Japan and the world watched.

Many pictures were taken by reporters as they saw a woman wearing a white suit stand behind a red table with microphones on it.

The woman had long brown hair and green eyes with a large amount of make up on.

"Shit , it's Kouhara Mizuiki." Itami said.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"First Lieutenant Itami and Betcher, forward."

The two walked up to the microphones.

Kouhara took out a sign that said "150 victims, evacuation 600, refugee camp size, 25."

"One hundred and fifty civilians of the special region, all under the protection of your convoy are now dead." She said in a certain tone, Daniel and Itami noticing the hint of excitement in her voice.

Daniel realizing what Itami meant.

"It sucks that people died." Itami said as Kouhara's expression changed.

"How can you be so laid back?" She asked.

"No offense, but were you there?" Itami asked as many of the politicians listened closer.

"We everything we could to fight the dragon. But we could only drive it off." Daniel said trying to stay confident and firm.

"So the coalition failed to protect the people is what you're saying?" She asked.

"What we're saying is we did the best in a bad situation." Itami said.

"Let the records show, that scales recovered from the dragon's arm show it's hide was as thick as tungsten and could breath fire from its mouth. Quite a difficult task for a single team of soldiers in lightly armored vehicles." One official said as Kouhara looked annoyed.

"Fine. Next I wish to speak to Lelei la Lalena."

Lelei stepped up to the microphone.

"You understand japanese?"

"Yes?"

"Good, now I'd like to ask you about the conditions at the refugee camp. What does it lack most, what hardships are put upon you?"

"Not very subtle is she?" Daniel whispered as Itami nodded.

Lelei gave a confused look.

"All of our needs are met, food, clothes, shelter. Nothing is lacking."

Kouhara looked more annoyed.

"How did the coalition's actions lead to the casualties?"

"They didn't." Kouhara looking frustrated.

"I now wish to talk to Tuka Luna Marceau."

Tuka looked nervous.

"Just answer her questions honestly, you'll do fine." Daniel said as Tuka approached.

"I am an elf of the Lodo Forest clan. Daughter of Hodolew Ray."

"Might I ask if those ears are real?"

"Huh?" Tuka said moving her hair and showing them as many more pictures were taken, several spectators gasping.

"Might I ask about the problems with how the coalition handled the dragon attack?"

"Problem's? I didn't see any, but at the time I was unconscious."

Kouhara looked more irritated.

"Next witness, Rory Mercury." Kouhara smiling when she saw Rory's attire, believing it to be mourning attire.

"Name?"

"Rory Mercury."

"Explain the hardships you have encountered in the refugee camp."

"Hardships? I've lived as I always have. I eat, sleep, prey and do the duties of my god."

"Duties?"

Rory smiled.

"I kill." She said as many in the room gave nervous looks.

"All offerings to Elmroy."

Kouhara was confused.

"Judging by your attire, you look as if you have lost someone close."

Rory was confused.

"Lost someone close? My family-"

"We know that despite one hundred and fifty refugees killed, no coalition forces died in the attack. Putting their own safety above yours, in the end putting civilians in danger, correct?!" Kouhara almost shouted.

Rory smiled.

"What a foolish little girl!" Rory almost shouted into to microphone.

"The coalition fought as bravely as any knights, not being suicidal in their attacks. Their actions saved the refugees."

"Little girl?" Kouhara said.

"I am Rory Mercury , oracle of God Elmroy. I have abandoned my humanity and become something greater, I am nine-hundred, and sixty years old little girl."

The crowd erupted in gasps and shouted, more pictures taken as Rory smiled.

Itami and Daniel laughed a little as they saw how stupid Kouhara looked.

* * *

In the other chamber, Pina was with Hojo and Sugawara.

"Well, treaty you made with our forces is fair enough, and our offers to your empire for peace."

"I will take them to my father and make him understand that this is the best option." Pina said as Sugawara nodded.

"As a show of good faith, we will release the prisoners taken during the initial battle in the special region."

Bozes and Pina shocked to hear this.

"No random." Bozes said.

"Six thousand men, they will be taken back to your empire immediately." Hojo said as he got up and extended his hand.

"It is a courtesy in our world." Tomita said as Pina shook it.

A massive crowd of people were outside the diet, Itami and the others carefully taken to another bus near the back.

"The last thing prime minister Hojo wants is the princess and the others devoured by the press. The bus will taken you to a manor outside the city for the next two nights. Stay inside and contact us with any problems." Agent Wilcok said as Itami nodded.

The group got into the bus as Arkanes gave Daniel his dragon back before climbing onto Iondraet.

As the bus carefully moved away from the Diet building and away from the city with Iondraet over them, Hojo stayed in the same room.

"Call Direll and tell him about the terms, I'm sure he'll want something out of this too."

"Yes sir."

"By the way have we gotten any word from President Dong Dechou?"

"No sir." Sugawara said.

Hojo sat back and put his hands together.

"Strange, I would have thought-"

"Prime minister." He heard, turning to see two of his guards with none other than Pina.

"Princess? I thought you had departed."

"Prime minister, I couldn't leave without properly thanking you for your hospitality and kindness. Allow me to return the favor." Pina knocked both guards down with fast strikes before hurling a blade at Hojo, Sugawara tackling the prime minister to the ground as Pina drew another blade and came at them.

"Stop her!" Sugawara shouted as another guard rushed in and fired, hitting Pina in the shoulder as she grunted, turning and hurling her knife into the arm of the guard before agent Wilcok and two SDF soldiers ran in.

Pina dashed across the room and leapt out the window.

"She's gone! Lock down the perimeter. Get me Lt Itami!" Wilcok shouted.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Pina and the others finally come to our world,_

 _They have met with the Japanese government, but are now facing serious allegations_

 _Daniel must also find aw ay to help Tuka through her grief_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note So for those of you who have read my other stories, one thing I like to do is suggest a soundtrack for certain parts, so for this chapter when you see the mark XXX put on the sound track_ _asphalt and ablution from halo odst , that is the intended music I had for the scene._

Chapter 9: Confrontation

* * *

The bus carefully moved down the road outside Tokyo.

They were in a wooded area , mostly trees with some small streams near the site of the road.

Pina sat beside Bozes, the princess taking a deep breath.

"Hey, how are you two feeling, physically?" Mary asked as she sat beside them.

"Well enough." Bozes said.

Mary had a notepad in her hands as well as a pen.

"Strange, I've been concerned that either we could be exposed to diseases from your world, or vice versa, but so far we've been good. Let me know if you do start feeling sick."

Mary sat back before noticing Daniel with a very concerned look on his face.

She got up and sat beside him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Daniel sighed as he petted his dragon's head.

"You were right about Tuka. She's in denial about her father being dead. Last night at the club, she went looking for him."

Mary sighed , hearing the dragon let out a small cry before petting his head.

"I thought so. Poor Tuka, I can't imagine being in her position."

Daniel was silent for a moment.

"….What do you think I should do?"

"I'm only a medic sir, my psychiatric knowledge is quite limited. But I think it's best if you ease her into it. I know she didn't want to, but I really think you should have her talk to a psychiatrist or a chaplain."

"I'll talk to her about it." Daniel said before his dragon nipped at Mary, the corpsmen jerking her hand back.

"No!" Daniel said as the dragon moved his head up at Daniel's hand.

Itami saw he look of anxiety on Pina's face.

"So, how did it go with prime minister Hojo?"

She sighed.

"Well enough, he desires peace between our empire and Japan. He says the American leader, Direll also agrees to the terms."

"Well that's good, what were they?"

"We would cease hostilities , and open up trade with both nations, and now interfere with areas of development within reason."

"So it's done?"

"Not yet, I don't have the authority to make agree on behalf of the empire, only my father does."

"Certainly he'll agree."

"I don't know….My father , he will see it as a defeat…My father is a conquerer….Our last emperor was a very poor emperor, he was hedonistic, narcissistic, and naive, living only to know pleasure, while the empire suffered, all layers of government as corrupt as could be, the surrounding kingdoms taking out land while our armies were powerless to stop them…That was until my father came along, he was the leading general and commander of the praetorian guard. He staged a coup and deposed the last emperor before ascending the throne himself. After that he completely reorganized the government and army, reconquering all of the lost territory as well as ten additional kingdoms, the empire's territory almost doubled what it had originally been."

"Your dad sounds incredible."

"He is just as ruthless as he is incompetent, but if I could convince Zorzal to agree to the terms, father would probably agree. Zorzal always was his favorite."

"Zorzal, your brother who conquered several kingdoms right?"

Pina nodded.

"Zorzal is loved by the people and his men, he's spent his entire life being groomed to be the next emperor."

"Is he like your father?"

Pina smiled and shook her head.

"He has his weaknesses, like we all do, but he's not ruthless like my father. He's the one who told Grey to train me to be a knight, a few times he even gave me lessons on horseback fighting. You should see him on horseback, he's unstoppable…..Well I suppose not against your army."

"I'm sure you can convince them, does your brother listen to you?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

The bus stopped at an estate like house. The building was a whitish tan color , a red tiled roof with an exterior patio like area with wooden floor.

"This is where we're staying!?" Shino said shaking.

"Looks like they went all out." Tomita said smiling as they each got off the bus with their bags.

Tomita noticed Jiraiya had a larger bag than everyone else.

"What have you got in there?"

"Nothin." He said said almost nervously.

Iondraet landed with Arkanes getting off her.

They came inside and saw the traditional interior. The floors were wooden boards with paper doors and wooden beams supporting them. Several tapestries as well.

"So beautiful." Lelei said looking around.

Arkanes looked around the interior before something caught his eyes. A set of black and red armor with a sheathed sword were on display.

He came closer and noticed tapestries with images depicting warriors in the armor.

"What is this?"

"Samurai armor." Shino said coming up beside him.

"Samurai?"

Shino smiled.

"Samurai were the military nobility of feudal japan. The greatest warriors the world had ever known. Trained from childhood to be the finest warriors. Their influence still impacts Japan today." Shino said.

"They were knights?"

"They were better than knights." Shino said proudly.

Arkanes carefully picked up the sword and unsheathed it.

"Hey , be careful!" Shino shouted as Arkanes held the sword up.

"What kind of sword it this? I've never seen one like it."

"That's a katana, the main sword of the samurai."

Arkanes examined the sword with admiration before sheathing it and placing it back on the stand.

"Alright women in these chambers, men in these chambers. Private Takeo." Tomita said.

"What?! No, I wouldn't do that. I have my precious Persia sergeant." Takeo said as Tomita watched him go to the men's section.

As Itami set his things down in his room he heard his phone go off.

"Hello? Agent Wilcock, whah slow down! Pina did what? No that's impossible she's been with us the whole time. Look I can assure you that she hasn't left our sight since we got on the bus. They saw her? All of the witnesses?" Itami said sounding confused.

"Look , she was with us the entire time, I don't know what to tell you. Yes we're at the safe house, woah take it easy. Yes , yes we won't leave, you're just going to talk to her right? Ok." Itami said before hanging up.

"Shit." Itami said.

Outside, Arkanes was with Iondraet.

"This world is quite different, but I kind of like it."

" _The meat here tastes pretty good. But the cities are far too large for my liking."_

"Maybe, but still there's a lot we could learn from this place."

" _I suppose you'll be wanting to take a number of books back with you."_

"If I can."

" _Well if you don't mind I'm going to do some hunting."_

"I don't know, they asked us not to."

 _"They can speak to me about it."_ Iondraet growled as she flew off, Arkanes smiling.

Arkanes removed his armor and tunic as he got to the base of a tree. He began doing a series of exercises , exerting himself greatly and not noticing Tuka wondering around the forest.

Inside the estate, Itami was with Tomita and Daniel.

"Pina tried to kill the prime minister!" Tomita shouted.

"That's what they claim, after we left though."

"That's not possible, she was in the bus with us the whole time." Daniel said.

"I don't know, they claim it was undoubtedly her." Itami said as Tomita looked uneasy.

"They can perform magic in the special region, you don't think she was responsible do you?"

"Why would Pina kill the prime minister? She's been desperate for peace, killing him and making it look like it was her would be the last thing she wants." Itami said.

"He has a point, she's been freaking out about not causing a war." Daniel said.

"In any case, they're coming to have a word with her. Let's keep it quite until they arrive, no need to stress her out any more." Itami said.

"Not to mention if she was responsible, we don't want to tip her off." Tomita said as Itami shook his head.

"In any case, let's keep everyone inside the estate until this whole thing is done." Itami said as the two nodded.

Pina was in her chamber, the room mostly empty with a pair of tapestries around the paper walls and doors, a small wooden footlocker in the corner and a futon on the floor.

"Such a strange estate, a strange world of strange people." Pina exhaled.

"But with luck, we'll have peace." She laid down, starting to feel the weight of the stress coming off her. Pina reached into her bag and took out the manga and slowly began reading it again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Pina? Have you seen Tuka?" Daniel asked.

"I think I saw her go out into the woods."

"What? Oh no." Daniel said as he quickly left the estate.

* * *

Tuka walked through the forest and listened to the natural sounds of the animals and the slight breeze.

Despite the forest being different than the one's she remembered as home, Tuka enjoyed the forest's presence. She quickly leapt up the trees with incredible acrobatic ability and got to the branches of the tall trees and began moving across them.

She saw several birds in the air and trees, some sable and Serows on the ground. She passed a small stream and noticed a few falcated ducks swimming about.

As Tuka smiled , she remembered her days playing her small harp in the trees of her old forest, loving the tranquility and harmony of the forest.

As Tuka sat back against the tree she smiled before she began to remember something else. Fire enveloping the forest as her home burned down and those all around her burned alive.

Tuka almost screamed as she shook and saw herself in the forest again.

She climbed down to the ground before looked around.

"Papa! Papa are you there? Papa!?"

She kept looking around before noticing a small bunny stuck in a metal trap.

"Ohhh." She said coming over and trying to open the metal trap.

"Hey!" She heard, turning to see a man wearing an orange vest with a rifle in hand.

"What are you doing to my catch?"

"Huh? This is your trap?"

"Yes, why are you trying to open it?"

"This bunny is still alive." Tuka said as she got in front of it.

"Not for long." He said taking out a knife.

"No, I won't let you hurt her." Tuka said.

"Look, I caught the rabbit. I-" He started before Tuka whispered something under her breath, a blue mist that forced the trap open , the bunny running free.

"Hey!" He started trying to grab Tuka before she quickly avoided him, moving fast and kicking the gun out of his hand before the leapt up into the trees and dashed off.

"Aww come on!"

Tuka got far enough away and back on the ground, hearing movement around her, footsteps.

"Papa?"

"Tuka." She heard, turning to see Daniel.

"Ohh, Daniel."

"Tuka, we need you back at the estate. We need to stay there and not wonder off."

Tuka looked around again.

"Ok." She said sighing.

"…Daniel…If you're a soldier, does that mean you'll have to go home eventually?" Tuka asked nervously.

"Well, now that I have a dragon it's fair to say I'll be staying in the special region a bit longer."

"Eventually I mean."

"I don't know."

"What if I never see you again?"

"We'll see each other again Tuka."

She gave an uneasy look.

"Alright, I've got it." Daniel said reaching around his neck before Tuka saw a strange metal necklace with two ends.

"These are my dog tags, they're very important to a soldier. I'm going to need those back, so now if we do get separated I'll have to find you." Tuka smiling a little.

* * *

They returned to the estate as the sun began to go down, the two noticing Arkanes finish his work out covered in sweat.

He noticed the two returning.

"Rimgar, rider exercises, you'll be doing them soon enough." Arkanes said, Daniel sweat dropping.

They went inside where they saw the others hanging around.

"There she is." Itami said.

"Hey, the pool is heated!" Takeo said coming back in,

"This estate has a pool." Pina said.

"They have pools in your world?" Shino asked.

"Well as early as the first century, roman emperors had private swimming pools , there were even heated ones." Daniel said.

"Perfect. Something they know, which means we can all go swimming." Itami said.

"In what? Did you bring a bathing suit?" Shino asked.

"Ohh look, they're provided us with some." Takeo said noticing some bathing suits in plastic wrapping inside a closet, before he unwrapped them.

Shino, Itami, Takeo, and Tomita's faces all turned crestfallen as they saw a sticky note with a smiling face on the outside. The four seeing the bathing suits were comprised of several small bikinis and speedos, one small one pieces clearly meant for Lelei.

"….Sir, I think the people who prepared this house just trolled us." Takeo said sweat dropping.

Jiraiya whistled.

"Well, yawl got some interesting swimwear here."

"…Are we swimming or not?" Lelei asked as the four japanese soldiers sighed.

Itami stared at the speedo in his room for almost five minutes as he paced back and fourth.

He then took a deep breath.

"Are you really going to wear that?" Itami almost jumping as he saw Daniel behind him.

"Geez, you almost-" Itami started before noticing Daniel wearing a pair of black and blue swim trunks, Jiraiya behind him in white and grey ones, while Mary was in a more modest bikini.

"What?"

"Yeah, we packed our own." Mary said.

"Lucky you."

"Well, some of us, brought more than one." Daniel said holding a red and yellow pair.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." Itami said taking them.

Shino came out wearing a more modest swimsuit given to her by Mary. Pina and Bozes were both embarrassed as they came out in the skimpy red and yellow bikinis, Tuka as well. Rory on the other hand seemed to not mind. Takeo and Tomita looking angry at Itami when they saw him in trunks.

Arkanes wore a pair of short's like trousers. Shino, and Mary blushing a little as they saw him without his shirt on, his muscle packed body.

Bozes saw Jiraiya and blushed, his muscular boy with a few scars as well as a tattoo on his left arm. The tattoo was of a globe with an anchor coming through it, an eagle on top. Another tattoo was on his chest, on his left pectoral. It was a pair of wings with a parachute in between and a man swimming in it.

Rory leapt in first, splashing Pina and Shino.

"Ahhh! That feels nice." Rory said.

Tomita got in next with Mary and Shino coming in with Lelei.

Pina and Bozes got in the deeper end and felt the warm water.

Daniel had his dragon with him.

"Can dragon's swim?"

Arkanes nodded as Daniel let his dragon into the warm water, the dragon letting out a relaxed sound as it swam around, going underwater a few times before coming back up, Daniel watching him closely.

"I gotta do it sir." Jiraiya said.

"Come on corporal."

Jiraiya smiled before he leapt in and splashed water into a few people.

Pina spitting out the water from her mouth.

"Gahh, it tastes funny."

"Chlorine, keeps the water cleaner, don't drink it." Itami said as he got in.

Tuka carefully looked at the water. Still feeling a bit exposed in the bikini, and feeling embarrassed with Daniel able to see her, not to mention her able to see his exposed chest.

Daniel noticed her expression.

"Tuka." He said coming over.

"Why don't you go in, it will feel good." Tuka was about to go in when she saw Daniel's dragon pop his head up.

She yelped and moved back into Daniel, the two both blushing now before Tuka got into the water, Daniel following her.

"Ahhh, it's like a hot spring." Mary said as she rested in the water beside Shino.

"So, you've got a bronze star?"

Mary nodded.

"That means you've been in combat?"

"Yeah, and my parent's thought I'd be safe when I joined the navy."

"Why did you?"

"Well, when I was growing up I thought I wanted to be a nurse like my mom. So after school I would volunteer at the veteran's hospital where she worked. I would hear their stories and see their crippling injuries, I realized that I could do more good by saving people and brining them home. So I enlisted and became a corpsmen. I performed well and they put me with force recon, that's where I met corporal Kita and eventually Lieutenant Rian. They can be an acquired taste, but after a while I learned to love the marines like brothers."

"How did you earn your bronze star?"

"The same mission Jiraiya and Daniel earned theirs. It's kind of a long story."

"Hey Lieutenant, I'll race you. A down and back." Jiraiya said.

"I don't know corporal, during ALO training we had to do some pretty serious water confidence training."

"No offense sir, but force recon marines live in the water. No way I'm loosing."

"I say race!" Itami shouted.

Daniel and Jiraiya got on one end.

"Do it for all us enlisted folks Jiraiya!" Mary shouted.

"Go!" Tomita shouted as Daniel and Jiraiya began swimming as fast as they could.

Tuka and Bozes both blushing a little as they watched them.

Rory then noticed Itami and Pina exchanging glances at each other, getting angry as they looked at each others' bodies.

Rory's angry expression soon turned to sly/interested one as she licked her lips before swimming underwater.

As Daniel and Jiraiya got to the other and and kicked off, Itami felt himself get knocked off his feet. He came up casting for air.

"What was that?" Itami said before saw Rory giggling.

"Itami, I thought it would be that size after I felt it in the vehicle."

Itami's face turned red as he saw her holding his swim trunks.

"Do you want them back?" She asked in a certain manner, Daniel backing up as Rory licked her lips and came closer.

Itami almost rushed to the other side of the pool.

"Oorah!" Jiraiya shouted as he reached the other side first.

Bozes smiling a little as she came over towards him.

Itami reached the wall and let out a relief breath.

"Those two can certainly swim fast." Pina said as Itami turned white and shook.

"Uhhhh, yeah, well they have to do swimming training for their careers.." Itami said slowly moving away from Pina.

"Itami….I have to wonder, if this all goes well…Will we ever see each other again?"

"Well….The coalition won't be leaving the special region for a while…Anything's possible." Itami said nervously as he tried to keep his distance. Pina blushed a little, moving closer to him.

"Itami, I know this is a personal question, but…" Pina took a deep breath.

"You haven't gone to see anyone since we've returned. Have you any family here….A wife?"

Itami noticing her getting closer to him, Itami also looking at Pina's beautiful body and almost forgetting his situation. Itami saw Rory across the pool, beckoning him over as he sweat dropped.

"Ohh come on!

Bozes reached Jiraiya who was still at the end of the pool.

"That was , impressive."

"That was nothing, you should have seen water confidence training. Lance corporal Tom Walker, that guy could swim like a dolphin."

"Dolphin?"

"Right."

"Could you, show me the proper way to swim?" Bozes asked nervously.

"Alright, so here's what Gunny Thompson told us to do." Jiraiya said as he began showing her the way to swim, Bozes focusing more on Jiraiya than his form.

"Alright, y'all wanna try." Bozes nodded.

She began swimming , Jiraiya giving her some pointers before she got back to the wall.

"Not bad, y'all." Jiraiya started as Bozes came up, Jiraiya looking down to see the effect of the swimming. The bottom piece having sagged down enough for Jiraiya to see a few inches of Bozes's big round, rear end.

"…Oh lord…..Y'all should be a gentleman and tell her right now…."

"Should I try another lap?"

"Absolutely , kick those legs good." Jiraiya said as Bozes did another lap and came up, the bottom having sagged even lower.

"…Y'all are doing good."

Tuka tried to enjoy the warm water, coming closer to Daniel before seeing he had the dragon hatchling in his arms.

"Ahhh." She said.

"Tuka, do you like the pool?"

She slowly nodded.

Daniel saw his dragon look at her.

"Tuka, why don't you hold him."

"I, I'd rather-"

"Come on, give him chance."

Tuka slowly took the dragon in her arms.

She shook as she felt the scales across her body and saw the dragon look up at her.

The dragon let out a small cry before reaching his head up at her, Tuka shaking even more before the dragon licked the side of her head.

Tuka stopped shaking as hard , the dragon letting out a small cry as Tuka saw the innocent in him. Tuka smiling slightly as Daniel smiled. The dragon leaping out of Tuka's arms before swimming around her. The dragon nipping at her legs playfully as Tuka laughed a little.

"You see, he's not so baaaaaa-" Daniel said as the dragon nipped at Tuka's bottom and pulled it down, half of her big round butt showing.

"No , he's not." She said turning back to Daniel who tried to regain himself.

Tuka blushed a little as she looked at him before realizing that the bullet scar as well as the other scars across his muscular body were all gone.

"Huh? Daniel, your scars."

"What about them?"

"They're gone."

Daniel looked at his chest , abs and arm. Realizing she was right, all of the scars he had gotten during his life had completely healed.

"What?"

Later that night, the group had returned to their rooms, all except Arkanes and Lelei, Arkanes having found a room filled some books.

He took a few before turning to Lelei.

"Do you think you could translate these?"

"I can try." Lelei said chanting before her staff glowed and she tapped it against each book. Arkanes smiling as he opened each and saw he was able to understand them.

"Thank you." Arkanes said before heading to the main room and sitting down in a chair.

"Taking a while on your hunt aren't you?"

" _Give me a break, I'm not as familiar with the terrain here."_

"I've got you, just don't be too late. I've got a feeling."

" _A feeling?"_

 _"_ I don't know, I just think something might happen, I'd rather have you around."

Arkanes began to read before hearing something. It sounded like a series of footsteps outside.

Arkanes got up and looked outside the windows.

Pina was trying to sleep, not hearing as the front doors were opened, several sets of boots ground moving through the house.

Pina was awoken as her door was kicked open.

"Get up!" She heard, looking up to see three men wearing green uniforms similar to the coalition's only not camo and with black vests over them. Each man also wore a black ski mask and had an AK-47.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"I said get up!" Pina jumped as she heard a series of gunshots, the three men falling down as Jiraiya came down the hall holding an M4 carbine.

"What the hell is going on!?" Itami shouted hearing the gunshots.

"We've got intruders!" Jiraiya shouted as Daniel and the others came out.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Daniel asked.

"Where did get that gun?" Tomita asked.

"A marine never leaves his gun too far." Jiraiya said as he revealed his bag from earlier with several weapons and kevlar vests in it.

"What's going on?" Tuka asked as she came out.

A series of gunfire could be heard from outside as bullets tore through the walls.

"Get down!" Daniel shouted as he nearly tackled Tuka to the ground , Itami getting Pina on the ground.

Tuka screamed in fear , Pina having to cover her ears.

"We're under attack!" Takeo shouted.

"Shut up and arm up private!" Tomita shouted as he grabbed an assault rifle and kevlar best from the bag and tossed them too him.

Daniel rushed to his room, his dragon growling before he handed him to Tuka.

"Keep him safe." He said handing her a pistol as Tuka shook.

"What?"

"Stay in your rooms, and stay down!" Itami shouted as Mary and Shino all armed themselves and put on kevlar.

"Who are these guys?" Shino asked.

"Does it matter, let's set up a defensive position. Get into good firing positions and set up a wide base of fire." Itami said as he loaded his assault rifle.

They came to the windows and saw more of the men wearing the same uniforms moving around.

Daniel aimed his FN-scar and fired a grenade launcher round, three of the men getting blown up before a series of bullets flew past him.

The soldiers returned fire as a firefight ensued.

Jiraiya managed to hit one in the head by the trees.

Daniel and Itami were both nearly hit as a few of the men came out of cover and tried to move towards the house.

The two fired in a cross pattern , Daniel hitting the front man and Itami hitting the last one. The one in the center stopping before Takeo lit him up.

More fire rained into the house as Takeo cried out in pain.

Jiraiya seeing the private fall to the ground with two bullet holes in his arm.

"Shit, corpsmen!" Mary fired a few more rounds before rushing over to Takeo, Jiraiya tossing her a first aid kit from the closet he was by.

"Hold on Takeo, I've got you." Mary said as she began working on him.

Lelei slowly came over and saw Mary extract the second bullet, Takeo screaming before she gave him some morphine.

"Alright let me patch you up." She said as Lelei got to them.

"Lelei what are you doing?! Get somewhere safe!"

"He's hurt, I can help." She said before closing her eyes and chanting , the staff glowing before blue light came around Takeo's wounds, the bullet holes slowly vanishing.

"Huh?" Mary said, Takeo moving his arm.

"How did you do that?"

"A healing enchantment." Lelei said before looking tired.

She almost fell down, Mary helping her.

"Ohhh, that one takes a lot out of you."

"Thank you." Takeo said before he got back into the fight.

Itami grunted as splinters of wood hit the side of his head. More of the men rushing forward into closer fire positions.

"We're going to run out of ammo soon." Itami said.

"Let's bum rush them!" Daniel shouted.

"Takeo, Quinn, Shino provide cover fire! Tomita, Kita, let's rush them!" Itami shouted.

Shino, Quin and Takeo began firing rapidly at every enemy position. Itami, Jiraiya, Tomita, and Daniel rushing out and firing, the attacking men who were in cover tried to get up only to be show down by the four soldiers who cleared the area beside the house.

Tomita looked encouraged until he saw headlights, his eyes widened as he saw several armored vehicles approaching.

"Shit! Fall back!" He shouted as the four sprinted back inside as over a dozen more attackers rushed out.

"Fuck!" Itami shouted.

"I'm gonna blow their fucking heads off!" Jiraiya shouted as he got into the bag and put his sniper rifle together and took aim.

"That's it." Jiraiya said as he fired and hit one of the men, blowing through his kevlar and killing him.

As Itami kept firing he turned to see Rory walking out holding her halbert.

"Rory what are you doing!?"

She smiled.

"I thought I'd never taste blood again." She said before springing out.

"Rory!" Itami shouted before they saw her dancing around the men. The attackers tried to shoot her, but Itami kept avoiding the bullets as she danced around and cut them down one by one.

"How is she doing that?" Mary asked.

"Who cares!" Shino shouted as she picked up a grenade from one of the dead men in the house and hurled it forward, killing one of the attackers.

The attackers were very freaked out by Rory as she cut them down and avoided their gunfire.

Other attackers tried to flank the house, a few breaking in.

Itami saw one and knocked his gun away with the end of his rifle. The man trying to punch him before Itami caught his arm and flipped him over his body before shooting him.

Another tried to hit Daniel who dove to the side and kicked the man back, the attacker pulling a knife before Daniel grabbed his arm and held it in place before smashing his elbow across his face and locking his foot under the man's calf flipping him onto the ground before shooting him.

A third attacker tried to tackle Tomita who smashed his head back with the end of his rifle , avoiding his counter strike before kicking him back and filling him up with lead.

Jiraiya jumped back as one of the attackers shot at him. Jiraiya getting up and grabbed the man's gun before punching his head.

The man tried to shoot Jiraiya again, but he got a hold of the man's arm and locked him in a bar, Jiraiya getting the man's knife before stabbing him.

Several more of the attackers broke in through another part of the house and began sweeping through before one was cut in half by a sword.

The others turned to see Pina and Bozes with their swords, the other three men trying to shoot before the two knights knocked their guns away, kicking and punching at them to keep them from shooting before cutting them down.

Another squad came in only for Arkanes to rush at them, deflecting their bullets with his sword before cutting several of them down.

One of the men fired a grenade round at Arkanes , the blast knocking his sword away and Arkanes back before he sprung up quickly struck two of the men, smashing them through the walls. Arkanes saw more coming in and backed up.

However, as Arkanes did , he saw the katana from earlier.

Arkanes grabbed the sword and dashed forward with great speed and agility, slashing the men apart with clean strikes. Arkanes stopping as he saw the last of the men literally fall apart.

"Wow, I really like this sword."

Tuka stayed with the dragon beside her, the dragon letting out a small roar as the door burst open. Tuka screamed as she fired the gun at the man who grunted, the gun clicked empty as the man felt his chest, the kevlar holding. Tuka rushing away acrobatically as the man tried to shoot her, Pina kicked his gun away before he tried to reach it.

The dragon snarled before he pounced him to the ground, the man struggling before Pina saw the dragon rip his throat open before looking at her.

As Tuka backed up a little, she thought she saw something outside.

"Papa?"

Daniel fought off two men up close, surprised at how much faster and stronger he was out of seemingly no where, he got them both down before shooting them.

Rory cut down several more of the attackers before hearing more vehicles.

Tomita's eyes widened as he saw three vehicles with turrets on them.

"Rory! Back inside!"

Rory ran inside as the turrets began to tear up the manor.

"Ahhhh!" Lelei shouted as she and the others hit the ground. More of the men coming towards them as Daniel noticed Tuka walking outside.

"Tuka! What are you doing!?" He screamed.

"Now what!?" Shino asked.

Arkanes smiled.

"Now we pity them."

The attackers jumped as a loud roar rattled their teeth, Iondraet crashing down onto two of the vehicles before breathing fire into the remaining vehicles and several of the men who began crying out in pain.

Arkanes rushed out and began cutting down more of the men , the soldiers gunning several down as well. Iondraet snatching several in her mouth before shaking them, raking her tail across the ground and she tore three more apart. Bullets from several of the attackers bouncing harmlessly off her.

"Stop!" They heard, turning to see one of the men holding gun to Tuka's head. Tuka shaking in fear.

"Put the guns down! I'll splatter her brains all over you!" He shouted.

"Tuka!"

"Daniel!" She shouted in fear.

"Drop them now I'lll-" The man's head was nearly blown off, Jiraiya moving away from the scope of his sniper rifle, nodding as he did.

Daniel rushed over as Tuka shook, the man's blood and brain matter on her head.

"We're clear!" Tomita shouted.

Itami looked at the bodies.

"Ok , what the hell is going on here!?" Shino shouted.

"These men were well trained, and well financed." Tomita said looking at them.

"They were here for Pina and the others… You don't think they were sent by the prime minister do you?" Takeo asked.

"The prime minister would never-" Shino started.

"If he thinks Pina tried to kill him, he may have sent an off the books team." Tomita said in concert.

"We don't know who to trust, so I say we find a safe place to hide until we know what's going on." Itami said as the others nodded.

"Princess are you ok?" Bozes asked. Pina nodded.

"Alright, pack your things, we're heading back to Tokyo." Itami said, Daniel picking up his dragon before Tuka noticed him give her a different look.

They took two of the undamaged vehicles and drove into Tokyo.

* * *

Elsewhere , back near the estate, several more of the men began moving towards the estate. Several moments later as series of well placed gunfire hit them, the men falling down as they tried to return fire only to be shot down.

After the men were all dead, over a dozen men wearing SDF special forces uniforms moved in, a man wearing U. S special forces tactical gear among them.

He looked at the bodies.

"Colonel Asami, the estate is secure." Agent Wilcok said as three of the men searched the estate interior.

"Any sign of Itami or the others?"

The men came out and shook their heads.

"Negative sir, only the attackers."

"Who are they?"

"They aren't wearing any insignias." They began taking the ski masks off, many wearing tattoos or having scars.

"We need to find Itami and Pina."

"I'll keep you posted colonel."

* * *

The sky darkened even more as thunder could be heard.

"Looks like it's going to storm." Takeo said as he drove.

"Just up here." Itami said as they got to a small and cheap looking apartment complex.

"Where are we?" Shino asked.

"Somewhere safe." Itami said.

"Why did we need to stop for food, we already ate?" Mary asked.

"You'll see." Itami said as they got up, Daniel not getting out yet.

"…Arkanes, I hate to keep asking."

"Yeah." Arkanes said taking the hint as he held the young dragon.

Daniel saw Tuka get out and began walking around the streets , Daniel took a deep breath as he got out as well.

Itami took out a key before opening the door.

The lights were off and the apartment was messy, the walls white, and the floor a dirty brown carpet. The apartment seemed to have the bare minimum necessities, a fridge, a single bedroom. Inside the room was a futon with some shelves , posters, and a young woman half asleep in front of a computer.

"So hungry." She said.

"Geez it's cold in here." Itami said as the young woman turned to him. Itami turning on the lights as they aw she looked about twenty-four, light skin, short brown hair, brown eyes with red glasses, a yellow winter hat, and red jacket.

"Food!" She shouted before rushing over on her knees as Itami handed it too her.

"Still having financial troubles?"

"It's a nightmare." She said before noticing the others.

"Huh?"

"Who is this?" Shino asked.

"This is Risa, my ex-wife."

Another crack of thunder could be heard as rain poured down hard, Tuka walking through the streets of the city as she got drenched.

"Papa! Papa!"

XXX"Tuka!" She heard, turning to see Daniel who had an angry expression on her face.

"Daniel?"

"Tuka, what the hell were you thinking back at the estate!?"

"What?"

"I told you to stay inside, to stay safe, but you wondered outside and nearly got yourself killed!"

"I, I thought papa might be outside."

Daniel held his head.

"I know I'll find him, he's out there somewhere I'-"

"Tuka! He's dead!" Daniel screamed.

Tuka gasping as she saw the angry/almost saddened look on Daniel's face.

"He's dead Tuka! He was killed by the fire drake! You were the only survivor! I know, I saw the attack!"

"No, that's not true! Papa is still alive!" Tuka said as she teared up, shaking as rain poured down her and Daniel.

"He's dead! You need to get that through your head!" Daniel said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave a serious look.

"Your father died to save your life! Don't throw away that sacrifice by getting yourself killed! I'm trying to keep you safe! But you need to accept it, your father is dead!"

"No! No!" Tuka said as she broke down and pushed Daniel back before running away.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted as the rain kept coming down, Daniel trying to go after her, but she disappeared.

"Tuka!" Daniel said , immediately feeling regret.

"God no, what have I done!" He said holding his head.

Elsewhere, Tuka was still crying as she felt her cloths get colder and wetter from the rain.

"Papa! Papa!" She screamed.

"Papa!" Tuka falling to her knees, as she held herself and shook.

"Tuka." She heard from a familiar voice.

Tuka slowly looking up and shaking as she saw her father approach.

"Tuka." He said.

"Papa…..Is that really you?"

He smiled.

"Of course it is my sweet daughter."

Tuka smiled and rushed over to hug him. The elf wrapping her arms around the man as he hugged her back.

"I knew you weren't dead."

"Ohh Tuka, my sweet daughter." He said smiling in a certain way.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted as he kept looking through the rain.

"Tuka!" He shouted before noticing something on the ground. He bent over and had a horrified look as he picked up his dog tags that he had given to Tuka.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah, that is the music I envisioned when writing it, I like it for rainy city scene_

 _People from our world are after Pina and the others, but who_

 _Someone has Tuka as well_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Resolution

* * *

Wilcox was with Colonel Asami inside a base as they looked at the bodies of the men who had attacked the estate.

"We have a positive id on a few of them. This one was a Victor Markov, former Russian paratrooper, dishonorably discharged after raping a woman in Georgia. This one was Fredrick Williams, French Foreign legion , dishonorably discharged after they discovered he was selling looted gear of dead men. Atith Puth, former Cambodian army combat engineer, suspected of murdering an officer, disappeared after the incident."

"People from all over the world. What were they doing here?" Colonel Asami asked.

"Right now our best guess is that they were operating as mercenaries. But we still don't know for who. However, they were well equipped and financed. But here's the interesting part, their gear and uniforms they had are the same as the three men we caught trying to get through the gate."

"We'll have to have another word with them. I want to know who these people were and who they're working for." Colonel Asami said as agent Wilcok nodded.

"Also regarding princess Pina, we looked at the Diet's security cameras again and found something interesting." Wilcox said as he took out a laptop and showed the colonel a video.

Asami saw from a camera, Pina getting into the bus with Itami and the others, Bozes right beside her before it drove off.

"Notice the direction they're going in. Now watch as she comes back." Asami saw Pina walked through the a gate on the opposite side of the Diet, guards recognizing her before taking Pina inside.

"She came from the opposite direction?"

"And alone. I talked with Itami and later Lt Rian, they both claim she was in the bus and then the estate the whole time. I don't see why they'd lie, there's also this." Agent Wilcok said as he played another video, it showed the bus.

"The bus has a security cam."

"She was on the bus the whole time. What does this mean?"

"I don't know Colonel, we know magic exists in the special region. So it's entirely possible that this was something like that. But was it Pina's doing or not. She seemed adamant on wanting peace, the last thing she'd want the man who could give her peace dead, and dead by her face."

"She may not understand our world and it's political structure. Perhaps she believes that if she killed him that there would be a leadership struggle and we'd fight each other like old empires and kingdoms." Colonel Asami said.

"Still why would she make it look like herself?"

The Colonel scratched his chin.

"The prime minister still wants her in custody. Have he heard anything from Itami and his team?"

"Nothing yet, we're searching the surrounding area."

"You don't think those attackers captured them?" Asami asked in concern.

"It's entirely possible, but I do remember they had a huge ass dragon with them, several of those merc's vehicles and bodies were torn up and burned. I think the dragon was there at some point, I doubt those mercs had the equipment to fight her."

"Well a dragon shouldn't be hard to find. Keep looking."

* * *

"Ex-wife!"

Risa looked up at the others.

"Who did you bring here?"

"Some people from the special region, we need a safe place to stay."

"Special region!" Risa said shaking as she came up to Pina, Rory, Rory, Arkanes, and Lelei with an almost psychotic look on her face.

"I must have you!"

Bozes getting in front of Pina.

They sat down in the room as Risa began eating the food Itami brought her.

Pina and Bozes looking at stacks of manga on shelves with posters also there.

"Full metal Achemist. Sword art online. Bleach." Lelei said reading them.

"It looks like his ex-wife's a fangirl." Mary whispered to Shino who nodded.

Pina carefully taking some of the manga and smiling as she looked at them.

"Hey it's a small version of one of those screens." Bozes said touching a button.

"Hey, I don't use lights and tv at the same time." Risa said as Bozes and the others saw an anime on tv.

They saw a young man with spiky brown hair and light brown eyes. Several young men and women in colored armor in dinosaur like designs behind him, a strange red monster with a golden claw.

"Go dino buckler!" He shouted as a red t-rex version of the armor formed over him.

"Come at me!" He shouted as he stood in front of a little girl. A red lizard like creature breathing fire into the monster.

The young man began fighting the monster, those from the special region watching the beautiful animation in awe.

"What is this!? It's like the manga, but." Pina asked.

"That's an anime, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the pokemon version." Itami said.

"Oh I loved that one! Much better than the Shinkenger one that followed." Takeo said.

"I liked it , but I thought there were too many love scenes." Itami said.

Risa came over and turned it off.

"I can't afford to keep all this electricity on." Risa said before looking at the girls and Arkanes again.

"I have to have you! You'll be perfect!" She said as they sweat dropped and backed up, Daniel's dragon growling at her.

"You have an ex-wife!" Shino almost shouted.

"I didn't think it was any of your business sergeant." Itami said as Shino got quite.

"She's not what I expected sir." Tomita said.

"No, but our marriage wasn't exactly a regular one."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Well I met her in college, back when I was first starting Time-warriors. We met at an anime and manga club. I told the others my idea, they thought it wouldn't work. Risa did, so we started working on it together. But she had some serious financial problems, and I really liked the way the manga was going. So, we decided to keep working together after college support each other. Marriage seemed like a practical way to do that." Itami said.

"What does she do exactly?" Shino asked

"She helped me with the artwork, and helps other manga writers with there's, though it's not as financially sound as making the full manga while also serving as an army officer. So I still help her when I can."

"Ahhh! You'll all make such beautiful art!" Risa said.

The door opened as they saw Daniel come in soaked with a very serious expression on his face.

"There you are." Itami said.

"Daniel, you're here too?" Risa said.

"Where's Tuka?" Mary asked.

"She's gone!"

"What!?" They shouted.

"Someone took her."

"How do you know that?" Tomita asked.

"I just know!"

"Shit, that's not good." Itami said.

"Who?" Risa said.

"An elf girl with us." Lelei said.

"An elf girl too!" Risa almost shouted.

"Come on, we need to find her!" Daniel shouted as the others got up.

"We'll find her."

"Let's split into groups of two." Daniel said.

"I'll go with Bozes." Jiraiya said as Bozes blushed.

Itami turned to Pina before Rory grabbed his arm.

"I'll be going with Itami." She said as Itami sweat dropped.

"I will accompany Mary." Lelei said.

"Private you're with me." Tomita said.

"I can go with Iondraet on my own." Arkanes said.

"Risa, I'd like to get to know you more." Shino said.

"That leaves you and me Pina." Daniel said as she got up and nodded.

* * *

The group split up and left the apartment, Sino and Tomita using the two vehicles while the others moved on foot or via dragon.

Shino drove the vehicle while Risa looked out the window.

"What does she look like?"

"She's got light skin, blue eyes , and yellow-blonde hair."

"I hope we find her soon."

"Me too."

"I'd love to capture the image of a real elf."

Shino sweat dropped.

"So, I know this is a bit of a personal question but…You're Itami's ex-wife. But you seem to be on good terms."

"Well Itami and I were more like friends when we were married than husband and wife."

"So you never."

"What? Of course we did, we were married."

Shino sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I…That's none of my business….I hate the be nosey, but did you have problems with your marriage."

"Not exactly, we didn't fight or anything."

"They why did you get divorced?"

"Well, it was about a year ago we got divorced. I think it was that we both realized that our marriage was built more on working together than actual love. We saw each other more as friends, and decided it was for the best that we just be friends instead of spouses."

"So you do the artwork for his manga?"

"Some of it, I work with a few manga writers. It's an unappreciated career, and an underpaid one." Shino smiling and shaking her head.

Shino had expected Risa to have divorced Itami because of his laid back personality, instead it was something else. Perhaps she had misjudged her Lieutenant too much.

* * *

Elsewhere , Itami was looking through some of the streets with Rory. The rain still coming down as Itami Rory did their best to stay dry.

"Tuka!" Itami shouted before noticing a pair of people walking.

"Hey!" He shouted before rushing over to them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young woman. She was white, blue eyes, yellowish blonde hair, ears pointed?"

The two shook their heads.

"Damn it."

"Tuka!" He heard, looking up to see Rory jumping across building tops to get a better view.

She leapt down and in front of Itami.

"No sign of her."

Itami sighed.

"Come on, let's keep moving."

The two continued down the streets, Itami noticing Rory come closer before grabbing his arm. Itami's swear dropping as she rubbed her head against his arm.

"Rory…Are you really nine-hundred and sixty-two years old?"

"Yes. I've been a servant of Elmroy for a long time. I've seen so many things, but nothing like your world….Or someone like you." Rory said licking her lips.

"Uhhh Rory, I." Itami said sounding nervous.

"I've noticed you seem to have a thing for me…"

"Ohh Itami, sweet Itami. Whatever gave you that idea?" She said rubbing her head against his arm.

"I just think."

"I hope you understand, an oracle of Elmroy does not leave unsatisfied. She they kill anyone who get's in their way." Rory said as Itami got afraid, not only for himself but for someone else.

* * *

Daniel and Pina were looking through the streets together.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted, Pina able to hear the fear and desperation in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Pina said as Daniel held his face.

"This is all my fault." he said looking like he was ready to tear up.

"Daniel, you didn't come in for a while. What happened?"

"…..Tuka almost got herself killed back at the estate because she was looking for her dead father….Before I was trying to think of a way to ease her into it, but after I saw her nearly die because of it… Just got so mad…I confronted her and told her that her father was dead, I yelled it at her angrily. She broke down and ran away…" Daniel said tearing up as he held his face.

"Come on, stop thinking like that finding her is more important right now."

Daniel lowered his hands and nodded.

"Let's go."

Elsewhere, Tuka woke up inside a dark room. She was tied to a chair with a gag over her mouth and her cloths torn up. The elf girl trying to break free as she cried out in fear. Hearing loud music like sounds outside the room. Tuka began screaming louder as she saw two large men on the ground with blood spilling out around their mangled bodies, the two having earpieces and black shirts with "security" in japanese on them.

"Shh , shh , shh." She heard, turning to see what she thought was her father standing over her.

"Stop fussing about dear, you're only going to make things harder for yourself." Tuka nearly tearing up as she saw him step in front of her and place his hand on her cheek, the hand transforming into almost talon like fingers with claws on the end, Tuka screaming as she was scratched, blood being drawn.

"Now you're going to tell me where princess Pina is."

Daniel and Pina kept looking and asking people when they got to a night club, Daniel asking someone near the curb.

"Yeah, I think I did see something." He said.

"You did!?"

"Yeah some guy carrying this girl into the back of that club. I told the bouncers and they went back there, but didn't come back. Maybe I should have called the cops."

Daniel and Pina turned to each other and nodded.

Pina grabbing the pommel of her sword as Daniel took out his pistol.

They pushed their way to the front of the line where they noticed two large bouncers guarding the door.

"Come on, I wasn't causing any trouble I was just talking to her?" A smaller young man said before one of the bouncers threw him to the ground then shocked him with a hand taser, the other using pepper spray on other young men and women to keep them back from the door.

The two bouncers saw Itami and Pina with their weapons.

"Hey you can't go in here with wea-" The one with the taser started as he came at Daniel only to have Daniel grab his wrist and twist it into an arm bar, the man screaming in pain as he dropped the taser before Daniel punched him in the face, breaking his nose as he fell to the ground.

Pina knocking the pepper spray out of the other bouncer's hand before grabbing his arm and flipping him over her body , brining him to the ground. The people in line rushing in as the bouncers were almost trampled.

Daniel and Pina began looking around for Tuka.

"He said she'd be in the back." Pina said as they split up and tried to find a good way back.

Daniel carefully moved through the club, moving past drunk patrons on the dance floor before his eyes widened. Tuka looking afraid as she moved through the club near the back.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted, putting his pistol away as he rushed over.

"Daniel." She said rushing over.

As Daniel reached her, he was relieved to see her unharmed.

"Tuka, thank god. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

"I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"No, I shouldn't have said that too you."

"It's alright, let's just get back to Pina and the others."

Daniel's expression changed slightly, looking at Tuka closer, his new rider abilities allowing him to pick up on things he hadn't before.

"You didn't lose it did you?"

"What?" Tuka asked.

"You know that thing I gave you back at."

"The estate yes, I'm sorry , but I think I dropped the dog tags."

Daniel's expression changed for a moment.

"So you think I was right in our fight?"

"I should have listened. It was foolish of me to think papa was still ali-

Daniel smashed his elbow across her face before kicking her onto her back.

"Daniel!" She said sounding afraid before he pulled his gun.

"Where's Tuka!?"

Tuka's face turned angry , her eyes changing into blood red as she hissed before kicking the gun away, a bullet firing as the people in the club screamed and began running.

Tuka vanished into the crowd as Daniel quickly looked around.

"Pina! Tuka's not Tuka!" Daniel said before he felt someone grab him. He turned and aimed his gun at Pina who had a terrified look.

"Oh, hey whoever took Tuka made himself look like her." Daniel said lowering his gun.

"What!? Oh shit, it's a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter?"

"We have them in our world. They can take the form of anyone they touch or see in the minds of people they've touched. They're quite rare and very dangerous. How did one get here?"

"I don't know, but we need to keep our eyes open."

"Daniel!" He heard, turning to see Another Pina holding a sword.

"Get away from her! That's a shapeshifter, we have them in our world!"

Daniel's eyes widened as he backed up, the Pina beside him drawing her sword.

"She's the shapeshifter!"

"No she is!"

Daniel looked at the two.

"Ok shut the hell up! I'm going to ask you a question, something only the real Pina would know."

The Pina who arrived second looked nervous while the first one looked relieved.

"Where did Itami and I meet?"

"I, uhhh, in Japan?" The second Pina who arrived said nervously.

"You met at Ranger school!" The first Pina asked.

"Right." Daniel said turning his gun to the second Pina who shook in fear.

"Daniel." She said.

"The thing is, I told Rory and the others how Itami and I never met. But we never told Pina." Daniel said before turning and shooting the first Pina who fell onto the ground.

The second Pina exhaled in relief before the two heard a hiss. The first Pina's eyeballs turning red as she got up , her body transforming into something else entirely.

Daniel watched in horror as the shapeshifter showed his true form. His skin a pale green and rough. His back hunched over slightly with a few spikes coming out of the back , talon like hands with sharp claws and a large and sharp beak on his face with teeth inside. He took out a cloak and put it over him before drawing a pair of curved blades.

 _"Now you both die!"_ He hissed before jumping up nearly six feet into the air at them. The two moved back, Daniel firing a few more bullets, two hitting their mark as the shapeshifter grunting as the bullets hit him but only caused minor injuries.

As the shapeshifter landed , Pina rushed forward and knocked his blades away with her sword, doing her best to keep up with him , but the shapeshifter was much faster and stronger than Tuka or any normal human.

He grabbed Pina and held her up with one hand before raising his blade.

Daniel emptied his magazine into the shapeshifter before rushing forward and slamming his fist across the monster's head. His now enhanced strength causing the shapeshifter to drop Pina and stumble backwards.

The shapeshifter hissed before slashing at Daniel fast and almost acrobatically with his claws and blades.

Daniel drew a combat knight and did his best with his close-quarters combat training. Using counter-strikes and redirections to keep the shapeshifter back and deliver a few blows. But the shapeshifter was just as skilled in close- quarters fighting and just as strong and fast, if not stronger and faster, as Daniel with his new abilities.

The shapeshifter managed to cut Daniel across his arm , Daniel grunting before he was kicked back. The shapeshifter about to leap on him before Pina rushed forward and slashed her sword across him. The shapeshifter grunting as he came back and exchanged blows with Pina who kept her distance and remembered what Grey and Zorzal taught her about fighting bigger and stronger opponents.

She tried to use swifter counter strikes, managing to cut the shapeshifter a few times, her blade finally drawing some blue blood before the shapeshifter snatched her sword with his beak and tossed it away before slashing across her body, Pina's armor denting and caving in as Pina was forced onto the ground.

Daniel loaded another magazine into his gun and shot at the shapeshifter's hands, the monster shrieking as his blades were forced out of his hands.

Daniel tried to hit his eyes, but the shapeshifter leapt up and slashed the gun in half with his talons.

Daniel backed up with his knife in hand using it as best he could with his strength and fighting technique, slashing his opponent's arm before grabbing it and flipping the shapeshifter over his body and onto the ground. The shapeshifter kicked Daniel back, showing surprising flexibility. Daniel grunted as she was slashed across the chest, his kevlar getting ripped up and his skin torn.

As the shapeshifter got up, he cried out in pain as Pina came from behind and stabbed her sword through his back. The shapeshifter crying out in pain as Pina drove it further into his body. The shapeshifter turned and knocked Pina away, grabbing the sword and pulling it out of his body before Daniel punched his head.

The shapeshifter tried to get up, but Daniel kicked him, coming closer and knocking the shapeshifter's forearms away with his own before smashing his elbows, fists, and knees into the shapeshifter's head and body before the shapeshifter came forward and knocked Daniel back with his body.

Pina grabbed her sword and smashed it agains the shapeshifter's body, more blood coming out as the shapeshifter cried out in pain.

Backing up as he saw Pina and Daniel. The shapeshifter shrieked before running off and out of the club.

Daniel and Pina exhaled in relief.

"Ok let's find Tuka!" Daniel kicked open the door to the backroom where he and Pina saw two dead bouncers on the ground and Tuka tied to a chair.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted as he sprinted over, Tuka crying as she saw the two. Tuka looked roughed up, her cloths torn and a scratch mark across her face.

"It's ok, he's gone." Daniel said as he cut the ropes off. Tuka still crying as she almost jumped into Daniel's arms. Tuka tried to breath as Daniel held her.

"It's ok, you're safe." Daniel said tearing up as Pina smiled looking at the two.

Daniel carried Tuka in his arms as the three left the back room only to see a dozen SDF special forces soldiers aiming their guns at them with agent Wilcok in front.

"Lieutenant Rian, princess Pina. So glad we finally found you."

The shapeshifter limped down the back alley's , trying to get away before he was hit in the back by a pair of bean bag shotgun rounds.

The shapeshifter cried out as he was forced onto the ground, several men wearing green uniforms and black ski masks coming over him and throwing a net onto the shapeshifter.

"Go go go!" One shouted as they loaded him into a van and drove off.

Pina sat with Bozes, Itami, Shino, Takeo and Tomita on a couch with agent Wilcok, Colonel Asami, and prime minister Hojo across from them.

They were all watching the video from the nightclub's security cameras, seeing the shapeshifter turn into Pina and then fight her and Daniel.

Hojo clasped his hands together and held them to his mouth as he watched the feed.

"Well, i'd say now I've seen everything, but with this special region, I probably haven't." Hojo said.

"This is proof enough that you didn't try and kill the prime minister, we're sorry for any trouble you had princess." Colonel Asami said.

"It's fine, I just need to know if the peace offer?"

"It stands." Hojo said as Bozes and Pina exhaled in relief.

"I would like to return home and give this offer to my father."

"You may, Lieutenant Itami you and the others will be returning to the special region as well." Itami noticing Pina seemed a little excited hearing that.

"Foreign minister Sugawara will also be accompanying you, to act as the official emissary to the empire."

"Yes sir." Itami said.

"I guess we're going home." Lelei said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tuka was looked at by a doctor , a bandage put on her cheek.

"She should be fine, no permanent damage."

"Thank you." Daniel said.

"A shapeshifter, damn that's crazy." Jiraiya said.

"Quite dangerous as well, you were lucky to have driven him off." Arkanes said.

"Hey!" Tomita said as he came in.

"We're heading back to the special region, pack your things."

"Iondraet will be happy." Arkanes said.

Daniel looked back at Tuka but she was gone.

Tuka found herself back outside in the rain, looking up at the night sky.

"Tuka." She heard, turning to see Daniel.

Tuka began to tear up and shake.

"He's really gone isn't he…..Papa." She said shaking before Daniel came over and took her shoulders.

"…I didn't want to believe it, for so long I didn't want to think it was true. But papa is gone, forever." She said.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for what I did…..It's just when I saw you almost die because of it…I was so scared for you…Plus, I know, I know how dangerous denial can be." Tuka slowly turning to Daniel who was now tearing up, him looking sadder than she had ever seen him.

"There's a reason I obsess over things, why I don't drink…My parents."

"Your parent's?" Tuka asked.

"…..Tuka , when I was seven years old, my parents and I were driving home from a late movie. It was storming out, and I was afraid we'd crash, but my parents told me not to worry…..As we got onto a bridge, a drunk driver hit us and sent us tumbling into the river. I remember how scared I was, the car filling with water, unable to breath..I blacked out, woke up in an ambulance with a firefighter reviving me."

Daniel tried to breath.

"When the firemen told me what happened, I told them my parents had to have gotten out. I spent three years thinking they got out, constantly running away from school and my grandparents' house to get to the river, trying to find them…..Until one day I fell in and nearly drowned, my grandfather pulling me out and yelling at me that they were dead, that I had to move on."

Tuka saw the pain an anguish in Daniel's eyes.

"I couldn't let the same thing happen to you Tuka…..Im sorry."

Tuka hugged Daniel tightly , the two embracing each other as the rain came down on them.

As Tuka moved her head back, the two looked at each other again, staring deeply into each other's eyes, Daniel putting his hand on Tuka's face before he pulled her in, pressing his lips against hers. Tuka held her arms around Daniel's shoulder's tightly Daniel now putting his hands around Tuka as they kissed passionately in the rain.

Unknown to the two, everyone else including Iondraet and Risa were watching. Arkanes shaking his head as Daniel's dragon let out an excited growl.

Itami smiled.

"I knew it."

The next morning, the group were in a convoy of vehicles, Itami and the others back in their combat uniforms as hundreds of people saw them off, waving their hands and taking pictures.

Iondraet roared , getting them more excited/scared.

Jiraiya drove a humvee with Mary beside him, the two looking back to see Daniel sitting with Tuka asleep, her head resting against his shoulder , his arm around her while his dragon rested in his lap. The two smiling.

Pina and Bozes were in Itami's vehicle, Sugawara also with them.

Bozes looked out the window at the humvee.

"Princess, would you mind if when we returned, we stayed at the coalition base for a night or two. You know wait for our other nights to arrive. We shouldn't travel the land alone."

Pina looked at Bozes's expression and smiled.

"Alright, but no longer than that."

"Yes princess."

"Let's get going then. " Itami said as Takeo started the vehicle.

"Here I come Persia!" He shouted looking excited.

The convoy driving through the gate with Iondraet and Arkanes following.

In Risa's apartment she opened a package Itami had given her the night before. Inside was money, a note attached saying "Enough for two months."

Risa looked even more excited as she saw photos of Rory, Lelei, Pina, Tuka, Bozes, and Arkanes.

"Yes!"

* * *

The shapeshifter woke up inside a dark room. He was chained to a chair and desperately tried to break free.

He shrieked before being hit across the face with the stock of an AK-47.

He saw the men with the ski-masks around him, one coming in front of him with a pistol in hand.

"Do you understand japanese?"

The shapeshifter hissed before being shot in the arm and hissing louder.

"Do you understand japanese!?"

 _"Yesssss"_

"That's more like it, our employer would like to have a word with you."

A laptop was set in front of the shapeshifter before it was turned on. The shapeshifter seeing a man wearing a very expensive suit sitting on the other side. He had brown eyes, and thick black hair which was thickest on the top of his head. A pair of glasses on his face as well.

"Hello, being from the special region. My name is Dong Dechou, president of China. I'd like to talk to you about this world you come form."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And so, our heros return to the Special region with an offer of peace,_

 _The Diabo's plan has failed for now,_

 _We learn some more of Daniel's backstory, plus he and Tuka are now in a relationship_

 _So until next time._

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Routine

* * *

Lelei had a tired expression on her face as she waited in line for the showers at the refugee camp.

It had been weeks now since the the base at Arnus had been set up and life there had entered a routine.

Itami and the others had returned to their normal duties and routines. Running training exercises , running the refugee camp.

Arkanes had also begun giving Daniel and his dragon their initial training. Daniel's dragon had grown from the size of a dog to the size of a grey wolf. Pina's knights had arrived and took her back to the imperial capital, Bozes and two other knights staying behind to act as liaisons to the coalition.

* * *

Pina rode with her knights, a carriage behind them with Sugawara sitting inside with a pair of SDF soldiers.

It had been so long since Pina had seen her imperial capital. They had passed a few imperial cities along the way, but it was home she longed for, and the peace offer for her father.

As the capital came into view, Pina noticed a massive encampment a few miles from the city.

"What's going on there?" Pina asked.

"The imperial army is training more legionaries to recover from the losses at Arnus." Grey said

"Training, that means." Pina said in excitement as she rode off the rode.

"Princess!" Pina rode through the camp, the guards their moving aside and bowing their heads.

Pina saw massive groups of young men and men in their thirties being drilled in marching, sword fighting, spear formations with shields, archery, riding winged dragons.

"Keep that shield up! That's keeping you and your cohort alive!" A drillmaster shouted at a recruit.

Pina finally stopped as she saw Zorzal sparring with several knights in training. Her brother moving fast on horseback as he knocked off four men one by one.

"Now, how did I , one man knock the four of you on your asses?" Zorzal said.

"You're to skilled your highness." One said nervously.

"Wrong! You came to a forgone conclusion that you would lose! You only went through the motions because of my reputation. Do that on the battlefield and you'll be a corpse in the ground!" Zorzal shouted as the men got up and bowed.

"Forgive us prince Zorzal."

"If you were my knights , I'd have you whipped." Pina said as Zorzal saw her.

"Pina! Wilkerson, take over." Zorzal said as he rode over as fast as his horse could go.

The two dismounting before Pina felt herself get lifted up into the air by her brother.

"Zorzal, you're embarrassing me in front of these men."

"You're my little sister, if I want to hug you, I will!" Zorzal said.

A few minutes later they sat together on a hill overlooking the camp.

"What was it like, the world of the invaders?" Zorzal asked.

"It was amazing, the architecture, the culture, the technology. It's beyond anything you could imagine."

"I think we made a mistake sending an attack force through it." Zorzal said looking at the men in the camp.

"Will these men suffer the same fate as my men at Arnus." He said with a grim look.

Pina put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Zorzal."

"By the way, those men you arranged to get released have returned. Thank you for that, many of them are friends I have fought beside for years."

"Well there's more good news. I have arranged terms for peace with the leader of Japan."

"You have!?" Zorzal said in excitement.

Pina nodded.

"Their ambassador has the terms, it would bring an end to the war."

"What are the terms exactly?" Zorzal asked.

"We wouldn't need to surrender, make any soft of payments, disband our army, or hand over hostages."

"You got those terms? You're a better negotiator than most of the senate."

"There's more though. The coalition wishes to make a permanent presence at Arnus, extract the natural resources there and the surrounding areas."

"Resources? What resources?"

"Well apparently there are resources in the area they want."

"Gold? Silver?"

"Something else, a mineral they haven't given us much information on. It's nothing we've extracted before."

"If an empire like them desires it, it may interest father. Which means those terms could be troublesome, especially if they made a permanent presence here."

"We can't win a war against them."

"I know that, I was at the battle of Arnus hill, any fight against them would be futile. But try convincing father? The empire is his life, it has been even before he usurped the throne from Vorto El Caligula. He won't like the idea of this threat looming over the empire forever."

"He'll listen to you Zorzal…You are his favorite after all." Pina said in a certain tone.

"Don't talk like that Pina."

"Regardless, you are his heir. If you anyone can convince him, it's you."

Zorzal took a deep breath.

"I can try…..These men's lives may depend on it." Zorzal said as he looked out at the army again.

"By the way, I'm taking their ambassador to Lord Cicero's tomorrow. Will you be joining?"

"As much as I 'love' political parties. Until we get more men trained, the empire is only at forty-percent military strength."

"I see, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile at Arnus hill, Itami was at the fitness facility. He finished up on the squat rack and wiped his face with a towel before another towel was tossed into his face.

"Itami, why are you rubbing your face with my sweat-rag." Yanagida said as Itami smelled it and looked like he was having a seizure.

"Ghaaaah!" Itami shouted as he tried to get it off him, seeing Yanagida in his pt uniform covered in sweat.

"What the hell!?"

"Sorry, I had to do something like that while I still could." Yanagida said.

"Still could?" Itami asked.

"This is for you." Yanagida sad handing a piece of paper to Itami.

"I've been promoted?"

"Congratulations, captain." Yanagida said saluting him.

"I don't get it, I've been a first Lieutenant for a little under a year. Why am I being promoted now?"

"Well they think you stayed a second Lieutenant too long , and this partly makes up for it. Plus with all the political things you've been doing, it was only natural."

"Political things?" Itami said as Yanagida shook his head.

"So sad I won't be able to insult you anymore sir, come with me." The two put on their camo uniforms and walked together.

"All the stuff you've done since you got here has drawn much attention to you Itami, beyond what you did in Tokyo. You saved those people from that fire drake, you helped keep Italica safe, brining the imperial princess here, which resulted in a peace offer being negotiated. Such things done by such a laid back officer. Fate is quite strange isn't it sir."

"I guess." Itami said.

"There's also the discovery of the new mineral here."

"New mineral."

"Well, apparently the company we hired to dig up the surrounding area discovered a massive deposit of a mineral we've never seen before in our world. It's lighter and easier to refine than almost any other metal, but stronger than the strongest steel. It seems to have far more uses in other things as well. They say it could be worth more than platinum, and the locals don't even know about it."

"Shouldn't we be sharing it with them?"

"The treaty we offered the princess would designate Arnus hill and the surrounding areas a permanent territories of Japan. Plus our 'friends' from the U.S would also get a share of the land and resources. If there's more in other parts of this world, they're free to mine it. But if this peace treaty goes through and we have secured access to this new mineral, then it would have been because of you, and there are many in the government and military who won't forget this."

"….I see." Itami said sounding less than optimistic.

Itami left the building and walked across the base, past many SDF soldiers, American marines, and American soldiers from a U.S army brigade who had recently arrived to provide additional support. He reached the refugee camp and saw Lelei teaching many people how to speak japanese, and many coalition members how to speak the local language.

Tuka was with several civilian contractors of the coalition, showing them how to properly plant some of the trees and other flora from the special region.

Itami finally found Daniel in his PT gear with Arkanes, the rider running him through what looked like some kind of stretches, however, Daniel looked like he exhausted. The young officer covered in sweat and struggling to breath as he did them with Arkanes.

Itami saw Iondraet with Daniel's dragon, looking as if she was teaching him how to fly and how to hunt.

"Alright that's enough for now. You smell like a dead body." Arkanes said as Daniel tried to get up.

"Somebody looks like he's back in ranger school." Itami said in a joking manner, Daniel almost limping towards him.

"It's not funny, that shit is insane. I've never done anything like it before."

"It looks like you were just stretching."

"You want to try it!"

"No thanks, I'll stick to self-pt." Itami said as he put his arm around Daniel and helped him inside the quarters.

Itami sat in Daniel's room as he heard him shower.

"Tuka seems to be doing better."

"Definitely, she's been showing the farmers and biologists from our world how to plant local flora, and learning how our's works. She seems to be a lot happier and lively doing so."

"Does it still bother her, her father?"

"Are you still bothered?" Daniel asked as Itami's expression changed.

"I'm still bothered by my parents, but I don't let it run my life, and what happened to Tuka's father doesn't run her's either." Daniel said.

"What about your relationship, can we put a label on it yet?"

"Yes, you can. She's my girlfriend."

"Have you?"

"Not yet man. It's still a little soon."

"I guess you have a point, no need to rush that kind of thing, now that you're immortal like her."

"Please don't remind me about that."

"It's perfect, you've found someone who will live as long as you will now."

"Ha ha ha." Daniel said as he came out, his dragon coming out beside him while shaking himself dry like a dog.

"Oh and by the way I'd get your blue's ready. I've been promoted."

"What?"

"Pinning on captain tomorrow."

"What brought this on?"

"Well apparently all the stuff we've been doing , and a new incredibly valuable resource that's abundant here that the treaty Pina accepted will give Japan and the U.S permanent accesses to it."

"Well congratulations."

Itami sighed.

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"I know I preferred my hobby to my career, and this is just used to support it. But I still don't like the idea of being promoted because of politics instead of my own merits as an officer."

"That's true, but look at it this way. You were a second Lieutenant a year or so longer than you should have been. Plus you've shown exemplary leadership and action while you were here."

"I suppose." Itami said sitting back.

"Shino will be so happy to hear this."

"I don't think she's as mad about you as you think."

"Well she'll be there, we'll see."

* * *

Arkanes poured water over himself to wash the sweat away, Iondraet shaking as she came out a lake they were in front of.

" _The little one is quite a fast learning, he may be flying by the end of the month."_

"Is he talking yet?"

" _Not yet, I suspect that will happen soon as well._ "

Arkanes put his tunic and armor back on before looking at the katana from the estate.

" _Still infatuated with that sword I see."_

"I can't help it, it's such an elegant sword, and it seems to fit me more than my broadsword."

" _I think you're infatuated with the speed elegancy rather than practicality. Could you see that sword as useful against enemies here?"_

He sighed.

"Not against armored opponents, it would be less than effective. But if I made one out of bright-steel."

" _Bright-steel? You already have a sword and we already have armor. That mineral is rare enough, do you think the masters will allow you more so you can have a second sword?"_

Arkanes sighed.

"A man can dream." Arkanes put the sword away before he and Iondraet walked together.

They passed by one of the mining facilities where they saw coalition machinery extracting minerals from the ground. Arkanes stopped as he saw an open container filled with the minerals.

"Impossible!"

Two coalition guards were watching the crate before they saw him leap down and pick up a piece.

"Where did you get this!?"

"Oh that's the new mineral we discovered here. Apparently this entire hill is sitting over a mountain of the stuff, maybe more."

"A mountain of it!"

"They say it's worth more than gold."

"Maybe I should invest in this stuff instead of gold."

"If they ever let us buy-" The soldiers said before they saw Arkanes was gone.

"Huh." One said.

" _What are you doing?"_ Iondraet asked as she saw Arkanes smile.

"Making my own katana!" He said showing her the minerals before the dragon's eyes widened.

" _Where did you get that!?"_

"Arnus is sitting on a mountain of it. They won't notice if we take some. I should have enough for my katana, and a little extra for the gap in your tail armor.

" _Really. Well, we should find a blacksmith's shop, we haven't forged bright steel in a long time."_

* * *

Mary was at the base's medical facility inside an office as she filled out some forms.

"Uhh, I can't believe they're making me go over this." Mary said with a cringing look as she held a form that said "Possible STD risks from the special region".

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said before the door opened.

Mary saw one of the Rose knights who stayed behind.

"They said to come in here to see you."

"Well with more people coming here, the medical staff are undermanned, so they're calling in medics and corpsmen now to handle the overflow." Mary said as the young man came in with a blood soaked cloth wrapped around his left arm between a gap in the plates of his armor.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you, you were one of the knights who took Lt Itami."

The young man looked ashamed.

"….Yes, I am Panache of the rose knights."

"It's fine, that's behind us. Now what happened?"

"Us knights were training the militia of the new town here and one of them was using a real blade, it was knocked out of his hand and hit between my armor. It's humiliating."

"Accidents happen, let's take this armor off." Mary said as she began to removed the plates and then undid the bandages.

She took a closer look at it.

"Alright, this doesn't seem to bad. I'll just need to clean it out and give you some stitches."

Mary poured some alcohol and anti-bacterial ointment onto a cloth before rubbing it across the injury.

"This may sting."

Panache grit his teeth, trying not to show signs of pain.

"What is that?"

"It's going to prevent infection."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now hold still I'll give you something for the pain." Mary said as she took a small syringe with morphine in it an injected it into Panache's arm.

"Ahhh, that does feel better, but my injury is still there?" He said confused.

"Think of what I just gave you as an herb."

"That's some herb."

Mary began stitching up the injury as Panache looked at her.

"You must be an incredible physician to be able to do this."

"I'm not a physician, I'm just a corpsmen, a medic."

"I don't understand?"

"Well think of me as a soldier who keeps men alive on the battlefield. If someone is wounded, I get there and try to keep them from dying before a doctor can get to them. "

"You know more than most physicians I've met."

Mary smiled and shook her head.

"Well I take it medical science is more advanced where I come from." Mary said as she continued stitching his arm.

"We're getting there."

"You said you were a soldier as well?"

"That's right, I've been trained in combat to defend myself and those I try to save."

"Trying to save a dying man in the midst of a battle. That must take great courage."

"I've been there, it was quite scary the first time. But after a while you start to focus only on the man you're trying to save. Bullets flying past you doesn't even phase you after a while."

Panache was amazed at hearing what Mary did.

"Alright , all done." Panache looking at his arm.

"Give it some time and take it easy with that arm, it will heal. Once it does I'll take the stitches out, if they break come back and we'll restitch them."

Panache got up and took Mary's hand, kissing it before bowing his head.

"Thank you for tending to my wound." He said before putting his armor on and leaving, Mary blushing a little with a smile.

* * *

Tomita walked through the barracks set up for the enlisted soldiers.

He knocked on the door.

"Sgt Shino." He said as Shino opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Get your service dress ready. Lt Itami's pinning on captain tomorrow."

"He is!" Shino shouted holding her head before Tomita shook his head and shut the door.

He began going to the rooms of the other men in Itami's team and informing them before reaching Takeo's room.

"Private!" He said knocking on the door.

"Private Takeo?"

"Huh! Ohh , I'm uh, in the show Sergeant!"

"Well make sure your service dress is ready for tomorrow, Lt Itami is being promoted."

"Oh , ok, I'll get right on it Sergeant!"

Tomita shook his head and left. Inside the room, Takeo was in the shower giving a relief breath.

"That was close."

"Meow, where were we." Persia said as Takeo turned only to have Persia pin him against the shower wall and kiss him as the water from the shower poured onto them both, Takeo placing his hands around Persia's tail and bare rump.

* * *

Later that night Daniel was in his quarters with his dragon resting on the floor in front of him.

Tuka was resting beside Daniel, her head against his shoulder.

"So how was today's lesson with Arkanes?"

"Intense, he had me so some more of the stretch poses. They're incredibly hard to do and exhausting."

"Oh Rimgar."

"You know Rimgar?"

"It was made by the elves as an exercise. Elf riders taught it to the human ones, it's hard but rewarding."

Tuka got up and performed a few of the poses Daniel had tried earlier with great difficulty, but did them with relative ease.

Daniel's mouth dropping.

"I'm currently on level three, how have you gotten since you started?"

"….One."

"You'll get there eventually." Tuka said before sitting down beside him again.

"How did the meeting with the farmer's go?"

"Very good. Your way of growing plants is quite, different then I imagined. But hopefully the trees and other plants from our world will make yours all the more beautiful." Tuka said.

"Tuka…How are you holding up, with you know." She took a deep breath.

"Well enough."

"You know if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

Tuka smiled before putting her hands on his face and kissing Daniel.

As this happened, Daniel's dragon looked up and poked his snout in between them.

Tuka looking at the dragon, despite how much bigger he had gotten, Tuka's usual fear had subsided as she petted the dragon.

"By the way, did you ever figure out a name for your dragon?"

"Actually I did, Arkanes suggested it. Glaedr."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jiraiya was in the marine barracks talking via skype to his parents.

"You're back in the special region already?"

"I'm sorry mom, but we didn't have time to fly back to Alabama. How's Lin doing?"

Behind him was Bozes who nervously looked at the computer screen.

"They can talk to each other across the world with their screens." She said to herself in disbelief.

"Mom, dad, this is Bozes. She's a night from the special region. Bozes, these are my parents. Sasuke, and Tsuruhime.

"Hello." Bozes said nervously.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

"She is wearing knight armor."

"I am a knight of the rose order." Bozes said standing at attention.

"Are you our son's lady friend?" Sasuke said.

"Ehhh!" Bozes said blushing.

"Dad." Jiraiya said.

"So nice to meet someone from the special region." Tsuruhime said.

"Our son has been a gentlemen?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes sir."

"That's good to know."

"Is it safe there?"Tsuruhime said.

"The people here are armed with swords, we have guns. I'm a lot safer here than I was in the desert mom."

"I'm also told they have dragons."

"Friendly ones too."

"I can assure you, it is this region that is in danger from Jiraiya and his coalition more than anything."

"Have you been killing a lot of people Jiraiya?" Tsuruhime asked in concern.

"In self defense mom." Tsuruhime sighing.

"Your son is a valiant warrior, I know many noble houses who would be proud to have him as their heir."

"Well keep him safe, he's our only son." Sasuke said.

The call ended as Bozes turned to Jiraiya.

"You're the only son in your family?"

"Son yeah, I have a little sister Lin."

"Is she a warrior too?"

"Nah, she's still in high school, and she want's to be a lawyer. Lord knows why."

"Your parents seem kind. They let you choose what you want to do?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"I take it yer's didn't approve of y'all being a knight." Bozes shook her head.

"No, I was raised to marry a powerful man from another house….It was only when my father saw I was fighting beside princess Pina that he stopped objecting."

"Y'all were born in the wrong world. I think y'all would have made a real mari-" Bozes put her arms around Jiraiya and passionately kissed him.

Jiraiya's speech muffled as Bozes kissed him. When she withdrew, both of their faces were red.

"….I, I." Bozes started before Jiraiya kissed her back, the two closing their eyes as they held each other.

"Are y'all sure about this? I don't wanna get y'all in trouble with yer family and prices-" Jiraiya started before Bozes kissed him again.

"I don't give a shit! I just want to be with you!" Bozes said hugging him.

Jiraiya quickly locked the door before seeing Bozes take off her armor. Standing now in just cloth coverings over her breasts and waist.

Jiraiya slowly came forward as Bozes jumped into his arms , putting her hands by his waste as she slowly undid his combat trouser's belt, and buttons.

Jiraiya saw and felt his tan t-shirt get pulled off as his muscular chest was revealed.

Bozes saw the coverings on her fall to the ground as her large breasts and butt were revealed.

"….." Jiraiya had his mouth opened before Bozes kissed him again.

Jiraiya picking her up before he reached the bed. Jiraiya setting Bozes on it as she got onto her stomach and beckoned him towards her with her foot moving towards her big rear end.

Jiraiya came closer and climbed onto the bed, Bozes putting her arms around him and her foot on his waist before sliding his trousers and boxers off.

As they got under the sheets, Bozes felt up Jiraiya as he did the same across her chest, then along her stomach before going to her behind. The two continuing their love making through the night. When they had finished, Bozes was fast asleep with her head resting on Jiraiya's chest, the marine sniper smiling as he caressed the side of her head.

"I really hope I don't this don't cause no problems for her." He said before giving Bozes a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The following morning, Itami's team and Daniel's team were in service dress as well as Lelei, Rory, Tuka, and Bozes. Itami stood in front of Lieutenant Yanagida and general Hazama.

"First Lieutenant Yoki Itami. For your gallantry service and leadership in service of the proud nation of Japan. You have henceforth been promoted to the rank of captain." Hazama said as Yanagida handed the general Itami's new ranks before the general pinned them on Itami before Itami saluted Hazama who saluted back.

Itami turned to his men who saluted him, Itami noticing Rory lick her lips and gave a frightened expression.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pina was with Sugawara as they sat at a table inside a luxurious estate. Sugawara wearing his suit as Pina wore a red dress with her hair done up. A large feast was set before them as many other fancy looking guests drank, ate, and laughed together.

Sugawara not sure how to take it all. The marble and stone walls with soft looking silk drapes and tapestries. The guests wearing white togas, tunics, and garbs made of silk. Many wearing rings or other jewelry with precious stones.

"Is it what you expected?" Pina asked.

"Actually, a bit yes. Can you tell me about this Lord Cicero?"

"Cicero is one of the wealthiest men in the empire, and holds a lot of influence in the senate."

"What's the situation of the senate?"

"Well there are currently two factions forming. The liberators and the imperialists, the liberators want to limit the power of the emperor more, wanting the imperial army to only answer to the senate, while the imperials desire the emperor to retain his position."

"I think I know which side your father supports. Who does lord Cicero support?"

"Currently my father, so getting him to see our point of view will be instrumental in convincing my father of peace."

Sugawara nodded.

Several minutes later, Pina was in a furnished chamber similar to the ones in the Italica manor.

Lord Cicero stood before them with a woman and young man beside him.

Cicero having blonde hair and green eyes, his wife, brown hair and blue eyes. The young man having brown hair and green eyes.

"Lord Cicero, japanese foreign minister Sugawara. Minister, Lord Cicero."

"Lord Cicero, it is an honor to finally meet someone of such power and influence outside of the royal family." Sugawara said extending his hand as Pina motioned Cicero to shake it.

Pina noticing the young man seem nervous around Sugawara.

"Princess Pina, it is always an honor to have you here, and thank you again for negotiating the return of my son." Cicero said bowing to her.

"Why have you come to my home Lord Sugawara?"

"Minister Sugawara, and I have come hoping to convince you to help us."

"Help you?"

"Negotiate a peace treaty with your emperor."

"Why would you need me?"

"You hold much power and influence in the senate, with the way things are going, my father will want your support."

"As a show of our intentions, I have brought you some gifts, from my country." Sugawara said as one of the SDF soldiers rolled up a cart filled with trinkets. Japanese cloths, vases, pieces of art, and a sheathed blade.

Cicero's wife came closer, staring at the trinkets with desire as Cicero held the blade.

"I am honored, lo-, no minister Sugawara. But before I can support you, I'd just like to know what this peace offer entails."

Sugawara explained it to Cicero who turned to his wife, the woman giving him an uneasy look.

"Those are, quite interesting terms." She said.

"A permanent presence in our world. Claiming Arnus and all its resources… Our empire has stood as the power of the region, if your empire stayed it would challenge that and convince the barbarians to rise up and cause suffering."

"These are the terms our nation and its ally want." Sugawara said.

"Certainly you don't want to continue fighting this war." Pina said as Cicero saw his son's frightened expression.

He sighed.

"No….I'll tell Molt as much." Pina and Sugawara smiled.

They departed the estate together.

"Now to the imperial capital." Pina said.

"I have another negotiator coming too. He should be arriving with Itami soon."

"Itami, he's coming." Pina said blushing, and sounding excited.

* * *

Later that day, Itami and Tomita were walking in the town near the base of Arnus hill.

"Hard to believe this place has become a full fledged town already." Itami said looking around as the streets, dozens of people walking or working. Most human, but a few morphics, cat, and wolf people as well.

The town was relatively large with buildings more wooden than the ones in Italica. The streets were also filed with market stands and other small shops. People working on constructing more buildings.

"The refugees from the base have been working hard with other refugees. With our base so close, it's only natural people would come."

Tomita said.

The two passed a blacksmith where they noticed Arkanes forging a sword. Iondraet breathing fire into the minerals to help forge them while Arkanes said words in another language, the mark on his hand glowing before the metal did as well. Arkanes looked at the katana before he began hammering the metal.

" _Ohh it's dusk, perfect time for hunting."_

 _"_ I've got it from here." Arkanes said.

"Hard to believe this place started as PX." Itami said as they passed by the store filled with goods from Japan and the United States. Many locals inside shopping.

"I suppose things from our world must be considered quite valuable to these people , and useful in some cases captain." Tomita said , Itami still getting use to being called that.

"I hear the nobles around here have become frequent customers." Tomita said.

"Well the place is making money for the SDF, plus we're getting stuff to take back home. So it's a win-win."

"Not completely." Tomita said as Itami turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Since this place has expanded, more and more men from the base have been coming down here, and the local places serve alcohol." Itami saw two tables with SDF soldiers sitting beside American soldiers, marines, and airmen. Itami noticing most of the men seemed to be young, perhaps eighteen or nineteen.

"It's having a bad influence." Tomita said as he noticed one of the SDF men turning to a wolf girl waitress who walked past him.

"They need a break every once and a while, if they start getting out of control just correct them, drill sergeant from hell." Itami said as Tomita smiled.

"Yes sir."

The two then heard another commotion, an older man wearing a grey tunic with brown overall like pants was tossed out of a tavern. The two soldiers noticing a young bunny warrior waitress wearing a red uniform with part of her large bust revealed. She had long light brownish hair that went down to her waist in the back with the same colored bunny ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were cyan and her skin tone around the same as the other people. The fur on her forearms was a slightly darker brown.

"Get the hell out! I don't care how drunk you are, nobody just garbs my ass like that!" She shouted as several people in the tavern watched in interest.

"You bitch!" The man said getting up before noticing a pair of soldiers come up beside the bunny warrior. One was an SDF the other a U.S army soldier, both with black arm bands on that said "MP" in english and japanese.

The man got up and backed away.

"MP's?"

"Bozes and the other knights are training a local militia to keep the peace, but since there are only three of them, and not a whole lot of good/willing recruits in the town some of the MP's are here to keep the peace, and make sure our men stay in line." Tomita said.

The waitress went back inside before Itami yawned a little.

"Well I need to get back to the base. Being a captain means I have more paperwork than before."

Tomita smiled a little.

"I'm afraid you can't do that yet sir."

"Huh?" Tomita grabbed one of Itami's arms before someone else came up and grabbed the other. Itami turning to see Daniel.

"What are you doing?"

Daniel and Tomita smiled.

"Itami , you've been promoted to captain and we're going to celebrate whether you like it or not." Daniel said as they took him inside the tavern. The tavern interior having lighter interior walls with a wooden floor and tables. As well as a as series of openings in the shapes of mini archs.

The bar was also made of wood with many people and none human people inside.

At one table was Takeo, Shino, Jiraiya, Mary, Rory, Tuka, Bozes, Panache and Lelei.

"Congratulations, captain!"

Itami sweat dropped before he was sat down, the same waitress from earlier setting down several mugs of beer.

"To captain Itami!" Daniel said as they to toasted. Itami not feeling much different from earlier.

He looked around at the table, seeing Tuka sitting beside Daniel, his dragon Glaedr on the ground eating a fully grown pig body.

Itami saw Bozes beside Jiraiya, but it was Panache who caught his eyes.

"I remember you." Itami said as Panache gave a slightly nervous look.

"….Eh, there's no hard feelings about what happened back at Italica is there?"

Itami smiled a little.

"It's fine, I'm still here. Besides it was Bozes who instigated it." Itami said as Bozes gave a nervous look, Jiraiya putting his arm around her.

"So, now that you're a captain, have you been given a higher position?" Shino asked in her usual tone.

"Not yet, I really think this promotion was a political maneuver. Still I was told that soon wee'll be heating to the Imperial capital to act as guards and a liaison for another ambassador."

"We will be joining you, it will be good to see Princess Pina again." Panache said.

"Alas, I'll be separated from my sweet Persia again." Takeo said as Tomita shook his head.

"I wish you all luck." Lelei said.

"You won't be joining us Lelei?" Itami asked , Lelei shaking her head.

"I'm needed here as a translator. Most of your men still barely understand the local language."

"I'll be staying as well. Taking over for Mary at the medical center." Tuka said.

"Too bad." Rory said as Daniel looked at Itami who gave a nervous look and nodded.

Daniel and Tuka left first, Tuka holding his arm with her head against his shoulder, Glaedr also walking beside them.

Tomita left next with Takeo and Shino, soon followed by Mary and panache.

Jiraiya finished his third mug of beer, slamming it to the ground.

"Hell yeah!"

"Easy there corporal, I think you've had enough." Itami said as Bozes laughed a little, seeing how much Jiraiya could drink.

"All due respect captain, this ain't nothing." Despite what he said, Jiraiya got up with Bozes, leaving with Lelei.

Arkanes was still at the blacksmith's shop, pounding a hammer into the hot sword as he shaped it and forged it into a katana. Arkanes noticed someone walking through the streets. This person wore a black cloak like cape over their body and cloth over their head , also covering their mouth. A bit of long silver hair coming out and yellowish eyes, her skin being darker, almost a caramel color.

Arkanes watched this person closely, as they glanced at Arkanes, staring at him for several moments before continuing.

Inside the tavern, Itami was left with just Rory who cuddled up beside him.

"It's just you and me now Itami…Is this a coincidence?" She asked.

"….Rory. You've been around for so long, have you been with a man before?"

Rory shook her head.

"As an oracle of Elmroy, such pleasures can only be given once. After that it is forbidden, so far I've been waiting for the right person.'

"..Right person?" Itami asked nervously.

"I knew I was waiting for something, then you came from the other world. You killed all those people at Arnus, you fought off a fire dragon." She said before Itami got even more nervous.

"Rory….I stayed behind because I needed to talk to you about this trip to the capital. The thing is , it's a mission for the coalition….We need you to stay."

Rory's expression changed.

"You want me to stay behind?!" She said almost angrily.

"What the hell is going on here!?" They heard turning to see a figure in a black cloak standing in front of them.

She took the cloths off her head, revealing her long silver hair, darker skin, yellow eyes, and pointed elf ears. Part of her body was now also revealed, Itami noticing she wore almost scantily clad attire with leggings laced together, a small pair of taste trousers, and a chest piece that revealed much of her large chest.

"What kind of establishment allows a girl of this age to drink and be fondled by a grown man!" She shouted.

"What?" Itami said as Rory gave an evil look.

"Is she being serious?" One of the patrons asked.

"She's knows that's the oracle Rory Mercury right?"

Rory leapt to the young elf woman's waist.

"Please help me, this man is trying to get in bed with me." She said as Itami gave a horrified expression.

"I what!?"

"Lecher!" The elf woman shouted as she drew a curved blade and held it to Itami who backed up.

"She's attacking a coalition soldier!" Someone shouted as Itami held his hands up and looked at his sidearm.

"Drop it!" Itami heard as he saw the two MP's from earlier holding guns to the caramel skin colored elf didn't seem to know what their weapons were. Many of the patrons afraid.

"It's alright, no need for violence. I was just leaving." Itami said as he backed up and left with them.

The elf woman put her blade away.

"It's alright little girl. The man is-"

" She's gone." the bunny-warrior waitress said as the elf woman saw Rory had vanished.

"Poor little girl, probably terrifi-"

"That was Rory Murcery, oracle of Elmroy, god of death. She's over nine-hundred yeas old and has killed hundreds if not thousands of people."

The woman had a crestfallen look.

"….Oh."

The waitress shook her head.

"If you're going scare more people then leave."

The elf sighed as she sat down at the bar and put a few coins down. The sever giving her a drink.

"What brings a dark elf to Arnus hill?" The waitress asked.

"I have come seeking the people in green." Many of the patrons murmuring as they heard her say that.

"You want to see the people in green?" A man beside her asked.

"Yes, I need their help."

"She just threatened one. Did she not know?" a morphic asked a man who gave a nervous look with the wolf creature.

"I hear they're noble and powerful people. I will do anything to get their help." She said taking up a bag and setting it on the bar, revealing a basketball sized , clear gemstone. The entire tavern nearly gasping at it.

"Adamantite !" Someone shouted.

"That thing is worth more than this whole town!"

"Why do you need their help! I can help you!"

"No I will!"

"Can you slay a fire drake?"

The tavern went silent.

"If that's not enough, I will also offer mysel-"

The server shaking her head as the elf turned to see the tavern had emptied, the people rushing away as fast as they could.

The waitress got up and began clearing tables.

"You're not very good for business miss."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have a name?"

"Raven." The elf girl said.

"I'm Delilah." The server said.

"Where are you staying?" She asked Raven.

"I have a place."

* * *

Later that night, Raven was in the forest near the hill, resting against the tree. As she fell asleep, the began to have a dream. She saw a blue fire drake ,with one of its forearms missing, unleash fire and destruction down on a village of elves with darker skin, the elves running in fear as they tried to get away, the fire drake roaring again before Raven's eyes shot open.

The elf woman looked up and saw a pair of fighter jets in the sky, hear the roar of their engines.

"The people in green, I will get their help and save my people." She said with an optimistic look.

At the base, Itami and his team were boarding a convoy of trucks, the ambassador having arrived. Bozes and the other knights joined them while Lelei, Tuka, and Rory stayed behind.

"We'll be back in a few days." Itami said.

"Be safe." Tuka said in concern before Daniel hugged her and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Relax, I've got a dragon with me, and you've got one with you." He said as Tuka noticed Arkanes with Iondraet.

"Make sure to practice your Rimgar!" Arkanes shouted.

"Right." Daniel said sweat dropping as he got in the truck with the others, the convoy driving off towards the imperial capital.

* * *

In another location a young man was having tea with several men and women wearing expensive-silk attire.

"My sources tell me that relations between these people and green and the empire are getting worse. It's only a matter of time." Someone said.

"I assure you, we don't speculate, we go only on facts. To ensure the safety of you and your kingdoms."

"How wise." A lord said before a knight came in.

"Diabo, a word."

"Pardon me, my lords and ladies." Diabo got up and went outside the room.

"Yes?"

"Our assassin failed, princess Pina is on her way to the capital with peace terms."

Diabo looked frustrated.

"...I see."

"However, I do have some good news. Our assassin has returned from captivity, and has made contact with someone of great power from the other side. Someone who claims to be more powerful than this nation they call Japan."

"Really." Diabo said in interest.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Dark elves, darker skin...I didn't come up with that, the anime did, not me the anime._

 _So Itami and his team are on their way to the capital while the others stay behind_

 _As for Raven, will she get the help she's been asking for._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Imperial capital

* * *

The coalition convoy moved towards the imperial capital. Half of the trucks SDF and half were U.S army.

"So what's the imperial capital like?" Mary asked Panache.

"It's the largest and greatest city in the empire. Our ancestors built the city to protect themselves from the barbarians." Panache said.

"I'm betting it's going to look just like Rome." Daniel with with Glaedr beside him.

"We'll finally get to meet Pina's brother and father." Itami said before remembering something.

"Oh shit, I didn't forget it did I?" He asked checking his backpack before seeing what he was looking for.

"Whew."

"Remember, we must be sharp. We represent the great nation of Japan." Shino said.

"And the U.S." Mary said smiling.

"Yer parent's aren't going to be there are they?" Jiraiya asked as Bozes shook her head.

"They don't live in the capital."

"Too bad."

"I think it's for the best." Bozes said.

Daniel noticed what Itami had and smiled, coming closer to him.

"I'll bet you're excited."

"Excited?"

"Seeing Pina again after all." Itami's face turning red.

"Well, she's our friend."

"She's going to be so happy after that peace treaty is signed and knows it was because of her."

"She will." Itami said smiling.

"Speaking of which, it must not be easy for you to be apart from Tuka this early in your relationship."

"Well normally yes, but a friend of mine keeps reminding me of my immortality situation, so I'm not that worried." Daniel said as the two laughed a little.

"We're here!" They heard, the convoy stopping on a hill before they got out and saw the imperial capital.

The city was built near a series of small mountains with small patches of forest inside the city as well. The city had several ringed layers. Each section of the city looked nicer than the last with walls separating them. The buildings were reminiscent of those seen in Italica, but were larger, had more marble and brick, as well as cement.

In the inner most wall were the largest estates, a massive coliseum and a series of palace like buildings on top of rocky ridges in the center. A series of aqueducts connecting parts of the city.

The city was filled with inhabitants , visible even from the hill. The soldiers also able to see some winged dragons with soldiers riding them over the capital.

Glaedr looked up at the wyrmlings , seeing them soar over the capital, and gave a longing look as he looked at his own wings.

The convoy eventually reached one of the city gates where they saw a man in knight armor with a few dozen legionaries standing at attention.

"Halt." The knight said as the convoy stopped.

An American army captain got out with Itami.

"We're here for the peace treaty."

"Ahh the second ambassador from the coalition. Welcome to the capital, we'll lead you inside."

The knight rode alongside the convoy, Itami and the others able to see the outer most area of the city. The streets and buildings more run down with dirty looking people roaming the streets.

"I don't get it?" Takeo said.

"Every city has a poor district." Mary said as they got through the next wall.

* * *

Inside the imperial palace, a man wearing a fine silk robe carefully opened a door. The man was middle aged, bald, slightly portly, with blue eyes,

The room was relatively large, some furniture here and there, and a large bed in the center with a window behind it shining light into the bedroom.

Two people were in the bed, both without any cloths on.

"Prince Zorzal." The man said.

Zorzal gave a tired groan.

"Go away." He said.

"I'm afraid I must speak with you my prince." He said before turning to the young woman beside him. The young woman was a bunny warrior, she had light skin with snow white hair going past her waist. Across her forearms was white fur, the same being on her legs below the knees. On top of herded a pair of white rabbit like ears.

She looked beautiful, an almost narrower hourglass figure, a larch chest and rear end with a fit body.

The man noticed the bunny warrior give Zorzal a certain look as she laid beside Zorzal.

"I wish to speak with the prince alone, out!" He almost shouted.

"Don't talk to her like that." Zorzal said in a more stern tone, the man getting nervous as she bunny warrior sat up, Zorzal giving her a short kiss before she got up and grabbed some grey cloth that covered the front and back of her body, holding it over her chest as she walked out, the man noticing a pair of hand prints on her buttcheeks as she walked by him.

"This isn't wise your highness, you're the heir to the empire. To be sleeping with one of those half breeds."

"Relax Minko, Tyuule was a queen after all." Zorzal said in a joking manner.

Minho shook his head.

"It's not like I'm raping her or anything. She came onto me."

"It's not just that your grace, you conquered her kingdom, bested her in single combat.. I fear she may try and kill you."

"Well I've been falling asleep beside her for months now , I'm sure she would have done it by now."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Zorzal closed his eyes.

"Will you just let me sleep….I've been training legionaries for weeks."

"The rest of the coalition's ambassador's have arrived. Princess Pina is hosting a party for the nobles and the ambassadors. As heir to the empire, you should probably attend."

Zorzal gave an irritated sound before he got up and stood before Minko looked away from the naked prince.

Zorzal put his tunic on before another servant came in and helped him with his armor.

"I swear when I become emperor I'm going to cut down on these damn parties." Zorzal said before his servant finished.

"The nobles won't like that."

Zorzal smiled.

"I'll just let the servants join us then, see how many still want to party after that." Zorzal said as his servant smiled.

"Only if you allow us your grace."

* * *

Pina wore the same red dress that she wore to lord Cicero's.

She was on the palace ridge in a grassy area overlooking the entire city. A series of tables with food and drinks had been set up, musicians playing for the nobles there, some human and near human dancers also performing for them.

Sugawara and his guards were enjoying themselves as Pina stood with Hamilton, Grey, and a few of her other nights.

"Poor Pina, stuck in a dress instead of her armor." Pina heard, smiling as she saw Zorzal.

"Unlike me."

"Only because I'm hoping to impress someone."

Zorzal took interest in that.

"What? Could it be my little sister has found herself a true love?"

Pina blushed a little.

"Don't tell father, I'm sure he has an arranged marriage planned for you."

"….Don't remind me."

Moments alter Sugawara saw the other ambassador.

"Takeru!" Sugawara shouted before Pina saw Itami with his team.

"Itami!"

Zorzal's eyes widened as he saw Itami and the others, their uniforms, the weapons they carried.

Grey noticed the expression on Zorzal's face as well as the other knights he was with.

"Are you alright my prince?"

Zorzal didn't respond.

Itami and the others saw Pina with her knights.

"Itami!" He heard seeing Pina approach him in her dress.

"Pina." Itami said smiling.

She gave Itami a short hug.

"It's been a so long since I've seen you."

"It's good to see you too Pina. Has Sugawara been treating you well?"

"Yes, he's a very good at his job." Pina said before she gave an almost nervous look.

"Also, did you bring the things I asked for?"

Itami smiled as he reached into his bag and took out three issues of Time-warriors, Pina giving an excited look as she took them.

"Thank you!"

Several of the nobles saw Glaedr and came closer.

"Is that a linked-dragon!"

"It is!"

"It chose one of the invaders?"

Glaedr giving an uneasy look as he saw the guests.

"Has your dragon grown again? He looks as big as a horse now." Jiraiya said.

"He is growing a lot faster."

"I hear y'all can talk to him."

"I can hear Arkanes's dragon. Not Glaedr yet."

Itami and Pina coming over to see Bozes and the other knights.

"Princess, it's good to be back in the capital." Bozes said as she bowed with Panache and the other knight.

"It's good to see you three are well. Have you been enjoying your time with the coalition?"

Bozes and Jiraiya looking at each other and blushing a little.

The other SDF and U.S soldiers were beginning to mingle , Lelei having taught most of them the basics of the language.

Zorzal and his men stayed away from the coalition soldiers.

Zorzal turned to one of his men who was shaking more than the others.

"….Yes, it's them….I'll never forget those uniforms."

One of the men who came with the party was a chef who began putting food from japan on one of the tables, meat , rice, stews, and other delicacies, may from the special region taking great interest in them.

"Come on, you should meet my brother." Pina said holding Itami's hand as she lead him over with the others.

Zorzal saw Itami with Daniel and the rest of their team.

"This is my brother, prince Zorzal, great general and heir to the empire."

"Your highness." Itami said respectfully bowing, Zorzal giving an uneasy look at them.

"Zorzal this is Itami, Lieutenant in the JSDF."

"Captain now actually." Itami said.

"…..Hello." Zorzal said noticing the same knight who recognized their uniforms shaking.

Itami and the others noticed this.

"Ummm, are they ok?" Tomita asked.

"I've never seen prince Zorzal and his men seem so, afraid." Grey said.

"Your sister tells me you're quite the general." Itami said as Zorzal started back.

"…..Not good enough apparently."

"Well you should be proud of your sister, she helped Daniel drive off a shapeshifter."

Zorzal turned to Pina.

"You fought a shapeshifter, when, where!?" Zorzal said sounding afraid/impressed.

Pina sweat dropped.

"In their world?'

"There are shape shifters in your world?" One of Zorzal's men asked.

"No, he followed us." Pina said.

"How did you beat a shapeshifter? They have superhuman strength and durability?" One of Zorzal's knights said before they saw Daniel, his facial imperfections all gone and him almost resembling an elf with Glaedr beside him.

"Ohhh."

"One of them is a linked-rider now." Another of Zorzal's men said shaking.

"…So, you come offering peace?" Zorzal said, Pina now noticing Zorzal's nervous look. She had never seen her brother act so afraid, except once.

"Captain Itami." Itami heard seeing the U.S army captain approach.

"Captain, your ambassadors want us to give the locals some demonstrators of our weapon."

"Alright, recon team three, form up!" Itami shouted.

"Let's go!" Daniel shouted.

As the coalition soldiers began to form up, Pina turned to her brother.

"Zorzal, what's wrong, you're barely talking to-"

"They were there." Zozal said.

"What?"

"At Arnus hill, they were among those who slaughtered my men….." Zorzal said as Pina looked at the knights with her brother.

Pina's expression changed as she realized that she had almost forgotten that detail.

The SDF and U.S soldiers got into position and set up targets down a path serving as a firing range.

The soldiers began firing, Itami joining them. The nobles watching in awe as their guns tore apart the targets covered in imperial knight armor. The armor was ripped apart by the bullets, Jiraiya using his sniper rifle to take the heads off as Shino split a target in half with automatic fire.

Daniel using his grenade launcher to tear several apart.

Tomita and Takeo manned machine guns while the U.S soldiers began using mortars, the captain directing them.

Pina hadn't seen the mortars before but remembered the carnage at Italica.

Zorzal and his men on the other hand, remembered these weapons in a different way.

Bozes and the other rose knights noticing Zorzal and his men having to turn away.

"Zorzal." Pina said before he pulled away.

"I can't be here right now." Zorzal said as he walked back to one of the tables , one of his men handing him a cup of wine, the prince downing all of it in a single gulp before he saw the japanese chef.

"You're one of them?"

"I'm not a soldier, just a cook. Here try some food from our world, this is steak. Some of my best work in my opinion." Zorzal looked at the steak and took a piece, his expression changing slightly as he bit down.

"Zorzal?" One of his men asked before Zorzal grabbed him , taking the fork and putting a piece of steak in his knight's mouth.

The man had an exaggerated happy expression.

"So delicious!" The knight shouted before the others began trying some.

Pina sighed as Mary came up beside Pina.

"Your brother , he was at Arnus right?"

Pina nodded.

"Then we can't be easy for him to see. In fact, he probably has some PTSD."

"PTSD?"

"Post traumatic stress disorder. It can happen to soldiers who see a great amount of violence and horror, causing them stress later even after it's over."

"My brother has fought in many campaigns, he's seen battle countless times."

"Not against our weapons." Mary said as Pina realized she had a point.

"What do I do?"

"Talking to him about it can help."

* * *

Elsewhere at Arnus hill, Raven walked down the gravel road towards the refugee camp where she saw a pair of SDF soldiers guarding the entrance.

"The people in green!" She shouted in excitement, running up two the two.

"Is that an elf?"

"I think so?"

"Her skin is darker than most people's here."

"People in green, my name is Raven Dushi of the Schwarzt forest clan. I have heard stories of your strength and power. I have come a long way to see your help to save my people." She said as the two sweat dropped.

"Did you understand any of that?"

"None."

"Hello." They said sounding very bad in Raven's language.

Raven gave a confused look.

She tried to get into the camp, but the soldiers wouldn't let her in.

Raven was now getting afraid before she saw a few SDF soldiers and American airmen get into pair of vehicles and drive down towards the Arnus town.

Raven made her way back to the town and was excited to see dozens of coalition soldiers there.

She saw a pair of marines and approached them.

"Please I need the help of your empire!"

"Uhhh, nice too meet you?" One said nervously trying to speak the language.

Raven went over to an SDF soldier.

"My people will die without your help!"

"I, don't speak." The man said nervously.

Raven approached another SDF soldier with a U.S airmen.

"I will give you anything to help me!"

"Do you understand her?" The SDF soldier said as the airmen gave a nervous look.

"No." she said.

Raven sat against a building while holding her face.

"None of them can even understand me." She said almost tearing up.

"Hey." She heard, turning to see a shady looking man.

"You need help with the people in green?" The man said as Raven got up in interest. She followed him. She reached a back alley where she saw two other shady men and a women staring at her, the three licking their lips.

"Where are the people in green?"

"Why don't you take off those cloths, and we'll show you."

Less than a minute later the three men ran out of the alley holding their privates as the woman held her right eye.

Raven shook her head.

"Damn thugs." She said before turning to see another figure , this one wearing armor.

"I hope you don't plan on having your way with me. I don't mind doing the sending you running too."

"Do you think you could." Arkanes said as Raven's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Remember me?"

"The man at the blacksmith."

"What brings a dark elf here?" Arkanes said as Raven backed up.

"I need to go!" Raven almost shouted as she ran, heading towards the edge of the town before she was knocked off her feet. Looking up to see the dragon Iondraet standing over her.

" _Leaving so soon."_ The dragon said before Raven saw Arkanes over her.

Delilah set down some drinks in front of the two, Arkanes and Raven now inside the tavern with Iondraet sticking her massive head through one of the openings.

Arkanes and Iondraet noticing the dark elf give nervous glances at Iondraet.

"There aren't many elf settlements in this part of the world. Dark or regular, where did you say you were from Raven?"

"The Schwarzt forest clan."

"I see, my name is Arkanes. This is Iondraet."

" _We understand you've been talking to all the coalition soldiers here. Ashamed those who speak your language the best have gone."_ Iondraet said.

"What?" Raven said.

"The guys here can only speak the basics."

"No, no, no! I need to ask for their help!" Arkanes and Iondraet able to see the fear and desperation in her eyes. Arkanes then noticed the way she looked at Iondraet.

"Your people were attacked by a fire-drake weren't they."

Raven have a hard look.

Iondraet giving an almost disgusted look.

" _Fire-drakes, mindless animals."_ Iondraet said.

"We heard stories, stories that a the people in green defeated a fire-drake, taking its arm off. The same fire-drake that was attacking our people. I had to believe the stories were true."

"They are. We were there." Arkanes said.

"You were!"

Arkanes nodded.

" _We had been nearby coming to collect the egg from Italica when we saw the destruction brought upon by the recently awoken fire-drake. We couldn't ignore it."_

"We we tried to warn the nearby towns, but someone already had. When we saw the fire-drake again it was battling the coalition, since it was clear they were defending the townsfolk, we came in to help. Distracting the fire-drake long enough for them to use one of their weapons on it, the weapon did indeed blow its arm off, and from what I'm told it was one of their smaller weapons."

"Smaller ones! That means they could kill it if they wanted to right!?" Raven said sounding excited.

" _With everything we've seen, I could believe it."_

 _"_ If you fought beside them? Do you know them?"

"Yes. I know some of them."

"Please I must speak with them and ask their help!"

Arkanes and Iondraet were uneasy, knowing it likely wouldn't go the way Raven hoped it would.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Raven giving a very relieved look as she came forward and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said almost tearing up.

Raven was brought to the base where she sat across general Hazama and general Rooth.

Arkanes was behind her with Yanagida also in the room, and Lelei there as the translator.

Lelei had translated Raven's story as the two generals gave uneasy looks.

Hazama sighed.

"That is quite a sad story Ms. Dushi. I am quite sorry for the position your people are in. But I'm afraid the SDF cannot help you."

Lelei turned to Raven.

"He says the SDF cannot help you."

"What!?"

Yanagida turned to general Rooth.

"Sir, what about the U.S forces."

The air force general sighed.

"I must agree with general Hazama, the U.S forces cannot help you either."

Lelei translated.

"Why!?" Raven said on the verge of tears.

"Your home, the Schwartz forest is inside the territory of another kingdom outside the empire. If we crossed their territory with our forces it would be an act of war. We don't need to cause any more trouble here with the political pressure we have from back home." Hazama said as Lelei translated.

"It doesn't have to be a large army! I was told a small force drove off the dragon before!"

"That force got lucky and had his help." Rooth said poignant to Arkanes.

"Sending a small team would be too much of a risk for those men. We cannot ask our soldiers to take that risk. I'm sorry." Hazama said.

Raven shook as she heard them.

Arkanes putting his hand on her shoulder.

Raven continued to shake as she was taken out of the room, Arkanes having to guide her as Yanagida joined them.

"Raven, are you ok-" Arkanes started before she fell against the wall and ground.

"Raven!" Arkanes shouted as he got down and tried to help her.

Yanagida looked with sorrow for the poor elf girl.

"Itami might do it." He said loud enough for her to hear.

Raven was taken to the hospital area where Arkanes stood over her.

"The doctor says she had a small nervous breakdown. Probably some traumatic news." Tuka said, Raven turning to see the elf girl wearing a red cross armband.

"An elf is with them?"

"Is she going to be ok?" Arkanes asked.

"The doctor says he wants her to spend the night, but in the morning she should be good to leave."

Tuka looked down at Raven.

"I wasn't expecting to see a dark elf here. What brings you here?"

Arkanes almost didn't want to tell Tuka, considering the bad memories it could bring up.

Raven have a defeated look.

"I came to save my people from a fire-drake, but I failed."

Tuka's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"Tuka, maybe you should!" Arkanes started.

"A one armed fire-drake attacked my village, killing dozens and forcing the rest of us to hide in caves."

Arkanes saw Tuka drop the clipboard she was holding as her face turned white, the elf girl almost running out of the room.

"Huh?" Raven said confused as Arkanes sighed.

"Is she ok?"

"The fire-drake that attacked your village, it also attacked hers….She was the only survivor."

* * *

Elsewhere in the imperial capital, Pina was in a secluded area still in her dress as she looked over the edge of a walkway at the city and lands beyond her, thinking about the empire and the peace that could soon be at hand if everything went well.

"Pina." She heard, turning to see Itami , now in his service dress uniform.

"Itami."

"Some of your guests are wondering where you disappeared to."

"I just needed some alone time."

"I know what you mean." Itami said as he stood beside her.

"Is your brother ok? He seemed nervous around us, the way you described him-"

"Itami, he was at Arnus hill, when your army decimated three of ours. Those were his men, men he had fought beside for years. They were his friends, his pseudo-family. He saw them die by the thousands, he himself was injured."

"…OH…..I, I."

Pina sighed.

"It's not your fault, we never should have attacked you first….I suppose that's how you became famous in your home."

Itami sighed again.

"I know."

Pina noticed this.

"Itami?"

"Pina I never wanted to be famous for what I did in Tokyo. I did what any SDF officer should have done. I always hoped I'd be more known for my passion."

"Passion?"

Itami smiled.

"You know those manga I gave you…I made them."

"You, you made them! You're a soldier and an artist, and a hero!"

"Well, manga is an art. But I wouldn't-" Itami started before Pina wrapped her arms around him, Itami's speech muffled as Pina kissed him. Itami giving an almost freaked out look as Pina kept her eyes closed while she kissed him.

In another location, Diabo was with one of his men.

"Are you sure this is true?"

"Positive."

"Yes, this could end their entire treaty and cause war to break out. See to it that the invaders know about it." Diabo said smiling.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _SO Zorzal meets Itami and the others, and Raven brings her case to the Coalition_

 _The peace talks will begin next chapter, and the fate of many will rest on the treaty, but what does Diabo have planned_

 _Especially now that Pina has come out with her feelings to Itami_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Disaster

* * *

It was now late at night in the imperial capital and the coalition forces walked through the halls of the imperial palace.

The palace walls were red with fine marble columns and silk tapestries with gold lined paintings decorating the walls.

The paintings were of various things. Mountain ranges, oceans, great battles fought with massive armies and dragons. There were also many statues and busts along the walls.

"This definitely looks like an imperial palace. " Takeo said sounding impressed.

"Not as nice as the imperial palace in Tokyo." Shino said.

"Does she ever put a lid on it?" Mary asked Tomita who shook his head.

Daniel had to watch Glaedr closely as they walked through the palace, making sure he didn't knock anything over.

Pina was near the front with Itami, who had a very nervous expression on his face while Pina had a more happy expression on hers.

Zorzal was with Grey and noticed her expression.

"What's with her?"

"I'm not sure my prince."

"Has Pina been treated well by these people?"

"Well I didn't go to the other side with them. But from what she says, yes."

"…..She seems quite friendly with them despite the fact that they slaughtered my men."

"If you were in there position would you have not done the same?"

Zorzal sighed.

"…..I suppose they're just soldiers fighting in a war. A war we started…."

"Pina was able to negotiate reasonable terms."

" I know, now I just hope I convinced my father to accept them. I never want to see those weapons used again." Zorzal said looking at the coalition soldiers with them.

Bozes walked close to Jiraiya, have an almost nervous expression on her face.

"Jiraiya, if there is peace between us…Does that mean you have to go home."

"Well, I don't have any orders yet. Don't worry sweetheart, I ain't leaving you." Jiraiya said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Because there's something you should know…Before we left, I noticed something was off with my timing."

"Timing?"

Bozes had very nervous expression on her face as she whispered coming into Jiraiya's ear.

"…" Jiraiya had an almost crestfallen expression.

"Well…Ok, that's uhh, something."

Daniel could hear Jiraiya say something to Bozes as she smiled and hugged him.

"I miss Tuka. Bet you're enjoying some time away from Rory eh Itami." Daniel said as Itami looked more spaced out than usual.

"Itami?"

"Huh? Oh right, it's nice not having her sexually assault me."

Daniel saw the expression on Pina's face and smiled.

"I see corporal Kita isn't the only one with his beloved knight."

"Seriously not now." Itami said.

"Right, how about later?"

"Sure."

"Cheer up , we're about to get the treaty signed and bring peace."

Itami smiled a little.

"That's true, I'll have plenty of time to work on Time-warriors. "

"There you go."

They eventually reached the throne room. The room was massive with blue colored walls , red drapes over the columns and a large throne near the back.

Sitting in the throne with over a dozen praetorian guards around him was none other than Molt Augustus. Dozens of noblemen and women were in the room. Pina and Zorzal approaching first with their knights behind them.

Each kneeled before Molt before his aid came beside him.

"Presenting Molt-Augustus, first of his name. Emperor of the empire."

The coalition members bowed their heads in respect.

Sugawara coming forward.

"Emperor Molt-Augustus, I am foreign minister Sugawara. Here representing the nations of Japan and the United States. We have negotiated a treaty with your daughter. Have the terms been explained you?"

"My son has informed me of the terms, and I have taken them into consideration. You intend on keeping a permanent presence in Arnus Hill, in my empire."

"These lands have been taken, by conquest, as I've been told your empire is quite familiar with this concept." Sugawara said as Zorzal sighed, thinking about all the kingdoms he had conquered, now understanding a small taste of what they felt.

Pina and the others saw the look on Molt's face.

"I also understand there are resources you found at Arnus Hill. Valuable resources."

"Resources that you never discovered. I've been told you were a conquered in your day Emperor Molt. Our nation has an emperor too, I understand the importance of your position. But peace is truly your best option, you cannot win a war against us, and we do not wish to cause any more needless death."

"Father, please, the terms are fair." Zorzal said.

"We will begin friendly relations, open up mutually beneficial trade and commerce. You can only benefit from this."

Molt looked at his children, and then his subjects.

Molt thought back on his life, back before he was emperor. He usurped the throne from Caligula to save the empire, not to bask in the same gluttony, pride, and arrogance as his predecessor.

Molt stood up.

"I , emperor Molt-Augustus, accept these terms."

Zorzal and Pina let out relieved breaths as clapping came from much of the throne room.

Itami and the others joined in before someone else came in. This person was a knight, Zorzal recognizing him.

"Prince Zorzal, I was wondering if you wanted her for questioning before the- Oh I'm late." The knight said. Itami and the others saw a young woman in chains behind the knight. The young woman had severe bruising and cut marks on her, she looked dirty, wearing a rag like covering that exposed parts of her body.

The young woman had short black hair and reddish eyes, looking terrified. What caught their attention was the fact that she was clearly Japanese.

"Huh? Ohh that's right , one of the prisoners our forces took from the incursion into Japan. I had completely forgotten about her and the others." Zorzal said as he got up.

"Prisoners!?" Itami almost shouted.

"When our forces went into your side during the initial attack. I ordered them to bring some prisoners back, I guess I forgot about them after the first battle of Arnus. I suppose you'll be wanting them ba-" Zorzal started before Itami rushed over with an enraged expression, sucker punching Zorzal across the face so hard that spit and a little blood came out.

Pina's eyes widening as she saw this, many of the noblemen and women gasping.

Tomita took his sidearm out and fired two shots into the air making many scream as the coalition soldiers held their guns out, the two ambassadors getting pulled back as Mary and Takeo rushed over to the young woman.

"Back off!" Takeo shouted to the knight who held his hands up, Mary quickly got the woman out of the chains.

"Look at me, look at me, it's ok we're going to take you home."

Itami held his pistol at Zorzal who was horrified as he saw the gun.

"You bastard!"

"Itami , what are you doing!?"

"Where are the other prisoners you took!? Where are they!?"

"I , I don't know I!?"

"They didn't survive captivity." The knight said.

"Get back scum!" Four praetorians shouted as they ran at Itami.

"Defend the prince!" One shouted as Zorzal saw Itami and the others raise their guns.

"No!" He screamed before the praetorians were gunned down , more people screaming as Pina watched in horror.

Zorzal screamed as he was covered in the blood of the praetorians, having flashbacks to Arnus hill at the same time.

Glaedr roared at a trio of Zorzal's knights who grabbed their swords.

"Drop them!" Daniel shouted as they saw his gun and dragon.

The men nervously did so as Bozes and the other rose knights shook.

"You kidnapped people from Japan, and allowed most of them to die!" Sugawara shouted as Itami held his pistol at Zorzal.

"Itami stop!" Pina shouted before Grey and Hamilton held her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they were important people I, I was just following common conquest practices I?"

Itami came down and punched Zorzal's face again, Zorzal now angry as he grabbed Itami's gun and pulled it aside before smashing his elbow across Itami's face, knocking him down before Zorzal saw the other guns pointed at him.

Terrified, the prince dropped Itami's gun and kept his hands up.

Itami rubbed his mouth before picking up his pistol.

He came back over to Zorzal and kicked him back onto the ground.

"Prince Zorzal!" Minko shouted.

Pina watching in horror as Itami beat Zorzal down , her brother helpless to defend himself with all of the guns aimed at him.

Pina starting to tear up as Molt's expression changed.

"Those people weren't nobles! They were our citizens!"

Itami was about to hit Zorzal again when someone quickly ran in front of him and held her arms out.

Itami and the others shocked to see it was a bunny warrior. She looked about Zorzal's age and beautiful, with long snow white hair and reddish eyes. She wore nicer versions of the cloth coverings the japanese prisoner had been wearing.

"Stop!" Tyuule shouted as Itami got up.

"Please, don't kill prince Zorzal." She said sounding sincere.

"Tyuule is begging for the prince?" Panache said.

"You have spilled blood in my throne room, you have assaulted my beloved son and heir before me. All because we took a few of your peasants. You would start a war over that?" Molt said.

"To protect our people. Yes." Sugawara said.

"It seems our negotiations have failed." Molt said.

"This does change circumstances your grace. We will be leaving now." Sugawara said as Itami looked over at Pina , the look of fear and horror in her eyes , but directed at him.

"Zorzal!" She shouted, finally breaking free and running over to her bloodied brother who coughed up some blood.

"Zorzal!"

"Itami!" Daniel said as he grabbed him.

"Let's go." Itami took a deep breath and turned.

Bozes had a terrified expression but took a deep breath as she approached Pina.

"I have to go with them."

"What!?" She shouted.

"I have no choice."

Pina's expression turned to rage.

"I order you to stay here."

Bozes closed her eyes as she came closer and whispered.

"I'm pregnant….."

"…..What?"

"I'm in love with Jiraiya. He asked me to marry him. Forgive me." Bozes said as she came over to Jiraiya.

The coalition forces began to move back rushing towards their vehicles before driving away from the capital as fast as they could.

Pina looking down at her brother as a physician hurried over to him.

"Itami." She said.

Itami sat in one of the vehicles, looking at his hand, the blood that wasn't his.

"Pina."

Inside the palace, the knight who brought the young woman in carefully made his way out and into a hallway, smiling.

* * *

Back at Arnus hill, Delilah put some drinks down in front of a group of coalition officers. Two were SDF colonels, one was a marine colonel, and the fourth was a U.S army brigadier general.

"That poor elf girl. Her entire village on the brink of annihilation and there's nothing we can do about it." One of the SDF colonels said.

"We could kill that dragon if we wanted to." The marine colonel said.

"You heard the commanders, we can't just go taking massive forces wherever we want, even if the people here couldn't fight us." The general said.

"What if we just send in some aircraft?" The other colonel said.

"Maybe, but that dragon is suppose to be like a flying tank, even if they shot it down , it could retreat into a mountain or something and recover." The first colonel said.

"What if we used minimum force, brought it down with the aircraft, used tanks and artillery to kill it, and send troops in to use plastic explosives if it was alive." The marine colonel said before all four sweat dropped.

"That's hardly a minimum of force." The general said.

"After what happened the last time we fought that damn dragon with the Diet and all, we can't go off half cocked."

"I'll bet Itami could do it."

"That captain of yours is a national hero, no way your politicians would go after him." The army general said.

Delilah overheard all of this with interest.

"So, they're not going to help that elf girl after all."

* * *

Inside the base, Tuka sighed as she sat in the refugee camp, looking at the children playing.

"Tuka." She heard, turning to see Rory.

"Hello Rory."

"I'm told that the elf girl that came in had the same problem you did."

Tuka sighed.

"It was the same fire-drake…"

"Such death and destruction, you should both feel honored. Elmroy was quite pleased." Rory said as Tuka looked away.

Moments later, they saw several vehicles rushing down the road towards the base.

Tuka and Rory followed them near the entrance where they saw Mary come out with an injured looking Japanese woman.

"Come on! We need to get her to the medical center!" Mary shouted as Takeo and another SDF soldier carried her on a stretcher.

Daniel came out with Glaedr and the others.

"Daniel!" Tuka shouted as she rushed over and jumped into his arms. The two kissing for a few moments.

"I missed you, I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Tuka, the negotiations didn't go well."

Rory saw Itami and looked excited.

"More war, more death." She said licking her lips.

Arkanes was with Raven as they sat in the refugee camp.

"Two hundred years old, almost as old as me." Arkanes said as Raven tried to drink some tea.

"I brought my people's treasure, I also have my body. Is there no way I could convince them?"

"These people don't think that way Raven."

Raven looked at Iondraet.

"….I've heard great stories about you linked dragons and riders…..Is there any way you could help my people?"

Arkanes and Iondraet gave hard looks.

" _As much as I like to pride myself on my power. I'd be no match for a fully grown fire-drake, the mindless monsters they are, the beasts are still very dangerous._ "

"It would take at least four of our dragons and riders to kill that drake. Even then it would be risky. There might be a few dragons in our order large enough to challenge it alone. But even if I could convince them, they live across the world."

"…By the time they got here…My people." Raven said.

"There is only one other rider close enough to help you. But the four of us wouldn't be enough without the coalition."

Raven began to tear up again as Arkanes held her.

Iondraet looking sad for the dark elf.

"Arkanes, Daniel and the others are back , in case you wanted to know." Lelei said as she passed by.

That was when Arkanes remembered what Yanagida had said.

"Itami."

Inside the commanders' room, Hazama and Rooth shook their heads.

"They had a japanese citizen as a hostage?" Rooth said.

"Yes sir." Itami said.

"This changes circumstances. Prime minister Hojo has to be informed."

Itami tightened his fists.

"Sir, does this mean we're going to continue the war?"

"That's up to Prime minister Hojo and president Direll." Hazama said before Itami saluted and left.

Itami thought much about Pina, and what he had done.

Itami reached his room and held his face before looking at a few of his drafts for Time-warriors.

Itami screamed as he knocked them off his desk. He went over to his bed and flipped it over, punching it violently as he screamed before sitting down trying to breath.

He held his face and almost cried.

"Itami, you fucking idiot."

Pina sat in her chamber crying, the issues of Time-warriors tossed aside.

"Itami."

* * *

Elsewhere in the imperial palace, Zorzal was in his chamber, laying down on his bed. His face was covered in bruises and beat marks. Zorzal only had a towel like cloth over him after bathing from the blood on him.

Standing beside the bed was Tyuule in the cloth coverings, the cloth covering her front and backside around the back, the sides of her body exposed as well as her legs.

"Are you alright your highness?" Tyuule asked.

Zorzal rubbed the injuries on his face and sighed.

"What have I done? I never would have imagined they would react so seriously to a few peasants being taken in an attack. Still, how could I have forgotten about them, especially after they released their prisoners…..I guess after the battle at Arnus, I only thought about my men who had died."

Zorzal had a grim look on his face.

"Now the war will continue, because of me…So many are going to die because of my mistake."

"Your highness, those people were barbarians, coming into the royal palace by your father's good grace and attacking you for something as minor as a few dead peasants. The war shall continue, and you shall avenge what happened here."

"No war with them can be won Tyuule…..Not after what I saw. After what everyone's seen."

"You are the prince and heir to the great empire. You have conquered so many kingdoms, you and the great imperial army can defeat anyone. If I were you, I'd show them what happens when they insult Zorzal El Caesar." Tyuule said as she saw Zorzal's expression change, the prince smiling and laughing a little.

"You warrior bunnies, so eager to get into a fights. I suppose It's ironic isn't it, the coalition came here for the same reason we invaded your kingdom." Zorzal put his arms around Tyuule, the warrior bunny letting out a small excited gasp as he put his face against her chest.

"You're lucky they didn't invade your kingdom. What you saw tonight was only a small taste." Zorzal said as Tyuule smiled, feeling him undo the knots on the coverings falling down as Tyuule stood naked. Zorzal giving her a long kiss as she closer her eyes and wrapped her arms around Zorzal.

The prince lifted Tyuule up by her big ,round, rear end and put her on the bed under him.

"We can't win a war Tyuule , it would be suicide. I'd never get to see your beautiful face again." Zorzal said as he stroked Tyuule's face and her body, fondling her breasts before moving down to her butt.

"But your injuries?" Tyuule said.

"I don't care." Zorzal said before kissing her, Tyuule letting out a satisfied moan, putting her hands across Zorzal's muscular body as he kept her rear end in his hands as he made love to her.

* * *

Tuka was with Daniel and Glaedr inside their room.

"They had a japanese woman as a prisoner?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to keep the war going?"

"I don't know. I hope not…..So this Raven girl, the same fire-drake attacked her people?"

Tuka signed and nodded.

"Are you going to be ok?" Daniel asked as Tuka sighed.

"I don't know….I keep wanting to think I'm over this…But hearing what Raven said, about more people, more elves being killed by the same fire-drake." Tuka said almost tearing up.

Daniel hugged her as Glaedr kept watching them.

Daniel thinking about more innocent people and villages of elves being burned down.

" _Daniel,Tuka."_ The two heard, looking around, having never heard this voice before.

"Is someone there?"

" _I am"_ The two turning to Glaedr who looked at them.

"Glaedr? You're talking!"

" _Daniel, you're talking about a bad dragon. A dragon who kills people."_

Daniel came down and closer to Glaedr who put his head against Daniel's.

"Have you been able to understand us?"

" _Some."_

Daniel smiled as Tuka smiled slightly.

" _This fire-drake, I want to stop him! I want to kill him!"_ He said almost anxiously.

Tuka petted Glaedr's head.

"I really like your dragon." Tuka said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the imperial palace, Zorzal was fast asleep, Tyuule's head resting on his chest.

Outside the room were a pair of praetorian guards standing watch, one noticing a bunny warrior maid walking by. The two watched her closely as she passed by. However, as she passed, the maid stopped and looked up at a window.

Tyuule's eyes opened as she looked over at the the window .

The warrior bunny maid carefully opened the window and bowed her head as Tyuule carefully got up.

"Queen Tyuule."

"Monice."

"To see you like this, our proud leader, forced to be the concubine of the man who conquered our kingdoms and slaughtered our people."

Tyuule smiled.

"Concubine, you think to little of me Monice."

"What?"

"I used what every warrior bunny has when our warrior skills fail us, seduction. I'm right where I need to be."

"Our plan then?"

"We will have our revenge yes, but I'm afraid he's not stupid enough to try and fight the people in green again. Even after I tried to convince him. But there may be a way. They attacked him after they discovered he ordered a few of their peasants to be taken in the initial invasion. Several died, but one remains. If she were killed and they believed it to be the empire, they would attack again and destroy them." Tyuule said smiling.

Monice smiled and nodded.

"Arnus hill is where she'll be, inside their fortress."

"Delilah is there! She was once one of our best assassins, if you gave her the order to kill the girl, she'd be honored to do so."

"Send a message."Monice nodded before she left. Tyuule laying back downside Zorzal, stroking his muscular chest.

Tyuule thought back to the day over a year ago. She was at her capital as she saw the legions of the empire face her bunny warriors.

* * *

The bunny warriors fought fiercely,using great speed and agility, but the legionaries were well trained and disciplined. They locked their shields together and forced the warrior bunnies back, hurling javelins into them before cutting forward with short swords. The line moved in a pincer movement, with flanks pushing forward while the center slowly moved back.

"My queen!" Tyuule heard as she turned in horror to see thousands of knights on horseback charging at their rear with wyrmling dragons above them, the empire having outflanked them.

Zorzal was in the front of his men leading the charge as they completed the encirclement of the warrior bunny army.

"Halt!" Zorzal shouted as his army stopped, Tyuule seeing Zorzal ride in front of her.

"Tyuule enough, let it end. Lay down your weapons and your warriors will be spared."

Tyuule gave a defiant look with warriors.

"We will die before being conquered, and we'll take you all with us!" Tyuule shouted.

Zorzal gave hard look before looking at her again.

"Tyuule, your people are a race of warriors, I'm told you're the greatest of them." Zorzal drew his sword.

"I challenge you to single combat, if I win, you will surrender, if you win, my army leaves forever."

"Your highness no!" One of his generals shouted.

Zorzal got down as one of houseman handed him a shield.

Tyuule have an eager look as she held a dagger in one hand and a hatchet in the other.

"Die prince!" Tyuule shouted as she leapt over six feet into the air at him.

Zorzal held his shield up as Tyuule came down with her foot, Zorzal being knocked back a foot before using it to knock her weapons away. Tyuule quickly moving to the side and coming at Zorzal who managed catch her blades with his sword, forcing them up before kicking her back.

Tyuule flipping herself in the air before hurling her dagger at Zorzal who knocked it away with his shield. Tyuule rushing forward and coming low before springing up and kicking Zorzal back before striking his arm and forcing his sword away.

The imperial soldiers looked afraid as the warrior bunnies chanted.

Tyuule came down with her hatchet before Zorzal blocked it with his shield. As Tyuule kicked his shield off his arm.

As Tyuule came down with her hatchet, Zorzal sprang up and caught her hand, pulling her arm to the side enough for Zorzal to smash his elbow across Tyuule's face.

Tyuule was forced to let go of her hatchet before Zorzal got up, Tyuule trying to strike Zorzal with powerful kicks and punches. But Zorzal knocked away her strikes, despite her enhanced strength, Zorzal kept up with Tyuule and struck back, hitting her again and again as Tyuule was forcedonctothe ground, finding her dagger before leaping up and tackling Zorzal onto the ground.

She came down with her dagger only for Zorzal to use his armor on his arm to knock it away before grabbing Tyuule's arm and flipping her onto the ground.

Zorzal kicked her legs and grabbed her bunny ears before grabbing his sword.

"Tyuule enough! Don't make me kill you!" Zorzal shouted as Tyuule felt her firsts tighten before loosening them.

She exhaled, her warriors giving defeated expressions before they dropped their weapons.

Zorzal's men began to chant.

* * *

Tyuule looked at Zorzal as he slept.

"I will see your empire destroyed. Still, you were the only one to ever defeat me, you're so handsome, and an amazing lover. I'll almost miss you." Tyuule said smiling as she climbed on top of Zorzal and kissed him.

The next morning Itami was with general Hazama and Rooth.

"Prime minister Hojo has formally commended you for your actions in rescuing Noriko Mochizuki."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be, she's recovering here for now."

"What about the peace treaty?" Itami asked.

"After this incident , Hojo and Direll have to reconsider."

"We aren't going to attack them are we?"

"We currently don't have plans to do so." Rooth said.

"In any case you've been given freedom to operate for now. Report in when and where if you do so." Hazama said.

"Yes sir."

As Itami left the office he saw Arkanes and Daniel waiting for him.

"Itami, could we talk?" Arkanes said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the peace talks don't go as plan and Diabo isn't the only one who has plans for the empire,_

 _But, I can tell you this, Tyuule's plans won't go quite the same as the anime, especially since my Zorzal is quite different than the anime's_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest , or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Why we fight

* * *

Itami walked with Daniel and Arkanes inside the refugee camp.

"So you're saying this elf girl's village was attacked by the same fire-drake we fought?"

"Yes." Daniel said as they got to a table where they saw Raven sitting with Yanagida , Tuka, Rory, and the rest of Itami's team.

"You!"

"That's Itami?" Raven said nervously.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Arkanes asked.

Raven nervously looked at Itami before he sighed.

"No."

Glaedr and Iondraet were also there, the two dragons speaking with each other.

" _Are we going to kill it, this fire-drake_!?"

" _Easy there little one, a fire-drake is not something you just want to go trifling around. They're very big, very ferocious, and very dangerous."_ Iondraet said.

" _So are we."_

Iondraet gave an amused sound.

" _You are still quite small little one, and still have a lot to learn."_

"You're Itami?" Raven asked

"I am."

"I'm told you lead your soldiers against the fire-drake, and that you're a hero."

"…I've been labeled as such."

"Please, my village has been pushed to the edge of oblivion. If you won't help us, we're going to die." Raven pleaded.

Itami sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We barely survived that dragon the last time. Besides I thought Hazama forbid us from doing so?"

"Officially you've been given freedom to operate. If you went to say relieve possible refugees in this region that could be potential allies, I'm sure Hazama would accept this, and if you happened upon a fire-drake, well, you'd have to defend yourself." Yanagida said.

"They'd let us take anti-tank weapons?"

"I could see you were given 'proper' weapons to protect yourself from possible dangers in the region." Yanagida said.

"What's the plan then?" Itami asked.

"We go with Arkanes and Iondraet, we take the anti-tank weapons and teach Raven's warriors how to use them. With all of us using them we can bring down the dragon and use plastique explosives to finish it off. " Daniel said.

"I can't ask my team to do this." Itami said.

"We want to sir." One of Itami's corporals said.

"Captain, we joined the SDF to help people. We may not have gone to war like the U.S military, but we're ready to put our lives on the line to save others." Tomita said.

"What about your wife and son?"

Tomita gave a more serious look.

"What kind of soldier would I be if I refused to help people on the edge destruction."

"I am ready to do what is necessary." Shino said.

"As am I."Takeo said.

"I'm gonna bring back my new wife the head, best gift a knight like her could ask for." Jiraiya said.

"You're gonna need a medic." Mary said.

"I won't miss out on such death and destruction." Rory said.

"I'm going as well." Tuka said.

"What?! Tuka you're not a soldier." Itami said before he got an angry look and stood in front of Itami.

"I'm coming, I'm going to help kill that fucking fire-drake!"

Itami sweat dropped as he turned to Daniel who smiled.

"Don't look at me, I couldn't stop her if I tried."

Itami sighed. Thinking about what he did in the capital.

"What the hell. Let's go save her village."

Raven's eyes lit up as she nearly teared up, hugging Itami and Arkanes.

Yanagida smiled.

"As expected from the hero Itami."

Their vehicles were near the entrance to the base with Itami and Daniel looking at dozens of AT4 rocket launchers and gustaf rifles.

"Those AT4s are for the elves, easy to learn how to use, and one use only. The gustaf's are for us." Daniel said.

"Yanagida you're amazing." Itami said looking at the rockets.

Itami looked over and saw an SDF colonel, not realizing it was one of the colonels from the tavern the previous night.

"Sir." Itami said saluting.

"Captain Itami, this recon/rescue mission has been approved. But if by any case, you do run into trouble, air support has been authorized." The colonel said smiling as Itami smiled back.

"Yes sir." He said saluting.

Bozes stood with Jiraiya.

"Do you have to go?" She said sounding afraid.

"I can't let them do it alone, Lt Rian, Corpsmen Quinn, the others. You don't just fight for yer country darling. You do if for those beside you." Jiraiya said before kissing Bozes.

"Please, don't make our child fatherless."

" _Daniel, I don't think I can fit inside these vehicles anymore."_

 _"It's alright little one, we're going to be flying."_ Iondraet said.

"Flying." Daniel said in interest.

" _Can he ride me!?"_

 _"Not yet."_ Iondraet said as Tuka took a deep breath and got in, Daniel sitting beside her.

He took her hand as Tuka smiled a little.

Itami sat in the lead vehicles passenger seat beside Takeo as Raven saw the vehicles were full.

"Where do I sit?"

" _I can carry two people."_ Iondraet said as she saw Arkanes on her back extending his hand. Raven took it and climbed onto Iondraet's saddle, putting her arms around Arkanes's waist and her head against his shoulder.

Iondraet roared as she kicked off the ground and flew above the convoy with Glaedr flying beside her.

Yanagida watched with the colonel.

"He truly is something special, isn't he Lieutenant?

"Yes he is sir."

Itami was about to fall asleep when he felt arms get wrapped around him.

"Itami…Your lust to finish what you started with the fire-drake is , exciting."

He sweat dropped.

"Well no I."

"I also heard you and Pina had an incident. Good, you belong to me." She said as Itami sighed thinking more about Pina.

* * *

In the Arnus town, Delilah was at the tavern cleaning dishes when she noticed a scroll had been placed on the counter.

"Huh?" She recognized the seal before her eyes widened reading it's contents.

"Queen Tyuule."

Inside the imperial capital , Pina stood in the senate chamber with Zorzal and Tyuule, who wore her scantily clad warrior bunny attire that covered her waist like panties did , arm covering over the forearms, a top with much of her chest showing.

They stood before the senate and Molt Augustus.

"They dare attack our crowned prince! In the royal palace!"

"We cannot let them push us around like this!"

"No please listen! Fighting them will just lead to another Arnus hill!" Zorzal shouted.

"For once I agree with the prince, fighting is futile."

"Princess Pina?" One asked.

Pina was silent.

"None of you have fought them." Zorzal said.

"In my experience, only the imperial army could defeat my warriors. I'm sure you could find a way." Tyuule said.

"Who let that half-breed in here!?"

Zorzal looked angrily at the senator.

"She's a queen, shut your fucking mouth!" Zorzal shouted as Tyuule noticed the way he defended her.

"Silence!" They heard as Molt stood up.

Molt and Pina saw a very tired/sad expression on their father's face that they had never seen him give before.

He held his face before sitting back down.

"My own son was nearly killed by them, in my own throne room, by their diplomatic security….There is no fight against them that can be won….. We must negotiate new terms, but peace must be achieved. It is our only choice."

Zorzal gave a relieved look, Tyuule looking disappointed.

Zorzal and Tyuule left with Pina.

"Well that went well. The war will hopefully still end Pina….Pina?" Zorzal said as he saw the look on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Ohh I….I was just thinking about what happened to you….What Itami did."

"It's over, I'm past it and I was the one happened to." Zorzal joked.

"…..He almost killed you, after all he and I had been through….I, I."

Zorzal saw the look on her face.

"I think my little sister is in love."

"Zorzal!"

Tyuule held her stomach as she bent over slightly.

"Tyuule, are you ok?" He asked.

"Ohh my stomach hurts, it must have been something I ate."

"Come on, my physical will look at you in case you're sick."

Pina reached her chamber and saw down holding her face.

Just before Itami attacked Zorzal, Pina thought maybe, just maybe she had loved him….But now, after seeing him nearly kill her beloved brother. She didn't know what to think. She just wished so disparately that it never happened. Now she wondered if she even wanted to see him again.

Elsewhere , a physician looked at Tyuule.

"Ohh my." He said almost nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tyuule asked.

"…Well, I'm quite certain about this…..Your grace, Tyuule is pregnant."

Both of their mouths dropped as Tyuule shook.

"Pppppppregenant….I'm pregnant….. With Zorzal's child."

Zorzal tried to breath for a moment as the physician got out.

Tyuule shook as she saw Zorzal turn to her, wondering what he'd say, or do.

She was shocked as Zorzal hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her lips.

"What? You're not upset?"

"Well, I'm certainly surprised, but I'm going to be a father. I can't be mad about that. But I suppose this means I should marry you.'

"Marry me!"

"I won't let my first child be a bastard. Even if they're not all human, they're my child. I'll love them all the same, and even make them my heir. Besides, I love you." Zorzal said hugging her.

"But your father?"

"He'll be mad about it at first, but he'll get over it. Besides, you're a queen, he can't be too mad."

A thousand things were rushing through Tyuule's mind. She began to think about how it all started, how she allowed her warriors to start taking human slaves from the borders of the empire. Giving them an excuse to invade. Zorzal had defeated her in battle and single combat, he had treated her well when she could have been his concubine, he defended her in front of others. Now he offered to marry her,making their child his heir. One day her child, their child would rule the empire.

Tyuule hugged Zorzal and gave him a long kiss.

"Yes, let's get married!"

Zorzal held Tyuule up before a horrified expression came across Tyuule's face.

"Oh no, the assassin!"

* * *

The convoy continued across the empire as Raven sat behind Arkanes.

Raven had never seen the world like this, soaring above it.

She saw the beauty of the land in way that amazed her.

"Beautiful isn't it, I remember my first time flying." Arkanes said.

" _As do I, you vomited on me."_ Iondraet said as Raven laughed a little.

Arkanes and Iondraet noticing Glaedr laugh a little to.

"Well maybe if you hadn't quote 'taken me on the ride of my life'" Arkanes said.

" _Where would the fun have been in that."_

Raven heard Iondraet talk and took a deep breath.

"I've never seen a linked-dragon before you two."

"There are dark elves in our order."

"No one from our village I know became a rider."

"I suppose most of the elf villages both dark and regular aren't near the empire."

"The constant wars with humans over our forests and land would do that."

"Come on, we're not all that bad."

"I suppose not, you're all coming to save my people, putting your lives at risk for a stranger. Thank you, again."

"It's what we do." Arkanes said.

Arkanes noticed Raven had a somewhat pessimistic look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking about what their general said. Why he didn't want them to come…..Am I sending these good people to their deaths?"

"They're willing to help your people, that's their choice."

"I know but…Would my people do the same?….Would I do the same?" Raven said looking down.

"Let's not worry about that right now, doubt is poison in battle." Arkanes said.

They stopped near the edge of a forest on the borders of the empire, taking a break for the dragons to rest and eat, the two feasting on a deer they had killed while the others ate MREs. Raven looking at her food in confusion.

"Pour into water to heat? Really?"

"We don't have to." Arkanes said as he put some sticks together.

"Brisingr." He said a fire sparked on the wood.

"Ohh good idea." She said putting some wood together.

"Brisingr." Raven said as the wood ignited.

Daniel saw this and sighed, Tuka noticing this as he ate his MRE.

"Daniel, are you ok?"

"I've been practicing for weeks now and I still can't conjure any magic."

"It's not easy to conjure magic, even for elves. It takes a lot of practice and willpower."

"Well I have the willpower."

Tuka smiled a little.

"Why don't we try some."

Tuka held her hands out and closed her eyes

"Feon." She said as her hands glowed, Daniel noticing several flowers grow out of the ground.

"See if you can make them blow. Focus and believe that the wind will come."

Daniel took a deep breath.

He held his marked hand out and closed his eyes.

"Vindr." He said.

The flowers were still.

"Vindr." He said louder.

"Vindr!"

Daniel sighed as Tuka put her hands on his, smiling as she came up beside him.

"Come on, let's keep trying."

Daniel took a deep breath.

"Vindr." He said as Tuka held his hand.

He continued to practice for another few minutes before they noticed Itami was eating alone.

"Huh? Is Itami ok?"

"I don't know..Maybe we should take a break and talk to him." Daniel said as they went over beside him.

"Itami, are you ok?" Daniel asked as Itami sighed.

"I'm just thinking, and enjoying a moment away from Rory."

"How did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"I told her I saw some bandits on the way and that it was ok to kill them…..She sounded aroused…"

Tuka gave a freaked out look.

"She frightens me."

"I'm guessing you're thinking about Pina."

Itami lowered his head.

"Do you know what happened before the incident…..She found out I wrote Time-warriors, then she kissed me."

"She did!?" Tuka almost shouted.

"I thought it would have felt wrong. But the strange thing is…..It didn't, when she kissed me, I felt something I had never felt with any girl before. Not my ex-wife, not anyone…..Then, I attacked Zorzal….The way she looked at me, like she was looking at a monster." They noticed Itami have a single tear in his eye.

Daniel put his hand on Itami's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright."

"No….She'll never forgive me.."

"You don't know that."Tuka said.

"….I still haven't forgiven my mother."

Later that night, they made camp, Shino laying beside Mary as they stared at the stars.

"It's nice, just listening the sounds of nature, no bustling streets, police sirens." Mary said.

"I know what you mean." Shino said as she looked at the stars.

"…Do you know what you want to do…When you get out of the military?"

"Well, I had put some thought into it. I had planned on using the G.I bill to go to college, maybe become a doctor….Now, I almost want to stay here, learn more about this place, it's different people. It's just so amazing here, I couldn't imagine leaving…Plus's Panache." She said smiling a little.

"What about you?"

Shino had an unsure look on her face.

"I really don't know. This job is my life…..It's all I've ever been able to do…" Shino having an almost irritated look.

"People like Itami , so laid back and carefree, this is just to support his hobby, but he's a hero, a special forces."

"You're only a sergeant, there's still plenty you can do."

"…I suppose that's true."

Raven laid against Iondraet's stomach with Arkanes beside her.

"I imagine as a dragon rider you've seen plenty of fighting."

"Yes, I have."

"You must be quite the warrior by now."

"Only when I must."

"What do you mean?"

"WellI enjoy fighting worthy opponents when I have to, but I never enjoy looking for fights. Personally I'd rather read good book."

" _He can be dreadfully dull at times."_ Iondraet said in a joking tone.

"What about you?"

"….My clan are a clan of warriors. We protect the our forest from those would would expand to it. Goblins, urges, arachnids…."

"And humans." Arkanes said as Raven got quite.

"….If you're defending you're home, it's your right, we're not going to stop helping you for it. We've killed plenty of bad humans, we don't exactly get along with each other."

" _Not at all."_ Iondraet said.

"I kill because I must…It is my duty as a warrior….But I've never faced something like this drake, something impossible to fight….It makes me feel, helpless. Like I'm nothing." Arkanes put his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Not anymore."

Daniel sat with Tuka and Glaedr as they looked at the stars.

" _I almost never noticed how many there were. How many do you think thee are?"_ Glaedr asked.

"I've wondered that sometimes." Tuka said.

The two noticed Daniel still trying to use magic.

Tuka put her arms around his chest and nudged her head against his.

"Daniel it's ok if you don't get it. You have an eternity to do so." She said smiling before kissing his cheek.

Daniel took a deep breath before he looked over at Glaedr. As he did, he thought of something had hadn't thought of before.

"Glaedr." He said as the dragon tilted his head.

" _What?"_

Daniel closed his eyes and aimed his hand at the flowers Tuka made earlier.

He took a deep breath.

"Kuldr." He said , the mark on his hand glowing before he felt a sensation he hadn't felt since Glaedr hatched.

He saw in amazement as the center flower turned to solid gold.

He plucked it before Tuka saw this.

"You did it!"

Daniel smiled , handing the golden glower to Tuka.

Tuka smiled even more as she kissed Daniel.

* * *

Noriko sat en an enclosed outside area of the medical facility. Bandages were across her face and neck as she sat on a bench with a very depressed look on her face.

"My entire family is dead….Those guards , the things they did to me…..What is there left to live for." She said before hearing something.

"Hello?"Noriko asked before she saw a young bunny warrior woman wearing assassin attire with face paint and a dagger in hand.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you must die."Delilah said, Noriko closing her eyes and lowering her head.

Delilah came forward.

"What's going on!?" Yanagida shouted as he rushed in, seeing the assassin.

He quickly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her.

"Drop your weapon and get on your knees!"

Delilah got into a more aggressive stance.

"I'm going to count to three!" Yanagida shouted before Delilah charged at him. Yanagida firing but Delilah evaded the gunfire with her agility.

Noriko looking afraid as Yanagida moved back, avoiding her slashes and summersaulting away from her kick before trying to block her strike with his forearm, but Delilah knocked him onto he ground before she tried to stab him.

Yanagida kicked her left leg , making her grunt before he snatched his gun and got onto his feet. Delilah screaming as she stabbed his side.

"Ghaaaa!" Yanagida shouted in pain as Delilah stabbed him.

"Lieutenant!" They heard as six SDF soldiers and three U.S soldiers ran in.

"You bitch!" Yanagida shouted as he emptied his magazine into Delilah , the bunny warrior's eyes widening as she felt the bullets hit her.

Both falling to the side as blood poured out.

"Medic!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the team is off to help Raven's village_

 _Yup Tyuule and Zorzal are gonna have a baby, after getting marries, needless to say Tyuule doesn't want to destroy the empire her kid will rule some day_

 _But the attempt happened, what will be the result_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review,comment,suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15: Inferno

* * *

Diabo stood at the base of a mountain as he saw a line of men carrying crates.

Beside him was lord Duran.

His armor on with a black arm and leg on one side of his body.

"Amazing isn't it." Duran said as their men walked by.

Diabo smiled.

"Indeed my friend. However, we may not need our new ally , with the peace talks going south the coalition may deal with the empire soon enough. In any case, Duran gather your army and march towards Arnus."

Duran bowed before getting on his horse and riding off.

Diabo saw the beaked assassin bow as he approached.

" _Sssssir, news from Arnusssssss Hill."_

"Yes?"

" _There wasssss an assssssssassination attempt on the captive the empire had."_

"What? By who?"

" _A warrior bunny."_

"Well with luck , this will only help us."

* * *

At Arnus Hill, Noriko was being taken through the gate back to japan as Hazama had a livid expression.

"She's still not conscious sir, neither is Lieutenant Yanagida." An MP captain said.

Hazama was so mad he couldn't speak.

"Their conditions?" General Rooth asked.

"They're stable, they did a number on each other. Lieutenant Yanagida's spine was nearly fractured, luckily that Mage girl was on the scene, she did something to them both. Doctors say with some physical therapy they should both make full recoveries."

"That bitch came into my base, tries to kill one of our citizens, and nearly kills one of my officers! How the hell did she get in here!"

"We don't know sir, our security is up to all standards."

"Well tell Colonel Sato that if someone else gets through my base's security there'll be hell to pay!"

"Yes sir." The captain said before saluting and leaving.

Hazama sat back down and held his face. Several colonels and the american brigadier general also there.

"I want to know who's responsible for this, prime minister Hojo wants to know who's responsible for this, president Direll wants to know who's responsible for this."

"Could she have been working for the empire? Killing her would keep her from talking about her captivity."

One of the SDF colonels said.

"They seem desperate for peace, would they risk muddying the waters even more?"

Hazama turned to Sugawara who was also there.

"What do you think?"

"Well from what I've seen of Zorzal, he seems to have a level head when it comes to us. He was at the first battle of Arnus hill, he's terrified of fighting us. His sister feels the same way. We received word that Molt wants to see us again, wanting peace. However, the empire is large, there are still nobles who want to fight, maybe one of them sent the assassin."

"Didn't Zorzal conquer the warrior bunnies? Would one work for him after that?"

"Doubtful, however, their queen is Zorzal's lover."

"Does no one else find the timing of this assassination, convenient?" General Rooth said.

"What do you mean?" Hazama asked.

"Well think about it, there was that assassin who made it through the gate into Japan. The shapeshifter who tried to make us think princess Pina tried to kill prime minister Hojo then tried to kill her. Then as Sugawara and our forces are in the throne room, conveniently one of the knights reveals they took japanese prisoners. Then the only survivor is almost assassinated."

Hazama understood what Rooth said.

"Someone wants us to go to war with the empire." The officers looked at each other.

"So if this is true, one of the empire's enemies is responsible. Who?"

"Well, my man in the capital tells me that the bunny queen Tyuule is pregnant with Zorzal's child, and the two are getting married. Which means their child will be heir to the empire once Zorzal ascends the throne." Sugawara said.

"I doubt Tyuule would sabotage her own child. Which means this warrior bunny is clearly working for someone else." The brigadier general said.

"Most likely, from what I understand the second attack on Arnus was made up of vassal kingdoms surrounding the empire. Most of them conquered by the empire or client states of kingdoms conquered by the empire. Any of them could be responsible." A colonel said.

"Not necessarily, our intelligence says Lord Duran was once the king of Elbe and rebelled against the empire's last , when Molt took the throne he reconquered Elbe and dragged Duran naked through the streets of the capital before allowing him to act as ruler of Elbe again. He was at Arnus, and lost an arm, as well as a leg. His kingdoms is also quite rich, as well as progressive, he's allowed many non-human species to set up villages in the outer areas of his kingdom while the other vassal states haven't been so accepting."

Hazama took interest in this.

"Let me know when that girl's awake."

Inside the medical center, Delilah woke up and saw herself on a cot, her arms and legs cuffed to the ends as she tried to break free only to feel the pain from the bullet wounds.

The door opened as a nurse came in, Delilah noticing a pair of heavily armed guards outside the door.

The nurse was a young woman wearing scrubs and blue head covering.

"I'll be fine,she's restrained." The nurse said as the door was shut.

The nurse took off her head covering as Delilah saw a pair of black bunny ears.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a thousand arrows." Delilah groaned.

"Well you'll be happy to learn that you'll make a full recovery."

"They're going to torture me. Maybe even rape me." Delilah said in lament.

"They're not like that,I've been among them for some time."

"I failed in my mission, the girl is alive. At least I killed one of their men, that should anger them."

"He survived, and will recover."

"…..I can't show my face t-"

"You're lucky, news from Tyuule, she's pregnant."

"What?"

"She's having Zorzal's baby, and they're getting married."

"Which means their child" Delilah said shaking.

"Will rule the empire."

"What do I do?"

"We've discovered Lord Duran has mustered a new army in his kingdom. When they question you, tell them that he sent you. That your cousin was Duran's prisoner and he threatened to kill her."

"Sarah?"

"She's in Elbe now, and is ready to look like a prisoner."

Delilah nodded.

"Also don't spill it to them just yet, make it look convincing." Delilah nodded as the bunny warrior put the head covering back on and left.

Moments later the doors opening as ten men in full tack gear holding shotguns, and two holding riot shields.

Hazama walked in with a revolver in hand.

Delilah saw Hazama stand over her.

"Can you speak japanese?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's talk."

* * *

Outside of the empire, Itami's convoy reached the Schwartz forest.

They looked around at the beautiful forest , leaves not just being green , but some being blue and some being silver. The creatures in the forest looking like they were part of a fantasy novels. Silver fox like creatures. Unicorn like horses, and green deer with glittering antlers.

"Amazing!" Takeo said. Tuka looking out at them before Daniel noticed the look on her face.

"Tuka, are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Tuka sighed.

"Many of these creatures lived in my forest."

Itami noticed something ahead.

"Oh no." Itami said as they saw an entire section of the forest burned down.

In the air, Raven and Arkanes saw this as well. Iondraet and Glaedr looking down at the devastation caused by the Fire-drake. Raven shaking as she saw the remains of several buildings.

As the convoy passed through the remains, Tomita saw several dark elves hiding in the ruins, looking afraid as the vehicles passed.

"Hey , look, there are survivors!" Tomita shouted.

"That's why we're here." Itami said.

As they got closer to a mountain they saw more dark elf survivors and heard a massive roar.

The convoy jumped in fear, the soldiers getting on the turrets.

"Eyes open!"

Daniel noticed Tuka didn't look afraid.

"You're not afraid?"

"That roar, it's not the one I heard before.

In the air, Glaedr and Raven's eyes widened as they saw a massive dragon fly towards them.

However, it was not the fire-drake. This dragon had a similar boy design as Iondraet's only he was nearly twice as large. His scales were pitch black , his black claws curved with massive fangs coming out of his mouth. His eyes were a crystal blue color and coming back from above his eyes were two large curved horns.

Riding on the back of the dragon was a figure wearing a hooded robe that had pitch black scale armor on it similar to a knight's armor mixed with scale like armor.

"Another rider!" Daniel shouted as he saw this.

Glaedr looking just as impressed as he saw the colossal linked dragon.

" _Well look who's here."_ A powerful voice said.

"Antrok, Shruikan. I guess I should have expected you two to be here."

The convoy landed near the base of the mountain. Several dark elves waiting as the massive linked-dragon landed.

Iondraet landed beside them as Arkanes and Raven got off. Glaedr noticed a look on Iondraet's face he had never seen her give before. She approached Shruikan and let out a low growl before the two nuzzled their snout like heads against each other.

" _I have missed you."_ Iondraet said.

" _Not as much as I have missed you my terrifying love."_

The rider lowered his hood and revealed that he was a dark elf. His hair silver and long , his eyes a deep blue.

"Antrok, always good to see you."

"And you Arkanes."

Antrok noticed Glaedr with Daniel now beside him.

"So it's true, the newly hatched dragon chose one of the invaders."

"His name is Daniel, the dragon is Glaedr."

Daniel approached with Glaedr, Antrok looking them over.

"So Daniel is it?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"This is Antrok and his dragon Shruikan."

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Daniel said extending his hand, Antrok looking at it.

"A custom greeting in their world." Arkanes said before Antrok shook it.

"I didn't know another rider would be coming." Daniel said.

"And we didn't know you'd be coming with the invaders." Antrok said to Arkanes.

"Raven , a dark elf from this village came asking for them. They agreed to help, they were able to take the drake's arm off. We saw it."

"Really." Antrok said before several older looking elves came out from the caves.

"Elders!" Raven shouted as she ran over, the older elves smiling as they saw the coalition soldiers as well as two more dragons.

"I have brought the people in green to save us, and another dragon rider, Arkanes."

"You have done well Raven, our people are saved."

Itami came forward with Daniel and Arkanes close behind.

"Are you the leaders of this village?"

"We are the elders. I am Ormin , chief elder."

"Elder elves, they could be a few thousand years old." Arkanes whispered to Daniel in surprise, the elves looking slightly younger than Tomita.

"I'm captain Itami, this is Lieutenant Rian my second in command. This is Arkanes and his dragon Iondraet, they have agreed to help us."

"Noble captain of the people in green, we are in your debt."

"Where is the fire-drake?" Daniel asked.

"Resting, inside the mountain, it won't be long before it awakens and destroys everything in its path."

Itami looked at the devastation of the forest around him.

"How does this thing survive if it decimates it's food supplies so easily?"

"A fire-drake hibernates for hundreds of years, allowing the land to recover. The strange thing is, this drake awoke a hundred years early." Antrok said.

"Well, we're going to kill this drake before it can hurt anyone else. How many warriors do you have left?"

"We can spare fifteen men and twelve women to fight, and I shall join you as well." Ormin said as Itami nodded before turning to Daniel.

"Air support?"

"I'll get on the phone with the colonel." Daniel said as he walked back to his vehicle.

"Ormin gather your warriors and come with me."

Ormin gathered his warriors as they met behind three of the vehicles, Tomita, Jiraiya and several of the SDF soldiers in the recon team taking out the AT4 rocket launchers.

"The AT4 rocket launcher, good against armored vehicles and fortifications. This will be the weapons you use."

The elven warriors looked at the rocket launchers strangely.

Tomita ordered his men to show the elves how to properly use it.

"Remember these are only good for one shot and are very powerful, you have to be very careful what you're aiming a-" Tomita said before one of the elves accidentally fired , the sound scaring the other elves before they saw the rocket crash into a rock formation near the mountain, the formation getting blown apart.

The elf shook as Tomita shook his head.

"Get him another rocket launcher." Jiraiya said as one of the elves helped him up.

Raven carefully looked at the AT4, noticing Shino and the other coalition soldiers loading up gustov recoilless rifles.

She saw Arkanes with a quiver full of arrows, the rider enchanting them with brisingr.

"You're not using their weapons?"

"I'd do better with my own." Arkanes finished with his arrows before taking out his new katana.

"What kind of sword is that?"

"A katana, a sword from their world. I used one while on the other side, it was amazing."

Raven took a deep breath.

"Do you think we can do this? Even with all these weapons…..I've never heard of anyone killing a fire-drake….Have you?"

"The grandmaster of our order, Oromis, he and his dragon Glaedr I killed a fire-drake."

"Really."

" _Of course Glaedr I at that point was the side of a fire drake."_ Iondraet said.

"Not helping." Arkanes said.

"Look, you just have to look at our situation. You have three riders, three dragons, and the coalition. Aside from perhaps an army, is there anything else you could think of that would help?"

Raven sighed before Arkanes came over and sat beside her.

"I just want it to be over, I want to know my people are safe, and the drake dead."

"Then focus on that, getting to that point. Don't think about failing, don't think about dying, only focus on your goal, and how you'll get there."

Raven took a deep breath, Arkanes putting his hand on Raven's shaking hand. The dark elf taking a deep breath as she put her hand over the rocket.

"Brisingr." She said as a symbol formed over the rocket.

Itami was with Tomita, Daniel, and Ormin planning a strategy.

"Our best guess is that the drake is resting in this cavern." Ormin said looking at a makeshift map

"Daniel, our air support?"

"Apparently since this is a recon mission, they didn't reschedule maintenance on the A-10's , F-16's and Mitsubishi F-2's. There are still some F-4 phantom IIs, but they'll only be able to come mid fight."

"Perfect." Itami sighed.

"Ok so here's the plan, we move in quietly and lay plastique explosives around these areas. We move to the edges of the cave and use the rockets on its wings and legs, force it onto the ground and use the plastique explosives to kill it." Itami said.

"A sound strategy, if it doesn't work?" Tomita asked.

"Then we fall back and bring in air support." Daniel said.

"Remember the gustov's are more powerful than the AT4s, focus those on the head and weak points." Itami said.

As they finished, he saw Mary with a series of first aid kids, going over hoot use them with the elven warriors.

Rory watched this all from the corner, having an interested look on her face as she overheard Itami's plan.

She began to imagine the death and destruction what would soon take place. She licked her lips imagining it.

Tuka and Daniel joined Antrok as he looked over Glaedr, who was now nearly big as a Wyrmling dragon.

"That young and he's already this big. Impressive to say the least." Antrok said as he examined Glaedr, Daniel hearing Glaedr taking a liking to the dark elves's words.

Shruikan was also looking at him as well.

" _You're going to be a large one when you get older."_

 _"I like the sounds of that."_

" _Now perhaps."_ Shruikan said.

"Can you use magic yet?"

"Some?"

Tuka took out the golden glower.

"Golden flower, fitting I suppose. Arkanes says you're not joining us?"

"I can't, I'm a member of the U.S Air Force, I can't just leave."

"For now." Antrok said as he and Shruikan left.

Daniel and Glaedr then noticed Tuka's face as she looked at the mountain.

"Are you ok?"

She slowly nodded.

"Run me through it again." Tuka said as she took the AT4.

Daniel nodded as he ran her through how to use the AT4.

So simple, squeeze the trigger, it dies." She said sounding almost cold.

Daniel was a bit concerned.

"Tuka, I understand that it must seem easy, wanting the dragon dead. But having such cold feelings about death is never a good idea."

"….It killed my father….It killed everyone I knew and held close….It's a monster."

"A soldier can find it easy to think that way about his enemies. But taking a life should never be something you do coldly. Do so and you might become someone else, someone you don't want to be." Tuka sighed as she thought about what he said, but despite this, the only thing on her mind she wanted to think about was killing the fire-drake.

As night began to fall, Daniel gathered with Mary and Jiraiya.

They had their eyes closed and their hands clasped together.

Daniel spoke for them before the three performed a sign of the cross.

Daniel saw the fear in their eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Mary took a deep breath.

"Well enough sir."

Jiraiya looked uneasy.

"Corporal Kita?"

"I think I made a mistake coming here…..With Bozes carrying my child…..If I die here….All I can think about is Sergeant Milles, his pregnant wife."

Daniel put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to stay here…"

"No…Who would I be if I abandoned you."

They joined Itami and the others as they stared at the largest cave entrance.

Takeo shaking as Shino tightened the grip on her rocket launcher.

"We can do this." Tomita said firmly as Itami took a deep breath, looking back at those following him.

Itami felt Rory grab his hand and smile. Itami sighing.

He waved them forward before they carefully entered the cave.

The moonlight illuminated the cave as they began to smell a foul stench.

"What the hell is that?" A soldier asked.

"Smells like burned bodies, I've smell them before." Jiraiya said as Itami gave them a signal to hold.

The groups' eyes widening as they saw the cave a head filled with the skeleton remains of countless bodies. Many of them were humanoid, some were of animals and small wymling dragons.

Takeo gagged as he saw this.

Shruikan and Iondraet looked altho he corpses of the wrymling dragons.

" _They may be animals like drakes, but they're still dragons. It's not right for them to be killed and eaten like sheep."_ Iondraet said.

Rory inhaled the smell of death and looked more excited. A few of the elves and soldiers shaking their heads.

They continued through the cavern before seeing a larger opening above them.

The moonlight shining down on dozens of skeletal corpses.

"I think we found out nest." Itami said.

"Where's the drake?" Tomita asked.

"Perhaps out hunting, I thought for sure he'd be here." Ormin said in concern.

"In either case, this is clearly the nest, let's get in position." Itami said as the soldiers began setting up the plastique, Jiraiya helping them as Tomita set up the detonator.

Rave shook as she waited with the others in the corner.

Iondraet was growling beside her.

Tuka near Glaedr and Daniel as they waited.

Two of the elves were moving across the open as Itami almost shouted at them to get back to the corners. However,they all heard something. Flapping, and a gust of wind.

The two elves looking up in terror as the fire drake descended down from the opening and landed before them.

The roar of the drake piercing their ears as many froze up.

The two elves so afraid that they couldn't move.

The drake opened op its jaws and unleashed a jet of fire that burned the two elves into skeletons.

"Open fire!" Itami screamed as he fired his gustov rifle, the rocket crashing into the Fire-drake's mouth and causing it to stumble backwards as it cried out in pain, blood and broken calls falling to the ground.

Shruikan and Iondraet roared as they flew up at the fire-drake, breathing black and violet fire into the dragon before violently slashing at him and biting. The fire-drake trying to fight back, but only having one arm made it difficult, Glaedr soon joining them, but still unable to breath fire yet.

"Fire! And only hit the drake!" Daniel shouted as he fired his gustov rifle.

The rocket hit the drake's neck, the dragon crying out in pain as it breathed fire near them only to have Iondraet knock its head away. Arkanes drawing an arrow and firing at its head. The arrow exploding into fire as it did.

Rory stayed where she was, watching in delight before taking out her halbert and running forward, avoiding incoming bursts of fire before leaping up and cutting at the insides of the drake's legs.

Raven finally fired with another dark elf as their rocket hit the legs of the drake.

Shruikan bit at the drake's left wing as Antrok hurled a lance into the side of the drake, the spear piercing the scales with a glowing symbol on it's blade.

"Come on!" Shino shouted as one of the men reloaded her gustov rifle before she fired , hitting the side of the drake while two elves fired and hit its back.

The drake let out a louder roar as it hurled its remaining arm and tail around, knocking all three linked-dragons away. The drake lowered its head and unleashed fire into the edges of the cave, several of the elves were enveloped, some so afraid that their rockets missed their marks.

"This isn't working!" Raven shouted.

"Daniel!" Itami shouted.

"Zulu-3 this is hunter two-three, we need air support now, targets marked!"

"Hunter two-three, Zulu-3 en route."

"Here they come, get down!" Daniel shouted as the team got down, hearing the sounds of aircraft over them.

A pair of F-4 phantoms flew over the opening.

"We need to help Itami." One pilot said.

"Target marked, burn that fucker!" The other shouted as they fired.

A pair of guided rockets crashing into the back of the drake, the creature crying out in pain as it was forced onto the ground, one of its wings falling off.

"We got it!" Tomita shouted.

"Use the plastique!" Daniel shouted as Itami used the detonator. However, nothing happened.

"What?" He said trying it again.

"No , no, no!" Itami shouted as he began looking through the line to see what was wrong.

As he did, Itami saw the line was cut somehow and tried to fix it.

The ground shook as Itami saw the fire-drake get back up.

Itami saw the world slow around him as he saw the drake, smash the three linked dragons into the walls, their riders falling to the ground. Jiraiya and Tomita disparately trying to reload a gustov rifle while Mary tended to a pair of wounded soldiers and elves, Takeo trying to help her.

Itami saw the elves who had been caught up in the flames burning alive, their terrible screams. Raven and Ormin watching with similar horror.

Arkanes and Antrok picking up AT4s from the stockpile and firing as Daniel disparately tried to call in more air support.

Rory watched all of this in delight, Itami lowering his head before he saw something else.

Despite everything going on, Tuka slowly walked forward, not showing a care in the world as she walked with her AT4.

"Tuka!" Daniel shouted, Glaedr trying to fly over and stop her, only to be knocked away by the fire-drake's tail.

The drake saw Tuka , the elf wearing a coalition helmet and kevlar as she raised the AT4, the fire-drake opening its mouth.

Tuka had a look of malice and hatred on her face.

"For papa." She squeezed the trigger as the enchanted rocket flew from the launcher and into the drake's mouth. The rocket exploded with the brisingr enchantment amplifying it. The blast enveloping the drake as they heard it cry out in pain.

The fire-drake stumbled as blood and broken fangs fell out of its mouth.

The fire-drake crashed on its stomach, the impact knocking Itami and those nearby away.

Tuka dropped the AT4 and looked at the fire-drake, noticing it was still breathing.

"It's alive!" Tomita shouted.

Itami saw the line was fixed but the detonator had been noticed just beside the drake's head, right under the largest batch of explosives.

The world slowed down again as Itami saw one of his soldiers pick up the detonator.

Shino looking at it as she saw the drake's eyes open.

"Sgt Kuribayashi!" Itami shouted as she looked at those around her, the drake getting back up as the AT4 rounds had been nearly spent.

"Shino don't do it! That's an order!"

"Shino!" Tomita shouted, the others telling her the same.

Shino teared up as she looked at Itami, saluting him before pressing the detonator.

The world seemed to slow the plastique exploded , Itami screaming as Daniel grabbed him and picked him up in a fireman's carry.

"Run!" He screamed as the elves and soldiers made a mad dash out of the cave, the three dragons following.

They reached one of the outer areas of the caves when the fiery explosion behind them stopped.

Raven shook as she got up.

Iondraet covering her and Arkanes with her wings.

Glaedr similarly got off Daniel , Itami,and Tuka.

"Sound off!" Daniel shouted.

"Kita!"

"Quinn, still in one piece."

"Kurata."

"Tomita!"

The other soldiers all sounded off, all except one.

Itami slowly got up and walked towards the nest. The others slowly followed before they saw the fire-drakes body in pieces, its head blown off by the explosion.

Tuka staring at it with the elf survivors.

The three dragons looked closely as well.

Raven nearly fainted as she let out a relief breath, Arkanes seeing the look on her face.

"It's dead, it's really dead." She said almost overwhelmed.

"Our people are saved."Ormin said tearing up.

Itami and the soldiers found Shino's body, or what was left of it.

A dead silence around them, Itami taking his helmet off and dropping it.

He reached down and took off her scorched dog tags. Tearing up as he saluted her, the others doing the same.

Itami noticed Rory walking around the dead elves and fire-drake , inhaling the smell of burned bodies as she looked more excited.

Itami felt his fist tighten before loosening it.

Rory stepping up beside him.

"Why are you so sad? She hated you? You green people are quite satisfying to Elmroy"

"…." Itami noticing several of his men look like they were ready to maul her.

Itami motioned them to stop.

" _Oh my."_ They heard Iondraet said.

Arkanes and Raven went over first, their eyes widening.

"Well that's not good." Arkanes said before Itami and Daniel came over and saw a pair of large eggs.

"…Please tell me those aren't what I think they are." Takeo said.

Tuka shaking at the sight before she picked up an empty AT4 , screaming as she tried to smash the eggs.

"Stop! Daniel shouted as he held her back, the elf girl trying desperately to break free.

"Sir…What do we do with them?"

"We destroy them, once they hatch they'll bring death and destruction." Raven said.

"…..They're only eggs, innocent life that hasn't done anything." Itami said.

"I don't know, they might make good pets." Rory said looking at them.

"They must be destroyed." Tomita said.

Itami looked at Daniel.

However, before he could, Shruikan got in front of them.

"….. _No…..I won't allow it."_

"Shruikan." Antrok said.

" _Whatever their parent did…Whatever they may do, they haven't done it yet…They're dragons, like me….."_

 _"Do you believe the masters will allow this?"_ Iondraet asked.

" _I'll raise them myself if I must."_

The massive black dragon covering the eggs.

"…Go." Itami said.

The others gave uneasy look as Antrok put the eggs in Shruikan's saddle bags.

" _Give me time and I'll give you some some eggs, why are you doing this my love?"_

 _"So much death and the thought of more dragons dying…I won't allow it unless the masters agree to it, and you needn't worry. I plan on having several eggs with you my love."_ Shruikan said nuzzling Iondraet before Antrok got on his saddle.

"I'm glad this all worked out, for the most part. Arkanes, Iondraet, make sure those two stay safe." Antrok said looking at Daniel and Glaedr.

The black dragon and rider flew off.

The group departed the cave as they joined with the other dark elves, many cheering as they saw the head of the fire-drake dragged from the cave.

"Our people are safe. We are forever in your debt." Ormin said bowing to Itami.

Itami took a deep breath.

"We're glad that your village will survive."

Raven looked at the survivors of her village, smiling as she turned to Arkanes who also looked happy.

"What will you do?"

"I can't leave Daniel and Glaedr. I'll be staying with them for the time being."

"…..Well I owe them a debt I can never repay. I shall stay with them and serve."

"I'll be happy to see you around." Iondraet shaking her head.

* * *

They returned to the base as Itami and Daniel stood at attention with the colonel in front of Hazama who looked at Shino's dog tags.

"….This is something, isn't it general Rooth. Two young hero officers running off on a false mission, behind me back, going against my orders, ohh that's one thing…..But a colonel, a colonel being part of this! What am I doing wrong as a commander for my officers to do this!"

"Sir, I oversaw this mission…Sgt Kuribayashi's death is on me, no one else. I take full re-"

"Sir, captain Itami speaks out of turn. I authorized this mission." The colonel said.

"Sir I-" Daniel started.

"Lieutenant, quite. You're lucky I'm going to overlook this son." General Rooth said as Daniel stopped talking.

Hazama held his hands to his face.

"Why do you do this to me Itami…? Unfortunately I cannot touch you. The press found out about this….The fact that you slew a fire-drake and saved a village of elves has made you even more popular, and it get's better. That Adamantite those elves gave us is apparently a source of clean energy, they're researching it now and have hopes it will replace coal in the future. Not only that…..It's apparent every soldier who went with you, including Sgt Kuribayashi went of their own free will and were not ordered to. So, for you, it's as if this never happened. You're dismissed." Hazama said as Daniel and Itami saluted before leaving.

Itami waited before the colonel left ten minutes later.

"Sir." He said.

The colonel held the back of his head.

"I'm being temporarily transferred out of here… Ashamed, I like this place."

"Sir I'm sorry. They're punishing you because they can't punish."

"Captain, I'm the one who let you do this. As your superior it's just as much my fault, if not more. Don't worry, I can take this, you're young, you have a bright future. Let an old man take this for you."

The colonel left as Itami sighed, turning to see Rory waiting for him.

"You look so sad Itami, but this is a good day. A fire-drake's death is a rare death, Elmroy doesn't savor this kind of death often." She said taking his hand and rubbing her head against his arm.

Tomita was on a secured phone, calling his family. Mary at the medical center looking over the wounded men. Takeo with Persia as she rubbed her head against his, the private trying not to think about Shino's death.

Bozes hugging Jiraiya tightly as he hugged her back, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Elsewhere, Tuka was at the edge of the refugee camp looking out at the forest.

She felt the ground shake a little as Glaedr came beside her on one side, Daniel on the other.

Daniel put his hand on her shoulder as he saw the sad look on her face.

"Tuka, you've been quite, ever since we left the Schwartz forest. Is everything alright?"

"…..It's dead…The fire-drake that killed my father, my entire village. It's finally dead, I helped kill it…But why don't I feel better…..Why do I still feel pain…?" She said tearing up.

Daniel and Glaedr saw her tears and the pain in her eyes.

"…..Papa is still gone…..The dragon's death didn't change anything….." Tuka said lowering her head before Daniel wiped the tears off her face.

"Something has changed, you can move on. Live your life as your father would want you to."

Tuka felt Glaedr's rough tongue wipe the tears off her face.

" _You still have us."_ He said as Tuka smiled a little, hugging Daniel tightly.

"Tuka….We've only known each other a few months now….But I've felt something with you that I've never felt with any other girl I've been with. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Which could be forever, since we're both immortal." Tuka saw Daniel get on one knee, taking out a golden ring with a diamond on it.

"Tuka, will you marry me?"

Tuka's tears turned from sorrow to joy. She jumped onto Daniel's arms kissing him.

"Yes." She said softly, Glaedr letting out a loud roar in excitement.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And so the fire-drake is finally dead_

 _More marriages await and yes, Shino is dead._

 _I didn't kill her because I didn't like her, but thought the fight needed more consequences to it, and she died sacrificing herself_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review,comment,suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16: Death and Reconciliation

* * *

The coalition flags were at half mast inside the base all the military personnel stood in their service dress uniforms. A bugle played taps as a hearse drove through the base with formations of soldiers standing at attention.

Inside the hearse was a casket , a japanese flag draped over it. Inside was a pair of SDF sergeants and a U.S army chaplain. As the hearse drove by, the formations saluted.

Itami and team 3 saluted as the hearse drove by. Arkanes, Lelei, Tuka, Rory, Raven , and Bozes were also there, each dressed in black. Bozes in her knight armor.

The hearse drove through the gate as taps stopped.

* * *

After the funeral the base returned to its normal duties.

Itami sitting in his office as he thought about Shino. He looked at the picture of his team in italica.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." Itami said.

"Oh right, come in."

Daniel came in , back in his ABU's, seeing the picture in Itami's hand.

"Still thinking about Shino?"

"Itami sighed."

"You've lost men before."

"…..I have."

"How does one deal with it? I don't just feel sad, I feel guilty."

"Well that's only natural. You wonder why you're here and they're not. Everything you could've done differently."

Itami shook his head.

"When did it stop for you?"

"Stop? You think it stops? I've never forgotten the men who've died with me. Their names, their faces…..It doesn't go away Itami. " Daniel said with a pained look on his face.

"That's good to know."

"On more a more cheerful note, these are for you." Daniel said putting down a small case, Itami opening it to see a pair of rings.

"Me the best man? None of your Air Force friends?"

"I've got many groomsmen, but we were ranger buddies, everything we've done here. No way I'm picking anyone else."

Itami took the rings.

"I don't suppose corporal Kita will be joining us."

"That would be fraternization."

"Right."

"In any case you've got a bachelor party to plan. The weddings in three days."

"Really?"

"No need to wait. Neither of us have families, no long drawn out planning or anything."

"Are you sure, you're both going to live forever. You'll never have another wedding."

"We could renew our vows in a hundred years or so." Daniel joked.

"Don't worry , I'll make sure you have a good bachelor party."

Daniel left as Itami looked at the rings, he was happy for his close friend. However, in doing so he started to think about someone else.

"….Pina."

* * *

Pina wore her knight armor as she stood beside Grey and her other rose knights. The stood in pews inside a large temple, dozens of people garbed in expensive cloths or dresses, as well as men in armor.

Pina saw her father and his Praetorian near the front. Zorzal standing at the alter in his armor with Tyuule in a fine, blue-silk dress, her hair done up with a pair of bunny warrior woman holding the end.

"I still can't believe he's marrying her. The senate is going crazy." Panache said.

"I know my brother, Tyuule was never just his play thing. He really loves her." Pina said.

"Now I pronounce you bound forever. Husband and wife." A ribbon was put around their hands as Zorzal almost swept Tyuule off her feet and kissed her.

The audience, mostly the knights and soldiers applauding.

Pina saw Zorzal carry his bride in his arms down the aisle. Sighing as she thought about Itami.

Pina walked with her father as the crowd began to leave.

"Are you really ok with this father?"

Molt smiled.

"My son marring a half breed queen, my first grandchild being from a halfbreed. It's made many of my opponents in the senate quite upset, upset enemies make mistakes."

"I thought you'd have an arranged marriage for him…..Me as well."

"Normally I would have. But these are interesting times we live in Pina, and who's to say I don't have an arranged marriage for you."

"What?" Pina asked nervously.

"I've beseeched the invaders for peace, and offered your hand in marriage to their hero they think so highly off. Unify us."

"….Their hero?"

"Yes, the one they call Itami."

Pina shook.

"Itami…After what he did to Zorzal." She said in a disapproving tone.

"That was quite, frightening, my own son beaten before me, and I was unable to do anything. But Zorzal has seen to forget the incident, and so should I. Zorzal is smart , he understands humility for the good of the empire."

"….I don't want to marry him….."

"That surprises me my sweet daughter. Most noble girls never get to meet their betrothed, you spent ample time with him. You fought beside him….My sources tell my you were rather fond of him. I would have thought this would make you happy."

Pina was silent.

"Pina." Molt said as he put his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I understand you love your brother. But this is for the good of the empire, I'm going to send you to meet them, offering these terms. If they agree, you must marry him. To save our empire."

Pina felt herself tear up.

"….Yes father."

Pina stayed in her armor as she packed her things. She did so slowly as she sat in her chamber.

There was a knock on the door, Pina slowly getting up and opening it to see Zorzal standing there.

"Brother." She started before Zorzal hugged her, lifting Pina off the ground as he did.

"I heard you were leaving soon, I wanted to see you before you did."

Pina noticed Tyuule also behind him in her usual warrior bunny attire, a sword on her waist.

"I see you got my wedding present."

"Yes, it's a very good sword. Thank you sister." Tyuule said, Pina still not use to the idea of Tyuule as her sister.

"I'm afraid we'll be leaving soon as well."

"Really?"

"I've finished training the three new imperial armies as well as our auxiliary troops. what they need now is some battle experience. There's some trouble near the eastern border. More barbarians and goblins pillaging some of our towns near the borders. Also I've heard reports that Duran has been raising more troops in Elbe, hiring mercenaries, goblins, and other non-human warriors and moving towards the same area."

"Duran? I thought he had been crippled at Arnus, as well as his army destroyed."

"Elbe has a large population, he only needed more time."

"What about the money? Hiring that many mercenaries must have cost him a fortune?"

"Who knows."

Pina turned to Tyuule.

"Don't tell my you're going to war while carrying my niece or nephew Tyuule?"

"You know warrior bunnies Pina, they can't be stopped." Zorzal said.

"I appreciate your concern, but I won't be fighting, just acting as a commander. The warrior bunnies joining us will do good to see me there."

"Warrior bunnies?"

"Yes, after finding out Tyuule is the future empress , many of her warriors have willingly joined our auxiliary forces wishing to serve under her."

"Well my brother will be lucky to have them, you're people are fierce warriors."

"I know. By the way I understand we'll soon have a wedding as well. I'll bring you a dozen blades from fallen warriors as a gift sister." Tyuule said.

Pina giving an uneasy look.

"What's wrong, I thought you actually liked this Itami."

"…What's wrong with me, when you last saw him you hadn't gotten over that he slaughtered your men, and you were right. He's a monster."

"Is this about what he did to me that night in the throne room? Pina, I was uneasy about him when I thought about Arnus. But now I think about my new armies. The young men I've just finished training, I also think about my child." Zorzal said as he lowered his head and kissed Tyuule's stomach, Tyuule smiling as he did so.

"My pride and pain doesn't matter, I don't care about that night anymore, and neither should you. Say that incident never happened, how would you feel about him?'

Pina having an unsure look on her face.

"Pina, sometimes you get the idea about someone, they do something that you think you hate them for. But you look past the action and at the person, you find they're different then you thought they were." Tyuule said holding Zorzal's hand and resting her head against his shoulder.

"But I think you already know that about this Itami."

* * *

Back at the base, Itami was in the officers club with Daniel and a few american officers. One was a first lieutenant who wore an army uniform on with a ranger tab and a 75th ranger scroll tab. He had dark skin, a shaved head, and green eyes. The second wore an air force uniform with second Lieutenant ranks on. He had the same skin tone as Daniel with blonde hair and brown eyes. The third wore an air force pilot's flight suit with first Lieutenant ranks on. He had reddish hair and blue eyes. Also with them was Arkanes.

They sat a table with drinks in hand.

"And he's yelling at me that air support is more than ten minutes out, all I can yell is get it there faster." The army officer said.

"I just direct the boys in the sky, it's up to Paul to get there ." Daniel said pointing to the pilot.

"Your platoon made it out with no casualties Ryan, I don't see why you were complaining." Paul said.

"And I'm grateful for that , but when you've got two hundred and fifty tangos surrounding you , bullets whistling by you're head and are told that air support is taking longer than you'd like , you'll be antsy too fly boy." Ryan said.

"I always found air support to be quite reliable during our search and rescue operations." The other air force officer said.

"Para-rescue doesn't call air support as much as infantry does Will." Ryan said.

"I disagree."

"Still our boy here always came through for both of us on that air support." Ryan said patting Daniel's shoulder.

"It's a joint effort." Daniel said as he put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"We've got the easier job, we blow them up, you have to be in with the bullets."

"I still can't believe we finally got our boy he to actually drink." Ryan said as Daniel drank some more beer.

"It's me last night as a bachelor, besides it's not like I never drank period."

"I will miss always having a designated driver." Will said.

"I hear you guys walking about your war stories. It makes me feel out of place." Itami said.

"Come on, we fight skinnies, you fight dragons. I'd say that's just as impressive." Will said.

"You're also special forces too, and , come on let's see it." Daniel said, Itami sighing as the others egged him on.

Itami moved his shoulder over, revealing a sewed on ranger tab.

"There it is, my boy's finally put it on his uniform. Just like he should have done after ranger school." Daniel said.

"I'm probably the only person currently in the SDF who's gone through ranger school. I didn't want to stick out or draw attention to myself, being the only SDF soldier with ranger tab might do that."

"Didn't want to draw attention to yourself. Well from what we here, you've done a pretty bad job with that." Ryan said.

"Dragon slayers!" Paul said as they raised their drinks.

Arkanes hardly understanding them as they spoke in english.

Itami slowly raised his, trying not to think about Shino.

"Oh I almost forgot your gift." Arkanes said as he took out a sword.

Daniel's eyes widened as he saw the sword.

Daniel slowly took the sword and pulled it out, the sword being of similar design as Arkanes's own sword. It was a gold-bronze color with with a slightly arching guard and a yellow colored gem in the pommel.

"This is a rider's blade, made of bright-steel, imbued with magic. The strongest steel in the world, it can cut through any armor and enchantment, lighter and easier to use than any other sword, and it will never dull."

"Anything else? Can it breath fire?" Itami asked.

"Well if he used the magic brisingr with it." Arkanes said in a witty tone as Itami looked stupid.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever use this. Guns and all." Daniel said.

"Nonsense, all riders need to know proper sword fighting."

Daniel sweat dropped.

"You never know, you should be prepared, plus you have the time." Itami said pushing Daniel's shoulder.

"Have you ever used a sword before?"

"Well I took a medieval sword fighting class in college as an elective, it was pretty fun so I took the second half."

"Yeah I remember you 'studying' in the apartment with that wooden sword on your flipped mattress, and making me help you." Paul said.

"Come on, it was fun."

"For you." Paul said as the others laughed a little.

The six left the officers club as they walked through the base, noticing some of the non-human refugees.

"I still can't believe this place is real. You're stationed here, and are getting married to an elf." Ryan said.

"Is it true, that you're going to live forever?" Paul asked almost nervously.

Moments later they heard flapping, looking up to see Glaedr land in front of them.

"I've been told as much."

Glaedr looked at the three young men who shook as they saw the golden dragon.

"Glaedr these are my old friends, Ryan Shawn, 3rd ranger battalion."

"…..It's real, and it's looking right at me." Ryan said.

"Will Garth, pararescue." Will shaking as he waved his hand at Glaedr.

"And Paul Smith, A-10 pilot, and my old ROTC buddy."

"Hi."

" _They look afraid. Do they think I'm going to eat them?"_

"They're never seen a dragon before."

" _Really."_ Glaedr said sounding mischievous.

Itami and Daniel saw the golden dragon raise his head and flash his large fangs, giving a savage look as he roared, the three officers jumping as they almost ran away.

"Really." Daniel said as Glaedr laughed.

The three stopped when they felt someone else breathing on them, turning to see Iondraet.

" _More friends from the other world, I don't recall them."_ Iondraet said.

"They come from Daniel's nation."

" _Ahh, America was it called."_

"There's bigger ones. Ok, ok." Ryan said putting his hand on his mouth, Paul taking out his phone and taking pictures.

Arkanes came up beside Daniel.

"Your friends, they're soldiers like you?"

"Yes, Ryan is an officer of elite infantry, Will rescues men from behind enemy lines, and Paul flies planes."

"The great metal beasts, I should learn english more, Iondraet had many questions about the flying metal beasts, I think he could answer them."

"He can speak japanese."

"Really." Arkanes said sounding interested.

Itami stayed close with Daniel as he continued to lead them through the bachelor party.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tuka was with Raven, Lelei, Mary, and Rory in the medical center's cafeteria.

"Alright I managed to get us some wine. It's from Bordeaux France." Mary said pouring them each some.

Tuka drank slowly, Lelei noticing her shake a little.

"Tuka, are you ok?"

"Fine it's just…..I'm getting married tomorrow…..I'm actually getting married."

"Quite the commitment. Till death do you part." Mary joked.

"Quite so, for someone who lives forever." Raven said as Mary slowed down her sipping.

"Right….Still you've got a good man, I've known him for a long time."

"I do love him. I'm just nervous about the getting married part, once I'm actually married it will be better."

"No wedding-" Rory started.

"is good without death or something, will you give it a rest. I'm sick of the thought of death" Raven said as Rory gave an unfriendly look at the dark elf.

"So will he be staying here? Or will you be going back with him?" Raven asked.

"He makes it sound like we're staying here."

"See , you'll be walking again in no time." They heard, turning to see none other than Delilah in a hospital gown as she held the arm of Yanagida who walked on crutches while in his uniform.

"Lt Yanagida? Sir?" Mary asked.

"Ahh american girl…Corpsmen Quinn sorry. How are you all doing this evening?"

"Uhh fine sir? What's she doing free?"

"After her testimony about Duran, she's been cleared?"

"She almost killed you, and you're walking with her?" Lelei asked.

"He's doing more than that, aren't you my darling." Delilah said rubbing his arm and giving Yanagida a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait a minute? You're dating her!?"

Yanagida adjusted his glasses.

"We can't help who we fall for." He said giving Delilah a short kiss.

"After I could walk again, I came to apologize to him directly. We started talking, one thing lead to another." Delilah said.

"Stabbed you, shot you." Mary said moving her hand from one to the other.

"We'll be going now, enjoy your evening." Yanagida said as the two walked off.

Tuka set down her wine.

"It's ashamed Bozes couldn't join us."

"She's at some first time parents class with Jiraiya." Mary said.

"Bozes?" Raven asked.

"She's one of Princess Pina's knights, she's also Jiraiya's wife." Lelei said.

"Ohh yes, the woman he was with as we left." Raven said.

* * *

Raven and Tuka took some time away from the others and walked through woods by the camp.

"These are nice woods, I never really had the chance to notice it the last time I was hear." Raven said looking through the trees.

"They are quite nice, they remind me of my old home." Tuka said.

"If these people can take you as far as they were able to, why didn't you find another village of elves. Sure they're far from here, but they could have taken you there."

"…Your village was a good distance from the other dark elf villages. Did you ever have contact with them?"

"Scarcely, a few did come to our immediate aid after the fire-drake attacked, but only to help move the survivors."

"We were even farther. I'm over a hundred years old and I've never seen another regular elf from outside my old village…..Ever, few of us did." Raven looking back at Tuka.

"When our people left these lands after the formation of the empire , our village stayed behind, to watch and take over guarding the forest. My father was among them."

"You're father was there during the formation of the empire, really that was over a thousand years ago?"

Tuka nodded.

"He was only a boy…." Tuka not feeling good thinking about it, Raven picking up on this.

"…Anyway, as I was saying, I had no one to go to…The coalition, the other refugees, they the only ones who cared about me. Itami, Lelei, Tomita, Mary, and Daniel especially, they became like my new family…..Rory, well she's a little crazy"

"When did you and Daniel become involved?"

"I had strong feeling for him pretty early on, it started because he saved my life. But after a while I began to fall in love with him more than the fact that he saved me…..But in a way, he saved me again in his world."

"How?"

Tuka sighed.

"For a long time I was in a harsh denial of what happened to my village, and my father…I actually thought he had some how survived….I was adamant, I did stupid things that almost got me and the others killed…Daniel was harsh in insisting he was gone….But he did it out of love, I ran and was taken by a shapeshifter who followed us. Daniel and Pina rescued me, I finally realized my father was gone and was able to accept my love for Daniel. That's when it began."

"And Arkanes, do you know him well?"

"Well enough, I first met him at Italica, he's become a good friend of Daniel and I. He seemed rough at first, but is quite caring and a paragon of the weak. He always liked reading and fighting when it was worth it according to him."

"He did seem as such to me." Raven said smiling.

"…I also had another question. One I had hoped to ask you in private."

"Yes?" Tuka asked.

"What are they like?"

"What?"

"Human men, you know, as lovers."

Tuka's face turned as red as an apple as she nearly jumped.

"Ghhhaaaa!"

"That good!?" Raven said almost excited.

"No! I don't know! Daniel and I have never had sex."

"Really?"

"He said something about him being a catholic and it being a custom to not have sex before marriage."

"Catholic?"

"A religion in their world."

"Ahhh, well then I guess tomorrow you'll find out how good humans are. Then again he's a rider, and they're suppose to be stronger and faster than elf men. It will probably be a step up for you."

Tuka gave a nervously look.

"….Ohhhh….You've never…So uhh…..I think I'm going to see how the others are doing."

"Sounds good." Tuka said as Raven went off.

Tuka climbed up a tree and ran her hand through her hair as she looked up at the moon. Her conversation with Raven bringing up memories of her father and village, things she didn't like to think about, particularly on the eve of her wedding, still she thought about her father, how much she wished he could be there to see her married, to give her away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Itami and the others were having some burgers near the refugee camp. Arkanes talking with Paul about planes, Arkanes taking great interest as Iondraet also listened.

Daniel set down a platter full of burgers, Glaedr sniffing them before snatching them all with his large tongue and eating them.

Ryan, Will, Daniel, and Itami watching.

" _Incredible. The meat tastes better then any I've had."_

"Seasoning."

"Here, drink it!" Ryan said sounding excited as he dragged a keg of beer in front of Glaedr.

" _What's that?"_

 _"_ Beer." Daniel said.

" _What's that?"_

 _"_ A drink that tastes funny but makes you happy."

Glaedr looked interested as he ripped the top off with his massive jaws before picking up the keg in his jaws before chugging the keg in a matter of moments.

Daniel and his friends watching in excitement as many others also watched.

" _This drink, I like it!"_

"Here have another one!" Ryan said as he dragged another up before the dragon did the same, then did so again with a third. The dragon then stumbling around a bit as he got dizzy, Itami laughed first followed by Daniel and the others.

Arkanes shook his head as Iondraet laughed a little.

"This is amazing!" Will shouted as he got a video of it.

Moments later an SDF soldier approached Itami.

"Captain Itami, sir general Hazama needs to see you."

Itami turned to the sergeant before turning to Daniel.

"Go, it must be important."

Itami was lead to Hazama's familiar chamber where he saw him with Yanagida now on crutches with Delilah beside him.

Hazama stood beside general Rooth and minister Sugarwara, Itami's eyes widening as he saw none other than Pina across from them with Grey, Hamilton, and Panache.

"Pina!" He almost shouted, Pina have a less than friendly expression on her face.

"…Itami."

"Captain Itami, princess Pina and her knights have arrived with a new offer of peace terms for us." Sugawara said as Itami stood by Hazama.

"Lieutenant Yanagida, I'm glad you're up and moving again."

"Good to be recovering so well sir." Itami didn't think much of Delilah being there as he saw a certain smile on Yanagida's face, fearing what it meant.

Itami also tried to exchange glances with Pina who kept her expression.

"So, am I brought here as a mediator sir?"

"No, actually you've been brought here because the terms involve you." Yanagida said smiling.

"What?"

"The terms have changed, the empire is offering the coalition more land near the borders of the empire, all of the resources there will belong to us. We've also been given complete authority to move our forces through the empire within reason. Three officials from Japan and three officials from the united states will be given positions in the empire's senate." Hazama said.

"That sounds very-" Itami started.

"There's one more thing, emperor Molt-Augustus has suggested a union between our coalition and the empire, in the form of a marriage. You and princess Pina Co Lada." Sugawara said.

Itami almost felt the world stop , shaking as Yanagida's smile deepened.

"…..I will do what I must for my empire." Pina said in a cold tone.

"Princess, would you and your knights leave us. We must talk alone." Hazama said as Pina got up and left.

"….Sir?" Itami started.

"These terms have been passed on to prime minister Hojo and president Direll, they have both agreed to them." Sugawara said.

"….All of them?" Itami said shaking.

"Captain don't be foolish, legally we can't make you marry her." Hazama said.

"However, prime minister Hojo has personally sent a message , asking you to do just that."

"…What?"

"Ohh yes sir, and it's not just him." Yanagida said smiling.

"Apparently word of this offer got out to the public and considering you're considered a national celebrity, most of japan is in favor of this marriage." Hazama said, Yanagida taking out his phone and showing Itami articles and posts on social media of people all over japan getting excited and telling him to do it, Itami sweat dropping as he saw fan art of him and Pina.

"….Sir?"

"I hate to have this happen to you son, but there is a lot of political pressure on you for this. It could impact your military career and even your private life." Hazama said.

Itami held his head.

"Ahhhh! I never even wanted to be famous!"

"Well being a hero tends to do that to you sir." Yanagida said.

"That being said peace will happen either way and the choice is yours."

Itami sighed.

Outside the building Pina stood with her knights.

"I'm so sorry my princess." Hamilton said as Pina sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"There must be another noble girl your father can offer?" Panache said.

"No, the princess is worth more than any other."

Grey put his hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alight, I know it and so do you."

"Pina." They heard, turning to see Itami approaching them.

"…Itami." She said.

"May we speak alone?" Itami asked the knights.

"It's alright, it's just my betrothed." Pina said as they left, Panache stopping near Itami.

"Mary's still in the med center." He whispered as Panache went off in that direction.

Itami and Pina looked at each other in silence.

"Pina, I was hoping we could talk."

"Whatever you desire, betrothed." She said.

Itami sighed as he walked with her, the two unaware they were being followed.

"You look like you're doing well." Itami said trying not to sound awkward.

Pina was silent.

"How's Zorzal?"

"He has recovered, he is married to Tyuule."

"Ohh well that's good to here…Tyuule?"

"The warrior bunny queen, the one who stepped in front of you when you mercilessly attacked him!"

"…..Oh her, well she was quite beautiful. I suppose that means you have a sis-"

"Itami, I want one thing clear, my father may make me marry you, he may even make me have your children, but I-"

"We don't have to get married." Itami said.

"What?" Pina said ,her expression changing.

"Our leaders are going to accept the terms, but we don't have to get married."

"…..We don't." Pina said sounding as if a great weight was lifted off her.

"Pina, I was hoping we could talk about what happened."

Pina's expression changed again.

"No."

The two began moving through the refugee camo and near the outside of the base.

"Pina please."

Pina noticing they were past the guards of the base, she turned and sucker punched Itami across his face. Itami grunted as Pina tried to punch him again, only for Itami to grab her arm and lock it in place , Pina screaming as he restrained her.

"Pina stop, stop!"

"Ghaaah! You attacked my brother! You almost killed him in front of my and our father! For what? Some peasant girl he was indirectly responsible for being taken!"

"Pina, I'm a soldier of the SDF, we protect our people, there are no peasants or nobles. We're all equals."

"You still handled yourself like a barbarian!"

"….I'm sorry. I will admit, I handled that badly. I just got caught up in the moment. I saw someone that needed saving, and I acted. I couldn't let someone innocent die on my watch." Itami said as his tone changed to a more sad one.

Pina turned and gave him the cold shoulder.

"If all of your people are equal, that included men and women. I may be a princess but I'm still a woman. A princess is expected to do certain things, to be certain things, never to be a warrior, to be a knight and commander. My father had every intention of ensuring I would also do so…..He was always quite distant from me, spending all his time running the empire or grooming Zorzal. I had no wet nurses or regular nurses growing up, my mother took care of me and Zorzal herself…..She loved us more than anything, she never talked of me becoming a wife or good little princess. When I told her I wanted to be a knight, she told me I could do it."

"She sounds like a good moth-"

"She's dead Itami, she died of illness last year."

"….Pina, I'm so sorry I-"

"You know when I gathered Bozes and the others to be my knights, the nobles laughed at us, little girls playing knights. Zorzal ordered Grey to train us, he made sure we had armor, weapons, horses. He even personally trained me. My brother never treated me like I was subordinate to him, less than him. He's the last person in the world who loves me like the way my mother did. Even my own father doesn't love me as much as Zorzal does. Do you understand, understand what my brother means to me, and you tried to kill him!" Pina said tearing up.

She then saw Itami's expression.

"….Pina…..I understand."

"What?"

"…I understand why you can't forgive me….I still don't think I've forgiven my mother."

"Your mother?"

Itami sighed as he turned.

"My mother always had a problem with sake…..She Had anxiety and depression , sake was her way out of it. My father kept her in check, to an extent. When I would come home after school, I would sometimes practice my artwork before doing my homework. My mom didn't like that, sometimes she would hit me. One time she was drunk and ripped up my artwork, I was crying until my father got a hold of her. He consoled me and told me my mom was going through sadness, sadness she didn't know how to deal with. He said my art was good, very good , that I shouldn't quit….. When I was twenty, still in college and officer training, I came home for a weekend, I saw my mother holding a gun to my father….I had never been more afraid in my life, she thought he had taken her sake and demanded it back. I took out a spare gun I had been issued and told her to stop. My father told me to put my gun down, that my mother wouldn't hurt him….I put the gun down and she shot him in the head before shooting me in the shoulder."

Pina's expression changing as she saw Itami's face tear up.

"I could have saved him…..By shooting my mother….."

"…..What happened to her?"

"She went out looking for her sake, aiming her gun at people before she was killed by the police."

"Itami….I , I had no idea."

"Well it's not something I like talking about….It's also why I hate being a celebrity for saving people…..All I hear is that I'm a hero who saved lives. All it does is remind me of the one I didn't save." Itami said looking as if he were going to break down, Pina almost having to hold him up.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the woods, Tuka stayed in the tree listening to the nature around her. However, she felt the ground shake and heard strange but familiar growling.

Tuka looked down and saw Glaedr stumbling around with Daniel trying to help him.

" _I like beer!"_ Glaedr roared as he hit the tree. Tuka was nearly knocked off and quickly leapt down to avoid falling.

"Glaedr? Daniel what's going on?"

"My friends thought it would be funny to give Glaedr beer and now he's a little drunk, I won't lie though it was hilarious."

Glaedr licked the side of Tuka's face with his large tongue.

" _Can I watch you two on your wedding night?"_ Glaedr said as Tuka and Daniel sweat dropped.

"Ok never again with the beer. What are you doing in the woods alone?"

"I was talking with Raven, but she left to see Arkanes, I thought I'd just enjoy the nature."

"I think I did see her by Arkanes." Daniel noticing her tone.

"Are you ok?"

Tuka sighed.

"I was just trying not to think about my father. But with our wedding tomorrow, all I can think about is how much I wish he was there."

Daniel sighed.

"I know what you mean. Neither of us are going to have any family with us tomorrow,except those we've made our family. But after tomorrow we will have family, each other."

Tuka smiled a little, hugging Daniel and kissing his cheek.

"Can we not wait to have kids?"

"Why wait."

The two then heard something else, turning and noticing Itami crying nearby with someone else.

"Itami's crying, what happened?" Tuka asked.

"I have no idea, he had to go see the generals and- wait is that Pina?"

"What's she doing here? Wait what's she doing following them?"

Daniel looked closer.

Pina got a hold of Itami, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Itami."

"I'm sorry about what I did to Zorzal. I immediately regretted it. The thought of you never forgiving me. Pina, the way I feel about you, I've never felt about it for another woman in my life. When I write time-warriors I try to imagine amazing characters, but you're even better than anything I could have wrote…I love you."

Pina's expression changed, her eyes still teared before she hugged him. Itami feeling her kiss him as they embraced.

Pina withdrew, both of them smiling before they heard something else, the two jumped away from each other as a massive halbert flew past them.

Itami and Pina turning to see Rory standing before them with a crazed expression.

"Rory?" Itami said.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stupid, princess , bitch! You just couldn't let him go! You can have any man you want! A thousand if you choose so, I can only choose one, and I chose him!"

"Rory, I'm sorry but I don't think of you that way. I mean…..No I can't even say it, you're insane! You're psychotic! At Shino's funeral you were smiling!'

Rory began to laugh hysterically.

"Itami! Itami! I am an oracle of the God of death, I live for death. It is my everything! If I could , I would have everyone die! When you people came here you causes such beautiful death and destruction! It game me wonderful power, power to cause more death and destruction."

"More?"

Rory's smile turned more demonic as she licked her lips.

"How do you think the fire-drake awoke early, your army gave me the power to do it."

"You! You woke up the fire-drake!" Itami shouted.

Rory began to laugh.

"It caused such beautiful death and destruction! So much that I couldn't let you end it."

Itami's eyes widened.

"You, you cut the line! Shino died because of you!"

Rory laughed louder as Itami and Pina saw blood come out of her eyes and mouth. Red marks appearing on her face as her eyes turned pitch black and her teeth turned to fangs.

"If I can't have you Itami, no one will!" Her Halbert flying back to her hand as Itami pulled out his pistol and Pina drew her sword.

" _When I kill you both, the war between the coalition and Empire will never end!"_ She laughed holding her halbert up , her voice sounding darker and modified.

Moments later a glowing arrow flew through the air and exploded, forcing Rory back.

Itami and Pina saw Daniel with his pistol up and Tuka breathing with a look of rage like they had never seen on her before as she held a bow.

"You woke up the fire-drake! You goth bitch!" Tuka screamed.

Rory laughed.

" _Don't worry, you two will have each other in the afterlife!_ '"

"Put down the weapon before I put you down!" Daniel shouted.

Rory began sprinting at him as Itami and Daniel shot, Rory using her speed and agility to avoid the bullets. She slashed her halbert at him but Tuka loosed another brisingr powered arrow that knocked the weapon aside, Daniel smashing his elbow across Rory's face and knocking her aside. However, she leapt backwards and kicked Daniel back.

Rory spun in the air as she came down at Pina who moved to the side, trying to knock away the massive halbert with her sword, but Rory was too strong and used the end to knock Pina onto the ground.

Itami emptied his clip at Rory who avoided all the bullets before leaping at Itami.

Itami dove forward and narrowly avoided the blow before Rory came over him, however, she noticed Daniel reloading and Tuka preparing another arrow. Rory leapt at Tuka who leapt over her and fired her arrow. Rory knocked it back as Daniel shot the arrow before it could hit Tuka, the blast knocking Tuka onto the ground as she coughed.

Rory slashed at Daniel who used his own speed and agility to avoid the slashes before grabbing the halbert and struggling to get it out of Rory's hand.

The oracle moving her head closer to Daniel as he struggled.

" _You think your dragon gives you power, you know nothing of power, death is power. The God of death Elmroy is all powerful!"_

Daniel gave a defiant look.

"There's only one God, and he gives life! _Kvistr!"_ Daniel shouted as several tree branches came down from a tree and pulled Rory off him.

Daniel saw his gun had been knocked away and Rory attack Pina and Daniel again.

He realized then he still had the sword Arkanes gave him.

"Ok remember what the professor taught you." He said taking out the sword and running at her.

Pina exchanged a few blows with Rory before she was kicked onto the ground, holding her sword up before the halbert shattered it.

Itami tackled Rory back raising his fist up and punching her twice before trying to choke her with his forearm, Rory biting his arm as he cried out in pain. Blood was drawn as Rory knocked Itami off him, grabbing her Halbert before Tuka kicked her arm, making Rory drop her halbert before the elf moved fast kicking Rory two more times before knocking her arm away and elbowing her.

Rory grabbed her Halbert and nearly cleaved Tuka in half before Daniel caught the halbert with his sword. Rory looking frustrated as she saw the rider's blade, Daniel and Rory exchanging a few blows before Tuka closed her eyes and held her hand out.

"Vindr!" A powerful gust of wind pushing Rory back as Itami pulled out a combat knife and prepared to stab her.

Rory flipped herself and locked her feet around Itami's neck, hurling him away. As she tried to hack him, Pina rushed forward and smashed her armored forearms into the back of Rory's head. Rory turned as Itami got up and caught her arm's using her own hack momentum to flip her onto the ground before Rory used the end of her halbert to knock the two away.

Rory flipped back up before Tuka dashed forward and grabbed her off hand before stabbing through her with an arrow.

Rory grunted as Tuka pushed it through her waist.

"This is for my father! For my village you!"

Rory tossed Tuka off her before raising her halbert, Daniel dashing forward and knocking the halbert away before landing a slash across her stomach.

Rory grunted again before smashing her halbert into the ground, a small quake forcing all four onto the ground.

Rory now looked angry as she raised her halbert over Daniel.

"Grawwwhh!" Rory being shaken as she heard the roar, looking up to see an enraged Glaedr flying at her, golden fire shooting from his mouth and into her. Rory cried out in pain before Glaedr slashed his large claws into her , the oracle being knocked back and emulated ,Glaedr rushing over to bite her before she grabbed her halbert and smashed it across his face.

Glaedr grunted before Rory hit him again, Pina got up behind Rory.

"Pina!" Daniel shouted hurling his sword.

Glaedr roared in frustration as he was forced back again, Rory raising her halbert before convulsing.

She looked down to see a golden sword stabbed through her heart, black blood pouring out of the wound.

Pina pulled the sword free as Rory dropped her halbert, the weapon turning to rust before breaking apart into dust.

Rory screamed in a high pitched wail , sounding more horrific than anything they had ever heard. Rory's young skin beginning to age rapidly, turning from a teenager to an extremely elderly woman before her fell to the ground and began convulsing on the ground. She screamed even louder with black mass coming up and breaking apart her body before nothing was left.

Glaedr shook his head.

" _Ghahhh , I never liked her anyway."_

Tuka looked at where Rory had been, Daniel coming over to her before she hugged him tightly, tears coming from her eyes.

Itami and Pina got up as well.

"She's gone, she's actually gone." Itami said in disbelief.

Pina hugged Itami again, who hugged her back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Rory has been killed, I know she wasn't a bad guy in the anime, but my version of her lives for death and destruction_

 _Pina and Itami have reconciled and we find out more about Itami_

 _And yes Delilah is now Yanagida's girlfriend, and yes that happened in the anime in case you are wondering_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Matrimony

* * *

It was early in the morning inside the camp of one of the imperial armies.

A pair of legates wearing silver and bronze chest armor and helmets with large red plumes, rode through the camp on horseback.

The two saw the thousands of imperial legionaries getting up, oiling their weapons and lorica segmentata armor and preparing their breakfast.

They also noticed just as many auxiliary troops wearing lorica hermit chain mail armor. The auxiliary troops weren't just humans, but there were fox, wolf, and dog people as well as wolf and tiger morphics among them, however, they weren't alone.

One of the imperial generals noticing dozens of warrior bunnies in the camp.

"It's one thing to let these non-humans into our auxiliaries, but warrior bunnies?"

"You weren't there when we fought them Minus. They fight better than you ever could." The second general said in a mocking tone.

"I don't like it."

"You can take it up with prince Zorzal, he's the one who authorized it. The man's always had a more progressive heart. Besides they're fitting in here just fine." The second general said as they saw a warrior bunny sparring with a centurion in front of his cohort. Another laughing with some legionaries and auxiliary in front of a fire.

"Perhaps too well." The first general said as they spotted a warrior bunny pinning a young legionary against a tent while kissing him.

"Like I said before, better to have them as friends than enemies."

The two eventually reached a larger tent with a group of praetorian guards around it.

"Are the prince and his wife still 'occupied'?" The first general asked.

"I think they're done sir."

"Well that's encouraging." The same general said before they went inside, seeing Zorzal in bed with Tyuule beside him as Zorzal rubbed her stomach.

"My prince." Minus said as Zorzal stood up, no cloths on.

"Ahh Minus, Marius. Good morning."

The two gave their salutes as Zorzal stretched.

"How's everything going in the camp?" Zorzal said as he started to put his tunic and armor on.

"Everyone seems to be doing well sir."

"And my warriors?" Tyuule said as she stretched and sat up, the two generals looking away as they saw she was naked.

"Fine princess, the men seem encouraged by their presence." Marius said.

As Zorzal got his knight armor on, he went over to help Tyuule with her own armor. Marius and Minus now noticing her stomach was larger.

"Well that was fast." Minus whispered.

"Warrior bunnies pregnancy is only half as long as humans." Marius said.

"So have we spotted the brigands yet?"

"Yes sir, last week they attacked a nearby village and burned it to the ground. The survivors say the were a mix of humans and goblins, a few morphics mixed in as well. At least a few hundred, maybe a thousand."

"We think they're going to head for another town nearby. It's got rich farmland." Marius said.

"There's lots of towns they could hit. Split up the cohorts and ensure each is protected."

"Sir." They said saluting before leaving.

"It's been too long since I fought in battle." Tyuule said excited as she held the sword Pina gave her.

"Tyuule, I know you're a fierce warrior, but the baby and all." Zorzal said as Tyuule looked down at her stomach and sighed.

"My people will be ashamed of me if I don't fight."

"Do they understand the concept of pregnancy."

"Yes."

"Then you're fine." Zorzal said.

The two rode out together on white horses with the camp in formation.

"Legionaries! Soldiers! Brigands, criminals , murderes have come to the borders of our nation, come with me and drive them from our land!"

The legionaries shouting in unison before they began marching.

Several cohorts of legionaries and auxiliaries stood in formation in front of a large town where the local people were packing up what they could as they tried to get away.

The centurion in the center of the line could see a large group of brigands in the distance. Large goblins, scrappy looking humans and morphics.

The brigands saw the imperial soldiers but kept coming.

The legionaries and auxiliary soldiers held their shields up, the legionaries also holding their javelins up.

"Pilums!" The centurions shouted as the legionaries hurled a volley of javelins that tore through the brigands, some held their shields up only to have the javelins break their shields apart.

The goblins smashed their hammers and axes across the shields the legionaries and auxiliaries. The legionaries forcing the weapons back with their shields before cutting forward with their short swords. The auxiliaries using large spears instead of swords. A wolf morphic auxiliary growling as he jabbed his spear through the head of a human brigand.

After several minutes, the centurions began blowing s whistles and the men in the front of the formations were shifted to the back as the next man in line took his spot.

As the brigand force pressed against the soldiers, the legionaries and auxiliaries began pushing the bandits back, further and further from the village.

The lead centurion saw where they were and gave a hand signal, a fox man in the back wearing leather armor blowing a horn.

The ground shook as dozens of mounted legionaries and knights rode on horseback from the sides of the village. Dozens of warrior bunnies sprinting beside them.

Zorzal lead the charge , hitting the flank of the bandits and lopping the head off an ogre before the warrior bunnies joined in, mercilessly cutting down the bandits and monsters.

Within a matter of minutes it was over, the legionaries and auxiliary soldiers helping the people back into their home as well as looking over the dead bandits.

"This is a glorious victory." One of Zorzal's knights said.

"Our men fought well, it will prove good experience for the younger ones." Zorzal said.

"Nice to have those warrior bunnies fighting beside us for a change." One of his knights said.

"My prince, we found their leader's body." A centurion on horseback said as he approached holding a small black rectangular like device with a point on the top, a screen near the top, and buttons on it.

"What the hell is that?" One of the knights asked.

Zorzal's eyes widened.

"That looks like something the invader's have."

"Why would a brigand leader have one?"

* * *

Elsewhere at the coalition base, Tuka was inside a changing room at the chapel, Bozes, Raven, Lelei, Pina, and Mary with her as the elf girl put on her white wedding dress. Pina in her red dress, Lelei in her usual attire, Mary in her service dress uniform, Raven in a more modest dress, and Bozes in a similar dress as Pina.

Tuka looked at herself in the mirror, the bouquet in her hands as Pina felt Boze's stomach.

"The baby is kicking!" She said sounding excited.

"According to the doctors here, they say it's going to be a girl."

"The doctors here can tell the baby's gender!" Pina said in amazement.

"I know! It's incredible!"

"Well when she comes of age she can join the rose knights." Pina said as Tuka sighed.

"You must be excited, getting married." Mary said.

"I am, do love Daniel but…" Tuka sighed.

"Are you still shaken up from last night?" Pina asked.

"It was bad enough thinking my father and village was killed by a monstrous fire-drake. But now I find out it was Rory who was responsible, a frie-….Well friend wasn't the right word."

"She always was a bit off-putting, to think when we first met her she asked if we had forced the people away, acting like she cared for them." Mary said.

"I just wish I could be happier, on this day, but all I can think about is that bitch."

"Well she loved death, and you finally gave it to her." Lelei said.

Tuka still shook.

Pina came up beside her.

"Just relax, remember you're here with everything prepared for the happiest day of your life. We're all here for you." Pina said as Tuka looked over at the others.

She smiled slightly before there was a knock on the door.

Lelei opened it before they saw Tomita standing there in his service dress uniform.

"Tomita?" Pina asked.

"Tuka, I was wondering if you needed someone to give you away?"

Tuka smiled and nodded.

Inside the chapel dozens of coalition soldiers filled the aisles, Jiraiya sitting beside Takeo, Persia, Yanagida, and Delilah.

"Marriage, makes you think huh." Takeo said to Jiraiya.

"I'm married remember." Jiraiya said.

"Oh right, still thinking about the future, with college and all, I still wonder if I-"

"I have a degree."

"…What?" Takeo said.

"My parents insisted I get one, so I took online courses during my deployments, special considerations were made. Now I have a bachelor in business management."

"….." Takeo sighed as Persia laughed and put her hand on Takeo's.

"Are you ever going to marry me?" Delilah said in a somewhat joking tone, Yanagida smiling.

"When the time is right my dear."

"Of course." Delilah said.

On the other side of the aisle, Hamilton sat with Panache and Grey.

"This chapel is so well designed." Hamilton said looking around at the fine wood ceiling and multicolored carpet. Grey also noticed the stained glass windows showing images of a man carrying a cross while being lead by soldiers.

Panache saw a wooden cross with statue of a man nailed to it.

"Why do they have a statue of a man nailed to a cross?" Panache asked.

"Likely part of their religion." Grey said.

"So I hear Pina doesn't have to marry Itami now." Hamilton said.

"After what I heard last night she might be disappointed about that." Panache said.

"So she and Itami have worked things out."

Panache nodded.

"How nice for her." Hamilton said before Grey turned to Panache.

"She isn't the only one to have fallen for one of them."

"Well Bozes is married to one and pregnant with his child so-"

"I wasn't talking about her."

Panache looked a little nervous.

"….It's nothing….I couldn't be with a common girl. I come from a noble house. By father would kill me."

Grey and Hamilton smiled.

"Sure."

Near the alter, Daniel was in his service dress, Itami beside him with Ryan, Paul, and Will, all in service dress, Arkanes in his armor. The chaplain standing near them.

Iondraet had to stick her head in a large open window while there was just enough room for Glaedr to squeeze in the side of the chapel.

 _"Explain to me this marriage concept again?"_ Glaedr asked.

"Well it binds a man and women together in holy union, joining them forever to support each other, love each other, have children, a family."

" _So mates then."_

"Essentially."

" _So tonight you will begin the process of making children."_ Daniel sighed.

Arkanes coming closer.

"I should have probably warned you, linked-dragons have a thing for….Well enjoying things of a certain nature."

"…Good to know."

Itami and the others laughed a little.

"Relax Daniel, today you get married. You and Tuka will start a new life together, you always told me that's what you wanted."

"I know but, I can't stop thinking about last night, Rory and all."

"What are you complaining about, that crazy goth was after me and Pina. Not to mention all her attempts to get in bed with me." Itami said shaking.

"Still you should have heard the things Tuka said about Rory when she heard her…I was a bit more afraid of her for that moment then Rory."

"That's funny, I can imagine Tuka angry, but scary?" Itami said laughing.

" _Try sneaking up on her after a bath as a joke."_ Glaedr said, Itami even more amused to hear this coming from a dragon.

The wedding music began as the guests stood up.

The guests stood up and looked back as the bridesmaids came in.

Lelei came in first followed by Raven, Bozes, Mary, and then Pina. Finally Tuka came down, dressed in a find white wedding dress with straps over her shoulders , and a veil over her face.

She carried a bouquet of white roses with Tomita's arm locked around her. The two walking together as the wedding march played.

Eventually they reached the alter, Tomita raising her veil before walking over to the left aisles.

Tuka stood face to face with Daniel, Pina and Itami smiling at each other , Arkanes and Raven doing the same.

Mary stood beside Bozes, glancing back at Panache who nervously glanced at her.

"Good afternoon, welcome one and all to this joyus day, the day we join Lieutenant Daniel Rian and Tuka Marceau in the holy union of marriage."

The chaplain went through the mass, the guests sitting back down as they listened, a pair of translators repeating what the chaplain said in japanese and the local language.

"Jesus said that when a man and woman are married they become one, no longer two but one. Let no man divide what God has put together. This is what makes the the sacrament of marriage so amazing, you are no longer two people but one holy covenant. You will have good and hard times together, but it will be love that binds you together forever."

" _Literally in their case."_ Iondraet said to Glaedr.

"May I have the rings?"

Itami reached into his jacket and took out the case.

He handed them to the chaplain who passed them to Daniel and Tuka.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Tuka and Daniel slowly placed the rings on reach other.

"I Daniel Rian , take you Tuka to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Tuka teared up slightly, her bridesmaids giving her approving looks as she spoke.

"I Tuka Marceau, take you Daniel to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always have a deep faith in each other. May they do your will an always live together. We ask this through Christ our lord. Amen. Now as a chaplain of the United States Air Force and as a servant of our lord savior I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your wife."

Daniel and Tuka wrapped their arms around each other , they kissed passionately with Daniel lifting her up.

The crowd applauded , the two dragons roaring.

Daniel carried Tuka down the aisle with Itami and the others close behind.

Six airmen in service dress drill uniforms held ceremonial sabers up in an arch as Daniel and Tuka walked under them, the photographer getting pictures of this.

The party soon moved to a hall with a large open area. Tables set up , a bar, and a dance floor.

Itami stood up with a microphone giving his best man speech.

"I remember the day I first met Daniel, my commandant had shipped me off to U.S army ranger school. The only foreign soldier there surrounded by American soldiers. I spoke english well enough but I remember sitting on the bus , hearing them talk to each other and feeling alone. Then when we got to Fort Benning and were forced off the bus into a sea of the most terrifying men I ever saw. The ranger instructors gave us hell I never knew existed. I was assigned a ranger buddy, and I saw he wasn't like the others either, the only airmen there. He tells me he dreams of being an ALO, fighting in special ops, that Ranger School was the first step. Every day we stood by each other, from the Benning phase, to the mountain phase, and the swamp phase. We low crawled through the mud, hiked up and down the most treacherous mountains, and through the most disgusting everglades. But we pushed each other, kept each other going. My commandant told me that if I failed out of ranger school he'd make sure my career was over, Daniel didn't let that happen. He's a man who cares deeply for those fighting beside him. That day when we got our ranger tabs , we stood beside each other, reborn brothers in arms. We kept in touch all these years, until I see him again just before heading to this world of wonder. We once again fight beside each other, until we find a helpless elf girl sitting in a well. Daniel didn't hesitate, he went down and rescued her. Tuka turns out to be a sweet and gentle person, but strong in the defense of those she cares about. I knew then she was perfect for Daniel, then these guy hatched for him." Itami said pointing to Glaedr who was eating a fully cooked cow with Iondraet, a pair of chefs shaking as they saw it.

"Now I find out he's going to live as long as she will, well if that's not a sign then I don't know what is." Itami raised his glass.

"Daniel, Tuka, you guys are going to love and cherish each other forever, to that I have no doubt, to the newly weds!"

As the night went on, Daniel and Tuka slowly danced together, several others joining them including Bozes and Jiraiya, Takeo and Persia, Lelei and Tomita, as well as Itami and Pina.

Raven watched with Arkanes in the corner.

She glanced over at him nervously.

"….I, I don't suppose you'd want to join in?"

"I don't dance."

"Come on it's easy." Raven said taking his hand, Arkanes giving a nervously look before Iondraet knocked her head into his back, forcing him onto the dance floor.

Mary watched the couples before hearing someone beside her. Turning to see Panache in his armor, the knight standing at attention with Grey watching him almost like a coach.

"Fair maiden, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" He said nervously extending his hand.

Panache smiled and took his hand.

Itami and Pina slowly danced together while looking over at Daniel and Tuka.

"They're married, Bozes is married, and my brother is as well. It's getting kind of repetitive." Pina said.

Itami felt his phone shake.

"Ahhh, speaking of which." Itami said showing her pictures of more fan art and people from japan holding signs saying 'Itami x Pina!'.

"They still want us to get married?"

"People love shippings I guess. I should know with my manga." Itami said.

Pina smiling as she moved her head closer.

"My father will be quite upset to, he was quite set on the idea that our marriage would ensure the treaty would stay secure."

The two were quite for a few moments.

"I suppose us just being a couple would be difficult. Me being a soldier, and you a princess."

"Yes, it would. My father would likely find me another suitor soon."

"…..He would."

"…This is crazy, what are we talking about?" Itami said nervously.

"I know right…."

"But if hypothetically0"

"Just shut up and marry me." Pina said before kissing Itami, his face turning red as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Later that night, Daniel carried Tuka bridal style into his quarters, shutting the door beside him before setting Tuka down.

"Well that was much different then elven weddings, but I loved it!" She said hugging Daniel before planting a kiss on his lips.

Tuka had her arms around Daniel and pulled them both back onto the bed. The two laying beside each other as Daniel ran his hand through Tuka's long hair.

"So what happens now? With you and all?"

"Well dear, since the treaty will be ratified, Hojo and Direll plan on making a permanent presence here, but for the time being it's still considered an expeditionary area. Meaning our coalition will be here indefinitely."

"So we don't have to leave!"

"Nope." Daniel kissed Tuka again as she smiled wider.

"Good, your world was nice, but it's not home."

Tuka stroked the side of Daniel's head before taking a deep breath.

Daniel saw her bring her hands to the shoulder straps of her dress, pulling them to the sides.

"It was a bit cold in your world anyway….Like it warmer anyway."

Daniel undid the buttons on his service dress, putting the jacket on a hanger before doing the same to his shirt. Tuka seeing his toned and perfected-muscular body. Tuka blushing and smiling as she saw this.

"There are warm places in my world, I loved Hawaii and Florida, I know you'd love them too." Daniel said as he came up to Tuka and put his hand behind her, unzipping the back of her wedding dress.

After doing this Tuka moved intentionally to allow the dress to fall to her ankles, the elf girl not wearing any underwear now stood naked in front of her new husband. Daniel began to remember the first time he saw her back with the fire drake, back then trying not to be a creep, but now.

This time Tuka kept her arms to her sides, her hands clasped together around her stomach. Daniel seeing her breasts and hairless privates. Tuka still blushing as she turned around and aimed her big round butt at Daniel who came up and wrapped his arms around her. Putting his hands on her stomach and making Tuka laugh a little as he kissed her cheek.

Tuka turned around and jumped into Daniel's arms, passionately kissing him before forcing Daniel onto his back on the bed. Daniel now blushing as he saw Tuka give a mischevious/dirty look for the first time in her life while she sat on his waist.

"Were you telling the truth, when you said you've never been with a woman before me?" Tuka said stroking her finger down his chest and then his abs.

"Of course."

Tuka smiled wider.

"Good, that means you're mine and mine only." Tuka came down and kissed Daniel again, moaning a little as he caressed her breasts. Tuka got her hands onto Daniel's belt, slowly undoing it before pulling the ends away before undoing the button. Tuka saving the moment as she pulled the zipper down before Daniel felt his trousers and boxers leave his legs.

Tuka felt Daniel's hands behind her as he pulled her directly on top of him, Daniel smiling as she kissed her again, Tuka feeling his tongue in her mouth. Tuka then began to moan as she felt him move his hands down her sides to her large rear end, grasping her cheeks tightly as she elf girl gave approving sounds.

Tuka thrusted her own waist forward before feeling Daniel's grip tighten.

She then gave a nervous look.

"Ummmmm, I know this sounds odd, but would you spank me." She said.

"Anything for you my love." Daniel said before she felt his hand hit her rear end, Tuka moaning louder as she felt his hand hit her butt again and again.

Hand marks began to form as Tuka rolled to the side and allowed Daniel to move his head down to her cheeks.

He rubbed the side of her rear end before giving it a long kiss, Tuka moaning louder before attacking Daniel, wrapping her arms around him as she pinned him back onto the mattress, forcing her tongue into his mouth and her hands onto his rear end.

Daniel took Tuka's butt in his hands , squeezing it to both their delight as they both began thrusting their waists into each other. Unknown to them both, Glaedr was watching them clearly through the window.

An excited look on the dragon's face as his tongue hung out.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Daniel and Tuka are married, am I marrying to many characters, eh call it one of my tropes as a writer_

 _Itami and Pina want to get more serious as well_

 _And dragons are perverts as always_

 _Not to much more to say_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review,comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: Holiday

* * *

The morning sun shined on the coalition base.

The light shined through the window of Daniel's quarters. Daniel and Tuka both fast asleep with the young elf woman's head resting on her husband's chest and her arms wrapped around him.

The two were woken up when they heard the loud yawning of Glaedr who was just outside.

"Good morning." Daniel said stroking Tuka's cheek as she smiled moving her head up and kissing him.

Daniel stretched his arms as Tuka laid on her stomach beside him, Daniel noticing Tuka blush with her eyes closed as she brought her feet up, lifting the bed covers off her as she revealed herself to Daniel.

"We should get up." Daniel said sitting up before Tuka grabbed his hand.

"No, come on, let's stay here all morning." She said as Daniel laughed a little noticing Tuka shift her butt at him.

"You're definitely not the same sweet and innocent elf-girl I rescued from that well."

Tuka laughed a little.

"Come on, let's stay here and make our first child. Maybe two." She said trying to get him back down.

"We still have our honeymoon to get to. They're giving me a few days off for it, also Itami and the others might come, I hear their prime minister is so happy with him that he have the whole recon team a few days off."

"Well I suppose killing the fire-drake."

"Oh it's not that, he and Pina are getting married."

"They are!"

"Yep, he told me last night just before we left."

"Wow, that's incredible, we'll get to go to another wedding from your world."

"I actually do have something planned for our honeymoon." Daniel said as he reached into a drawer and took out a pamphlet. He laid back with Tuka resting her head against his shoulder.

Tuka saw the pamphlet had pictures of a familiar looking oceanside and beach.

"Hey that's the Rho bay." Tuka said noticing it with a large building that looked similar to the hotel they stayed at in japan.

"What's this place?"

"It's a new lodging for important visitors from our world and later hopefully regular tourists. It's mostly completed, but they're letting us spend a few days there."

"That sounds nice."

"So we need to do some packing." Daniel said getting up, Tuka blushing even more as she saw him without any cloths on.

"Daniel, what time do we have to leave?" Tuka said standing up with the covers over her.

"Nine-twenty."

"Are you sure we don't have any spare time?" She said as Daniel saw the blanket fall off Tuka.

"…..I suppose we still need to shower."

Moments later Tuka was pinned against the wall of the shower , her arms wrapped around Daniel as he held her up by her butt, the two kissing passionately as the shower sprayed water on them.

"I love being married." Tuka said to herself as she slid her tongue into Daniel's mouth and moaned as they made love.

* * *

Later that morning, a convoy of vehicles drove from the base and towards the coast.

As they drove, they noticed a large convoy of trucks and other large cargo movers going beside them towards the coast.

In one vehicle Tuka and Daniel sat beside each other across from Itami and Pina who held hands.

"We should get married in the chapel at the imperial capital. I always liked that place."

"Whatever you want Pina." Itami said.

"I suppose this means I'll need to plan your bachelor party." Daniel said.

"I expect a good one, my princess fiancé will probably have a big party." Itami said as Pina smiled.

"Oh I plan on it, you're invited of course Tuka."

"Thank you Pina."

"I'll bet the people back in Japan were happy to hear about this wedding."

"It's why we're going to this resort." Itami said.

In another vehicle Jiraiya was with Bozes, Tomita, Panache, and Mary.

"And the best part is that since it's not complete, we'll have the resort to ourselves." Mary said.

Bozes had a sick expression on her face, holding her stomach as she looked like she was going to throw up.

"Easy there honey we're almost-" Jiraiya started

"Ohh shut up!" Bozes shouted as she nearly gagged.

Tomita laughed as Jiraiya looked a little freaked out.

"Welcome to the life of a pregnant wife." Tomita said as Jiraiya sighed.

"Morning sickness huh, well when we get to the resort they might have some crackers. Those will help your nausea." Mary said.

"Yes please." Bozes said holding her now enlarged stomach, looking at Jiraiya and sighing thinking about her recent spats of anger at him and others.

"Ahhh, I don't even feel like myself anymore. What's happening to me?"

"Relax it's just the hormones, they're causing these mood swings, after the baby's born you'll be back to normal."

Bozes felt Jiraiya rub her back and smiled a little before giving a sick look and sitting back.

"A doctor and a warrior, quite incredible." Panache said.

"Like I said before, I'm no doctor. But maybe one day I will be, my GI bill will cover college."

"You're gonna leave the military? Y'all are crazy, I ain't going no where." Jiraiya said.

"Really, plan on being a gunny someday, maybe even a sergeant major."

"Nah I got me a baby girl on the way, and probably some more babies later." Jiraiya said rubbing Bozes's stomach.

"I already applied for OCS, gonna be an officer."

"This drill instructors are going to eat you alive, I can see it now "So you're too good to be an enlisted man!" " Mary said.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"So I take it you're from a noble family if you're a knight?" Mary asked.

Panache nodded.

"The house of Forres, I'm the third son."

"Nothing to inherit then." Mary said as Panache nodded.

"Nope, my family isn't the most known either, so not many knight orders would take me. Princess Pina on the other hand took in any noblemen, or noblewoman."

"Well seeing you fight Panache sometimes I think she did accept a noblewoman." Bozes said in a joking manner.

"Say what you want Bozes I disarmed you the last three times we sparred, and one more thing." Panache said as he took the coffee from the center console and smelled it, Bozes gagging as Panache laughed a little.

"Please don't make her throw up, I hate seeing people throw up."

"You told me you've put people back together with blood and guts in your hands and vomiting upsets you?" Panache said.

"We all have our limits." Mary said.

Panache smiled.

Above them, Glaedr flew with Iondraet, Arkanes and Raven in her saddle.

"So we're going to see the ocean?"

"That's right." Arkanes said.

"I've never had a chance to see it before." Raven said.

" _Really, you know for an elf you don't have the experiences I thought you would."_ Iondraet said.

"Iondraet." Arkanes said.

"Have you seen it?"

"We had to cross an ocean to get here. It's beautiful but dangerous as well. Storms over the ocean are the most dangerous ones."

"Still you said it's beautiful."

"Oh yes, and full of beautiful creatures."

" _Dangerous monsters as well."_ Iondraet said trying to sound scary.

"Iondraet." Arkanes said.

"Monster's like what?"

"Well, there's Sirens, great serpents, the leviathan."

"Leviathan?"

"Yes, a great whale larger than any other, they say it's so large that it could fit a fire-drake in its mouth."

"That big." Raven said almost nervously.

Iondraet and Glaedr's eyes widened as they saw the coastline and what waited for them.

The bay was massive and the water a glittering blue, but build against it was a series of metal and concrete docks with two great metal ships larger than any Arkanes had ever seen rested. In the bay was another of these ships only longer and flat on the top deck with several helicopters and other aircraft on it.

The flat topped ship had a U.S flag on it while one of the ships in the docks had a japanese flag and the other a U.S. The ships seemed similar in design and size only with some differences in their overall appearances. There were two more of these ships outside of the bay one with a U.S flag and one with a Japanese flag.

Those in the convoys were amazed as they saw the ships.

"Woah the navy got some ships here! That's incredible!" Jiraiya said.

"Never underestimate the United States Navy." Mary said proudly.

"Ships made of metal! Impossible!" Panache shouted.

"Looks like two Arleigh Burke-class destroyers , two Hatsuyuki-class destroyers and a Wasp-class assault ship." Mary said.

They could also see several smaller naval boats around the bay and harbor.

Pina was also amazed at the sight of the ships.

"Your ships …." She said almost shaking.

"Pina you've got nothing to worry about from them." Itami said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Pina slowly nodded before they saw the resort on another section of the bay. The building looked very similar to the hotel in japan they stayed at. It was build on a large and beautiful white beach. The building was white with a series of windows and balconies facing the beach. A pool was being built on the side facing the beach. The roof section was still under construction, but the rest of the building itself looked finished.

The convoy stopped in front of the entrance, a series of hotel employees in uniform waiting for them.

As they got out, Itami and the others noticed they were comprised entirely of people from the special region. A fox-man, a panther morphic man, a human man, two human women, and a morphic dog woman.

"Welcome!" They said before moving towards the vehicles and took the luggage of the group.

"What's this about?" Takeo asked.

"I guess they've hired locals to work here." Tomita said.

"How kind of your people, in this area especially." Persia said.

"This area?" Itami asked.

"This coast is beyond the empire's boarders, it use to be a hub of trade, but pirates started to use it as hunting ground, the empire's navy as been rebuilding since Caligula and has been unable to deal with them." Pina said.

"I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." Mary said looking out at their ships.

They each went inside, the interior looking mostly completed with red carpeting, grey walls and grey furniture, plants decorating the interior with large decorative chess pieces as well.

A few construction workers were also there, some clearly being from earth while others were people of special region.

"Welcome, I hope you enjoy your accommodations." A familiar voice said , Itami and the others noticing none other than Agent Wilcok and Colonel Asami with a U.S navy officer and a Japanese maritime officer.

"Gentlemen." Itami said as the CIA agent approached.

"It's been a long time captain Itami. You look like you're doing well. Princess." Agent Wilcok said as he and the other officers respectfully bowed to her.

"What are doing here sir?" Itami asked.

"We're the ones who arranged this for you captain, people back home are very excited about your wedding." Colonel Asami said.

Itami sweat dropped.

"Well thank you sir."

"You should all enjoy your time here, this place is going to get flooded with big wigs from all over the world soon." Agent Wilcok said before the navy officers said something to him, both looking insistent.

"Right, well as I said, enjoy yourselves and try to stay out of trouble this time." Agent Wilcok said as he left with Colonel Asami and the other officers.

"Why do I get a bad feeling that he's here." Daniel said.

"You said it my friend." Itami said.

* * *

Each couple was given a room key and went to their rooms.

Daniel set the bags down as Tuka went out to the balcony and looked out at the ocean. As the slight breeze blew her long hair, Tuka noticed Glaedr having scaled the side of the building.

"Glaedr."

" _Tuka, I've been wondering, since you're Daniel's wife, what does that make us now."_

"…What we've always been Glaedr." She said smiling and rubbing the side of his head.

"Daniel says training with Iondraet and Arkanes has been going well."

" _Ahh yes, our masters say we're making progress, soon Daniel will be able to ride me. Something I've been looking forward to."_

Tuka smiled.

"Daniel's said so as well."

" _Of course I'll have to wait my turn after you're done riding each other."_

Tuka's face turned red as she saw the dragon's mischevious face.

"No way, you didn't!"

 _"I saw everything, it was most, interesting."_

Tuka nearly jumped as she felt Daniel's hand on her shoulder.

"Woah are you ok?"

Tuka looked back at Glaedr before whispering something, Glaedr hearing a sharp sound before a very small bolt of lightning flew from her hands and bounces off a small disk near the roof before hitting Glaedr's tail, the dragon yelping in pain before loosing his grip on the building. The linked-dragon having to fly away to catch himself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She said before Daniel kissed her cheek, Tuka smiling as she hugged him.

"Daniel, now that we're married, I was hoping we could talk more , about the future."

"Alright , what did you have in mine?" Daniel asked.

"Well you've still got your military career and training with Arkanes, while I've learned a lot about your world's nature. I was hoping maybe I could help us regular elves establish friendly relations between your people and ours."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure biologists from our world wouldn't mind your knowledge on the amazing creatures from this world." Daniel said.

Tuka smiled.

"Plus I use this as an opportunity to get back in touch with my people. Maybe we could talk to that CIA man."

"Maybe, but let's enjoy our honeymoon first." Daniel said.

Tuka smiling and nodding.

In another room, Arkanes read from a book while also drawing out the design for a saddle that would fit Glaedr.

"These are their temporary accommodations!" Raven said looking around in amazement.

"For their wealthy yes. It astounded me and Iondraet the first time we saw them in their world as well."

Raven looked out at the ocean, noticing Glaedr and Iondraet diving down and snatching large fish.

"It's strange, a part of me didn't think I'd survive the ordeal with the fire-drake. Now it's been almost a week, and I'm still wondering what to do with myself."

Arkanes looked over at her, putting the pen down.

"You know, in the order of riders, it's not just us riders and dragons. Elves, knights, and other noble people come to help us in our cause."

Raven looked back at Arkanes.

"Fight as a warrior, beside the riders and dragons….That does sound interesting. Much more than protecting one forest. Would they accept me?"

Arkanes smiled.

"I know they would."

Raven came over and hugged him.

"Didn't the others want to meet down by the beach?" Raven asked.

"Oh right, thankfully Daniel provided me with a proper swimwear, unlike those poor fools Takeo and Tomita had to wear." Arkanes said taking out a pair of black swim trunks.

"Oh yes, Mary gave me some typical swimwear from their world." Raven said.

Several minutes later the group was on the beach, Pina and Bozes wearing the same bikinis from japan. Bozes laid on a blanked , trying to relax from the stress of her pregnancy with a bag of saltine crackers beside her.

Tuka wore a slightly skimpier white bikini, more so in the bottom. Mary in a red bikini, and Raven wearing an even skimpier silver version of Tuka's.

Jiraiya and Tomita both laughed a little, Jiraiya whistling as they saw Takeo and Panache wearing blue and red speedos, Persia purring as she stood in a green version of Pina's bikini and wrapped her arms around Takeo.

"….Why is my swimwear 'smaller' than theirs?" Panache asked nervously as Mary smiled looking at him.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Him?" Jiraiya said to Mary as she smiled even more.

Glaedr and Iondraet splashed around in the water as a volleyball net was set up.

"Ok this is volleyball, you must hit the ball inside the marked area." Jiraiya said as he explained the rules.

Itami, Pina, Tomita , Daniel, and Tuka were on one side while Jiraiya, Mary, Panache, Takeo and Persia were on the other.

"And no magic!" Raven shouted at Tuka.

"Aww." Tuka said before Jiraiya stepped up to the line.

"Service!" Jiraiya shouted as he hit the ball over the net.

Itami hit the ball up as Tuka knocked it over.

"You're going down princess!" Panache shouted as he smacked the ball back.

"No way!" Pina shouted as she dove forward and hit the ball back.

Persia leapt up high and hit the ball , Tomita knocking it up before Daniel spiked it.

Bozes saw the look of happiness on Pina's face and smiled, her princess's stress and fears finally gone as she would soon be married, happy like she was with her beloved Jiraiy, their baby girl growing inside her.

After the game finished, the two teams went into the water, Panache nearly jumping as Mary splashed him unexpectedly with cold water. The knight turning to see her laugh.

"How dare you startle a rose knight!"

"You dare challenge a corpsmen in the water." Mary said smiling as Panache pursued, Mary swimming much faster once they were deep enough.

As this happened, Tuka and Pina were held up by Daniel and Itami's shoulders.

"And what is this called again?" Tuka asked.

"A chicken fight, you try to knock the other two down." Daniel said.

"That sounds rough." Tuka said.

"We will be victorious!" Pina shouted as Itami came forward and she pushed Tuka back so hard, she almost fell off.

Tuka now looked determined as Daniel came back and the two young women grabbed each other by the arms and tried to push the other off.

Panache couldn't keep up with Mary who went underwater, the knight looking around for her and spotting Persia dunking Takeo underwater before he came up and was kissed.

Panache felt something grab his legs and fell underwater.

As he came up, Mary had wrapped her arms around him, her long deep red hair glistening with water in it.

The navy corpsmen smiling as she held onto Panache.

Panache stroked her face before reaching his head in and kissing her.

Elsewhere in a more secluded area, Iondraet splashed around in the water making some waves that came at Raven and Arkanes.

Arkanes held his ground as a wave broke off him while Raven leapt up and over it.

"You'll have to do better than that Iondraet." He said smiling as the dragon gave an evil look.

" _Well, you did as for it."_ She said before flying up high and coming down fast.

"Oh boy." Arkanes said before the dragon crashed into the water , a massive wave rising up in front of the two.

Raven grabbed Arkanes's arm and held him tight as the water picked the two up and carried them away. They were carried back several feet before Arkanes came up coughing up water.

"Well that's better."

Raven came up shaking her head, her long silver hair soaked.

She looked at Iondraet who had an amused look.

"Still getting use to that."

"What?" Arkanes asked.

"Dragons not being mindless killing machines, this dragon of yours has more personality than some people I've known."

" _Thank you."_

"She can be an acquired taste, I still have nightmares of when she pretended to try and eat me at night in the first year after she hatched."

" _You were so easy to frighten back then. I sometimes miss the fun I was able to have with you."_

Raven saw Iondraet lower her head and lick Arkanes's face as he rubbed her snout, Raven smiling more as the memories of the fire-drake began to fade away.

* * *

Later that night the group was at dinner together in the now finished restaurant section of the hotel.

"I say we have a toast, to new beginnings, for the empire, the coalition, our newly weds and soon to be weds." Tomita said.

"And to Shino." Itami said as they raised their glasses.

Glaedr and Iondraet were able to move their heads in through doorways where several servers set out vats with meat in them.

As the group began to eat, Pina noticed Panache sitting beside Mary, having witness what happened earlier, she smiled.

"Amazing isn't it, all three of us ended up with an invader." Bozes said as Pina nodded before drinking more wine.

Bozes looked at Pina's glass and then at her own glass of water before sighing.

"I miss alcohol."

"Relax, you have life growing inside you. It's a miracle." Pina said.

"I hope Itami get's you pregnant on your wedding night, with twins." Bozes said as Itami nearly spit out his wine.

Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"Speaking of alliances, Pina I was hoping we could talk." Tuka said.

"About?"

"Well Daniel and I were talking earlier about me possibly being an ambassador for the elves to Japan and America. I was hoping perhaps the elves and the empire could finally get back on reasonable terms."

"That's an idea I suppose. I'm sure I could convince Zorzal, with his Bunny warrior wife and hybrid child to be, I'm sure he'll welcome the idea."

"Well I'd say Tuka's come quite far since we first met her." Itami said to Daniel who smiled.

"I know, I'm so proud of her. Speaking of ambitions, how's your manga going."

"You know, with all the shit going on, I haven't even had time to publish my new one."

"I'm surprised Takeo hasn't been giving you heat for it." Daniel said before Itami noticed Persia purring and nudging her head against Takeo.

"I think he has other things on his mind."

"Still you must be excited, getting married to Pina."

Itami took a deep breath.

"Yeah, because all of Japan goaded me into it."

Daniel laughed a little.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Pina and this is something I'd want eventually, but I just keep thinking about my last marriage."

"That was more political than this one my friend. Everything's going to be fine. Look at it this way, with Pina being the princess of the empire, you'll probably spend your time here and not be hounded as much, plenty of time to work on Time-warriors."

"That's true."

Later that night, Raven was in her room with Arkanes. The moonlight glistening through the sky as Raven looked back at Arkanes. She noticed the fact that there were two beds and sighed.

"Did he plan this?" She thought to herself.

"…Does he not think of my in that way."

"So would you like to shower first or-"

"Arkanes." She said sounding more serious.

"Yes?"

Raven sighed.

"We talked about staying with each other, and now about me joining your order…Before this goes any farther…I have to ask."

Arkanes got the gist of her tone.

"Yes."

"I have become quite…..Attracted to you, I, I think it's too soon to call it love, but perhaps someday, maybe even soon. But I need to know it."

Arkanes came over and swept Raven off her feet, holding the dark elf girl in his arms as he kissed her, Raven's face turning red as he did.

When Arkanes withdrew, he had little time to breath, Raven coming back and kissing him deeply.

The two held each other for almost a minute before they simply hugged.

"Well, I'm glad that's finally been cleared up." Raven stroked Arkanes's chest with her finger.

"We should get to bed." Arkanes said.

"…Agreed."

Raven got down as Arkanes turned, taking off his shirt and stretching before hearing something soft hit the ground. He turned to see all of Raven's cloths on the ground.

Arkanes shook as he slowly turned to see Raven standing in front of him naked. The dark elf woman blushing as she held her hands together and looked at Arkanes.

"Am I acceptable?" She asked before Arkanes came forward and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her.

Raven let out a satisfied sound before jumping into Arkanes's arms, the two kissing passionately as Arkanes rubbed his hands across Raven's silver hair, then her big rear end.

Raven was able to get her hands onto Arkanes's waist, undoing the knot on his trousers before they fell to the ground.

Arkanes carried Raven over to the bed and set her down. Raven backed up to the center and laid on her stomach, smiling seductively as she aimed her butt at Arkanes.

"Come on dragon boy, mount me." She said shaking her rear end at Arkanes.

Arkanes got behind Raven, rubbing his hands across her sides and stomach before fondling her breasts. She then felt him grab her waists as he thrusted into her butt. Raven gasped and let out a series of moans.

"Yes! Yes! Deeper!" She almost shouted as Arkanes kissed the side of her neck. He continued doing this before catching his breath. Moving back enough for Raven locked her leg under Arkanes and flipped him onto his back. Raven stroked her hair as she climbed on top of Arkanes. Smiling as she lowered her head.

"My turn handsome." She said before kissing him and slowly caressing his chest and abdomen.

Arkanes grabbed her by the rear end, pulling her forward as she thrusted her waist into his, Raven and Arkanes increasing their passion as their love making continued. Unknown to them, Iondraet kept her head up against the balcony.

" _It appears I will have entertainment tonight."_

* * *

Elsewhere in another room Daniel came out of the shower, a towel around his waist as he saw Tuka standing in front of a mirror wearing her white bikini from earlier as he held a japanese to english dictionary.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to work with your country too I should. Learn more english."

"In a bathing suit?"

"It's more comfortable than that dress. Plus is really hot here."

Daniel stared at his wife's lower body as the small bottom sagged down some, an inch or so of her buttcrack showing.

Tuka continued reading before she felt Daniel come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

Tuka smiled a blushed a little as he kissed her cheek, giving an approving sound as he slid his hand inside her bikini bottom and fondled her butt.

"Easy there darling. Get me pregnant now and your training plus my ambassador preparation won't be nearly as easy."

"We have all eternity to do that."

"…..That's true." Daniel felt his towel get pulled off before Tuka turned and wrapped her arms around Daniel before kissing him passionately.

Daniel undid her bikini top and allowed it to fall off.

Tuka was guided over to the bed where she shook her lower body before facing it toward's Daniel and slowly pulling her bottom down and off.

Tuka leapt onto the bed and crawled into the center, aiming her big round butt at Daniel while beckoning him forward with her finger.

Daniel came over and beside her before Tuka got on top of him., kissing Daniel deeply with her tongue in his mouth as Daniel caressed her breasts before moving his hands to his wife's butt, Tuka moaning in pleasure as Daniel pulled Tuka further onto him and himself into her. Tuka grabbed Daniel's shoulders and joined him. Unknown to them both, Glaedr had climbed up and popped his head up to the balcony.

" _Looks like I didn't miss the show."_

The next morning after breakfast the group were on a boat driving through the bay.

They were still in their bathing suits as they stopped near the bay entrance and anchored.

Jiraiya was in the back with a small portable charcoal grill cooking meat.

"I'm gonna show y'all the right way to make meat." Jiraiya said as he flipped one.

"I should be doing this." Tomita said as Jiraiya shook his head.

Glaedr and Iondraet flew overhead swooping down to snatch up fish and other sea creatures.

Itami and Pina held hands as they jumped off the back together, Arkanes and Raven already in the water with Panache and Mary.

Tuka knelt down by the edge of the boat and whispered something in the ancient language. Moments later, three cyan dolphin creatures swam up and popped their heads up in front of Tuka, the dolphins having four fins on the sides of their bodies instead of two and a small horn like area on their nose.

"Hello." Tuka said smiling as she rubbed their heads, the dolphins letting out various excited sounds as one swam backwards with its body up in the air and the other splashed Tuka a little as he jumped up.

Tuka giggled a little before seeing Glaedr burst out of the water , scaring the dolphins off as he popped his head by the grill smelling it.

"No no no, this isn't for you." Takeo said before Glaedr growled , the private getting frightened and dropping his plate as Glaedr licked it up, Persia giggling a little.

"Thanks Glaedr." Tuka said as she knelt back down as she tried to call the dolphins back.

She heard something and smiled before a pair of arms came up and grabbed her.

Tuka yelped as Daniel pulled her into the water, laughing as he did so.

"Daniel!" Tuka shouted as she tried to grab him and dunk him.

Daniel managed to get her off him and into his arms,

"Your dragon scared the dolphins off, get them back!"

"I don't think I can do that."

"Then find another way to make it up to me." She said stroking his face.

"Ok." Daniel said before he kissed Tuka.

Those in the water got back on the boat and changed into their cloths and uniforms as they drove out towards the open ocean.

"Are you sure this smart, the open ocean has many dangers." Panache said.

"Like the Leviathan." Raven said sounding afraid as Arkanes looked back up at Iondraet who flew overhead.

"Sea monsters aren't this close to shore." Pina said.

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind seeing one." Tomita said.

As Iondraet and Glaedr flew over the boat, they noticed something in the distance.

" _What is that?"_ Glaedr asked as Iondraet looked farther down. She saw five sailing ships around a sinking ship. The ships were long and relatively narrow with a single mast and sail in the center, a pointed front, and ores coming out the sides.

Iondraet shared her vision with Arkanes who realized what it was.

"Pirates!" He shouted.

"Pirates?" Itami asked.

"Look!" Daniel shouted as they saw the ships in the distance.

"We should do something." Pina said.

"No let's call the navy, we're suppose to stay out of trouble remember." Tomita said before Iondraet looked closer.

" _Arkanes! That ship is from our order!"_

Arkanes's eyes widened as he rushed into the boat's bathroom. Moments later he came out in fill armor and with his swords.

Iondraet flew down as he climbed onto her back.

"I'll come with you!" Raven shouted as she got on as well.

"Arkanes wait!" Daniel shouted.

"We can handle pirates." Arkanes said as Iondraet flew towards the ships.

The dragon roared as the two on her back noticed what looked like smaller inflatable craft moving around the sinking ship.

"What?"

Iondraet then noticed several familiar looking flashes from the pirate vessels before a familiar tickling across her scales.

Arkanes heard a wisp beside his head as Iondraet flew closer.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know?"

The pirates below didn't seem afraid despite seeing a dragon.

Arkanes's eyes widened as he and Raven saw a man on the deck of one ship hold and RPG rocket launcher before firing it.

"Look out!"

Iondraet made a sharp turn and narrowly avoided the rocket as it flew past her.

Another man on the deck fired a rocket at her, Iondraet breathing fire into it, the blast carrying her back.

The others could hear the rockets firing and the bullets.

"What the fuck's going on out there?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Is that gunfire?" Takeo asked.

"Mary get the navy here now!" Daniel shouted.

Glaedr growled.

 _"We can't just sit here."_ Glaedr said.

"We aren't going to fight pirates armed with guns." Itami said as Daniel turned to him.

"Arkanes and-" Daniel started.

"Sir, with all due respect , we aren't making any risks." Jiraiya said holing Bozes.

Glaedr and Daniel looked over at Iondraet and those on her back and as more bullets and rockets were fired at them.

Daniel turned to Tuka and put his hand on her.

"I'll be back."

"What?" She said before Glaedr flew down, Daniel grabbing a bag with his gun and sword on it before he leapt through the air and onto Glaedr's back.

Daniel held on tight as Glaedr roared in excitement.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tuka shouted as Glaedr flew at the ships.

Arkanes and Raven had to keep their heads down, unable to use magic with bullets and rockets flying around them.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"I'm thinking." Arkanes said before they heard something else.

The three turned to see Glaedr roaring as golden fire flew from his mouth.

Daniel held out his FN-Scar firing at two men holding RPG's.

The two men dropped to the deck before the golden fire tore through the ship, splitting it in half. Daniel seeing the other men firing Skorpion vz 61s.

" _How do they have weapons from your world?"_

 _"_ I don't know."

Iondraet flew down and snatched up two inflatable watercraft in her claws before Arkanes and Raven slashed down two men on the deck of a ship.

Daniel was nearly thrown off Glaedr as the golden dragon did a barrel roll to avoid an incoming RPG round.

"Be careful!"

" _I'm trying not to get blown up!"_

Iondraet breathed fire into a group of men on the deck of a ship, setting it ablaze before an RPG round exploded near Iondraet's wings.

Iondraet roared as shrapnel tore through her wing membrane.

"Iondraet!" Arkanes shouted as he felt her pain.

Iondraet had to lower her altitude, skimming the water as more rounds flew by her.

"Adurna!" Raven and Arkanes shouter as a wave of water crashed into two watercraft, flipping them.

Daniel gunned down two more of the gunmen before shouting in the ancient language, a gust of wind knocking two watercraft into each other before he fired a grenade launcher round into them.

Another RPG round exploded near Glaedr, the shockwave knocking the dragon into the water with Daniel.

The two dragons tried to surface as bullets and rockets flew at them.

" _I think we're in over our heads."_ Iondraet said.

"Looks like the table's been turned on u-" Arkanes started before they heard a loud horn.

They turned to see one of the U.S destroyers driving quickly towards them.

The horn sounded again as the pirate vessels turned to face it.

The men on the decks fired RPG rounds at it before the rounds blew up in mid air from seemingly nothing.

"What how?!" Arkanes shouted.

"Anti-missile systems, get down!" Daniel shouted as the five went underwater, three missiles launching from the destroyer before descending down on the pirate vessels.

The five saw great fire and explosions over them as water and wood flew through the air.

When they surfaced, the five saw only burned fragments of wood and body parts where the ships had been,

A pair of navy RHIBs drove out and picked up Daniel, Raven, and Arkanes, the dragons swimming with the boats before being lead to the ship.

As they were brought onboard they were surprised to see none other than agent Wilcok waiting for them.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble."

* * *

The survivors from the sinking ship sat inside the destroyer with blanket over them and hot coffee in hand. The others from the group also joined them on the destroyer.

"Two days ago a Japanese destroyer the _Sawayuki_ was sent off the coast after pirate vessels were sighted. It never came back and we haven't heard from them. We also heard the rumors that these pirates had weapons from our world." Agent Wilcok said as colonel Asami looked at one of the RPGs.

"Are you ok?" Arkanes asked the survivors.

"You have to stop them!" One shouted.

"What?"

"The egg! They took the egg!"

" _Egg! You had a dragon egg!"_ Iondraet shouted.

"We were bringing it here to find it a rider, but those pirates harassed us, yesterday one of their men snuck aboard and stole it, their vessel sailed off."

"Where!?" Arkanes shouted as one of the crewmen put a map of the area down.

The survivor pointed.

"Sir, if these pirates have our weapons and a dragon egg, we shouldn't leave them be." Itami said to Colonel Asami.

"Agreed, we're going after them."

"As am I." Arkanes said.

"Tell the captain to head out to these coordinates, maybe we'll find the answer to our missing ship as well." Agent Wilcok said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry this one took me so long, I had a rough week last week but I'll try to post sooner in the fututre_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19:Song of ruin

* * *

The USS _Monmouth_ sailed through the foggy seas, Agent Wilcok was with the group in the destroyer's command center along with colonel Asami and the _Monmouth's_ commander, commander Shultz.

The commander had light skin, broad shoulders, slightly greying-blonde hair, and green eyes.

"The last known coordinates of the _Sawayuki_ were here." Commander Shultz said pointing to the map on a computer screen.

"Princess, can you tell us anything about this area?" Colonel Asami asked.

"Not really."

"I remember reading up on this place." Arkanes said looking at the map.

"This area is where a lot of ships disappear, pirates like to hang out here because navies usually avoid it."

"Any reason why?" Agent Wilcok asked.

"This place is suppose to be dangerous, they call it the lair of the Leviathan."

"The monster whale?" Raven said sounding afraid.

"Sonar would have picked up something that large, I doubt the _Sawayuki_ would have sticked around if they saw it." Commander Shultz said.

"There's an island not far from here. We've flown over it before, pirate vessels can't get this far out into sea." Arkanes said as he pointed to a part of the screen, one of the crewmen marking it.

"So you think they stopped there to resupply?" Colonel Asami asked.

"And maybe the _Sawayuki_ chased after them." Daniel said.

"Sir we just picked up something on sonar." They heard as a crewmen pointed to the sonar screen.

Commander Shultz came over , his eyes widening.

"What the hell is that!? I've never seen something that big before."

"It's moving like a whale, but it's almost three times as big as a blue whale." Moments later the room shook as they felt the entire ship rock from a wave. The group had to hold on.

"Captain we're picking something up, patting the frequency through."

They heard what sounded like a whale's call, but much louder and deeper.

Raven began to shake in fear, Arkanes having to grab her shoulder.

"….Well this was fun but can we get out of here." Bozes said.

Commander Shultz turned to Asami and Wilcok.

"With all due respect, I've been at sea for almost twenty years, and I've never seen anything like this. Maybe we should pull back and asses-" Shultz started.

"We're not leaving until we find the egg."Arkanes said.

"And the _Sawayuki_." Colonel Asami said.

"That island is the only place they could be." Arkanes said.

"Are you certain?" Commander Shultz asked.

Arkanes gave a serious expression.

"They have a dragon egg, that's worth more than a castle, an mountain of gold, and fleet of ships. They're not going to risk loosing it, coming this far out to sea is a risk, that's the only island in this area, they're there." Arkanes said firmly.

Shultz looked irritated.

"Lieutenant, anything from our drone?"

"Yes sir, it's sending radar signals to us now. The fog is to thick to get a visual but it's definitely showing there's a large landmass at the specified coordinates."

Arkanes looked back at Shultz.

"Commander we're not leaving until we find the _Sawayuki."_ Agent Wilcok said.

"I don't like my ship and my crew being in the same vicinity as whatever this sea beast is. We can't send a chopper in with that fog."

"What about RHIBs?" Wilcok asked.

"…Lieutenant Wells!" Shultz shouted, moments later another navy officer wearing a tan NWU working uniform type II.

"Sir."

"Get your combat team ready, you'll be supporting recon team three and Agent Wilcok in a search for the _Sawayuki_."

"Can't Arkanes and Daniel just go in on their dragons?" Takeo asked.

"Iondraet and Glaedr are still recovering from the RPG rounds, they can't fly yet." Daniel said.

"We can do that sir." Lieutenant Wells said.

"Go ashore , find the ship, the egg, and get back here." Shultz said.

"Also if those pirates are still alive, bring one back, I want to know how the hell they got their hands on RPGs and handguns." Colonel Asami said.

Itami's team and the navy combat team got their tactical gear on, Daniel clipping on his kevlar vest before seeing Tuka trying to put on hers.

He smiled before coming over and helping her get it on.

"You look good in a uniform."

She smiled.

"Frightened Tuka is gone. From now on I'm bold soldier Tuka Rian." She said bringing up an MP5.

"Is it smart to let her hold a gun?" Mary asked.

"Lt says he's given her some training on how to use guns." Jiraiya said as he put rounds into a magazine.

"I hope so." Mary said.

Pina and Panache readied their armor and swords.

"Armor really? If you fall in-" Itami started.

"We're fine." Pina said.

* * *

Moments later Lt Wells came in with Agent Wilcok both in tactical gear.

"Alright we move in in four RHIBs, we get to the island, find the crew of the _Sawayuki,_ and this dragon egg. We don't know much about these waters, and we believe there's an unknown species of whale nearby. We use all necessary precautions." Agent Wilcok said.

"Petty officer second class Perez. Is everyone ready?" Lieutenant Wells asked.

"Yes sir, locked, loaded and ready to kick some ass." Lieutenant Wells looked to be in his late twenties, he had light skin , blue eyes, and short black hair.

Petty officer Perez had more tanned skin with brown hair in a buzzcut and blue eyes.

"Alright let's go."

Arkanes and Daniel stopped in the helicopter hanger where the ships medical personnel were looking at Glaedr and Iondraet's wings.

" _I can't believe we have to stay here."_ Glaedr growled.

" _I'm so sorry we can't help you Arkanes."_ Iondraet said as Arkanes put his hand on her head.

"Rest and recover my dear friend. We'll find the egg."

" _I should be there."_ Glaedr said as Daniel stoked his head.

"There will be other times."

" _Do you promise?"_

"Yes."

Persia stayed behind with Bozes, the two seeing off the others with Colonel Asami and Commander Shultz.

"Be safe." Bozes said to Jiraiya who kissed her.

"I will, for her sake." He said putting his hand on Bozes's stomach.

"Please don't die, you mean too much to me." Persia said sounding almost depressed.

"No need to worry my love, they won't kill off the comic relief." Takeo said before Tomita grabbed him and dragged him into the RHIB.

"Good luck." Colonel Asami said as the two teams were lowered into the water and drove away from the _Monmouth._

The four RHIBs drove through the thick fog, barely able to see.

Agent Wilcok sitting beside Daniel and the american members of Recon team 3.

"We didn't think you'd join us sir." Daniel said.

"Hey, don't think I'm a company man Lieutenant. Before I joined the CIA I spent five years in the Green Berets."

"Ohh." Daniel said, the others surprised as well.

"You know all those stories you hear about us aren't true anymore. We aren't the same people who put dictators in charge of island nations to stop communism."

"No sir." Jiraiya said.

"Think what you want, I love my job." Wilcok said smiling.

Daniel saw Lieutenant Wells glancing at Tuka who sat on the side by Mary, going through the MP5 again to Mary.

"Like my wife sir?" Daniel asked as the Lieutenant looked embarrassed.

"Huh? No I!"

"It's fine sir. I take it you haven't been here long."

"No I have not Lieutenant, I've barely seen any of the people from this region. I had to beg to get this assignment."

"This is an amazing place, full of amazing people." Daniel said looking at Tuka.

"I hope I get to meet plenty of them before my time here over."

"You've got a few here."

"I suppose that's true, your dragons were amazing. I can't wait to show the pictures to my friends back home."

"Ohh hell yeah!" Jiraiya shouted looking at his phone.

"What is it corporal?" Daniel asked.

"I got a notification while we were on the _Monmouth_ I've been accepted into OCS."

"Congratulations." Daniel said.

"Great that means in a few months I'll be calling you sir." Mary said.

"Marine recon, scout sniper, and soon to be an officer. Ma, and pa will be ecstatic when they hear."

"Oh the real fun begins when you're an officer, EPRs, OPRS disciplinary reports, you won't be sniping as much either."

"Ahh why y'all gotta talk like that sir, now I'm not as excited."

"I'm just giving you shit, you'll make a fine officer Jiraiya. Plus that oe pay."

"Hell yeah." Tuka noticed Lieutenant Wells glancing at Daniel's ranger tab , the navy officer also glancing at Jiraiya whenever he mentioned force recon. She then saw him sigh as he sat back against the edge of the RHIB.

In the second RHIB Itami sat beside Pina who used a river-stone to sharpen her sword.

"Pina, I know this isn't the best time , but could we talk a bit."

"About?"

"Well I was thinking our living arrangements. I mean I'd rather stay in the special region. But we haven't talked about if we'd live in your capital or not."

"Well traditionally when a nobel woman is married , she lives with the one she married."

"…..You don't want to live in my shitty apartment back in japan."

"Well we'll make do wherever we are."

Itami smiled.

"Are you sure, you are a princess after all, you were raised with certain luxuries." Itami said smiling.

"I'm a knight Itami dear, I can live in lesser dwellings."

"We'll figure it out."

"Sir, I've got something." Takeo said looking through some binoculars.

Itami came up and took the binoculars.

He looked through them and saw a series of large rock formations sticking out of the ocean. Around the rock formations were the wreckages of dozens of wooden ships. One of the four RHIB's bumped into something as the men aboard saw a wrecked ship underwater beneath them.

Itami noticed three crashed ships on a beach, a beach around a large rocky island. The island's size was masked by the fog but it came up high , with cliffs and peaks abound, but plenty of flora on it as well. The island was strangely quite, only the sounds of the ocean could be heard.

That was when Itami saw it, a Hatsuki-class destroyer crashed through a rock formation and onto the beach.

"The _Sawayuki._ Daniel, we've found it." Itami said over the com link.

"Alright all RHIB's form up, we're going ashore, and stay frosty, those pirates could be out there." Lt Wells said.

As they four RHIB's got close to the beach Itami heard something , it was a strange sound that she had never heard before, it sounded like the soft song of a bird, but sung by a woman. The voice sounded more beautiful than any Itami had ever heard before, it sounded almost too good to be real. Itami felt like he was in love with whoever this voice belonged to , he longed to find them , be with them, he wanted it more than anything.

Takeo, Tomita, Panache, and every man on the RHIB soon felt the same way as they heard the song, Soon more voices joined the song, Pina and a woman sailor in the combat team noting the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with them?" Pina asked before she and the woman heard another song. This time sung by a man, a gentle but strong sounding man, soon the two women felt the same feeling of desire and lust as the men, wanting more than anything to find the men singing to them.

Jiraiya, Mary, Agent Wilcok, Lieutenant Wells, and the other sailors were soon enticed by the same songs, giving dazed looks as they heard the songs.

Daniel and Tuka looked at the others strangely, the two hearing only strange bird like cries.

"Are they ok?" Tuka asked as Daniel waved his hands in front of Lt Wells.

"Sir? Sir it's just annoying birds, sir?"

In the third RHIB, Arkanes and Raven heard the same irritating bird noises as Tuka and Daniel, but noticed the navy combat team's expressions.

"What's going on with them?" Raven asked.

"….I've heard this call before, whenever I come over this island."

Arkanes looked closer at the wrecks and saw human skeletons.

He looked at the many shipwrecks with a suspicious look.

"They shouldn't be here."

"Who?"

"These humans, if I'm wright then they're in terrible danger!" As the RHIBS got closer, the sailors and others climbing out of the RHIBs and jumping into the water.

"What are you doing!?" Daniel shouted.

Luckily for them, they were shallow enough to be able to touch and walk ashore.

The large group of people dropping their weapons before walking up the rocky path.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get back here!" Daniel shouted

"Their minds are not their own! Use magic!" Arkanes shouted.

"What?" Daniel said.

"Healing magic honey." Tuka said as she chanted with Raven and Arkanes before Daniel joined in, his hand mark glowing with Arkanes's. Blue magic began to envelop members of the group. Itami, Wilcok, Wells, and two navy combat team members were enveloped, snapping out of their trances.

"Huh?" Itami said.

However, before any other members of the team could be brought out of it, a series of bullets hit the area around them.

"Cover!" Daniel shouted as he and the others scrambled to get behind rocks or shipwrecks on the beach.

Daniel and Tuka were the only ones with their guns. Wells peering over the cover to see the gunfire was coming from a ridge above them near a cave. They saw men wearing attire from the special region with Scorpion vz 61s.

Daniel saw this as well, the men weren't taking cover , they weren't aiming much either, most were firing from the hip or with their arms held out.

"They might have guns but they sure as hell don't know how to use them." Daniel said as he and Tuka came out firing.

Two of the pirates were hit and fell off the cliffs.

"We need our weapons!" Wilcok shouted.

"Tuka! Covering fire!" Daniel shouted as he fired a grenade launcher round at the position.

Arkanes and Raven closed their eyes and spoke, a powerful burst of wind blowing sand at the position before a small burst of lightning surged through it, three of the pirates getting enveloped.

Itami and the others quickly picked up the tossed away M4 carbines and joined the firefight.

"Move up!" Lt Wells shouted as three men provides suppressing fire while he moved up with Daniel and another sailor.

The three got closer and fired , killing another four pirates before the others retreated. Daniel noticing Well's fast movement and precise shooting. Lt Wells was good, very good.

"We're clear!" Agent Wilcok shouted.

They carefully regrouped by the _Sawayuki_.

"Looks like you were right about the pirates being here." Daniel said.

"What happened to you guys?" Tuka asked.

"I, I have no idea. I heard a sweet bird song, but it also sounded like a woman. I felt like I was in love." Itami said.

"I heard the same thing." Lt Wells said.

"All we heard was annoying bird sounds." Raven said.

"Pina, the others, we have to find them." Itami said.

"I agree." Daniel said.

"Hold up, we need to search the ship first, maybe it can tell us what the hell happened." Wilcok said.

"Pina and the others-" Itami started.

"Commander Shultz? Commander?" Wells said trying to use the com link.

"I can't reach the _Monmouth_ " He said in concern.

"Corporal Kita?" Daniel said trying to reach Jiraiya.

"Nothing."

"Pina, I'm not leaving her." Itami said.

"We're not leaving her captain. But we need to search the ship first, I'm in charge here. Now let's move." Wilcok said as the others slowly followed him.

"Agent Wilcok, I hope you haven't forgotten about the dragon egg." Arkanes said as Wilcok turned to him.

"Of course not, you think I want some damn pirates running around with a dragon."

Arkanes nodded, relieved Wilcok understood the seriousness of the situation.

The team carefully boarded the ship. Aside from it's external damage after the crash, the ship seemed well maintained.

They found no signs of any crewmen onboard, Itami and one of the sailors found food still in the mess hall.

Wilcok examining the food, noticing some food containers were opened.

"What happened to the crew?" Wilcok asked in concern.

"Agent Wilcok, there's no one here, let's go find the others."

"We still have a lot of ship to search captain."

"Agent Wilcok."

"Damn it Itami, we're going to find your fiancee. But we have no idea what's going on here, this ship could tell us what."

Itami sighed , scared for the others, and especially Pina.

In another part of the ship, Lt Wells was with Daniel and Tuka as they searched the bridge.

Lt Wells began looking through the ship's computers to see if they could find anything.

"This place is creepy." Tuka said looking around at the dark halls and creaking sounds.

"Find anything sir?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing yet."

"I have to say, that was some fine maneuvering you did out there sir. You ever consider joining special forces."

"…I'd rather not talk about it Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

Itami noticed Lt Wells glancing at his ranger tab a few times, sighing again.

Moments later Arkanes and Raven came in with one of the sailors.

"We haven't found anyone."

"Hold, security camera feed coming up." Wells said before they looked at the computer screen and saw the crew onboard the bridge.

"Sir we've found those pirates, they're making a break for that island." One of the crewmen said.

"Get us as close as you can then prepare a landing part-"

"Sir we're picking up something on sonar. Something big."

"What is it-" The video began to play what sounded like screeching birds, it was the same noise the elves and riders heard earlier.

"What is that?" Wells said covering his ears.

"It's what we heard." Tuka said.

The crewmen all gave the same dazed looks as Itami and the others before leaving the bridge , the ship crashing into the island before the feed turned to static.

"….Itami, Wilcok get up here." Daniel said before they heard something, Wells turning to see a woman around the corner before she dashed away.

"Hey stop!" Wells shouted.

They chased after her, the woman running down the deck before Raven caught up with her only to be nearly slashed by a set of sharp talons. The woman knocked Raven into the wall before Wells tackled her to the ground.

Itami and Wilcok came out from a doorway and aimed their guns at her.

"Hands up!" Wells came up with her. The woman had the same skin tone as Pina, light brown eyes, pointed ears in a slightly different shape from elf ears, and very long light blonde hair that went past her waist.

She had an hourglass figure with a red top that covered her waist but left much of her very large bust revealed, her waist was mostly revealed with a small red and black bottom. The woman looked very beautiful and appeared to be in her late twenties, but her most striking features were a pair of talon like feet and white things attached to her back.

"Please don't hurt me!" Arkanes's eyes widened as he saw her.

"What is she?" Daniel asked.

"That my friend, is a siren."

"Siren! Like a real siren!" Wilcok shouted.

"Siren? I thought siren's were mermaids?" One of the sailors asked.

"Well actually according to greek mythology, sirens were suppose to be people with bird like features, like her." Daniel said.

"Sirens, like the songs we heard!" Wilcok shouted.

Itami slammed the woman against the wall of the ship and held his gun to her.

"Where are our friends!?"

"Hey back off!" Wells shouted as he and Daniel pulled Itami off.

"Please, I'm not here to cause you harm."

"What's your name?" Wells asked as she looked afraid.

"Your name, I'm Marcus Wells." He said lowering his gun.

"…Mizari. My name is Mizari."

"You're very beautiful Mizari, what happened here?"

"…You're like the people who came in this ship. Lured here by my people's songs."

"So you did do this." Wilcok said.

"Please they're not all gone, this way." Mizari said as she lead them through the ship to the lower levels.

* * *

As they got to one of the lower decks, Mizari knocked on a door in a certain way.

It opened only for them to see a Japanese sailor holding a gun.

"Oh it's you….And help!" He shouted in excitement, Itami and the others saw four other sailors in their military uniforms resting inside the room.

"Help's here!" He shouted in relief.

"….You helped them?" Wells asked.

Mizari sighed.

"Yes."

Itami sat the five sailors down as they explained what happened.

"We followed the songs up the rocky path, they took us to a village. There were people like Mizari, beautiful women, and men with wings and talons for feet. The captain and the others are still there."

"How did you get back here?" Itami asked.

One turned to Mizari.

"She took us out of the village, lead us back here. We tried calling for help, but no signal could get through, we wanted to take the weapons from the armor to try and rescue the others. But those sirens had pirates armed with guns. Plus we're only engineers, we haven't held guns since training."

"Not only that , but my people's songs will have hypnotized them again."

"Why weren't we affected?" Daniel asked.

"Elves and riders are immune to their songs." Arkanes said.

"So sirens do lure sailors to their deaths. Do you eat them?" One of the american sailors asked.

"No." Mizari said in a somewhat depressed tone.

Wells sat beside Mizari.

"Hey, it was a very brave thing you did, saving these sailors. Thank you for that."

She smiled a little.

"The other crewmen, our friends, what's going to happen to them?" Itami asked.

"For thousands of years, our people across the world have lured sailors in with our songs and our beauty. The people we take in are meant to used as sacrifices."

"Sacrifices!" Itami almost shouted.

"To the god of death, Elmroy."

Just hearing that name again made Itami and Tuka shiver , both thinking about Rory.

"You worship Elmroy?" Arkanes asked.

"Our people have for a long time yes….But not all of us agree with it, or with the sacrifices."

"Pina and the others." Itami said shaking.

"They will be sacrificed."

Daniel had to brace Itami.

"These pirates, they're working with your people?" Arkanes asked as Mizari nodded.

"These pirates have a dragon egg, where is it?" Arkanes asked.

"Two days ago those pirates were lured here by our singing, but the egg's magic kept a group of them safe. That crew of that ship made a deal with Myuute Luna, she could keep the egg, they'd get to stay here and have their pick of siren women."

"What now? Run that by us with more detail."WIlcok said.

Mizari looked angry.

"That little bitch Myuute! She's the chief priestess here, our spiritual leader. But priestesses to the god of death run everything. They get every damn siren to do something because the god of death says they should, those who disagree, well they get the ultimate honor of being sacrifices. That bitch and those who came before have kept my clan under their thumbs for thousands of years."

"So the dragon egg and our friends are in the same place." Itami said.

"Mizari, we can stop her, but we need your help. Are there others like you, who don't worship Elmroy?" Wells asked.

"Yes, but they won't do anything while Myuute lives, and I doubt even with your help you'd succeed." Mizari said.

"We have guns, and magic to protect us from their songs." Daniel said.

"…..You don't understand the power that a priestess has, there's a reason they have power over our people."

"Power?" Raven asked.

"A great beast, it is known as the Krakken. The beast obey's the priestess's commands."

Daniel and the others looked at each other.

"We don't have air support, we can't contact the _Monmouth_ and no dragons. This could be tricky." Wilcok said.

"What about the _Sawayuki's_ weapons?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, this ship's weapons could kill this beast, could you operate them?" Wells asked the engineers.

"Yes, yes we could."

"Wait, you're saying you can kill the Krakken!?" Mizari asked.

"We can try." Tuka said.

Mizari took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll lead you to them."

"Can we trust her?" Raven asked.

"She saved these men." Daniel said.

"I'm still not sure about here." Raven said.

"I believe her." Wells said.

"We don't have time not to, Pina and the others." Itami said loading his M4.

Raven watched Mizari carefully as they scaled the rocky pathways up the island.

"Do you think she's being honest?" Raven asked Arkanes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not willing to risk letting the egg fall into the hands of a worshiper of Elmroy."

"I suppose that's true, those psychos do enough damage, and after Rory…Let's kill this Myuute bitch." Raven said thinking about those in her village killed by the fire drake.

Mizari looked at those she traveled with with a somewhat depressed look, sighing as she walked before Lt Wells came up beside her.

"You look depressed. Is everything alright?"

"I don't like going against my people like this….But I don't have a choice."

"We'll try to focus on the pirates only. But if the sirens attack us."

"I know, I can't ask you not to defend yourselves. Still if your weapons can kill the Krakken, and your magic keeps you safe from my people's songs, they you should have nothing to worry about. I saw you fight those pirates, you must be an elite warrior."

"….Well Lt Rian, Captain Itami, and corporal Kita are anyway."

Daniel overheard the Lieutenant speaking , he didn't want to eavesdrop , but still heard what the Lieutenant said.

Mizari noticed the Wells's tone.

"Are you not an elite warrior?"

"I'm just the leader of a combat team….Not special forces."

"Do you desire to be?"

"Growing up all I wanted twas to become something called a Navy SEAL."

"Are they elite warriors?"

"They're the best of the best, the most highly trained and skilled warriors in our world. I spent half my time in college preparing for training. Four weeks after commissioning I start training , in the best shape of my life. I try out for the SEALs, I was doing well, until one day during water confidence training, we were swimming in a pool , having to do a distance swim without breaking the surface. We had been training hard that morning, and I was tired, more tired than I had ever been, but I had to push through….I woke up in a hospital, I had blacked out and nearly drowned. They told me I had to be pulled from training."

"I'm so sorry, but why not try again?"

"…..I'm an officer, officer's only get one chance. My once chance to fulfill my life's dream."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Suddenly Lt Wells's behavior earlier made more sense to Daniel, the way he looked at him and the fact that he was special forces.

"I suppose it's not all bad, the navy's been good to me. I've still got a place, but if you help us, even if we succeed, will your people still allow you to stick around?"

"I don't know. But even if they don't, it would be worth it to rid us of Elmroy."

Wells smiled.

"Very noble of you. I suppose we could take you to the mainland."

"I'd appreciate that, I might be able to get work as a prostitute."

"….Well, that's one option. But maybe one where you didn't have to fuck strangers."

"Really, tell me more."

Daniel and Itami lead the others up the cliffs when he saw the look on Itami's face, the look of fear and anxiety.

"Hey, don't worry, we're going to save Pina and the others."

"Yeah, let's just keep moving."

"Hey I know how it feels, remember when Tuka was missing back in Japan."

Itami sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how the hell I ended up here. Some second rate officer, now a captain, inside a fantasy world with dragons and sirens, and engaged to a princess."

"I'll bet your manga seems boring in comparison."

Itami smiled a little.

"After all this, I'll need to rethink the story to make it even more exciting."

Moments later Daniel heard the sharp bird cry and help;d his hand up signaling them to stop.

They held their weapons up as they scanned the area for hostiles.

As Wells did so with his M4, he looked down the scope on a ridge above them. He saw a man and a woman. Both of whom wore scantily clad attire like Mizari. The man had a handsome look and very toned body while the woman was just as beautiful as Mizari. She had shorter blue hair and grey eyes, as well as having no bottom peace. The man had feathers on his arms and talon like hands while the woman was like Mizari with wings on her back.

The two sang together as Wells waved Mizari over, she looked up at them, Arkanes chanting to keep the regular humans safe.

"Do they know we're here?"

"They wouldn't be sining otherwise. But if they see their sining isn't working, they will either retreat or-"

A series of gunfire hit the area around them as they ducked for cover.

"Attack."

Mizari said as bullets whisper past them.

"Drop one of those boom rocks!" They heard from above them.

"Boom rocks?" Raven asked before they saw a grenade land on front of them.

Wells nearly shouted as he kicked the grenade off the cliff before it exploded, several fragments hitting the area around them.

"Ohh." Raven said as Tuka sprayed the ridge above them with her MP5 before reloading.

The bullets stopped for a moment, allowing Daniel to see three armed pirates on a ridge below the sirens.

"Can you throw a grenade that high?" Itami asked.

"No."

"I can. Did some shot putting in college." Wells said as Daniel tossed him grenade.

"Covering fire!" Itami shouted as he and the others with guns fired at the three pirates before Wells hurled the grenade up. Raven whispering as she used magic to form some wind that blew the grenade into the three.

They heard an explosion before a silence.

Daniel looked up to see the two sirens give a frightened look before leaping up incredibly high onto the next ridge.

"They're going to warn the others!" Mizari shouted.

"Stop them!" Itami screamed as Mizari leapt up just as high as the other sirens.

Itami and the other regular humans rushed up as fast as they could, while the elves and dragon riders used their enhanced agility and reflexes to leap up the rocks after them.

"I wish Iondraet were here." Arkanes thought to himself as they tried to reach them.

Mizari reached them first grabbing the two sirens by their legs.

Mizari pulled them both back before the sirens tumbled down the rocks and landed. The man got up and tried to slash Daniel and Raven with his talons, Arkanes smashing the pommel of his katana into the siren's face. The man moved back before Daniel locked him in headlock, the siren trying to cry out for help before Raven and Tuka hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The woman siren tried to get up and kicked around at Itami and the other troops as she landed around them. Itami took the stock of his gun and hit her leg back before grabbing her arm, the Siren was surprisingly strong, but Itami held her in place long enough for Wells to grab her and smash her into the rocky sides of the island.

The two sirens were sat back to back with their hands cuffed together.

The group surrounded them with the two sirens hissing at Mizari.

"Traitor." The woman hissed.

"If stopping Myuute makes me a traitor-"

"it most certainly makes you a traitor!" The man shouted.

"…..Actually, now that I think about it." Mizari said before shaking her head.

"You hate Myuute as much as I do, Saraphan, Tywin. That little bitch offered you both as sex slaves to those pirates." Mizari said as the two siren's expressions changed.

"…The man too?" One of the sailors whispered to Wells.

"…Well, pirates have been known to be a bit progressive."

"I'm sick of the rituals and sacrifices to Elmroy, and I know you are too. These people can stop Myuute."

"Even their weapons can't hurt the Krakken." Tywin said.

"Yes they can."

"We killed a fire-drake." Daniel said , the two Siren's amazed.

"They could actually do this." Saraphan said.

"The ones you lured here, where are they?" Itami asked.

"They're being prepared for a sacrifice, they already sacrificed the pirates sold out by the ones she made a deal with. Myuute is planning another mass sacrifice, one that will force the egg to hatch."

"Force it to hatch!" Arkanes shouted.

"Has it started yet?" Daniel asked.

"Soon."

"Then we need to hurry!" Itami shouted.

They made their way to the top of the island and to the rocky ridges overlooking a clearing at the where a village was built, a series of skeletons and bones decorated the villages. A series of stone huts where built around it. They could see dozens of sirens, male and female. They had gathered around a large fire in the center.

Near the fire were the crew of the _Sawayuki_ , their friends and loved ones bound together, still looking dazed.

Wells was beside Mizari who looked in disguise at several pirates who took physical pleasure with several of the less than willing looking women siren.

Several of the other sirens giving uneasy looks as they watched.

Mizari tightened her first as Wells put his hand on her arm.

"Where's this Myuute?" Wells asked before they heard a louder shriek.

The group saw a siren girl, who looked about Rory's size and age. She had green feather like hair that didn't go past her shoulders, brown eyes, light skin, feather covered arms and talons on her legs.

She wore similar attire to Rory and had a black necklace around her with a red stone in the center.

In her hands was a dragon egg, a jet black one. Arkanes tightening the grip on his sword. Myuute stood on top of a very large and strangely shaped rock formation, the rock being a redder color.

Myuute began chanting as she tossed something into the fire, the flames raising higher as she began to chant, the sirens around her doing the same.

Itami made hand movements, signaling the team to get into specific positions.

Daniel loading a grenade launcher round into his gun as Itami kept his eyes on Pina.

"Remember, prioritize targets, those pirates are the only ones with guns." Wells said.

"Please try not to kill my people unless you have to." Mizari said.

Myuute stopped chanting, the prisoners lead to the fire.

"God of death Elmroy! We offer these heathens as sacrifice to your glory and greatness, please, bring us a gift back. Force this egg to hatch, so that it may bring death and destruction to serve your glorious ways!" Myuute shouted as she held the egg up and the prisoners were brought to the edge of the fire.

Arkanes, Daniel, Tuka, and Raven chanting as Itami put his finger on the trigger.

The four magic users stopped as Pina shook her head and saw herself in front of fire.

"Ghaaa!" She shouted, forcing herself back with the others.

"Open fire!" Itami screamed as he gunned down a pirate near Pina.

Daniel and the others fired at their picked targets.

The sirens were frightened by the gunfire, many running in fear while. The pirates tried to return fire , but their lack of experience with guns showed as they were easily gunned down, many struggling to reload as they sprayed bullets into the air.

Daniel fired a grenade launcher round that blew apart two pirates before Wells rushed down with one of his men, Daniel joining them.

"Covering fire!" Itami shouted as he, the other sailor, and Tuka fired at the pirates more rapidly.

Wells and Daniel gunned down many of the pirates as Pina and the other prisoners fought back against the pirates near them.

Several of the sirens rushing to try and help only to be knocked back but Mizari, Saraphan and Tywin who soared past them.

As the three sirens got up, they each revealed a pair of Skorpion guns in hand, collected from the dead pirates.

Mizari fired a few rounds into the air.

"Our worship of Elmroy ends today!"

Myuute shouted as she held the egg up.

"Bring life to this dragon!" She shouted before throwing it at the fire.

"No!" Arkanes shouted as it fell, Raven sprinted forward and leapt up just over the fire and narrowly caught the egg before landing on the ground. Arkanes felt relieved as he saw Raven hold the egg.

Itami rushed down to help Pina and the others who had beaten the pirates back.

"Pina!"

"Itami!" The two embracing each other as Tuka looked around at the dead pirates.

"This isn't so bad, where's this Krakken?" Tuka asked before they heard Myuute screaming.

"Heathen filth! You dare disturb my holy ritual!"

They saw the stone on Myuute's necklace glow , blood came out of her eyes and mouth. Red marks appearing on her face as her eyes turned pitch black and her teeth turned to fangs.

Pina's eyes widened seeing this.

"Not again."

The large rock underneath Myuute began to shift, opening up as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

Two arms and legs with scaly skin being revealed with a demonic head.

"…Ohh that's the Krakken." Tuka said.

Mizari shook as the beast walked forward.

"Your weapons!" She shouted.

"Right, target marked!" Wells shouted over the com link.

The engineers aboard the _Sawayuki_ heard the call and saw the marked target.

"Got it, fire!"

The ship was powered up and fired a guided missile.

"Run!" Wells shouted as they scattered , the Krakken roaring before it heard the incoming missile.

Myuute chanted before a red magical energy burst around her, the missile staggering from its path before crashing into the ocean and exploding.

"…That's not good." Daniel said as the beast walked harmlessly through the fire.

"Run!" Wells shouted as the sirens and group began to scatter, Myuute laughing.

Itami and the others fired at the beast, but their bullets bounced off the beast.

The _Sawayuki_ fired another missile but once again Myuute let out a burst of magic that caused the missile crashed into one of the rock formations, causing it to crash into the water before they heard another wail.

Raven leapt down the ledges one by one, cradling the dragon egg like a baby.

The others moved as fast as they could, the Krakken in hot pursuit.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"I'm thinking." Itami said.

The _Sawayuki_ fired one more missile, but Myuute forced it to crash into the ocean.

"Everyone into the _Sawayuki_!" Arkanes shouted as the crowd ran into the beached ship as fast as they could.

The captain of the _Sawayuki_ saw the engineers.

"Sir , you're alive!" One shouted.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We must raise the waters." Arkanes said as he , Raven, Daniel, and Tuka began chanting.

As the Krakken jumped down, the made the island shake, sand splashing everywhere.

Pina and the others shaking in fear.

"I wish I had stayed." Takeo said.

"We're going to be fine private." Tomita said as Jiraiya took out his sniper rifle.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm not going down without a fight." He said firing at the creature's eyes.

Moments later they saw the ocean rise up and consume the beach.

The captain of the _Sawayuki_ watching in amazement.

"Drive!"

"We're trying sir!" The engines of the damaged ship slowly turning on as the main gun of the _Sawayuki_ turned and fired a round into the beast, the Krakken crying out in pain before picking up a massive rock and hurling it at the ship, tearing the gun off the deck.

"….Well shit." The captain said as Mizari shook seeing Myuute.

Finally the _Sawayuki_ backed up and away from the island, the Krakken wading through the water after them.

Wells and the others at the front of the ship watching as they got deeper and deeper, the Krakken leaping up and coming down at them.

The _Sawayuki_ was forced back and away as the black head of a monster whale, colossal in size , smashed through the surface and opened its jaws filled with rows of massive teeth around the Krakken and Myuute who screamed in terror before the whale snapped its jaws and went back underwater, taking Myuute and the Krakken with it.

The entire ship was dead silent, all onboard shaking from what they just saw.

"Woah! We made it!" Tuka shouted.

"….." Raven shook as she held the egg, cradling it closer.

"Well, she's gone." Wells said putting his hand on Mizari's shoulder.

Agent Wilcok walked up to the captain of the _Sawayuki_ .

"Captain, agent Wilcok, we're here to help."

"What the hell are these bird people on my ship?"

"…..Passengers, we're taking away from the island."

* * *

They arrived back at the harbor, Colonel Asami with Itami and the other officers, Mizari as well.

"So you lure our men to their near deaths and you expect us to help you?" Colonel Asami asked Mizari.

"We only did so because of Myuute, she's gone." Mizari said.

"All due respect Colonel, I was there, from what I saw, I believe her." Agent Wilcok said.

Asami sighed.

"We'll take them back to the Arnus refugee camp, find them work there."

Asami turned to Itami.

"It seems trouble follows you wherever you go captain, and glory at that. General Hazam is going to present you with a citation for your part in saving the crew of the _Sawayuki_ ."

Itami sighed.

"Of course."

"Princess, we received a letter from your father. He's pleased to hear about the peace treaty and your engagement. He wants you to come home in preparation for it. Captain, you'll join after your citation."

Pina turned to Itami.

"I guess we have to be separated again."

"Only for a little while my love." Pina said coming forward and kissing him.

After the briefing, Wells prepared to go back on the _Monmouth._

"It was a pleasure Lieutenant." He said.

"Sir, before you go. I was talking with a friend of mine, in navy special forces."

"…What about?"

"Well, he's looked at your credentials, and he wonders if you were interested in special warfare combatant-craft crewmen."

"….What?"

"Well you fought like a real special forces trooper out there sir."

"….I'm, I'm almost thirty, I couldn't."

"I think you should give it a try." Another voice said, Wells turning to see Mizari behind him.

"Why give up when you still have a chance?" She said smiling.

"I need to talk to commander Shultz."

"Oh I already did, it's sort of a done deal sir."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll see you out." Mizari said smiling as she took his hand and walked off with him.

Tuka and Glaedr coming up beside Daniel.

"What was that all about?"

"Just helping someone achieve their dream."

" _How kind of you, now fill me in on what happened, I want to know every detail"_

Later that night, Iondraet rested with Arkanes and Raven laying against her stomach.

"It's so beautiful." Raven said holding the egg.

" _Thank goodness it's safe. I can't imagine it in the hands of-"_ Iondraet staring before the three heard a low screeching sound.

"What is that?" Raven asked as Arkanes and Iondraet looked closer at the egg.

Raven was a little frightened but couldn't put the egg down.

"Arkanes?" She asked before the egg shook, Raven shaking as she felt the egg move again, and again before a crack appeared on the side.

The crack expanded across the egg before finally shattering, Raven almost jumping before she saw a small dragon in her arms, jet black with pink neon eyes.

The dragon looking up at her before turning to her hand and blasting it with a white light, Raven crying out in pain as she fell over, Iondraet catching the hatchling in her mouth while Arkanes caught Raven.

"Raven! Are you ok?"

Raven moaned before looking at her hand and seeing a glowing dragon shaped mark.

* * *

In another location Zorzal was inside a tent with Tyuule on a bed screaming, the prince grunting as he lost circulation in his arm while his wife squeezed his hand.

Another bunny warrior was there as well as two Praetorian guards, the camp physician looking at Tyuule as she screamed.

"It's ok my love, you're doing gre-" Zorzal said grunting.

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"I can see the head, it's crowning. You're almost there." The physician said.

The tent opened slightly as one of Zorzal's generals peaked in.

"Sir, Lord Duran's army is on the other side of the hill. He demands to see you."

"Tell him to wait!" Zorzal screamed as Tyuule cried out in pain.

"Make it stop! I'd rather face an army than let this continue."

"Well you shouldn't say that, I had hoped we'd have at least five chi-" Zorzal started before he nearly felt his hand het broken by Tyuule.

"Wait until this one is out of my first you bastard!" Tyuule shouted angrily.

"Alright Tyuule, you're ok to push."

Tyuule screamed as she pushed, the bunny warrior woman beside Tyuule encouraging her.

Tyuule's screaming stopped as she heard another wail, the wailing of a baby.

Zorzal saw the physician holding an infant child in his hands. The child having his skin tone and signs of blonde hair on his head.

"My prince, say hello to your son." The doctor said before Zorzal held the boy in his arms.

The baby crying as Zorzal had a look of love on his face that he had never known before. The boy looked human enough, showing no fur or warrior bunny features, however, as his eyes opened, Zorzal saw Tyuule's eyes in their son.

"He's perfect." Zorzal said before Tyuule took him.

Tyuule teared up as she held her son.

"Congratulations my prince." One of the Praetorians said stepping forward. The world slowed around Zorzal as he was knocked aside, the man pulling a blade at Tyuule and their son.

The warrior bunny woman kicked him back before he fired a pistol at her, the woman grunting as it hit her shoulder.

The second praetorian slammed his shield across the assassins' face before slashing him, the gun being dropped, but the assassin hissed, reverting into something else before smashing its foot into the praetorian, knocking him out of the tent.

As the assassin turned to Tyuule Zorzal locked his arm under the assassin's and stabbed through him with his sword, the creature grunting as he tried to grab Zorzal before a blade was stabbed through its throat.

The shapeshifting turning to see Tyuule with an intense look on her face before the shapeshifter coughed up blood, falling over.

Zorzal pulled his sword free before cutting the creature's head off.

"Shapeshifter." Tyuule said holding their son close.

"With a gun?"

"Sir…..Lord Duran is here." The general said shaking as Zorzal walked outside, his eyes widening as he saw the men in his camp on their knees with Duran's men holding AK-47s at them. Duran smiling as he faced Zorzal.

"Prince Zorzal, I was hoping we could speak."

* * *

Inside the imperial capital, Pina knelt before her father, Grey beside her.

"Rise." Molt said as he got up.

"Father, I have ensured peace between us and the coalition."

Molt smiled.

"You have done well, my dear daughter." To Pina's great surprise, Molt hugged her.

"This horrible war is over, soon I shall have my first grandchild, and see both my children married."

Pina smiled.

"You're mother would be happy."

"Yes, she would."

"Now is the time to celebrate! All preparations must be made for-"

The throne room shook as the glass by the balcony shattered.

Several inside the room began to scream as the praetorian guards rushed towards them.

"What the hell's going on-" Molt started before the praetorians were shot down by gunfire.

Pina raised her sword before seeing several men clad in armor holding assault rifles walk in.

Leading them was an orange haired young man clad in armor, and a pistol in hand.

Molt's eyes widening as he saw him.

"Emperor Molt Augustus, and sweet princess Pina Lo Cada." Diabo said as he kicked her back onto the ground.

"Just as beautiful as I imagined."

Grey motioned towards Diabo before Diabo raised his gun and shot the knight between his eyes.

"No!" Pina screamed as she saw Grey drop his sword and fall beside her, blood poring from his head.

"…Diabo el Commodus." Molt said as Diabo turned to Molt.

"Hello uncle, it's been some time." Diabo said as Molt gave a hard look.

"Uncle?" Pina said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine uncle, what you stole from my father, your brother!"

"I gave Caligula …I gave my brother every chance to stop himself, to save the empire. I begged him! But he wouldn't listen, he was a narcissist, he only cared about himself. I had to save our people."

"Well, thank you then, for keeping my empire strong for me, uncle." Diabo said before Pina saw him shoot Molt in the head.

Pina screaming as she saw her father drop to the ground.

Diabo smiled as he walked up to the throne and sat down, Pina dragged up to him.

"Sweet cousin, you look sad, but you should be. You will soon become my new bride." He said stoking her cheek before Pina spit in his face.

Diabo wiped it off before slapping her.

"Take her to the dungeons, I'll have my way with her later." Diabo said as Pina was dragged away, stripped naked and tossed into a dungeon.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Quite a long chapter, didn't want to write a third one for this ark_

 _A few deaths at the end, Diabo has finally made his move_

 _What will happen next?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: What to do

* * *

Itami stood with Lt Wells, Daniel, and the two sailors who had been with them at attention, general Hazama and Rooth also in service dress as they placed citations on the five men.

"For gallantry in saving the lives of the crew of an entire ship. You have been awarded the silver star." Lt Yanagida, now out of his crutches, said.

Recon team three and a large group of coalition soldiers stood at attention as the ceremony went underway.

After the ceremony, Itami walked with Tomita through the base.

"Congratulations sir."

"You would have done the same sergeant."

"I would have tried, but in all my years of service, I've never seen anyone soldier like you sir."

"Ahhh would you stop talking like that Sergeant. You know I don't like it."

Tomita smiled.

"I can't help it sir."

"Well would you stop if I told you that you'd be promoted."

"What?"

"I put in a recommendation for you, you've been promoted to master sergeant."

"Sir, I."

"You deserve it pops, I'd also recommend you take some time to see your family."

"No need sir, I had them cleared to come here. My boy wants to see this place more than anything."

"I can't imagine why." Itami said as he saw the many locals walking through the base and interacting with the coalition forces.

* * *

Elsewhere , Arkanes and Raven were with Tuka and Daniel. All four looking at the black dragon hatchling as Raven held it.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Daniel asked.

"A girl." Raven said stroking her dragon's head, the hatchling letting out a soft sound.

"She's so beautiful." Tuka said looking at the small dragon.

Glaedr lowered his large head down in front of Raven, the hatchling looking up at him before licking the front of his snout.

" _Was I really so small once?"_

"I think you were a little bigger than her." Daniel said smiling.

" _Good._ "

Iondraet licked the little dragon with a happy expression.

" _I'm going to raise this little girl into a fierce young dragon. She will be good preparation for when I give Shruiken an egg."_

"Easy Iondraet, she's my dragon." Raven said.

"Speaking of which, have you decided on a name yet?" Arkanes asked.

"Yes, Terra."

" _Hmm, it works."_ Glaedr said.

"May I?" Tuka asked as Raven carefully handed Terra to Tuka, the small dragon letting out another sound as she climbed onto Tuka's arms and around her shoulders, Tuka smiling and laughing a little as the dragon did so and licked her neck.

"Two dragon eggs hatching so close in time to each other. Something like this hasn't happened in a long time, then again this is an interesting time. The gate opening, you lot pouring in."

"I suppose joining your order will be easier now." Raven said as Tuka gave Terra back.

"Oh I forgot to ask, several elf dignitaries are coming here today."

"They are?"

"Yes, I convinced them to come and speak with the coalition since they're making a permanent presence here. I thought they'd be easier if they saw another elf here and some dragon riders."

"Even a dark elf?" Raven asked smiling.

"Yes."

"Alright, why not."

After a rimgar session,Daniel rode on Glaedr's back with Tuka behind him. The two cooling off in the wind.

Glaedr roaring , happy to finally have Daniel riding him properly.

Tuka saw a pair of coalition aircraft fly past them, one of the pilots turning to see the dragon.

Glaedr growled as he saw how fast the planes moved.

"Don't try to race them Glaedr. You'll never win."

" _I'm still at a reasonable size, when I get larger I'll never be able to do so."_

Tuka looked down at the base, as well as the people in it.

"This is quite fun, the wind in your face, the excitement. I can't believe you only just started doing this."

Tuka then noticed a somewhat stressed-out/uneasy look on Daniel's face as he looked down.

"Daniel? Are you ok?"

"Huh! Oh yeah….."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I sort of have a thing, with heights."

"Wait a minute, you're afraid of heights?"

" _You must be joking."_ Glaedr said.

"…."

"So you're afraid of falling!" Tuka said pushing him slightly as Daniel nearly yelped.

"Don't do that!"

Glaedr gave an evil expression as he began to do barrel rolls followed by fast dives and upside down flying. Tuka shouting in excitement as Daniel gave a terrified look.

" _Are you not having fun?"_

 _"_ Fuck you!" Daniel shouted as Tuka and Glaedr laughed a little.

"Relax honey, it's just a little fun."

That was when Tuka saw several riders moving fast towards the base on white horses.

"Hey, they're here!"

"Ok, slowly take us downnnnn!" Daniel screamed as Glaedr dove down.

* * *

Itami was at the base fitness center finishing up on the squat rack. He noticed Jiraiya on the pull up, Takeo on a rowing machine and Mary showing Panache an arms machine.

As Itami racked the bar he cracked his neck, Pina still on his mind.

"Finished sir." He heard, turning to see Tomita.

"Yeah, just heading back to my quarters."

"I'll join you."

The two walked together out of the fitness center.

"You must be excited, finally getting married and all."

"I am…..But I'm just as nervous. I've been married before."

"This time it will be different, you and Pina are meant for each other."

"You've been married for a long time. How do you make it work?"

"It's all about working at it, not every day will be a good one, but it's worth it in the end. When you have someone always there for you, when you see your first child born. It's more amazing than anything you could imagine."

"Even more than this?" Itami asked.

Tomita smiled.

"You have no idea."

"Well I think it's good you're sticking around as a master sergeant, I'll need you as a proper marriage coach."

"Happy to do so sir."

Itami returned to his quarters where he sat down, his legs sore from his workout. He looked at a picture of him with the others back in Italica.

He smiled thinking about everything that had happened since he had come through the gate. He then looked over at his computer, the art software for his manga currently up.

More than once others had brought up that his own adventures in the special region had surpassed whatever he could write about. It made him think.

* * *

Elsewhere Daniel stood with Tuka, Raven, and Arkanes near the entrance of the base, their dragons also with them.

Generals Hazama and Rooth had also joined with Lt Yanagida.

Two elf men and a woman were searched by the base MPs before they approached the group. The three had the same skin tone as Tuka, the two men having long blonde hair like Tuka and brown eyes while the woman had long brown hair and blue eyes.

The elves wore similar attire to that Tuka wore when recon team 3 first met her.

"Generals, may I introduce you to Lord Erron of the Midnight forest, Lord Thrandien of the three river's forest, and Lady Sarrein of the northern forest." Tuka said.

Hazama , Sugawara, and Rooth extended their hands as the elf lords looked a bit confused.

"Shake them." Tuka whispered as the three shook their hands.

"It's an honor to finally meet elven lords. We're the commanding officers of the coalition." Rooth said.

"I am the ambassador for Japan." Sugawara said.

"Yes, it is also good that we formally meet with you. People from the other world. There are still other elven lords who fear you. We are considered particularly brave for even coming here." Lady Sarrein said.

"Though from what we understand, a tribe of dark elves has already made contact, and that's nothing to say for lady Tuka." Erron said looking at the two elf girls.

"Come, we have much to discuss." Hazama said.

They walked through the base together, the elven lords looking at the base and the personnel there.

"I've never seen architecture like this before." Thrandien said as he looked at the buildings.

"This is nothing, you should see the cities in their world." Arkanes said.

"Cities, I can't imagine them….Are they as voice of natural life as the human settlements here?" Sarrein asked.

"There are still plenty of forests from what I saw." Tuka said.

"One of the many things we can talk about. Tuka says you elves know a thing or two about tending to potent forests and plants." Sugawara said.

"The elves have been the guardians of the forests and nature forever. Despite the expansion of human civilization." Erron said.

"Please tell me they're not a bunch of hippies." Rooth whispered to Hazama who nodded.

"We certainly would mind your expertise in growing more forests back in our world. We also have much to offer you." Sugawara said.

"We're told you've made peace with the empire , that you're going to establish a permanent presence here." Thrandien said.

"Yes, the treaty will soon be signed. Japan and the United States will have a permanent presence in the special region. But what that entails is yet to be determined." Rooth said.

"We'd very much like to know." Sarrein said.

"We only have so much information we can give you I'm afraid." Sugawara said, the three elf lords looking frustrated.

"My lords, lady, I've been with the coalition for many months now, I've seen their world. They saved my life." Tuka said.

The three elves turned to Tuka.

"Tuka, we have the upmost sympathy for you after what happened to your people. But considering your time with them and what they've done for you, your bias towards them-" Sarrein said.

"They saved my people." Raven said in a more stern tone.

"…I have many friends in the Schwartz forest. Is it true that they helped you for no reward?" Erron asked.

"One of our officers took it upon himself and his men to do so." Hazama said.

"Itami is a hero." Raven said.

The three saw Arkanes, Daniel, and the dragons.

"A dragon hatched for one of them. That is interesting to say the least." Thrandien said.

" _Interesting? In a good way or bad way, do you think I chose wrong?"_ Glaedr asked growling as Thrandien backed off.

"I've spent time with them. I can't speak for all the people in their world, but the coalition seems more reasonable than any kingdom here." Arkanes said.

"Perhaps we've been too abrasive with you. Our peoples haven't had the best relations with humans. Aside from dragon riders anyway." Sarrein said.

"Perhaps we could show you more of our cultures." Hazama said.

The elf lord were taken to a hall where they saw several tapestries brought over from japan. The three elf lords were amazed at the artwork of samurai and feudal japanese life. Erron picking up a sheathed katana and looking at the blade.

"Quite an impressive sword. I thought so anyway." Arkanes said showing his katana.

On the other side of the hall lord Thrandein looked at paintings of the american revolution and civil war with general Rooth.

"Your distant past is already ahead of our present!" Thrandein said.

"America is quite young, we're just over two hundred years old."

"A two hundred year old nation? As powerful as you."

"The most powerful nation in the world." Rooth said proudly.

Sarrein then saw something else, strange black and white paintings that looked as if they were the moments actually captured.

"Who made these!?" She asked.

"Those are pictures." Daniel said, the three elves looking at them in amazement.

"Pictures?"

"Captured images."

"This is what you're world is really like!" Thrandein said looking at a picture of the grand canyon.

Erron then saw a picture of a volcanic island, several men wearing green uniforms like the ones the coalition soldiers wore. The men housing an american flag up.

"What is this one?"

"Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima. It was one of the bloodies battles of the pacific war." Hazama said.

"I can't imagine wars in your world, with the weapons you have. Did your coalition fight against another empire?" Thrandein asked.

"No, it was part of a larger world war. This battle was between Japan, and America."

The elves looked shocked, Tuka and the others except Daniel also shocked.

"You, you were once enemies?"

"Decades ago, yes, sworn enemies. " Daniel said.

"But you fight together now as if you were brothers and sisters? What happened?"

"….Japan was a much different nation in that time." Hazama said.

"As was the United States. We disapproved of Japans imperial expansion, so we cut off resources to their empire." Rooth said.

"Our empire committed terrible atrocities in China, and across Asia, then launched an unprovoked attack on the United States, before doing terrible things to their men we captured." Hazama said.

"Histeria in America towards Japan created much resentment for their people. So much anyone with japanese descent in America were put in essentially prison camps." Rooth said.

"You did this?" Arkanes asked sounding almost disgusted.

"Our ancestors, yes." Daniel said.

"Who won this war?" Erron asked.

"The allied nations to which America was one of." Hazama said.

"They defeated you?"

"Yes." Hazama said.

The three then saw pictures of postwar japan, seeing the ruins of the cities in horror.

"World war two was the bloodiest conflict in the history of our world. Such destruction hasn't been seen since." Daniel said.

"What happened? Is Japan a vassal to America now?"

"No." Rooth said.

"After the war ended, the United States stayed as an occupation force. But instead of ruling us, they helped us rebuild." Hazama said as they saw a picture of general Macarthur with emperor Hirohito.

"Japan has changed since then. Greatly, our culture, our values."

"They're not the only ones. America has come a long way since our creation, we weren't always as we are now." Rooth said as he saw a picture of Martin Luther King Junior with Sarrein.

"America and Japan have been close allies for decades." Hazama said as they saw a picture of japanese self defense forces with American airmen standing together outside Yokota Air base.

"Perhaps we can start friendly relations too, share in prosperity, and bridge the gap between you and humans of this world." Sugawara said showing a picture of coalition forces with dozens of locals outside the base.

Inside the picture the three elf lords saw Tuka, Raven, and Arkanes standing by Daniel and several other soldiers.

The three elves looked at each other.

"We would be happy to have friendly relations with you. Tuka, your experience with them will be most useful for us to learn." Sarrein said as Tuka smiled.

"That's what I intended, hopefully I can bridge the gap between our peoples easily."

"Before we continue we would also like you to meet captain Itami, the hero of Japan and the officer who lead the team who slew the fire-drake." Hazama said.

"Yes, we'd very much like to meet him." Erron said.

Itami waited in another part of the base with Tomita and the rest of recon team 3.

"Why are we here again?" Takeo asked.

"We're here to meet some elf big wigs." Tomita said.

"Don't know why they need to see all of us, Captain Itami here's the only one they credit for what we did." Jiraiya said.

"Don't remind me." Itami said.

Moments later they saw the elf lords with the others.

"Recon team three, attention!" Itami shouted as they snapped to attention.

"Gentlemen!" Itami said as they saluted the generals.

"At ease. My lords, this is Captain Itami and his recon team." Hazama said as the three elves approached.

"So you're the hero we-"

"Make way!" They heard, turning to see a bloodied imperial knight on horseback, two MP's trying to get him off the horse.

"Help!" He shouted while dizzy, Itami's eyes widening as he saw it was Panache.

"Panache!" Mary screamed as she sprinted over.

"Panache!" She shouted as she saw her bloodied boyfriend on the ground.

"Mary." He said.

"Get this armor off him!" She shouted as the MPs helped her perform first aide.

A pair of tired and injured legionaries were lead in by more MPs.

"Please! Help us!" One shouted.

Several minutes later Itami and the others were in the medical center with Panache in a bed and the two legionaries being looked at by medics.

"What happened?" Hazama asked.

"He's dead, emperor Molt Augustus is dead." Panache said.

"What!?" Many shouted.

"How did this happen?" Daniel asked.

"It was Diabo, Diabo el Commodus."

"Who?" General Hazama asked.

"Diabo el Commodus, son of the last emperor Caligula. He disappeared after Molt took the throne, most people thought he was dead."

"Diabo came into the capital with a small army, they had weapons from your world."

"What?" Hazama said.

"Your assault rifles, helicopters, explosives. They had them all, there was nothing we could do to stop them…..It was a nightmare." Panache said.

Bozes was there as well looking horrified.

"Pina! What about Pina!?" Itami asked trying to grab him.

"….She's been taken prisoner, he's going to use her to make an heir."

Itami nearly turned white.

"The other rose knights, what happened to them?" Bozes asked.

"…..Grey is dead."

Bozes nearly fell over, Jiraiya having to hold her up.

"The rest of the knights are hiding in the capital with other loyal knights. Some others including much of the senate are siding with Diabo out of fear."

"Where did he get an army? Where did he get those weapons?!" Rooth almost shouted.

"The vassal kingdoms, the conquered kingdoms, he's united several unto an alliance against the empire. The soldiers with him were soldiers of that alliance." Panache said.

"Lord Duran is among them, his came to our camps. Zorzal and three imperial armies have been captured. Duran is only waiting for an excuse to massacre our prince and armies." One of the legionaries said.

The two generals looked at each other in concern.

"Sir, we have to do something." Itami said.

"….This is above our pay grade captain. We need to contact our superiors." Hazama said.

"Sir."

"That will be all captain. Lieutenant, see that our elf guests are given proper accommodations."

Later that night, Itami was in his quarters holding his head, Daniel , Tuka, Raven, and Arkanes with him.

"It's going to be ok Itami."

Itami had a look of horror and fear on his face that he had never had before.

"…I've lost her, I've lost Pina."

"Not yet." Daniel said.

"How did this happen? How did they get our weapons?" Itami asked.

"I'm guessing the same way those pirates did." Daniel said.

"…..Things are different, we're not going to do anything." Itami said.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked.

"The Diet was uneasy about us going to war with people who practically couldn't fight back against us…..Now going against an army with modern weapons…The Diet won't risk it. When soldiers start coming back in caskets , none of those politicians want it on their hands." Itami said.

"But the Empire is your ally, you won't let them-" Tuka started.

"…..Normally yes, but this situation is so complicated." Itami said before Daniel grabbed his shoulders.

"Get ahold of yourself! We're going to get Pina back and stop this Diabo bastard! You're a ranger and a hero to japan, remember that." Daniel shouted.

Itami saw the others giving him serious looks. He took a deep breath and got up.

"You're right….I'm a hero. I think I have an idea!" Itami said smiling.

"Get my phone quick!" Itami said as Arkanes picked up Itami's cell phoned handed it to him.

Daniel noticing Itami going to a contact before calling them.

"Hey Tsuyoshi, yeah it's me Yoji. You were asking em about what's going on over here. I thought I'd tell you."

* * *

Elsewhere Yanagida was in his own quarters setting his cover down before taking a deep breath.

He heard something else and turned to see Delilah in the same attire she wore when they first men.

"What are you doing?" Yanagida asked as Delilah put warpaint on.

"I'm going to save my queen and her son. Lord Duran has her at his mercy."

"Are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed, they have guns."

"I seemed to recall being able to sneak into your base successfully, and I assume your faction is far more proficient with your technology." Delilah said sheathing some blades before Yanagida put his hand on her hands.

"Please just stop, think about it. If you succeed you may rescue Tyuule and her son. But you'd put everyone else in that camp at risk, including other bunny warriors."

Delilah gave a hard look as she sighed, Yanagida sitting her down.

"Look, I can promise you this, we won't take this sitting down. Something will be done."

Hazama and Rooth sat with the other high ranking officers in the coalition.

"Have we heard anything yet sir?" A colonel asked.

"Nothing yet, this turn of events was not a consideration."

"Where the hell did they get weapons and hardware from our world anyway?" The U.S army brigadier general asked.

"We may have an answer to that sir." Agent Wilcok said as he stood with Colonel Asami.

They had a display up showing a series of photos and account transfers.

"We've been questioning those mercenaries who attacked captain Itami and the others. We've also been looking into their records. Each had a payment sent from a different account, each account transferred through several false companies around the world. However, upon further investigation we were finally able to locate where their money came from originally, three different private corporations, in China." Colonel Asami said as the officers began talking.

"China….The Chinese are supplying them? How? Why?" Hazama asked.

"We don't know for sure, but the Chinese government is the most likely suspect." Agent Wilcok said.

"Unless we have definitive proof, bringing this to the Chinese could be problematic." Sugawara said.

"In any case our situation here is precarious. We weren't sent here for a conflict against a modern army." Hazama said.

"This is no modern army, these people will only have the most basic comprehension of the hardware they have." Rooth said.

"It's still quite dangerous. We can't do anything until we have that authority to do so from our governments." Hazama said.

"I say we rescue princess Pina and prince Zorzal, they're our allies now." A colonel said.

"I agree with general Hazama, we can't risk our men." Another colonel said.

"So we sit here like cowards, we must strike fast." Another colonel said.

"Enough! We cannot do anything until we have authorization, and I want to be clear, this isn't the fire-drake or the other bullshit I've put up with. No-one will make a move until we're cleared to do so, not Itami, or anyone. You do, you will be thrown in the brig, I want that made clear to you and your officers." Hazama said in a stern tone.

"Yes sir." They said back.

After the other officers left, Hazama sat alone with Rooth.

"How did we get ourselves into this."

"I have no idea my friend, president Direll says he's taking the matter seriously."

Hazama sighed.

"Good to know….."

"Personally I'd like send our grunts in to teach those bastards how modern weapons are properly used." Rooth said.

"You think I wouldn't, but this is above us. Bureaucracy is going to end what we're doing here."

"Unless, we do something a little underhanded." Rooth said as Hazama looked in interest.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Captain Itami is a hero and a celebrity in Japan, people went crazy over him getting married to a princess from this world. If she were in danger, and Itami made a public statement asking us to help him rescue her, it might sway some politicians."

"Going behind our superior's backs like this?"

"We ask for their authorization."

Hazama put his hands together.

"We could put the option on the table at least." Hazama smiling.

"Captain Itami may be the one to save our cause yet again. In the morning we'l discuss it with him."

The next morning Hazama and Rooth were in the command building together with lieutenant Yanagida.

"Lieutenant call captain Itami here, we'll discuss this plan with him before sending it to our superiors."

"You know, going behind the backs of political figures like this. It could be career suicide my friend." Rooth said.

"It was your plan, and even if you're right. We came here, we brought the weapons, even if we didn't give them to these people. We're just as much to blame for the conflict as they were. Now to just sit and wait as these people slaughter each other, because of us. Even if it costs me my career, I won't let this beautiful world be destroyed." Hazama said.

Rooth smiled.

"I'm already a two star, I've had a successful career. Who needs another star on their ABU." Yanagida overhearing the two and smiling before the room's phone went off.

"General's office, Lt Yanagida speaking." Yanagida's expression changing as he gave a crestfallen look.

"Yes sir…..Generals, uhhhh, we have VIPs here."

"VIP's?" The two generals heard a commotion outside and left with Yanagida. They saw the entire base practically gathered.

"What's going on here?" Hazama asked, realizing their men seemed to ignore the fact that two generals were present.

The two generals then saw a convoy of black cars drive through with humvees.

A limo came out and opened before several men in black suits and shades holding pistols came out, each also wearing earpieces.

They were joined by U.S marines in service dress with assault rifles and japans even in black military like service dress uniforms with red cords and white gloves.

The generals' eyes widening as they saw two men get out of the limo. Both wearing fine suits. One caucasian with greying blonde hair and blue eyes. The other being a young Japanese man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Area attention!" Someone shouted as all of the military personnel snapped to attention, the generals as well.

The two men approaching the generals.

"General Rooth, general Hazama, you're both looking well."

"President Direll." Rooth said.

"Emperor Showa." Hazama said.

Showa saw someone else before looking excited.

"Yoji!" He shouted, pushing past the two generals before reaching Itami and the others.

"Yoji there you are!" The emperor of Japan said in excitement as Itami and the others respectfully bowed to him.

"Tsuyoshi. It's good to see you again. May I introduce you to the Emperor of Japan, Tsuyoshi Showa." Itami said as Panache and Bozes shook.

"Japan's emperor." Panache said before they bowed again.

"Your grace, it is an honor and privilege to stand before you." Bozes said.

"These are some of the knights you told me about."

"Yes." Itami said before Showa saw Tuka and Raven.

"Elves! Real elves amazing!" Showa getting in front of them.

"Take my picture!" He said to one of his guards before seeing Glaedr , Iondraet, and Terra in Raven's arms.

"Dragons! Real dragons!" He shouted in excitement.

President Direll approached, Daniel and the american members of recon team three snapping to attention and saluting.

"President Direll." They said as he saluted back.

"It seems young emperor Showa has taken a liking to this place already. I can see why."

"Who is this?" Tuka asked.

"That is the leader of the United States." Tomita said.

"Generals, a word." Direll said as the two rushed over.

"Yes sir." Rooth said.

"Yesterday I was invited to come here by Emperor Showa. I was told of the situation here, that our new friends in the empire are in terrible danger. We thought it was only right that we come here personally and take light of what's happening."

"We're here to tell you that no allies of Japan and the U.S will suffer such indignity. Prime minister Hojo is with president Direll and I. We will stop these extremists and restore stability to this place." Showa said as the soldiers began chanting in excitement.

The two generals looking excited before they noticed U.S army colonel and a SDF colonel come up behind Showa and Direll.

"Gentlemen, we have some rescue operations to plan."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the decision is made, the coalition stands by the empire_

 _In the next few chapters Itami and the others will fight Diabo and help their friends_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: Rescue

* * *

Pina was kept in a dark chamber, the chamber made of stone with a wooden floor and ceiling. A shackle locked around her right ankle and chained to the wall. Despite having no windows or openings other than the now shut door, the room was quite cold, made worse by the fact that Pina had been stripped naked.

Pina had to wrap her arms around herself to try and stay warm. She had barely been given stale bread and cold water, both tasting horrible, but Pina forced herself to eat it, wanting to keep her strength up.

As Pina contemplated her situation, she thought about her father, Grey, and if Zorzal was ok. She also thought about Itami.

Pina nearly jumped when she heard the door slowly open. The light from the hallway hurting Pina's eyes as she tried to cover them.

Standing over her was Diabo who looked down at the naked Pina.

He sniffed before shaking his head.

"She stinks." He said before one of his men tossed a bucket of water into Pina who shook as it hit her.

Two men came down with cleaning brushes and scrubbed Pina who felt violated, screaming and trying to fight back as she was held down.

After finishing, the two men grabbed Pina's arms and held her in place as Diabo came down in front of her.

He smiled as he stroked her chin.

"I know we should probably wait for our wedding day. But I can't stop thinking about it sweet cousin. Now that I'm the emperor , why wait."

Pina spit in his face, Diabo wiping it out before punching Pina, the princess grunting as she was dragged onto her back.

Pina violently trying to get up, kicking before another man held her legs down.

"You know, it takes a lot of charisma to form an alliance of so many different kingdoms. I spent many years having to be calm and diplomatic. Unlike you and your brother, I grew up a political refugee, no money, no power, just an ambition. But now that I have all of that, I'm ready to let loose a little." He said undoing his pants as Pina began to scream.

"Your grace." They heard, a knight standing in the doorway.

"Will you give me a few minutes dam it!"

"My emperor, the additional troops from Lord Duran have arrived. The army is ready to march."

Diabo sighed.

"Fine, looks like we'll be waiting for our wedding day after all dear. See she stays fed, I never liked them too skinny." Diabo said before raising his trousers and leaving. Pina was released before the guards left, shutting the door.

Outside the capital a massive army had formed, hundreds of thousands of men, and non-human mercenaries standing in formations wielding ak-47s, ak-74's, RPGs, and other modern weapons. Many wore chainmail armor, leather armor, or plate armor, but hundreds wore older kevlar armor over themselves, having dated helmets as well.

There were hundreds on horseback, but also dozens of armored vehicles, trucks, and large guns placed on trucks.

Diabo wore knight armor with kevlar plates over the exterior. A horse was brought to him before he rode across the army.

Diabo reaching a large truck and stopping in the back.

"Soldiers! I stand before men of many kingdoms, kingdoms who have suffered great indignity at the hands of the empire, at the hands of my uncle and his children. Kingdoms and people who only wished to live in peace but were ruthlessly conquered by the legions of the empire. Only to satisfy the endless ambitions of its emperor. The kings who stand before me stripped of their thrones and forced to serve as vassals, only to be sent like sheep for slaughter against an enemy that could not be beaten. Invaders who seek to carve up our land and swallow us whole like the empire, who have allied themselves with the empire to that they might rule us together. No more!" Diabo shouted as his men opened the truck.

Inside the army saw the semi-truck was filled with gold, precious stones, statues, and artwork.

"This is but a small bit of the spoils of war my uncle and cousin stole from you, prizes to remind themselves of what they did, and kept separate from the royal treasury. As your new emperor, this treasure doesn't belong to me, it belongs to you!" Diabo took a handful of treasure and tossed it in front of a formation, the men scrambling to get the treasure.

Two more semi-trucks pulled up alongside the army Diabo's knights tossing more treasure at his army.

"We will march to Arnus hill with the weapons of these invaders, we will bring death and destruction to them as they did to us and save our land!"

The army began chanting.

"Diabo el commodus! Diabo el commodus!"

Diabo smiled as he rode his horse away from the main army towards a helicopter.

"That was quite a speech." One of his knights said.

"Motivating men to fight is an art my friend."

"Is it wise to attack the enemy at their fortifications, many of the lords are uneasy about it."

"We have the proper weapons to do so now. We have advisors from their world who will give us proper tactics to use against them."

"So what is the plan exactly?"

"There can't be more eleven-thousand of them in their fortifications, we lay siege lines and destroy the gate, cutting them off from reinforcements."

"But what about the deal you made with this nation of China from their world?"

"That fool actually thought I could shift the gate to open in his nation. I only told him what he wanted to hear, the last thing I need is more people from their world here. Once this battle is over, we destroy the small pass in the mountains as well, we have enough supplies for the foreseeable future."

"What about the advisors from their world?"

"Those men are mercenaries, they have no loyalty, I've offered them all lordships. They serve me now."

Diabo got off his horse and into the helicopter.

"What about Zorzal? With most of Duran's men with us, can he keep him contained?"

"Even with only a skeleton force, Duran has these weapons. He can contain Zorzal."

"Why not just kill him?"

"All in good time, after our victory he'll be executed in my triumphant, and his half-breed son. As for Tyuule I may keep her around if I grow tired of Pina."

Diabo got inside the helicopter.

"Your father would be proud of you."

Diabo's expression changing as he buckled himself.

He shut the door as the pilot lifted the helicopter up.

* * *

Elsewhere, Duran rode through Zorzal's camp, thousands of legionaries and auxiliaries chained or tied together as Duran's skeleton force cheered seeing their lord drag a naked Zorzal from the back of his horse.

Zorzal grunted, his hands bound by a rope as he was dragged.

Nearby Zorzal's praetorian guards were chained to poles, Tyuule with a shackle around her neck as she was chained to a post like a dog.

She begrudgingly watched her husband dragged around the camp, and saw heard their son crying as a pair of drunk soldiers stumbled around near him in a makeshift crib.

Tyuule nearly strangled herself trying to get free, it being even worse when she saw several of her warrior bunnies being restrained, many of the soldiers trying to violate them.

"All hail the mighty Zorzal el Caesar!" Duran shouted in mocking tone as his men laughed.

"Bastard!" One of the centurions shouted before being his by the end of a rifle.

Duran stopped, Zorzal grunting as his body ached, bruised and bloodied.

He contemplated his current situation, seeing his army in captured, his wife chained like a dog, and his son crying, him unable to do anything. He looked up at lord Duran, the look of resentment on his face towards him. Zorzal thought about those he conquered, realizing how they must have felt, it made him wonder if his own wife had ever hated him.

The rope was cut as two men dragged Zorzal back and to a post.

Zorzal saw Duran slowly walk in front of him.

"To think, I defeat the great Zorzal el Caesar, does this make me a legendary commander?"

"The last time I heard of you, you had your arm and leg blown off at Arnus hill." Zorzal said before Duran hit him across the face with his prosthetic arm, Zorzal spitting up some blood.

"You and your wretched father lead thousands of my men to their deaths , just so we couldn't rise up against him. Well now we are, your father is dead!"

"What?" Zorzal said.

"Emperor Molt Augustus is dead!" Duran shouted as his men laughed, the legionaries looking horrified, some breaking down.

"No, no." Zorzal said.

"Our new emperor , Diabo el Commodus wants you alive for his triumph, but my men at Arnus hill will be avenged."

Duran moved as one of his men came up with a knife.

"You're army is going to watch as Zorzal el Caesar is turned into a woman." Duran said.

Tyuule and the others looked horrified. One of the praetorians now noticing a strange looking creature flying over them.

She nearly lost consciousness as she tried to break free.

The man gave a sick look as he came to Zorzal who looked terrified before looking enraged.

"Duran, I'm going to cut your head off!"

"I think you're misunderstanding the situat-" Duran started before a loud gunshot was heard , the man with the knife's head nearly getting blown clean off.

Duran ducked under his horse as his men ducked down, looking around for the shooter.

"What? Where is he? Who fired?!" Duran shouted.

A man waived an RPG around before another gunshot was heard , his chest bursting as the bullet went through.

On the hilltops overlooking the camp, Jiraiya laying down with his sniper rifle in front of him and a spotter beside him.

"Range is good, wind , distance." The marine said as Jiraiya zero'd in on a guard on a machine gun.

"I miss using this beauty." Jiraiya said as he pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through the gun and killing the man behind it.

Jiraiya wasn't alone, several other marine and JSDF snipers were on the hilltops over the camp.

A few of Duran's winged dragons with machine guns mounted on them getting restless, one of Duran's men flying up.

"Airborne beast." Jiraiya said over the comlink.

"Copy , UAV has it marked." A marine Lieutenant near Jiraiya gave a hand signal as a marine fired a javelin missile. The missile soaring through the air and smashing into the wrymling before blowing it in half.

Jiraiya and the others could see the chaos and confusion in Duran's camp.

A few getting into their armored vehicles and driving around as the others fired at the hills.

On another hill Tomita was with Takeo, Yanagida , and Delilah. The bunny warrior seeing her queen and people.

Yanagida saw the look on her face and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there, we have to be careful."

Yanagida turned to Tomita.

"Are your men on standby?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, once the colonel gives the signal, we move in. Prepare those mortars." Yanagida said as Takeo and other SDF soldiers got the launchers ready.

"Aim for the vehicles, and make sure you don't hit the hostages." Tomita said.

Several marines around the hills also began setting up mortars, others taking out gustov guns.

"Fire!"

Takeo fired a mortar that soared through the air, whistling as it crashed into a truck, the vehicle exploding as the soldiers with Duran continued to scramble.

Another vehicle was hit by a gustov gun before a second wrymling was shot down by another javelin round.

As Duran heard more gunfire and explosives he began to have flashbacks to Arnus hill, Zorzal as well. Duran dropping his weapon and curling up under his horse.

"They're spread out enough. Move in." Yanagida heard from their colonel.

A series of smoke canisters were launched into the camp, soon the entire encampment was covered in smoke. Tomita and his men putting thermal vision goggles on.

"Go go go, and watch your fire." Yanagida said as he put on his pair before helping Delilah put hers on.

The bunny warrior looking around.

"Woah!? What is this?" She asked before the SDF soldiers and U.S marines rushed into the camp.

Each of them having laser sights on their assault rifles.

One of Duran's men firing randomly before Takeo put three rounds in him, the man falling to the ground.

Tomita had a shotgun in hand, firing rounds into Duran's men who were unable to see them.

Yanagida stayed close to Delilah who moved incredibly fast, slashing and stabbing Duran's men while Yanagida shot any who fired near her.

Several of the marines and SDF soldiers freeing the legionaries and auxiliaries. With the smoke clearing, several of the legionaries and auxiliaries attacking Duran's men.

Several of the warrior bunnies getting particularly violent with the men who had been at them.

Delilah cutting several of them free before reaching Tyuule.

"My queen!" She shouted before breaking the chains.

Tyuule took one of Delilah's blades before rushing at the men by her son. Violently slashing at their throats and guts. The two men falling down before Tyuule grabbed her son.

"It's ok , mommy's got you, it's ok." Tyuule said as she held him.

Yanagida saw Zorzal still tied to a post and picked up a sword before cutting him free.

As Duran tried to get up he carefully picked up his gun before he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Duran screaming as Zorzal cut his arm off before slashing low and taking his leg off.

Duran screaming like he did at Arnus hill, Zorzal kicking his prosthetic arm and leg off, Duran now on the ground , seeing his arms and legs all separated from him.

Zorzal breathed deeply as he stood over him, Tyuule walking up beside him with their son in arms.

"You've lost your arms and legs Duran, now I'm going to take one last thing." Zorzal said as he came down and cut off Duran's head.

Tyuule heard their baby laugh seeing this.

Zorzal turned to Tyuule who smiled a little.

"…..That concerns me."

"Don't be , it just show's he's going to be a warrior."

As the last of Duran's men either retreated or surrendered a pair of Boeing V-22 Osprey's flew in from the sky, medics and other military personnel.

"My prince!" One of the praetorians shouted before he rushed over to him.

Zorzal's now freed aid collecting his armor and putting it on him.

"Prince Zorzal." He heard, turning to see Yanagida with a SDF colonel approaching.

"You saved me, my men, my wife , and my son." Zorzal knelt down.

"I am forever in your debt."

"Come with us, you should get looked at my a doctor, you and your son."

"My sister? The imperial capital, it's been taken!"

"We know."

* * *

Elsewhere at the imperial capital, a small force of Diabo's men still inside the city. The hidden rose-knights were watching in horror and disgust as Diabo's men ran rampant, dragging people from the wealthy district out of their houses, shooting people in the poor district, and dragging prostitutes through the streets.

One of the knights tightening the grip on her sword as she saw a pair of men go into a house, one dragging a young woman out before a mob of people showed up, the other firing into them as the mob scattered.

The knight grit her teeth as she heard the young woman scream and saw the dead people on the streets. She almost went out before another rose-knight grabbed her shoulder.

"It won't do them any good if you get shot Alice."

The two knights moved back into an alley as several other men walked by.

These men weren't armed with guns or kevlar, but instead wore leather armor and cougar skins over their backs, each one also armed with a short dagger.

"This is insane, these brigands are practically sacking the city." A man in the street said.

"Is this Diabo really Caligula's son, my father told me about the days when he ruled. Have those days returned?"

"I don't know, but we can only pray that prince Zorzal and the invaders come to stop this madness."

Moments later the men wearing the cougar skins surrounded them.

"You dare insult emperor Diabo, traitors!" They dragged the men away, several people shouting angrily before the men with guns scared them off.

On the walls surrounding the city, dozens of the armed men lounged around the wall, crates of ammo, explosives and large manned turrets.

Two stood around a SAM site with a mercenary who ran them through the controls.

"And this will shoot down the flying metal beasts?"

"Yes, these surface-to-air missiles are specifically meant to shoot down aircraft. It's also what these stinger missiles are for." The mercenary took one out and handed it to the soldier.

"Just aim it, wait for the light to turn green then squeeze the trigger."

"These would have saved thousands of our men at Arnus hill." One said s he thought about the battle months prior.

"I'd like to see those invaders fight us now that we have weapons that can match theirs." Another said as he got onto a .50 cal turret.

Moments later the soldiers heard something, something familiar.

"What is that?" One asked before the one on the turret shook in fear, remembering where he heard that sound before.

"In the sky!" He shouted as the other soldiers on the wall looked up as a pair of F-16 fighters and a pair of F-4 phantoms flew at them with three A-10 warthogs flew at them.

Inside one of the A-10's was Paul.

"Hunter 2-3 moving into position, targets marked, weapons free." Paul said as his A-10 unleashed its deadly gatling gun and missiles. The other planes opened up on the top of the wall, dozens of the mercenaries and Diabo soldiers getting torn apart as the planes flew over them.

"Fight back! Get those anti-air weapons ready!" The lead mercenary shouted as he turned on the SAM site.

The gun battery's missiles shifted as they took aim at Paul's A-10 before firing.

"Hunter 2-3 you've got a bogey on your tail." One of the F-16 pilots said.

"I've got him." Paul said as he pressed a button and pulled on his throttle , his A-10 made a sharp bank as several flares shot out the back , the SAM missile following the flares before exploding.

"Hunter 2-3 bogey is clear."

"Copy Hunter 1-2, coming in for another pass, weapons free." Paul fired a missile at the SAM site, blowing it to pieces as well as the men operating it.

The seven planes kept at the wall before more aircraft was heard.

One of the cowering soldiers slowly looking over the walls to see three Apache helicopters and four Little Bird helicopters.

"Juliet 4-7 moving in." An Apache pilot said as she opened up on the remaining men on the wall.

Several getting torn apart by their fire before one of the men fired a stinger missile, the Apache moving as it launched flares, the stinger missile exploding harmlessly away from it.

"Wall is clear, move in the ground troops."

A large group of black hawk helicopters flew towards the imperial capital, the sounds of dragons roaring followed as Glaedr and Iondraet flew beside them.

On Iondraet's back was Arkanes and Raven, on Glaedr's was Daniel and Tuka, both in their tactical gear.

" _At last! I was disappointed we missed out last time."_ Glaedr said in excitement.

Itami stood inside one of the SDF black hawks. He had his tactical gear and was surrounded by other SDF soldiers, Itami as well as the others each having a patch on of a pair wings with a parachute in the center over branches surrounding a diamond.

Itami has a serious look on his face as they flew over the city.

"Sir are you ok?" One asked.

"Yeah." Itami said as he pulled a cloth up over his mouth.

Across from them an American black hawk helicopter hovered over a building.

Ryan came out with other soldiers each having a ranger scroll and tab on the shoulders of their uniforms.

"Let's go! Rangers lead the way!" Ryan shouted as he and his ranger platoon began gunning down more of Diabo's men.

Across the city men from the SDF special forces and U.S 75th ranger regiment began air dropping in and taking strategic points in the city.

Glaedr roared as he flew over the streets, breathing golden fire into groups of Diabo's men while Daniel and Tuka fired from his back.

Three wyrmlings with machine guns mounted on their backs flew around Iondraet, the larger dragon roaring as she breathed fire into them, keeping the three back before Arkanes slashed one of the men riding one in half with his katana. Iondraet snapped her jaws around one of the Wrymling's necks, breaking it as Raven leapt onto the backs of another wyrmling slashing the rider before taking the reins and flying the dragon down before attacking men and non-human mercenaries on the ground.

Glaedr used his large paws to smash apart an armored vehicle before seeing another get blown apart by an Apache as it flew over.

Glaedr and Tuka both saw how easily the 75th rangers and SDF special forces took down groups of Diabo's men and mercenaries.

Even after everything Tuka and Glaedr had seen, they were still in disbelief from what they saw.

" _These soldiers of yours seem even more capable than your others"_

"These are rangers and special forces. They're the elite." Daniel said.

" _Rangers? Like that tab you wear?"_

"Yes." Daniel said before he saw a troll growling as he came in front of the golden dragon holding two RPGs in his hands before firing.

"Lookout!" Glaedr roared as he unleashed a jet of fire that hit the two rockets before exploding.

As the smoke cleared a round from a gustov gun hit the troll and blew it in half.

Daniel and Tuka looking over to see Ryan and his men.

Across the streets as Diabo's men scrambled to defend the city, the ruthless cougar-pelt wearing police tried to join in before they heard a horn blowing.

Several of the rangers and civilians seeing dozens of mountain knights on horseback holding the sigil of the Rose-knights as well as other sigils.

To the surprise of the rangers, these knights began cutting down the police and mercenaries , despite some having guns.

"We're with you!" A woman knight shouted as she ran past Ryan and his platoon.

"Overwatch this is Bravo 3-5 be advised knights are friendly, say again, knights are friendly!" Daniel shouted over the com-link.

"Copy Bravo 3-5, all units be advised knights are friendly, say again, knights are friendly."

"Ahh hell yeah, we're fighting with knights and dragons now, let's go rangers!" Ryan shouted as he and his men followed Glaedr.

Itami could see the the battle in the city below, hundreds of rangers and SDF special forces moping up Diabo's men with ease , hundreds of knights and armed civilians joining them.

As his helicopter approached the imperial palace, several turrets placed on the building began firing, the black hawk moving as Itami held on.

The door gunners fired back as Itami got on the com-link.

"Charlie 6-2 to Overwatch, palace is hot, say again, palace is hot." Itami said.

"Air support is available Charlie 6-2."

"Negative Overwatch, friendlies inside the palace."

"Charlie 6-2 I know just the air support you need." Itami heard before seeing Glaedr and Iondraet fly past them with Raven close behind on a Wyrmling.

The turrets at the palace began firing at them, one firing a SAM missile before Iondraet breathed fire into the missile causing it to explode.

The dragons eventually got close enough and blasted the turrets with fire or ripped them apart.

Daniel and the others using some magic to help.

"Charlie 6-2 you're clear." Daniel said.

"Move in!" Itami shouted. His black hawk moved in with several others over the palace, a rope dropping as they hovered over a balcony.

Itami grabbed the rope and slid down first, his boots hitting the balcony before he raised his gun, moving forward with the other special forces troopers close behind. They reached a door and stacked up on it, Itami giving hand signals as one put a breach charge.

Moments later it went off, one of the soldiers tossing a grenade in before they heard cries of pain on the other side.

Itami came in first, gunning down one of Diabo's men before two more were shot by Itami's men.

Itami and his team continued to move through the palace, facing two or three of Diabo's men every room or so, the mercenaries from their world putting up a bigger fight than those from the special region armed with modern weapons.

However, even the mercenaries stood no chance against the elite SDF soldiers.

Eventually they reached a larger chamber , bullets immediately flying past them.

"Cover!" Itami shouted as his men scrambled to get behind pillars and other means of cover. Alongside their side of the room were several rangers and other SDF special forces troopers exchanging fire with a large group of Diabo's men.

Itami saw two trolls with large armored plates meant for vehicles put over them like kevlar, each one also holding a PK machine gun in both hands.

Bullets hit the pillar Itami was hiding behind, before he returned fire. The firefight was intense, Itami eventually noticing Mary was with the rangers. Also in cover was Panache with several other various knights.

The two trolls kept most of the coalition forces suppressed as they moved closer. Another bullet hissed past Itami as he jerked back.

Itami then noticed a doorway to his right and gave a hand signal, two SDF special forces troopers and two rangers kicking the door down before running through it.

One of Itami's men tossed a grenade before a troll kicked it back, the explosion shaking Itami and his men before they heard another burst.

On the other side of the room, the four men had outflanked Diabo's men and ripped into their sides with bullets.

The two trolls turned, one of the rangers firing a grenade launcher round into the monster, knocking it back.

Itami took out a grenade and ran forward reaching one of the trolls and shoving his grenade inside the armor plates.

The troll swung its arms around and knocked Itami onto his back, the troll growling as Itami covered his head with his arms, the troll thinking he was cowering.

Moments later the grenade went off , the troll's mouth filling up with blood as his stomach and intestines were blown out.

The other troll saw this and tried to shoot Itami but was hit in the exposed arm by one of the rangers.

The troll groaned in pain before being hit in thew exposed leg and backed up.

Itami got up and fired a round into its shoulder, the troll now in front of a window with the last of Diabo's men beside it as the they tried to concentrate their fire, Itami having to sprint back to cover, diving behind a low wall as one of his men pulled him back.

"Are you fucking stupid sir!" one shouted.

"Probably." Itami said as they resumed the firefight, the rangers and SDF killing two more of the mercenaries before the glass shattered behind them.

Fire enveloped the remaining mercenaries before Arkanes leapt forward, the Troll turning just in time to see Arkanes's sword as he cut the Troll's head off.

Arkanes landed on the ground, Iondraet slowly coming in behind him.

One of the severely burned mercenaries tried to get up, but was decapitated by Raven as she came in behind him.

"We're clear!" Itami shouted.

"Captain." Mary said as she came up to him.

"Corpsmen Quinn, come with me , we need to find Pina."

They heard more gunfire in a nearby chamber, as well as the roar of a dragon.

Itami rushed there with Arkanes, Raven, and Mary, seeing the next chamber was already cleared. Glaedr with Daniel and Tuka on his back surrounded by dead bodies. Several rangers with them.

"Too slow Itami." Daniel said as he got down with Tuka.

"Sir, we've got a live one." They heard as a ranger came forward , dragging a wounded mercenary.

He dropped the man in front of Daniel and Itami.

"Where's the princess?" Daniel asked in a forceful tone.

The man only grunted before Itami grabbed him and pinned him against the ground.

"Where the fuck is Pina!?" Itami screamed before punching the man.

"I don't know!"

Itami now held the man up by his uniform's collar.

"Five seconds , if you don't tell me where Pina is , I'm going to feed you to those dragons!" Itami screamed as the man's expression changed.

"No way, I heard you invaders don't allow harsh treatment of-"

Glaedr came forward and snapped his jaws in front of the man who yelped.

"Four, three, two, one."

"Ahh! She's this way!"

One of Itami's men held the man up with his gun.

"Show us!"

The man lead them through a series of hallways , Glaedr and Iondraet finding it difficult to move through the hallways.

The man lead them to a locked door , one of the rangers placing a thermite charge on the lock.

Itami's heart raced as the thermite burned through the lock.

The door was slowly opened, Itami saw Pina inside the dark room, covering her eyes from the light and looking afraid. She was naked , wet, shivering, and chained to the wall.

Pina slowly looked up as she saw Itami lower the cloth around his mouth.

"Itami." She said shaking.

Despite being chained, Pina tried to get up but fell, Itami catching her.

He heard her cry as he held her in his arms.

"It's ok Pina, you're safe." Daniel knelt down and used his strength to rip the shackle in half off her ankle.

"Princess, thank the heavens you're unharmed." Panache said as he knelt down, Mary coming forward before taking out a small flashlight.

"Princess, I need you to look at me." Mary said putting her hand on her head, Mary looking at her eyes.

Mary spent a minute looking over Pina , checking for any injuries or complications.

"No signs of malnutrition, other injuries, still we don't want to take any chances with a dirty cell like this." Mary said as she took out a syringe.

"What is that?" Pina asked.

"Just some antibiotics." Mary said before giving her a shot.

Daniel saw the look on Pina's face, tears still coming out.

"They're dead, my father, Grey. They're gone." Itami hugged her again as she continued crying.

"It's going to be ok, our people are helping Zorzal as we speak, we're clearing the city."

"Zorzal is safe?!"

"Tomita and the others are personally seeing to it." Daniel said.

"She's good to travel." Mary said as one of the rangers put a kevlar jacket over her.

Itami picked Pina up in his arms and carried her as they began to leave.

However, as they moved back towards one of the earlier rooms, Glaedr and Iondraet stopped, both sniffing and growling.

"What's wrong?" Arkanes asked.

" _I smell something."_ Iondraet said.

Moments later something smashed through the floor, snatching the man who lead them to Pina in it's jaws.

The others backed up as they saw a massive snake like creature rose its head up and over them. The creature had black scales , red eyes, a forked tongue and had a head almost as big as Iondraet's.

The snake creature hissed before snapping at them, almost getting Daniel before he jumped backwards, Glaedr roaring as he breathed fire into the creature, forcing it back.

Tuka shot at it's eyes as the creature hissed and moved back again.

"What the fuck is that? What's it doing here?" One of the rangers asked.

"Must be one of Diabo's pets." Panache said.

One of the SDF soldiers took out a gustov gun and aimed it. Arkanes's eyes widening.

"No!" He shouted before the soldier fired and hit the creature's neck, the explosion taking the head off the creature.

As the head fell down the neck violently shook before immediately cauterizing. The group watching in terror as two more heads grew back into the neck.

"It's a hydra!" Arkanes shouted.

"Fuck!" Itami shouted as the two heads snapped at them again.

Glaedr and Iondraet snarled as they both tried to pounce the hydra heads, but were knocked back.

Raven held her blades as the hydra snapped at her, slashing at it's tongue before she leapt over it.

"Brisingr." She shouted as her blades ignited while she stabbed it's head.

The other head knocked her off before Tuka said something and fired a grenade launcher round, the round exploding with lightning around it , the two heads convulsing as Glaedr snapped his jaws around one and snarled as he ripped the head off.

"Glaedr no!" Daniel shouted as two more heads grew.

" _Are you insane!"_ Iondraet said.

The two new heads knocked Glaedr back, one head now snapping at Itami. As all of this happened, the other soldiers tried shooting the hydra to no effect.

Seeing that his gun was useless, Daniel took out his sword, standing with Arkanes and Panache as the heads snapped at them, the three slashing at them.

Daniel and Arkanes scored a hit on the snouts before Panache slit the tongue of the third.

However, they were hurled back by the strikes of the heads, Itami and Pina also getting hit before the head loomed over Itami, hissing.

Pina watched this in horror, however, in that moment she saw Panache's dropped sword and quickly snatched it, lunging forward and stabbing up through the mouth of the hydra head. The creature crying out in pain as Itami saw the look of intensity on Pina's face.

As Pina pulled her sword free, Iondraet leapt over her, slamming the hydra into the ground.

Iondraet put her mouth over the center head's mouth and roared fire inside its mouth.

The other heads cried out in pain , blood starting to come out of them before all three stopped.

The eyes all closed as the beast now stood still.

"We're clear!" Daniel shouted as he took his gun back out.

"All units be advised this is overlord, we've secured the city, I repeat we've secured the city. What's the status on the palace?"

"Overload this is Charlie 6-2 we have the VIP. Palace is secure."

"Excellent Charlie 6-2 helicopter is on the way for extraction."

"Let's go!"

They got to the same balcony where a black hawk was waiting for them.

"We get Pina back to the base and to a doctor. The rangers and SDF special forces are going to keep the city secured with the allied imperial knights." Daniel said.

"Where is Diabo?" Itami asked.

"He left with his army."

"We'll need to find them." Daniel said before Itami, Mary, and Panache got into the helicopter with Pina.

Daniel and Tuka got onto Glaedr's back with Arkanes and Raven getting on Iondraet.

Pina looked down at the imperial capital, the people chanting in excitement as they saw the imperial knights and coalition forces now in control of the city.

Pina let out a breath of relief as she felt Itami hug her again.

"I thought I lost you." He said letting out a tear.

Pina began to tear up again as she had her arms around Itami.

* * *

Later that day, Pina wore a hospital gown and sat in a bed at the base medical center.

Itami stood over her with the others as a doctor looked over her.

"You should be perfectly fine princess." The doctor said as Itami put his hand on Pina's

"Pina, we're so sorry, about your father, and Grey." Daniel said.

Pina saw Tuka's face, the sympathetic look on it.

"Where is Zorzal?"

"We wanted to bring him here, but he insisted on staying with his army. A battalion of marines stayed with his army as they went to Italica to camp. A few doctors too." Jiraiya said.

"His condition?"

"He's fine, as is Tyuule, and their son."

"Son? Their child was born!"

"Yes, a healthy boy, they named him Molt el Tiberius." Takeo said.

Pina looked happier hearing this.

"Could I have a moment, with Tuka." Pina said as the others left.

"Are you ok?" Tuka asked. Pina began to tear up.

"I've lost knights before, people who have been my dear friends….But Grey, and my father…..It hurts, it hurts so much." Pina said tearing up.

Tuka put her hand on Pina's shoulder.

"I know, it feels like you've lost part of yourself, something you'll never get back."

"How did you get past it. How did you move on."

"Move on? For weeks I refused to believe my father was dead. This isn't something that just goes away Pina…Whenever I think about my father, the others in my village. It still hurts." Tuka said as she teared up.

"Pina, in moments like this, the best thing you can do is be with those you love. They're the ones who are going to get you through it. Thinking about Daniel, the others as well, I'd still be in denial if it weren't for them."

Pina thought about what Tuka said.

"Itami."

* * *

Hazama and Rooth sat with Wilcok and Asami.

"The capital is secure, Zorzal and Pina are safe, all that's left is Diabo." Rooth said.

"Ashamed emperor Showa and president Direll couldn't stick around to see them." Wilcok said.

"Well we can breath for the moment, but there's still Diabo's army, an army with modern weapons." Hazama said.

"They won't think like a modern army, even with advisors. We find them, bomb the hell out of them, sweep up the survivors. " Rooth said.

"Sounds good to me." Asami said.

"Get recon aircraft in the air, find Diabo." Rooth said.

* * *

Itami was in his quarters sitting on his bunk, he had taken off his tactical gear, his jacket , and boots, now sitting in his undershirt and trousers.

He exhaled, relieved beyond imagination that Pina was safe and unharmed.

He heard a knock on the door before getting up and opening it.

Standing there was Pina still in her hospital gown.

"Pina, what are you doing here, you should be in the medical center."

"Your physician said I was fine, I wanted to see you."

Pina hugged Itami again , putting her head against his shoulder as he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I've never been more scared then when I thought something had happened to you."

"Well something did, that bastard Diabo held me as a prisoner and tried to rape me."

"What!? I'll cut his balls off I-"

"He never actually got to it, thank the heavens. Still I don't like thinking about it."

Pina walked over and looked at the picture of Itami with his team.

"I talked with Tuka, she said that in times of loss, being with those you're close with, those you love can help."

"She's not wrong." Itami said as Pina smiled a little. It was at this point Itami noticed the back of Pina's hospital gown wasn't tied right, her large-round rear end hanging out for him to see.

"Ahh Pina." He said with his face turning red.

Pina took a deep breath as she reached behind her back and grabbed the knot on the back of the hospital gown.

Itami's eyes widening as he saw Pina undo it and allowed her gown to fall off. Pina now stood naked, the light from the setting sun shining on her elegant skin. Pina now blushing with a happy/nervous expression.

"Itami, we needn't wait for our wedding night."

"..Pina, are you sure about this. After everything that's happened?"

Pina came over and wrapped her arms around Itami, the princess pressing her lips against Itami's lips.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been before."

The two kissed again, Pina grabbed the ends it Itami's shirt before pulling it up and off. Pina now able to see Itami's muscular body.

She guided Itami onto the bunk before crawling on top of him, carefully undoing the trouser belt before doing the same to the buttons. Itami felt Pina pull his trousers and underwear off, both now clothless.

Pina stroked her hands through Itami's head and face as she kissed him, Itami slowly moving his hands from her waist to her breasts, fondling them before he felt her thrust her waist into him.

Pina now began to moan softly as Itami felt her tongue enter his mouth. Pina felt Itami's tongue respond as he put his hands around her back, finding home on her large rear end. Pina moaned louder as she felt Itami squeeze her butt tightly. The princess pushed herself onto Itami before continuing to enter him.

* * *

In the morning, Paul was at the airfield looking over his A-10.

"How long until she's refueled, might need to do a combat run soon."

At the main gate, the MPs and security forces were doing their usual gate duties when they noticed movement outside the base.

"Hey what is that?" One asked.

A coalition drone soared over the base when it sighted something outside of the base.

A guided rocket flew up and crashed into the drone, destroying it.

Paul heard something , almost like a whistling sound before he was lifted up and hurled onto the ground. His vision turned white and his ears rangs, eventually his vision returning only to see the hanger on fire, most of the aircraft destroyed or damaged.

"Shit."

Elsewhere at the gate, several of the soldiers around the checkpoint heard the whistling as well.

"Incoming!" They heard as an artillery round smashed into the gate, followed by another. As the soldiers scattered the gate began to collapse the pillars falling down and the way back to earth sealed.

Outside the base, a massive trenchline was dug, thousands of Diabo's men inside with armored vehicles behind them and large artillery guns.

Diabo stood among his men on horseback, smiling as he saw his guns hit the coalition base.

"And so, it begins."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Pina has been rescued, and shared a night of love with Itami_

 _But now Diabo is on the attack_

 _The gate fractured, and the coalition under seige_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The second battle of Arnus hill part 1 xxx play sympathy for the devil

* * *

The coalition base at Arnus hill was in in ruin, many portions of the wall and several buildings torn apart by artillery fire. Craters littered the base as coalition personnel rushed from various positions, trying to minimize their time out of cover.

The soldiers tried to reach a series of shelters build halfway underground with large still covers over them.

Inside one sat Itami, Daniel, Tuka, Pina, Tomita, Jiraiya, Bozes, Mary, Takeo, Persia, Panache, Arkanes, and Raven who had Terra in her arms.

Iondraet and Glaedr both rested inside as well, the two dragons having very tired expressions on their faces and a series of injuries across their bodies.

As they waited, the sounds of artillery and and explosions was still deafening and close.

Tuka covering her ears as she struggled to get through the barrage. The sounds of explosions reminding her and Raven too much of the fire drake.

Daniel held her in his arms , trying to comfort her.

Pina also shook, having never heard explosions like this before.

"I'm starting to think we should've gone to Italica with that regiment and Zorzal." Jiraiya said as Bozes held her stomach, groaning as she did.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"We have been down here for two days, there are explosions going on all around us, and I'm pregnant. No I'm not ok!" Bozes screamed.

Terra hissed at the sounds of explosions, Raven holding her close.

"How can they still be firing?" Panache said.

"They clearly have a lot of shells." Takeo said as he held Persia.

"Clearly." Tomita said

"This is crazy, we should go fight them." Pina said.

" _I'm not going out there again."_ Iondraet groaned.

Another figure entered the shelter, the group seeing it was none other than Yanagida and Delilah.

"Hey, how are you guys holding up?" Yanagida asked as Itami gave him the middle finger with an irritated look.

"Glad you're doing so well sir. In any case they wanted me to check up on you guys. Also, I have some coffee." He said holding a pot and some mugs.

"I'll take that." Tomita said anxiously, pouring a fe mugs before passing them around.

Tuka drank the coffee, not stopping as it got hotter and her tongue began to burn.

"Easy Tuka." Daniel said as she stopped. Her hand shaking.

"Will they just stop already." She said before an explosion went off near them.

"Medic!" They heard in a blood curdling voice.

Mary poked her head out as she saw a bloodied U.S army soldier on the ground.

"Shit. We've got a man down." She said trying to leave the shelter.

"Stay here, I'll get him, I'm faster and stronger." Daniel said as he sprinted out.

"Hurry up!" Itami shouted as Daniel weaved through the craters before reaching the man.

"I've got you." He said before picking the man up in a fireman's carry.

He then quickly carried the soldier back to the shelter before setting him down.

"I need a first aid kit!" Mary shouted as Takeo found one and tossed it to her.

Mary opened it and began working on the young man who cried out in pain.

"Hey magic users, know any healing spells?" She asked.

"Some." Arkanes said.

"I'd appreciate some help then. He's in bad shape." Mary said as she applied first aid to the soldier.

Arkanes , Raven, and Tuka began chanting and holding their hands out as Daniel, who didn't know that spell, assisted Mary in the first aide.

The others watched in fear as they worked on the soldier.

Yanagida and Delilah just as disturbed watching.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, several stationary and mobile howitzer guns fired over the base walls.

"Give em hell!" A U.S army officer shouted as marines, soldiers, and SDF soldiers loaded the guns as fast as they could before firing.

An artillery round hit a howitzer, the crew hearing the incoming shell and ducking for cover.

"Shit." The major shouted as his other guns continued to fire.

Hazama and Rooth sat in another shelter with the other high ranking officers.

"The airfield is unusable, our radar dishes were hit and are irreparable, and because we didn't have the foresight to think they'd have artillery, we have brought no counter artillery hardware here." Rooth said.

"So it's a shit sandwich that we all have to take a bite of." Hazama said while a medic patched up his arm which had a wound near the bicep.

"Sir, the makeshift medical center was nearly hit, we have to move it again." A captain said as he poked his head in.

Hazama sighed.

"Move it near the back of the base, west side."

"Yes sir."

Hazama held his face.

"What about our artillery strikes?"

"We're hitting them hard sir, but recon shows they've got some basic anti-artillery weapons and good trenches. We've only done minor damage." A SDF colonel said.

"What about an armored assault?"

"We have over twenty-thousand combat ready men here, and three dozen tanks in total with some armored support vehicles. Best estimates the enemy force at over three-hundred thousand strong. Dozens of tanks and armored vehicles among them. Even if our tanks have better range, armor, and firing systems, their numbers, defensive positions, and artillery would be too much for a straight on attack." The army general said.

"Could we concentrate on the weakest part of their line?" A colonel asked.

"They'd just sweep over us." A marine colonel said.

"Air support?" Hazama asked.

"The air field is still unusable and our helicopter hanger was hit, rounds are currently pounding it and preventing repairs to the birds." Rooth said.

"What about the gate? Comms?"

"Comms are still down sir, and we haven't been able to get the gate clear of debris."

Hamza tightened his fist.

"We have a mountain behind us. Enemies around us. We can't go forward, can't go backwards, and while we wait, the chip away at us with artillery." Hazama said sounding irritated.

"We do have another option sir." Colonel Asami said as he took out a map of the special region.

"The rangers are still at the capital with the special forces group, we have a regiment of marines with Zorzal at Italica, and the task force near the coast. We're still heavily outnumbered, but it we launched a coordinated attack from four directions with support from our ships, we could have a chance." Asami said.

"Yes, we could." Hazama said as he looked at the map.

"Turn the tables on those basards, have them surrounded." Rooth said.

"The only problem is our comms are still down, we could use low frequency transmissions but we'd need to link up with each of them to establish those comms." Asami said.

"That means that we need to send teams out to sneak through the enemy line and get to our forces." Hazama said as he looked at the map again.

"I can lead a team." Agent Wilcok said.

"We've got some recon marines here, they're trained for this kind of thing." A marine colonel said.

"I can lead them to the coast and get naval support." Wilcok said.

"One of our special forces teams is still here, they're fast they can reach the capital quickly." An SDF colonel said.

"What about Italica?" Rooth asked.

Hazama looked at the map again before taking a deep breath.

"Itami, he's special forces, the american members of his team are special forces. They can pull it off." Hazama said.

* * *

Itami and the others rested inside their shelter as Tomita passed out some MREs for dinner.

"Brisket? Hey Kita, what have you got?" Daniel asked.

"Tortellini with cheese."

"I'll trade you."

"Yes sir!" Jiraiya said.

Itami sat back with his fried rice MRE, Pina resting beside him eating the same kind of MRE.

"I think we should have stayed in the capital." Itami said.

"Your army did liberate it. For now." Pina said sounding grim.

"Hey, don't talk like that. We're going to get out of this fine." Itami said before seeing Yanagida again.

"Captain Itami, you and Lt Rian are needed."

Itami and Daniel sat beside general Hazama and his staff with a map set between them.

"Agent Wilcok and his team are going to cut through the woods near the town here and try and make it to the coast. Captain Hoshino and his team will cut east through a mountain pass and move towards the capital. Captain Itami, you and your team will take the river here, it passes through the thinnest part of their line. You'll need to move fast on watercraft. Make it to Italica."

Itami looked at the map and sighed.

"We can do that sir."

"Good, now you all need to understand the gravity of the situation. If we don't get this reinforcements , we're all going to die." Hazama said as Itami and Daniel tightened their fists.

"Yes sir."

"Good luck."

Itami and Daniel were back in their shelter putting their tactical gear on.

"This is crazy, going through the enemy line." Takeo said as he put his kevlar on.

"It's our only option." Itami said putting his helmet on.

"I'm coming too." Pina said.

"Princess." Panache said.

"I refuse to sit here helpless, I'm going to assist." Pina said as Itami sighed.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you."

"You do understand me." She said smiling before giving Itami a short kiss.

" _I'm coming too."_ Glaedr groaned as he got up.

"No Glaedr, you attract too much attention. You got torn up enough yesterday." Daniel said as his dragon have a concerned look.

" _I won't let you die while I just sit here."_

"I'll be fine, I've done this kind of thing before." Daniel said before he helped Tuka strap on her kevlar.

She took a deep breath before feeling Daniel's arms around her, the lieutenant giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I can do this." She said.

"You can." Daniel said before he saw Arkanes and Raven.

"We're going to stay here, stealth isn't quite our strength." Arkanes said.

"And I'm not leaving Terra." Raven said.

"I should-" Panache started.

"Stay." Mary said sitting him down.

"Pina's one thing, you, you'll get yourself shot quickly. Stay here and stay safe, I'll be back with help." Mary said as she knelt down and gave him a short kiss.

Persia gave a very depressed look as she stood in front of Takeo.

"I'll be back as soon as we have more men. I'm going with Itami and Rian, I'll be fine."

"….You've left many times before….." She said before Takeo put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, when this is over, and we've won. Let's not be apart again."

"What?"

"I'll talk to the chaplain, we'll get married."

"Really?!" Persia said wagging her tail.

"Yes." Takeo said before his girlfriend kissed him passionately.

Tomita saw this and smiled a little.

"It's about time that boy grew up." He said to Itami who also smiled.

"She been sneaking into the barracks again?"

"Yes, almost every night, I was afraid she'd start giving him kittens."

"Well they'll be married soon so at least those kittens won't be bastards."

Tomita laughed a little.

"Are you ok pops?"

Tomita took out a picture of him with his wife and son.

"Yeah, I'm fine sir."

"Good, we're heading out in an hour, when we have the cover of darkness."

"Yes sir."

Daniel put on a larger pack than the others.

"What's in that thing?" Mary asked seeing the size of it.

"Boat motors."

"…" Mary was still impressed with the enhanced strength of a dragon rider.

Jiraiya knelt by Bozes.

"Why do you always have to leave?"

"It's what I signed up for darling."

Bozes sighed.

"I suppose you know the drill then. Don't die." Bozes said before Jiraiya gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I ain't gonna do that to our little girl." Jiraiya said rubbing Bozes's stomach.

Pina finished getting her armor on, she sheathed her sword and slung an MP5 around her shoulder.

"Need me to run you through that again?" Mary asked.

"I've got it." Pina said.

Darkness began to fall upon Arnus hill, the artillery fire still pounded the base, but was more spastic and less frequent then during the day.

Itami and his team stood on the edge of the base, a few MPs and security forces in full tactical gear and machine guns waiting with them.

Itami looked at his watch as he nervously awaited communications from Colonel Asami.

He could see the anxiety on the other members of his team.

"Captain, teams one and two have both gone, get to Italica."

"Yes sir." Itami turned to the others.

"Let's go."

"Good luck." The MPs said.

Itami and the others carefully made their way through Arnus hill, their night vision goggles allowing them to see easily in the darkness.

"Watch yourselves, the enemy probably has night vision too, and remember the last thing we need is to get in a fight with the enemy. Our mission is to get to Italica, if we're spotted then we're as good as dead." Itami said.

"After everything we've been through, these guys would be the end of us?" Takeo said jokingly.

"Shut up leading-private." Tomita said in a serious tone.

Pina stayed close to Itami, a black cloak over her armor to keep light from shining off it.

Takeo stayed by Tomita as they walked. Persia on his mind.

"Maybe I should have asked to stay behind…I'm not special forces."

"Don't be thinking that way leading-private." Tomita said.

"What about you master sergeant? You have a wife and son."

"If we don't get help, I would never see them again anyway."

"Right, I guess I forgot about that." Takeo said sounding grim.

"I heard you asked Persia to marry you. That was smart, and responsible of you. You've grown up much since we got here."

"Thank you master sergeant."

"If you are going to be married , you should probably get a promoted to sergeant soon. A pay raise will help support your new family."

"Me a sergeant?"

"We'll see how this mission goes first." Tomita said.

Daniel and Tuka stayed close to Itami and Pina.

"Now that we've away from the brass, I have to ask, do you really think this is going to work?" Itami asked.

"Getting through the enemy line or the counter attack?"

"Both."

"This army may have the weapons of a modern army, but it's no modern army. A well coordinated attack that got them surrounded. I could see it going well. Getting through the enemy line is going to be fun."

"Have you done this kind of thing before?" Pina asked.

"Oh yeah, lot's of times."

Tuka didn't show any fear as she walked.

"Someone looks confident." Pina said.

"Well after you kill a fire-drake, a few thousand men with guns doesn't seem so bad."

"More than few thousand honey." Daniel said smiling.

"I don't give a shit." Tuka said as Itami laughed a little, Daniel shaking his head.

Itami then saw something and held his hand up signaling the team to stop.

They got down as Daniel waved Jiraiya forward. The marine corporal laid down beside the two officers and took out his sniper rifle.

"What do you see?" Daniel asked.

"I see at least six tangos, looks like a patrols , they're definitely going to pass by us judging by their direction sir."

"Shit." Itami said.

"Hold on, I don't see night vision goggles, just flashlights." Jiraiya said.

"If we move fast we can avoid detection and still get to the river." Daniel said.

"Alright let's-" Itami started before the two heard Tuka chanting something.

They turned to see the elf woman holding her hands together as a pink mist like sphere formed in her hands before bursting and being carried by the wind down to the six soldiers.

The men all fell down and began snoring.

"Come on let's go." Tuka said getting up.

"I'm glad we brought your wife." Itami said as they got up.

The team passed by the sleeping soldiers , one of Itami's men taking out a knife before Takeo grabbed his arm.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"If they find six of their men dead, they'll be looking for us. If they find six of their men sleeping, they'll just yell at them." Takeo said as the soldier gave a look of realization.

"Huh, that makes sense." He said putting his knife away. Tomita noticing this and smiling.

As they moved further down the hill and closer to the enemy line, Jiraiya sighted the river ahead through his scope.

"Hell yeah, river in sight sir." Jiraiya said.

"Finally, alright let's get down there quick."

"Hold on, I see something else, looks like eight of them. Cooking supper."

"I've got it." Tuka said as she slowly moved closer.

She closer her eyes and began chanting as the same magic appeared. The eight soldiers fell asleep before Itami waved the team down to the river.

"Get those boats ready now!" Itami shouted while trying to be quite.

Tomita and several other men began taking the boats out and inflating them , Daniel and Takeo taking the motors out of his bag.

Itami carefully looked around with Jiraiya and Pina.

"Come on , come on." Itami said.

After three minutes, the boats were finally inflated and the motors put on them.

"Let's go!" Itami said as they moved them into the water.

"Hey you got the stew ready you lazy bu-" Itami heard as he and the others looked up to see a pair of Diabo's men on a hill over them.

"Fuck!" Itami said as the two men scrambled for their guns.

Jiraiya and two of the SDF soldiers shot them down.

"Come on!" Itami said.

Takeo and Tomita started to move a boat into he river when Takeo heard a gunshot.

Takeo heard a grunt as he turned to see a bullet hole in Tomita's neck.

"Sergeant!" He shouted, Tomita holding his neck as he fell over.

"Medic!" Takeo shouted before a series of bullets flew past him.

Several more hostile soldiers came over the ridge with a few orcs joining them.

The orcs snarling as they hurled grenades down at their positions.

The explosions going on around Takeo as he saw Tomita bleeding out on the ground.

He grabbed Tomita by the shoulders and dragged him across the ground, bullets whistling by him but none finding their mark.

"Medic!" Takeo shouted as he finally reached a boat, Mary sprinting over before jumping into the boat.

(xxx)"Go go go!" Itami shouted as the team got the motors started.

Jiraiya returned fire first, followed by Daniel , Tuka, and the others. They shot down a few of Diabo's men before the boats began moving.

"Hold on master sergeant, I've got you." Mary said as she took out her field kit.

"Put pressure on his neck here, but be careful." Mary said as Takeo tried to stay calm.

"We need Tuka, her healing magic could help." Takeo said before seeing she was in another boat, too focused on shooting their attackers. The boats finally started moving fast down the river and away from the attackers.

"Woah , hell yeah!" Jiraiya shouted as Itami gave a relieved look.

"Uhhh, Itami." Pina said nervously before Itami's eyes widened. More of Diabo's men and non-human mercenaries appeared on the edge of the river and began firing.

Bullets whist past them, one of the SDF soldiers getting his in the arm.

"Ahhh!"

"Return fire!" Daniel shouted as he laid down fire, hitting a troll in the head ,causing it to fall over.

Takeo saw Tomita start to breath again as Mary extracted the bullet.

"You're one lucky man sergeant." She said.

"I've got a fucking hole in my neck." He said as Takeo smiled.

Takeo then yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He quickly felt up his back as Mary looked at him.

"No hole?" She said as Takeo felt the bullet had hit the kevlar on his back.

He turned around to see several inflatable boats like theirs rushing after them.

"Shit, we've got company!" Takeo shouted as he returned fire with Mary and the others on his boat.

The boats got closer as Takeo landed a hit on one of the gunmen's neck, killing him.

One of the other soldiers in the boat threw a grenade, the blast going off in the water as the boats moved harmlessly past it.

Mary fired her MP5 before she saw Tomita get up and raised his gun.

"What are you doing? Get down!"

"No way." He said firing.

Jiraiya tried to carefully aim, shooting at one of the engines before it sparked and lit on fire, the boat stopping as Jiraiya aimed again, taking the head off a gunmen.

"Daniel, let's use a wave." Tuka said as Daniel nodded.

They chanted together as Daniel's hand glowed. Takeo noticing a small wave form behind them that grew larger and larger before sweeping up all of the remaining enemy boats.

Itami and Pina continued firing at the enemy soldiers on the river banks before something hit the boat and nearly knocked Itami in, Pina quickly grabbing Itami and pulling him back in.

"Careful." She said before they felt the same collision.

They turned to see they had just entered some rapids.

"Hang on!" Itami shouted as the four boats began to rock and move fast through the rapids, the soldiers getting splashed with water.

Tomita grunted as he held his neck in pain.

Tomita then heard something else, the master sergeant slowly looking up in horror to see a wyrmling dragon flying down at them.

"….Maybe I should have brought Glaedr with us." Daniel said as the soldiers saw the dragon get closer.

"Kita , take out the rider!" Itami shouted.

"I'm trying sir." Jiraiya said as his sniper rounds missed, the winged-dragon's movements too fast.

The rider began tossing explosives down and firing from a marine gun while the dragon let out small bursts of fire.

The boats did their best to avoid them while returning fire, but they didn't have any serious ordinance with them.

Daniel whispered _brisingr_ into some grenade launcher rounds he had before firing them, however, the dragon moved fast and avoided them. Takeo grunted as a bullet hit his shoulder , Mary stopping to look at him.

"Hold still." She said.

The other soldier was hit in the leg and grunted, Mary trying to tend to them both as Tomita continued firing.

He grit his teeth as he saw the man take out another explosive.

Tomita managed to land a round in the man's arm , making him bring it down before the explosive went off. Several rounds fired from his gun , crashing right into Tomita. Jiraiya and Daniel saw the explosion and the dragon roar, Jiraiya hitting the dragon's eyes with sniper rounds as Daniel landed an enhanced grenade launcher round in its mouth.

The dragon's head nearly exploded before it crashed into the river.

As the dragon crashed, the bullets from the sides of the river began to stop.

"We're safe." Itami said in relief as he sat back.

"Pops!" Itami heard Takeo scream.

They got to the side of the river as Takeo dragged Tomita out of the boat.

"Help!" he shouted as Mary got Tomita's kevlar off.

Tuka sprinted over as she saw blood gushing from Tomita.

Itami's eyes widening as he came over with Daniel and the others.

Tuka began chanting as blue magic formed around him.

"Come on, stay with me." Mary said as she applied first aid.

"Sergeant Tomita." Itami said.

Tomita shook as he coughed up some blood.

"My wife is going to kill me." He said trying to laugh.

"Hold on, it's going to be alright." Itami said kneeling down.

"Come on." Mary said as Jiraiya tried to help her apply first aid, more blood coming out as Tomita coughed.

"Pop's no, you can't die." Takeo said tearing up.

Tuka began chanting faster as Tomita took something out of his pocket. The man slowly looking at a picture of him with his wife and son.

"Sir, you've got to get back to japan, tell my wife and son. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't make it home."

"Sergeant don't talk like that." Itami said before Tomita laid his head down.

"Sergeant? Sergeant!" Itami shouted.

"Pops!" Takeo shouted before Mary checked his pulse.

Mary gave a hard look as she turned and shook her head.

The entire team went silent.

Takeo stumbling to his knees, Itami taking his helmet off and holding his face.

The other members of the team all removed their helmets and lowered their heads. Daniel, Jiraiya , and Mary each doing a sign of the cross as Pina also lowered her head.

* * *

At Italica, two of Zorzal's three armies were camped outside of the city with one inside the city along with the regiment of american marines.

Zorzal walked through the battlements of the manor with one of his generals, countess Myiu , and the commander of the marine regiment.

"We should have enough food to stay here for another two weeks your grace." The general said to Zorzal.

"I wish we could provide you with more." Myiu said nervously.

"You've been very kind to us countess Myiu, we won't forget it either." Zorzal said as he turned to the marine colonel.

"Still no word from your base?"

"None, I was going to send out a recon to find out what's going on."

"Well let me know what you find out. My guess is that Diabo has something to do with it."

Zorzal left them as he went inside the manor and to a doorway with a pair of praetorian guards and a warrior bunny guarding the entrance.

The three bowed their heads before moving aside. Zorzal entered the room and saw Tyuule inside nursing Tiberius.

"I'm never going to let you out of my arms again." Tyuule said as she held Tiberius.

Zorzal came up behind Tyuule before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's our little prince doing?"

"He's perfect." Tyuule said as she held him.

"Well the good news is that our knights and the coalition have retaken the capital."

"And Diabo?"

"Still no sign of him. But the coalition says they're going to keep a force with us until they do."

"Good, I wouldn't mind their weapons beside us."

"In any case I'm going to move two of our armies back to the capital and keep one here in case Diabo tries to follow us."

"And you?"

"….I can't just hide in the capital when we're at war."

"Zorzal, you can't beat him, not when he has those weapons."

"The coalition are our allies, with them by our side we can. We're not safe as long as Diabo has that army. Tiberius isn't safe." Zorzal said as he carefully took his son and held him.

"…..I'm sorry, about your father." Tyuule said slowly.

"I never told you before now. But I am."

Zorzal gave a heavy look.

"My entire life he prepared me for the day I would become emperor….Every lesson, every exercise. An entire lifetime of preparing, and now….I don't know if I can do it." Zorzal said as Tyuule came up beside him and put her arms around him.

"Zorzal, you've done a lot, you've lead armies, you've been loved by your people, and you managed to defeat me. Now that last one alone is enough to make you a legend in your own right." She said as Zorzal smiled a little.

"You are an emperor, and your people….Our people are going to look to you now more than ever. You have to be the emperor they need. The one you were always meant to be." Tyuule said before kissing him.

Moments later the door almost burst open, the two shooting their heads to see Pina standing there with Itami.

"Pina!"

"Brother, we need your help."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Sorry for the long wait, I'm still here_

 _Tomita is gone, but he died a soldier_

 _Recon team 3 has returned to Italica , can they launch a successful counter attack?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The second battle of Arnus hill part 2

* * *

Pina and Daniel sat in the chamber with Zorzal, the marine colonel, Tyuule, and Tiberius.

"Three-hundred thousand!" The colonel shouted.

"Maybe more, the entire base is surrounded." Itami said.

"Shit." He said shaking his head.

Itami saw Pina holding Tiberius.

"Hello, I'm your aunt." Pina said as Itami smiled a little before noticing Zorzal glance at him.

Itami gave a slightly embarrassed look as he turned away.

"In any case, I was sent here to give you this." Itami said taking out a walky talky after setting the proper signal.

"Colonel Striger are you there?" He heard from General Rooth.

"Yes sir, good to hear from you again."

"Colonel thank God." Itami heard as Colonel Striger got up and left the room to get a better signal.

"He's so beautiful." Pina said as Tyuule carefully took Tiberius back.

"I'm glad you're safe Pina…..Were you there when father died?"

Pina gave a hard look.

"Yes." Pina hugged Zorzal as she teared up a little.

Itami came up beside them trying to put his hand on Pina's shoulder before he saw the look on Zorzal's face.

"I uhhh."

"I'd be careful unless you want a round where guns aren't pointed at him." Tyuule said smiling before Itami backed off.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daniel and the rest of recon team three were inside a chapel like building.

Tomita's body rested inside a casket with a marine chaplain over the casket giving him his final rights.

"I can't believe he's dead…..He was the most solid soldier I've ever met." Takeo said.

Tuka saw the look on Daniel's face, the pain and loss.

"Are you ok?"

Daniel sighed.

"It never get's easier, watching those under your command get killed, even if I didn't know him that well."

Tuka put her hand on his shoulder.

Daniel went over to Takeo who was the most shaken.

"Are you ok?"

"…I don't know sir…..I don't know."

"He didn't die in vain, we made here. According to Itami the other teams also made it to their destinations. So far the operation is going as planned."

"…Tell that to his family." Takeo said as Daniel saw the picture of Tomita's family set beside the casket.

"….Don't remind me." Daniel said, feeling sorry for Itami who would have to write the letter. Daniel having written enough to break his heart more than once.

"So now we just wait and attack with the rest of the forces in the special region?" Mary asked.

"That's the plan. It's up to the brass to determine how it happens." Daniel said.

"Do we really have enough men?" Jiraiya asked.

"…We have what we have. We have to make due." Daniel said as Tuka heard the grim way they talked.

She then had another idea and smiled.

"Daniel, I need to do something, I'll be back tonight honey." Tuka said as she left the chapel.

Back in the manor Itami was with Zorzal and Pina as they spoke with Colonel Stringer.

"Alright so here's the plan according to general Hazama and Rooth. In three days all of the remaining coalition forces are going to converge and simultaneously attack Diabo's army. We'll have air support and naval bombardment, we'll also have them surrounded."

"What about the imperial army, we're ready to help." Zorzal said.

"I'm sorry Zorzal, but without modern weapons you'd be slaughtered, and we don't have any to spare." Stringer said as Zorzal began to think back to his last attack on Arnus hill, Pina and Tyuule noticing his fist tightening.

"…We're allies, and an emperor should stick by his allies, if you lose there then my people be subject to Diabo. If you're destroyed then we'll have no chance." Zorzal said firmly.

"I have my orders Zorzal. I'm sorry." Stringer heard Hazama on the walky talky and began talking Itami coming beside him.

"It's for the best, the last thing we need is more good people dying because of us." Itami said.

Zorzal sighed.

"…..Because of me…..I'm the one who ordered the attack on your world in the first place. I started all of this. All of the bloodshed is on me."

"…..Well…..I can't speak for empires, but from what Pina's told me about her older brother, you're a good man. Just from a different mindset and worldview."

"An emperor powerless to help is his people is no emperor at all." Zorzal said as Tyuule came up beside him.

Pina put her hand on Itami's shoulder.

"Do you believe this plan of yours can work?" Pina asked.

"We can try, it's the best option we have." Itami said.

* * *

Over the next few days, the coalition forces across the special region prepared to converge on Arnus hill.

The marines in Italica were all in full battle gear, their kevlar on and their weapons ready.

Itami and his recon team three were among them. Jiraiya looking around at the marines and smiling.

"Finally, fighting with my brothers and sisters again." Jiraiya said.

"We're not?" Mary asked smiling.

"Course you are." Jiraiya said.

Moments later colonel Stringer came out in front of the marine formations.

"Marines! Today we march to Arnus hill, we march to war. We've fought before, every marine here has known combat. But today we aren't just fighting for our country, we're fighting for our fellow servicemen, and ourselves. If we don't break this army , none of us are going home. We all die here, now this place might be beautiful, but it's no place to die. We fight, and we win Oorah!"

"Oorah!"

"Oorah!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Hooah!" Daniel shouted.

"Hooyah!"Mary shouted.

Itami stood with Pina by Zorzal and his praetorian guard.

"I should be with you." Pina said.

"I know, but it's out of my hands."

"Just don't die." Pina said as she came forward and kissed him.

As Daniel stood in formation he saw Tuka quickly run out and join them.

"There you are , what have you been doing? I've barely seen you these last three days." Daniel said.

"Sorry, I had to do something."

"What?"

As the marines began to march out of the city, colonel Striger was among the first out and saw something.

"….Uhh sir." One of his men said as they saw an army before them and heard a roar.

The other marines began to trickle out they also saw the army that had gathered. The army was comprised of humans, morphics, hybrids and elves, dark and regular, each wearing assorted armor , leather, chain-mail, plates, or none. Flying over them was none other than Shruikan.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Itami and the others eventually came out and saw the army.

"What the?" Jiraiya said as Daniel saw Tuka smiling.

Shruikan landed in front of Colonel Stringer before Antrok came down.

"Are you the leader?"

"I'm Colonel Stringer of the United States Marine Corps. Who are you?"

"I'm Antrok, dragon rider, and leader of this army."

"What are you doing here?"

"We are the people of this land, and we've come to help the coalition stop Diabo."

Daniel turned to Tuka.

"I thought we could use some reinforcements."

"We can't allow this, we-"

"These people all came here willingly, your coalition has inspired them, you have helped them. They choose you and the empire over Diabo and his madness, are you really going to tell them to stand down?"

Stringer turned to see Zorzal with his anxious troops.

"Are you?"

Stringer sighed.

"Oh boy."

Pina rode up beside Itami on a horse.

"Well don't just sit there." She said grabbing Itami and pulling him onto the horse.

"We've got an army to destroy."

Diabo sat on horseback as he rode through his camp.

His men chanted or cheered to him as he rode past, the mood being good , even with the pounding artillery going back and forth between their camp and base. The men and mercenaries inside a series trenches protecting them from the coalition artillery while anti-artillery guns fired at several of the incoming rounds.

Diabo rode beside one of his generals.

"So how much longer do we wait your majesty?"

"Sieges can last a long time. We have to wait for their food run out. We keep pounding them and breaking away at their defenses. Then we rush in with the iron horses and our numbers. We destroy their fortress, and their army. Then we take back the capital and finish off Zorzal."

"Duran was a fool, he should have killed Zorzal when he had the chance."

"Yes, he should have, now we have to-" Diabo started before he heard something about him. He looked up to see a trail of what looked like white cloud in the sky before a massive explosion enveloped an entire section of his artillery pieces.

Diabo had to hold on tight as his horse spurred, nearly flipping him off.

"What the hell was that?" Diabo's general said as Diabo furiously looked around before another explosion enveloped more of the camp, this time hitting several structures and generators.

"Missiles!"

"Missiles? I thought we hit their guidance systems?"

Just off the coast , the coalition ships fired long range missiles.

The small carrier also launched a pair of airplanes that soared over the ocean and then the land.

More missiles crashed into Diabo's massive camp, hitting areas of the camp with strategic value to Diabo and his army.

Diabo rode through the camp trying to keep his horse calm and his men in order.

"Battle formations! Prepare to defend the camp!"

Diabo shouted as the men began loading their guns and starting the tanks.

"If they think they're going to run through us with just the men in their base , then they're-" Diabo started before he heard something overhead, looking up to see the two airplanes coming down on them. A trio of SAM sites tried to fire but were enveloped in the explosions.

Diabo was knocked off his horse and grunted as he got up.

When Diabo got up he saw movement outside the coalition base.

He saw SDF and American tanks followed by Strykers , and other armored vehicles coming out with Marines, soldiers, and Air force security forces. Even non-infantry personnel were given kevlar and assault weapons as they loaded into infantry carriers.

General Hazama and Rooth were among them. Hazama getting into a tank and onto the radio.

"Is everyone in position?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

"All forces move in!"

The tanks and armored vehicles rushed in as artillery fire from inside the base poured onto the camp. The sounds of dragons' roars filled the air as Glaedr and Iondraet revealed themselves. Raven and Arkanes on Iondraet's back.

To the south of the camp, the marine regiment had set up mortars and began firing.

"Go!" Colonel Stringer shouted as more mortars began pounding the back of the encampment.

Zorzal stood in front of his army who stood in battle formation.

"Men! Today we stand on the brink of glory, or annihilation! The future of our empire, and our wold lies in our hands today! Some of you may be scared, but fear is only natural. Even I feel it right now. But your emperor stands beside you, our cause is just, and you're not just soldiers. You're imperial legionaries! You're Zorzal El Caesar's legionaries! Whatever weapons they have , our allies will neutralize that advantage. Without that advantage, they stand no chance against the legions of Zorzal El Caesar, they stand no chance against you!"

The legionaries and auxiliaries began to chant in unison as Itami and the others watched.

Two dozen of Pina's Rose Knights knelt before her.

"Princess, forgive us. We failed to protect you from Diabo in the capital." One said.

"There was nothing you could have done. Knights, each of you came to me because no other knight order would take you. For one reason or another, your gender, your family, none of that mattered to me. Each of you proved your worth on your own. This is why the Rose knights are the finest knights in the empire. Today we exact justice for my father, and revenge for Grey!"

The knights drew their swords and held them high.

"For Emperor Molt Augustus and Grey!"

Itami looked at his own team who were all staring at him.

"I think they want a speech to." Daniel said smiling.

Itami sighed.

"…Well, we either win , or we die. Shino and Tomita were enough, so let's make sure we win. Recon team three move out."

"…..That was quite a speech." A private said.

"You want inspiration read a poem." Takeo said as he loaded his gun.

"Now you heard the captain , move out!" The soldiers began to load up into the armored vehicles. Itami and Daniel smiling as they saw Takeo take charge of the younger soldiers.

"I think you've got a replacement for Tomita."

"Maybe, if we survive this I'll have him made a sergeant." Itami said before Pina rode up to him.

"I'm going in with my knights."

"Wait until the signal is given and their lines are broken."

"I'll see you in the midst of the battle."

After the aircraft and ships ceased firing, the tanks and forces from the base rushed forward, the artillery still providing them cover.

The marine regiment then rushed from the southeast while marines and Navy combat forces came in from the southwest , followed by the 75th ranger regiment and SDF special forces.

In Diabo's camp, he got on another horse and quickly rallied his men.

"Defenses! Let them break against us like waves against rocks and then drown in their own blood!"

Diabo's men got into their well prepared defenses , the men sitting behind sandbags and dug in trenches with marine guns, rockets, and tanks.

What artillery pieces they had left continued firing as the tanks fired as well. However, the tanks did not have the targeting range of the coalition tanks.

The M1-Abrams tanks and Type 10s drove up in front of the troop carries with Bradley Fighting vehicles beside them.

The Bradley fighting vehicles began using their long range targeting systems to mark targets for the tanks.

"Sir we're in range."

"Fire at will!" The army brigadier general said as he rode in one of the Abrams tanks.

The tanks began firing at the entrenched positions of Diabo's men, focusing on the vehicles.

In one position a tank was blown apart from a M1 Abrams's heat round.

More of the positions were being hit at long range by the coalition tanks. Their more advanced targeting systems and ranges giving them great edge.

Several winged dragons flew out of the base and at the incoming coalition forces. However, several of the tanks and Strykers began firing into the air and hit a few of them. Glaedr and Iondraet flying overhead as they attacked the others.

More of Diabo's men shifted to the base side of their encampment and began firing. The coalition forces approaching from the rear were soon caught in a hail of heavy fire from machine guns and rockets. Many of the vehicles having to stop and deploy their troops.

Itami and the others got out of their vehicle as an RPG hit the ground in front of it.

"Go go go!" Itami shouted as they rushed out of the vehicle and took cover.

Groups of marines joined them as they opened up on one of the defensive positions of the camp that had been torn up by naval bombardment and airstrikes.

A few of Diabo's men were still there with a machine gun and assault rifles.

Jiraiya got his sniper rifle out and carefully took aim.

"Grenade launchers, suppress that position!" Itami shouted as Daniel began directing airstrikes from the returning naval planes.

Jiraiya managed to kill the man operating the machine gun while Takeo and two other SDF soldiers fired grenade launcher rounds into the position. A marine nearby also putting in a gustov rocket in as well.

"Go go go!" Itami shouted as his team and a squad of marines rushed in to try and break through the defensive position. Jiraiya and two other squads of marines providing suppressing fire.

Despite this, a marine and SDF soldier in Itami's team were hit and wounded.

Daniel carrying them the rest of the way.

Takeo came in first, switching his gun to automatic before he sprayed two of Diabo's men with bullets. He was joined by the marines and SDF soldiers as they cleared the position with grenades and close quarters gunfighting.

Itami, Daniel , and Tuka provides close cover from over the position, killing a trio of Orcs with shotguns as they tried to enter the position.

"We're clear!" Takeo shouted.

"Finally." Mary said as she began working on the two wounded men.

Itami waved over the two squads of marines who rushed forward and into the breach, Jiraiya with them.

"Let's go, set up a base of fire!" Daniel shouted as the marines got into a firing position over the trench and fired at groups of Diabo's men and non-human mercenaries.

As they did, more marines , rangers, and SDF special forces began using similar tactics as well as tanks to breach the outer defenses of the camp.

However, as they did, the naval aircraft had to return to the carrier to refuel and reload.

Without air strikes suppressing the rest of the camp, Itami and his team saw massive numbers of Diabo's men begging to swarm their positions.

The marines used mortars, machine guns, and assault vehicles to try and hold their newly taken positions, but the sheer number of Diabo's men and mercenaries were begging to buckle the coalition forces.

Takeo dragged back a wounded SDF soldier to Mary who was with a group of navy corpsmen as they tended to wounded men.

Tuka and Daniel both grunted as bullets whist past them.

Tuka chanting with Daniel before she unleashed a burst of wind, Daniel putting fire into it.

A wave of fire flew into the incoming attackers holding them back for a minute before they continued.

Itami's felt a bullet hit the side of this helmet. He grunted as he fell over, his head ringing like crazy before he slowly got up.

"Fuck." He said as Daniel felt a bullet his his shoulder,missing his kevlar.

"Gaaah!" Daniel shouted in pain.

"Daniel!" Tuka shouted as she held his shoulder.

"Did it go through all the way?"

"Yes."

"Do it then." He said as Tuka used some healing magic.

Moments later Takeo's eyes widened as he saw an armored vehicle with a turret on top roll up, two trolls carrying machine guns by it.

"Incoming!" Takeo shouted before they heard a powerful roar.

Daniel and the others looked up to see Glaedr roaring as he came down breathing fire into the men before crashing onto the vehicle.

"Glaedr!" Daniel shouted as the dragon flew over turned enough for Daniel and Tuka to grab onto he saddle before climbing onto his back.

" _Next time I come with you."_ The dragon growled.

Daniel smiled as he and Tuka began firing from the back of the dragon.

Meanwhile, the tanks from the base now smashed through the outer defenses of the base an began firing inside. The troop carriers now deploying thousands of men from the base as they took up firing positions.

With the men from the base drawing more of the camp to them, most of the remaining men were trying to hold off the combined force on the other end, this created a gap in their defenses.

Colonel stringer's intelligence forces sighting it.

He sighed looking back at the army that had gathered.

"Go."

Zorzal drew his sword.

"Charge!"

The ground shook as thousands of mounted knights lead hundreds of thousand of legionaries and auxiliaries at the encampment.

Pina and her knights among them. In the air, Shruikan and Antrok lead legionaries riding winged dragons in the sky.

Inside the camp, Diabo's men heard the ground shake but were too focused on the coalition forces to react in time.

Zorzal felt the world slow around him as he saw Diabo's men with guns.

"….." Zorzal screamed as he raised his sword and cut one down.

His army smashed into the side of the defending army, being pinned between the combined army they were unable to properly defend themselves against Zorzal and his allies.

Pina's knights cut down several men as she brandished her MP5, shooting several down.

"Rush these bastards!" Hazama shouted over the com link to the officers who directed the coalition troops in a frontal assault.

Diabo watched as his army fell apart around him.

His goals, his schemes , the years of planning, all falling apart before him.

"No, no!" He shouted before seeing Pina and Zorzal both approaching.

"Diabo!" Pina shouted before Diabo raised his pistol and fired at them both.

Their horses were hit and fell over.

The two tried to get up, but Diabo kept firing, focusing on Pina who had a gun.

"I'm going to kill you Diabo!" Pina shouted.

"Your father was a swine! He murdered his own brother! He stole the throne, my throne! You two grew up in the imperial palace! You had everything you ever needed handed to you on a silver plate! I grew up living in run down buildings. On the streets! I clawed my way to where I am. The things I did, you don't deserve the empire!" Diabo shouted as he walked closer to Pina while firing, keeping her suppressed.

Pina felt the bullets hit her dead horse and prepared to make a stand.

"I hate you! I hate your father! If I'm going to die, then you're coming with me-"

Zorzal grabbed Diabo's arm and locked it in an arm bar before forcing him down. Diabo dropped his gun and came down under smashing his fist into Zorzal's face.

Zorzal backed up as Diabo tried to strike him, Zorzal holding his arms up as he knocked Diabo's strikes away before kicking Diabo across the face. Diabo backed up as Zorzal tried to kick him again, but Diabo caught his leg and flipped Zorzal onto the ground.

As Diabo tried to curb stomp Zorzal, the emperor rolled to the side and got up, knocking Diabo's arm away before punching him twice across the face.

Blood began to come out of Diabo's mouth as he ducked under Zorzal's next strike and came forward, Diabo trying to tackle him but Zorzal hitting the back of his shoulders.

The two both fell to the ground , Diabo smashing his elbow across Zorzal's face as Zorzal felt salty blood fill his mouth.

As Diabo moved his head, Zorzal spit blood into his face and eyes. Diabo raised his hands to try and get it out , allowing Zorzal to flip him onto the ground before kicking him back.

As Diabo stumbled on the ground, he saw a broken AK-47.

Zorzal tried to grab Diabo but was smashed across the face by the AK.

Zorzal coughed up some blood as he fell to the ground.

Diabo grunting as he stood up over him.

"Diabo." He heard, looking up to see Pina standing over Zorzal with Diabo's gun. The same gun used to kill Molt.

"When you get to hell, give Rory my regards." Pina said before pulling the trigger.

A bullet went through Diabo's head , right between the eyes, the false emperor falling to the ground.

Zorzal saw this, a great weight lifting off his shoulders before Pina lowered her hand.

Zorzal came up and hugged her tightly.

Within an hour, the remaining forces surrendering to the coalition.

Back inside the base, a few engineers were clearing up the broken boundary around the gate when they reached the gate itself.

Their eyes widened as they saw the gate open again, it had fixed itself.

* * *

A week later recon team three was in the imperial capital with much of the coalition.

Each soldier stood in service dress, Tuka also now wearing air force service blues with second Lieutenant ranks on. Many non-imperial noblemen, human and non-human including elves, morphics, and even orcs also joining the coalition outside the imperial palace.

Near the front were emperor Showa, prime minister Hojo, and president Direll. Sugawara, Asami, Wilcok, Hazama, and Rooth near the front as well. Pina stood with Tyuule who held Tiberius in her arms. A group of praetorian guards, rose knights, and knights of Zorzal stood there as well. Zorzal kneeling before the chief priest.

"Long live Zozal El Caesar, first of his name, emperor! Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!"

The silver crown was put on Zorzal's head as the massive audience began to erupt in excitement.

A microphone had been set up as well as large screens so that the entire city could see.

Zorzal stepped up to it.

"People of the empire, people beyond the empire, people of the coalition. For over a year, we have been locked in a terrible war. This war has cost all of us greatly, but from this tragedy can come something magnificent. I swear that my reign will bring a new age of prosperity for everyone, not just imperial citizens, but our friends and allies. All people under my rule will be uplifted, human or not." He turned to the three men sitting in the front.

"And to our friends from beyond the gate. I swear to do everything in my power to maintain our friendship. Together we will build a better world."

Zorzal bowed to the three who smiled , each returning the bow.

Itami saw the happiness in Pina's face , it echoed to him and those in his team. Panache holding Mary in his arms, Bozes wrapped around Jiraiya, and Deliah leaning against Yanagida.

* * *

Six months later, inside the imperial palace Zorzal and Tyuule sat at a table. With them was Itami and Pina, Daniel and Tuka, Bozes and Jiraiya, Takeo and Persia, Raven and Arkanes, as well as Yanagida and Delilah.

They were drinking tea and having assorted food such as cheese and bread.

Also on the balcony were several praetorian guards and two dragons.

Arkanes put his cup down as he looked at Iondraet who licked a black dragon hatchling.

"Ashamed Antrok and Shruikan couldn't make it." Raven said.

"Maybe next time." Tyuule said.

"So Lieutenant, enjoying life as an officer." Daniel asked Jiraiya who now wore second lieutenant ranks.

"Well captain, I have to say, it's not exactly what I thought it would be. Still that O-E pay is helping with Clara. My parents want her to go to a private school."

"Your parents are far to involved in the raising of our daughter. She's going to be a knight like her mother or a marine like her father." Bozes said.

"A knight huh, well I think she'd be a fine match for Tiberius when they come of age." Zorzal joked as Tyuule nudged him.

"Speaking of children, what did the doctor say?" Mary asked as Tuka and Daniel looked at her stomach.

"They say it's a boy." Tuka said smiling.

"Surprised it took you this long." Itami said in a joking manner.

"Well we can't all get it done on our wedding night." Daniel said as Itami and Pina's faced turned slightly red as they looked at Pina's stomach.

Bozes smiled.

"Pina, tell me again what the doctor said."

"…..Twins."

Bozes laughed hard with the others.

"Yes yes very funny, what you asked to happen , happened." Pina said.

"It was a beautiful wedding, ours will be just as good right baby?" Delilah asked Yanagida.

"Of course my love. Nothing but the best for my beautiful warrior bunny."

"What about you Persia, how's life as a nurse?" Mary asked.

"Much better than being a maid, I can really help people."

"Like your husband's men." Itami said smiling.

"Well sir, excuse me for keeping the team in fighting shape."

"Alright sergeant." Itami said.

They then heard dragon roars and crashing sounds nearby.

"Looks like they're at it again." Raven said smiling as she looked over the balcony.

In an open area below, Glaedr and Terra playfully wrestled with each other, the two young dragons roaring in excitement as they bit and licked each other while wrestling.

"Look at those two lovebirds." Tuka said.

"Oh by the way, Lieutenant Shultz sent us some pictures." Mary said putting down some photos of Shultz in front of a combatant-craft with his crew behind him.

"Looks like he made it." Daniel said smiling.

"Apparently he and Mizari got a house as well."

"Captain, while we're here…..Do you mind if, well-" Takeo asked nervously.

"You want to know if my new manga is ready."

"Well."

"Come on Itami let's see it." Daniel said as the others egged him on as well.

"Show them." Pina said as Itami sighed.

Itami took out a manga novel and placed it in front of them. On the cover they saw a group of soldiers with two elves, a pair of princess knights, another knight, a dragon rider, and some dragons.

"I call it _Gate: The coalition fought here"_

"I like it."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And so Gate: The coalition fought here,_

 _I had a lot of fun writing this fic, it was my first non pokemon/star wars fic in a long time, I really hope you guys liked it_

 _As usual please let me know what you thought of the story in detail, what you didn't like, suggestions and what not, so I know how to improve myself in the future._

 _My next story will be finishing the star wars trilogy I made, after that, I don't know, I'll probably be at my next assignment by then, I won't have as much time on my hands for writing, at least at first , until I'm acclimated to my job and new location_

 _But some ideas would be maybe a Halo fic(taking place between 4 and 5 would be a John x Linda if you're wondering), but if any of you had other story Ideas I'd be open to hear them_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest ,or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
